Roswell's Big Brother
by iamFez
Summary: 10 Roswell characters enter the Big Brother house for 64 days. Only 1 will win! Co-written with Sunnycouger. Part 1 of the 3rd Eviction now up!
1. Day 1

Today, 10 people will walk into the Big Brother house, isolating themselves from the outside world for 64 days. Every week they will have to nominate two fellow housemates to be put up for eviction, and the two or more housemates with the most nominations will be subjected to the public vote, with one having to leave every Friday.

DAY 1 - 9:08am

Day 1 in the Big Brother House. After technical difficulties postponed the housemates entry into the house last week, Sean is the first housemate to enter the Big Brother house.

Sean walks in and the automatic door slides closed behind him. He seems mesmerized by the decor within the house and walks towards the conservatory door. He attempts to open the door but as the door is locked he is unable to get out into the garden.

"Guess, we're meant to stay in here just now then. Okay, so where to now?"

He walks over to the lounge area and stands next to it looking around.

"Well, I have to say Big Brother, it's certainly a nice place you put together for us. Now, how about some more people so I can actually talk to someone other than myself?"

After walking through the lounge he walks towards a sealed door that is entry into one of the two bedrooms. 

"Not allowed in here either? Ok, then..."

Housemates are not permitted to talk to each other until they enter the Big Brother house.

Sean is in the kitchen area when the sliding door opens again and Kyle and Tess enter through it. As the door slides shut again, Kyle looks at Tess and starts to talk.

"What have you done to your hair? I mean it's nice but...wow, is it short."

Tess looks at Kyle and smiles as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Well, I felt like a change. Wow, we're finally here! I cannot believe we both got in! Oh my God!"

Sean walks towards the new housemates and sticks his hand out to Kyle who then shakes it.

"Hey Kyle, how's it going?"

"Sean, what are you doing here?"

Sean shruggs his shoulders as Tess walks over towards the conservatory doors.

"This is very, very cool. Can you guy's believe this house?"

Kyle whispers to Sean.

"I can't believe that hair."

As Sean smiles he calls towards Tess who is now running towards the bedrooms.

"It is pretty amazing. But there isn't a lot of point going through there, it's all locked up."

As Tess walks back towards the two men she begins to talk.

"I wonder when the others will get in.Oh God Sean, I'm sorry I forgot all about actually saying hello."

Sean laughs as he takes her offered hand and shakes it.

"No problem Tess. So you like the house huh?"

Before Tess answers the door slides open again and Alex, Liz and Maria walk through it. As soon as the door closes the 3 of them look at each other and start bouncing up and down.

"Oh My God! I cannot believe the three of us all got in together!! Why didn't you tell me! This is going to be so much fun!"

As Kyle see's the three new housemates he calls to them.

"Hey Guys. How's it going?"

Sean looks on with a smirk on his face as he see's who his new housemates are.

Alex speaks first as he looks at Sean.

"Oh, great. Sean's here..."

Liz smiles akwardly at Sean and tries to avert her gaze. As she tries desperately to avoid Sean she notices Tess who is partially hidden by the bodies in front of her. She looks away quickly and trades a desperate glance with Alex. She mutters "Kill me now," which is inaudible to the rest of the group.

"Oh My God! Sean? What the hell are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be in here!"

"Say's who? "

"You never said you were going in here!"

"Well, Maria, to be fair, you didn't ask."

Tess stands in silence beside Kyle and looks on in horror at Liz being there. She whispers to Kyle.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare."

"'fraid not. This is going to be...interesting to say the least."

Alex walks towards Kyle and Tess as Maria and Sean continue their heated discussion.

"Kyle, Tess. Hi. Well...this is...different. Do you think that we should maybe split those two up?"

"Um, we could do that. But it is kinda fun to watch...This is going to be so much fun seeing all this friction. I am going to have a blast."

"Sure, mass murder on tv is always fun to watch. Well, at least it can't get any worse..."

The door opens again and Michael, Laurie, Isabel and Max walk through the doors. Alex looks at the final housemates and begins to speak again.

"Famous last words. This could only happen to me..."

"Please tell me that's not Max Evans? Please tell me I am not in here for 9 weeks with Max Evans!"

Alex looks desperately at the group as Maria notices who her new housemates are.

"Michael!!! You got in here!"

With that she runs towards him and throws her arms around his neck as she gives him a bonecrushing hug which causes a small grunt come from Michael.

Max begins to speak.

"Hi."

It's then that he notices everyone who is there.

"Liz! Hi, what are you doing here?"

Before she gets a chance to answer Max notices the others. And his voice grows despondent as he see's them.

"Sean...you're here? Tess...Kyle...great, we're all here together...this will be...fun.

Sean turns to face Max and flashes him a confidant grin.

"So, Max? This is going to be cool isn't it. All your favourite people locked up in the same place."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it just fine."

Tess walks quickly towards Isabel and Laurie and desperately sticks her hand out for Laurie to shake.

"Hi, I'm Tess. And you are?"

"Laurie. Nice to finally meet you."

As Liz finally regains her composure she too, walks towards Laurie, Isabel and Tess.

"Hi guys. How's it going."

Isabel rolls her eyes as she replies and looks towards Alex and Kyle who are now standing looking equally aghast.

"It's certainly loud. So much for having an easy 9 weeks. I guess I better go say hello to my other "housemates" huh?"

With that she walks over to Alex and Kyle and smiles.

"Hey guys. "

Kyle continues to stare at the other housemates in disbelief as Alex greets Isabel with a smile.

"Isabel. Hi. So...how are you?"

"I'm a lot better than everyone else seems to be doing."

As Alex is about to reply Kyle walks away from them towards the lounge muttering. "Only in my worse nightmares would this happen to me..."

10:15am

Now that all the housemates are now inside the house, Big Brother opens the doors to the Conservatory, the bedrooms and the den. There are two bedrooms in the Big Brother house, each with a double bed and 4 singles. One of the bedrooms has an ensuite bathroom.

Maria and Tess open the door to one of the bedrooms and realise that it has an ensuite. Seeing the bath the two of them look at each other and grin before screaming loudly and dancing. The other housemates come running into see what has happened. Liz looks around worriedly.

"Maria? Whats wrong?"

"This is our bedroom! We have a bath!"

Isabel, walks towards the door to the ensuite and smiles.

"Yes, this is definately the girls room! The boys get the other room, this is ours."

Michael shrugs his shoulders as he walks out the room and heads towards the other room. As the rest of the guy's follow him out of the room Alex turns to Kyle and asks.

"Do you think we will have an ensuite?"

"I don't care, I'll just be glad to have a bed again."

Isabel walks out of the ensuite and sits down on the double bed and asks.

"So, where are you all sleeping?"

Maria looks at her as she sits on the double bed and points to it. "There."

Tess looks at the pair of them and shakes her head. "Uh-uh, there is no way that either of you are getting it. I saw it first."

Isabel shakes her head, "What are we 10? I saw it first? I don't think so."

At the single beds Laurie and Liz are standing looking at the others fighting over the double bed. Laurie asks, "Are they always like that?"

Liz sighs as she replies. "They haven't even got started yet..."

Meanwhile, in the boy's bedroom, the housemates discover they have the same room arrangement only without the ensuite facilities that are present in the girls room.

Sean looks at the 5 beds and asks out loud, "So, who gets the double?"

Before he gets an answer Michael walks towards the double bed and puts his bags at the bottom of it and lies down on top. Alex notices this and walks towards the single bed in the middle of a row of three.

"Well, I guess the double is taken so I'll take this one right here."

Kyle chooses the bed next to Alex while Sean chooses the bed opposite Michael. Max looks and puts his stuff on his own bed as the others begin unpacking their bags and putting their pictures of friends and family on the wall. 

As they continue to put their pictures up they notice that Michael only has the one which he puts up on the wall above his bed. Alex and Max exchange a glance and both walk towards Michaels bed. Alex begins to speak with a curious tone.

"So Michael, when are you putting your other pictures up?"

"I'm not...that's it."

Max looks at him unbelieving, "You only brought a Metalica picture with you? Didn't you bring any of Maria?"

"Why? She wouldn't bring any of me..."

Max and Alex exchange a knowing look and whistle under their breaths as they walk back towards their own beds.

11.07am

The dispute over the double bed in the girls bedroom has been resolved. Isabel unpacks her belongings into the drawer underneath the double bed while Maria put's up pictures of Michael above her bed.

Laurie sits on her bed looking at the other girls who are still unpacking. Liz walks towards her and sits down.

"So, what do you think so far?"

"Well, I don't know. It's weird hearing all the whirling of the camera's....it's going to be hard to forget they're there, you know?"

"Tell me about it...well, look on the bright side I guess, only 63 and a half more days to go..."

Tess walks over towards the bed and begins to speak.

"Liz? Okay, I know we've never been that close, but I figure that if we're going to be stuck in here for 9 weeks we better clear the air. Because there's no way that we can avoid each other. What do you say? You think we could maybe bury the hatchet?"

Before Liz can reply Maria call's over from her own bed. "Just don't bury it in each other, we are on national television."

Liz glares at Maria who is still busy putting her pictures up on the wall before she stands up beside Tess.

"I think that would be a good thing. I mean, we're grown ups and any problems we had, we can get over them."

Maria gives a sarcastic laugh as Liz continues.

"So, here" Liz offers Tess her hand to shake and Tess takes it. "This is going to be a great time and I don't want it to be ruined by any akwardness that we might have had."

Tess smiles "That's great. Okay, I guess I better go and see the rest of the house."

As Tess walks out of the room Liz walks over towards Maria and puts her hands on her hips.

"What was that all about?"

Maria turns and looks at her with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh, Lizzie come on! You and Tess kissing and making up? I give it 3 days max. before you're tearing each others hair out."

As Maria looks at Liz, Isabel smirks as she mutters. "3 day's max. Isn't that appropriate?"

Liz and Maria both turn and glare at her as Laurie looks on in bewilderment.

11.15am

As the rest of the housemates continue to unpack, Alex, Kyle and Tess explore the garden. The housemates are required to care for and feed a coop full of chickens that Big Brother has provided for laying egg's.

Alex, Kyle and Tess walk over towards the chickens.

"Well, we have chickens," Alex observes.

Kyle walks closer to them. "What do we do with them?" 

Tess peers over his shoulder into the run. "We don't have to eat them do we? Because I'm not killing them..."

Kyle and Alex look at her as she continues to observe the chickens and stifle a laugh as Alex begins to talk.

"Why else would they give them to us Tess? It is back to basics...and there are 10 chickens there...we might have to take turns as a task."

As both Kyle and Tess turn to him and look at him in horror he bursts into laughter. "Of course they aren't going to make us kill the chickens! It's national tv! Animal rights, people...do you think the networks would like to see a chicken masacre? Oooh, you guys are too easy..."

"What's too easy?"

Alex, Kyle and Tess turn round to see who has come out into the garden and see that Max is standing there and Michael is walking out the conservatory door.

"These two," Alex replies, "They thought we had to eat the chickens."

Michael is now beside the rest of the group and his head snaps up as he speaks. "Chickens? What chickens?"

Kyle gestures towards the pen and allows Michael and Max to see them. "These chickens."

Max takes a step towards the chickens as Michael takes a step back.

As Max looks in Kyle notices that Michael isn't coming over to see them. "Hey Michael, you not coming over?"

Michael shakes his head. "No, I'm fine over here."

Kyle nudges both Tess and Alex as he continues talking to Michael. "You sure, 'cause there's plenty of room."

"No, really, I'm fine here. I can see...them...just fine."

Alex, Tess and Max all turn round to look at Michael and Tess walks towards him and grabs his hand and tries to pull him over. "Come on over...their lovely."

"No! Will you guy's just stop! I will see them later, I want to go and look at the plants...to see if we have any...herbs..."

Max raises an eyebrow. "Herbs? You want to see if we have herbs?"

Alex and Tess start laughing out loud as Kyle reaches over and picks up a chicken and walks towards Michael with his hands out-stretched towards him. "Here you go then..." he offers as Michael jumps back.

"Get that away from me, Valenti! I mean it!"

Alex and Tess are now doubled over laughing while Kyle continues to walk forward causing Michael to retreat more. "Here you go Guerin, it's only a harmless bird. It isn't like they can kill you..."

Alex stands up holding his sides and adds through his laughter. "Well, un...unless they peck your eyes out..." which cause both him an Tess to laugh even louder.

Michael continues to back off. "I mean it, get that...thing away from me right now!"

Max sighs and then walks over towards Kyle and stops him walking forward. "Come on Kyle, you know he's scared of them."

Michael looks at him angrilly and shouts. "I am not scared!"

Max looks at him and then shrugs his shoulders. "Well then, if you're not scared then. Kyle, go ahead." With that he stood out the way and let Kyle walk forward.

"Dammit Max! I am not scared! Kyle if you take one more step forward I swear to God I will make you pay!"

"Ooooh, scary. But not this scary right?" With that Kyle thrusts the chicken forward causing Michael to fall backwards onto the decking, and the others to laugh even louder. 

"It's ok, Michael. I'll take that big bad chicken away from you." As he walks back he turns to the chicken and begins to talk to it. "Bad Rocky scaring poor little Michael like that. You know you have to play nice. Pick on someone your own size."

Max walks towards Michael with a smirk on his face and offers him his hand up. Michael looks at him menacingly and Max shrugs his shoulders and walks into the house, trying to surpress his own laughter as he's followed by Alex and Tess who are sniggering as they walk past which Michael replies to with angry glares. Kyle goes towards him smiling broadly and as he walks past Michael into the house.

1.43pm

Michael unfinishes packing in the boys bedroom. The rest of the group relax in the lounge area when Kyle is called to the diary room.

This is Big Brother, will Kyle please come to the Diary Room?

As Kyle rises from the chair Tess call's to him.

"Ooooh Kyle, you're in trouble now."

He grins as he walks towards the diary room. 

Isabel turns to Tess. "Why? What did he do?" 

Tess and Alex look at each other and start to laugh as Max recounts the story.

Kyle sits down in the diary room chair as the door closes behind him. He looks into the camera nervously. 

"Hello Big Brother."

Hello Kyle. How do you think the group has settled into the house?

"Umm, I don't know. Ok, I guess. It's still pretty weird, but because we know each other it's been a bit easier. 

What are your initial impressions of your housemates?

"As I said, I know most of them pretty well so, they are pretty much what they were when they went into the house."

What were those impressions?

"I'd rather not say." Kyle looks away from the camera and explores the room. 

Do you think there will be any tension in the group?

Kyle begins to laugh as he answers. "You better believe it. A few of us have had, problems you could say in the past. And I really don't see eye to eye with some people in here. So we'll see how that goes.

Thank you, Kyle. Underneath your seat is an instruction sheet that Big Brother would appreciate if you read out to the group.

As Kyle retrieves the sheet he looks into the camera. "No problem. Thanks, Big Brother." 

You may now leave the Diary Room.

Kyle walks out the diary room and heads towards the lounge where the others sit. Michael has now joined the group. As Kyle gets back to his seat he begins to read out loud.

"Ok, Big Brother has provided us with instructions on what we need to do. First, Big Brother expects the housemates to maintain the garden and water the plants. Hey, Michael...you can water the herbs then."

The group stifle a laugh as Michael glares at Kyle who continues reading the instructions. "Second, we need to care for and clean out the chicken coop, as well as lock them up at night. Everyone ok with that? We'll do some sort of rota for that I guess, with everyone taking turns."

The entire group turns to look at Michael who looks at them. "What?" 

"Big Brother will only provide one hour of hot water a day between 9 and 10 am in the shower and bathroom. Big Brother expects the housemates to make out a shopping list with their budget that will initially consist of $70. Every Saturday the group will be given their weekly task and successful completion of the task will determine how much money the housemates can spend on shopping the following week. Housemates must remember that microphones must be worn at all times apart from when they are in direct contact with water. And lastly, Big Brother would appreciate all areas of the house to be maintained, including the den."

Maria looks up. "Den? What den?" Her and Tess both stand up and head for the garden closely followed by the rest of the housemates apart from Kyle who continues reading out loud.

"Which is located at the bottom of the garden." As he finishes reading out the sheet he drops it to the ground and then runs out the conservatory door and into the garden where the rest of the group are now gathered as Tess and Maria open the door to the den. As they both walk in a loud screech can be heard from Tess.

"Oh my God! Can you guys believe this! This is very cool!" 

Maria turns and shouts through the door. "Oh my God! Alex, Liz, come see this! And the rest of you guys I guess as well."

The others all squeeze in and look around at the den.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool. Lot's of cushions. Someone could sleep out here in peace and quiet. Tell you what Maria, I won't tell Aunt Amy you and Michael were out here if the cameras don't."

"Shut-up Sean!" Maria replies as she hits Sean hard on the arm.

Laurie walks towards the middle of the den and bends down to look at something. "Hey guys, what's this all about?"

She lifts up a lifesize soft-bodied dummy along with a piece of paper. 

"What does the note say, Laurie?" Max asks from the back of the group.

"Meet your 11th housemate, Big Brother wants you to look after your new housemate." As she finishes reading the note she looks at the others. "What does that mean? Is someone else getting put into the house?"

Alex walks forward and looks at the dummy. "Nah, they won't put anyone else back in the house. Maybe they'll give us a dog or something. Or maybe, they want us to use this as some sort of mascot. What do you guys think? There's no way that they will give us a new person. "

Maria looked at the others, "Well, I'm going to ask Big Brother. No way am I letting them drop a new guy in on us without us knowing." With that she walks out the house and heads towards the diary room followed by the rest of the housemates apart from Alex and Laurie.

"Well, we've been here less than 5 hours and Maria's already away to argue with Big Brother. You just can't stop that girl sometimes." Alex says with a smile on his face.

"Don't I know that. She can be very persistant."

Alex takes the dummy from Laurie and holds it up to look at it. "Hmm, I think we should give him, or her...don't want you to think I'm sexist or anything so early in our relationship, a name. But let's be truthful, it's a bit ugly to be a girl and I like being alive so...."

Laurie begins to laugh as she sits down on the cushions. "That's true."

Alex sits down beside her as he starts talking. "So, how about...Sean? Nah, might be offensive, although he deserves it for all those Alice comments. Umm, Grant? Nope, I'm not that petty...you any ideas?"

While Alex and Laurie continue to talk in the den, Maria is in the diary room asking Big Brother about the 11th housemate in the den and the others get to work on preparing their first meal in the Big Brother house. Other than Maria, Alex and Laurie all of the other housemates are in the small kitchen.

Isabel stands looking at the rest of the group as they start talking loudly over each other trying to decide what they want to eat. She tries to focus on what everyone's saying and as the talking gets louder and louder she shakes her head and walks away towards the lounge area and lies down on the couch with a magazine.

Michael forces his way to the cooker and then proceeds to shout. "Okay, everybody, get out of the kitchen! You guys can argue all you want about what we're eating tonight but I would actually like to eat today so the rest of you can go...do something and I'll cook just now."

The group look at Michael as he talks and Kyle, Sean and Tess shrug their shoulders and immediately walk out of the kitchen. Tess heads towards the girls room and Kyle and Sean head for the conservatory. Liz and Max stay in the kitchen as Michael looks at them. "What are you two still doing here? I mean it, get out of the kitchen! You two can make dinner tonight but not when I'm in it."

Liz looks at him and asks. "You sure you don't want any help?"

"No. Get out. I'll call you over when its ready."

As Max and Liz walk out the kitchen Maria walks out the diary room.

"Oh My God you guys! You have to go in there...it's so so weird. 'Big Brother gave instruction with the 11th housemate, nothing futher will be supplied.' So I spent the last 20 minutes trying to persuade him why we need to know what they mean."

"Did it work?" Liz asked as Maria walked over to the kitchen and sat on the work surface as Michael looked at her.

"Nope, it was like talking to a brickwall...and if anything I've got used to that in the past 2 years. But I couldn't get even the slightest reaction out of Big Brother."

Michael turns back to the cooker and loudly whispers. "Could it be that Big Brother has just become my hero?"

Maria glares at him as she jumps down and walks behind him and whispers loudly in his ear. "Hey babe, there's no escaping me now. See how much of a hero Big Brother is when you realise that my mom will see everything you and I get up to in here. So maybe we better take a leaf out of your hero's book and play it nice and cool?"

As she walks away she calls to Liz loudly. "Lizzie, I'm going out to catch some sun, do you know where I put my bikini?"

Michael looks at her angrilly and makes a face behind her back.

4.12pm

The group have just eaten their first meal in the house and all the housemates are outside in the garden apart from Liz, Maria and Alex who are in the den.

Maria, Alex and Liz are all lying on the cushion on the floor of the den. Maria looks up at the ceiling as Alex begins to talk. 

"Can you believe that we all ended up in here together? Not only us three either..."

"I know, how about Max and Tess being here? I think they must have been reading your journal Lizzie 'cause there's no way that they would put all of us in the house together and expect us to get on. Seriously Liz, how do you feel that...we're all here if you catch my drift?"

Liz sighs and looks around at her friends. "Well, I wouldn't have picked the rest of the people to come in here...well, apart from you guys of course..."

Alex raises an eyebrow and Maria grins down as she chips in, "Well, you would have brought Max as well wouldn't you?"

Liz sit's up looking aghast. "No! I mean, of course not, I mean we're...we're friends and all but...but, no. Okay, maybe in a perfect world I would be locked in a house with Max Evans for 9 weeks but, not now. I am over that stage in my life completely." She gestures with her hands to signal her point as Maria turns to Alex. 

"You would never know that she had a picture of her and Max with her would you?"

"Maria! Alex, I do not have a picture of Max!"

"Oh, please Liz! I saw you with it and Alex knows deep down that you brought one don't you Alex? The same way that we know he has a picture of him and Isabel with him. It's natural to take something of the people you care about with you. I mean look at me and Michael. I bet he has loads of stuff to remind him of me..."

Alex opens his mouth to reply but before he gets a chance to answer Liz replies. "You know Maria, just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean that the rest of us need one. Me and Alex are happy to be available right, Alex?"

"You better believe it. All those girls who might be watching tv and thinking about me..." Alex sighs as Liz and Maria grin at each other and lie back down.

Outside, Isabel and Laurie sit and talk as Kyle, Sean, Max and Michael begin a game of cards.

Isabel turns towards Laurie. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good actually, it's not been as bad as I thought. There's so many new people here that I have never met before. Kyle, Sean, Alex. But I spoke to Alex earlier and he was really nice. He's so funny. He said he's going to teach me how to play the bass guitar while we're in here."

Isabel turns her head fully towards Laurie and tosses her hair lightly over her shoulder as she replies cheerily. "Oh he is? Thats...great. I'm sure it will be fun for you two. So...apart from Alex, what do you think of everyone else?"

"Well, I know Maria and Michael pretty well obviously, but Liz and Tess seem really nice. I haven't really spoken to Kyle or Sean yet but everyone seems to be ok. I'm really glad I did this. Even though it's a little...disconcerting I guess."

"Yeah well, it'll be a little bit weird at first but I guess we'll get used to that eventually. It's the one hour of hot water a day that's going to be the killer. How is 10 people supposed to shower in the space of an hour? It's inhumane."

As Isabel finishes saying that they hear Max call over from the seat. "At least that means you can't take 40 minutes in the bathroom every morning like usual. Thank God."

Isabel glares at Max as Michael laughs slightly at the exchange as Kyle stands up and walks in the house. 

He walks through the house and begins to whistle as he heads towards the girls room. "Tess? You in here?" 

As he see's her sitting on her bed he walks over and sits beside her. "What are you doing in here by yourself? Everyone's outside. Me and Sean are whipping Max and Michael at poker, it's a pity we don't have any money..."

"You'd make a killing."

"You ok Tess? You know I really do like your hair, I was just a little shocked when I saw it this morning." He runs his hand through his hair.

"I know you do Kyle, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed that we're in here. To be filmed 24/7 with all the people that are in here..."

As he smiles he looks at her, "We'll be fine. You keep me right with some people and I'll keep you right with others...deal?" With that he sticks out his hand for her to shake and as she shakes it she say's "Deal." and he pull's her to her feet. 

"Come on outside. We'll be looking at these wall's long enough during the next 9 weeks so come on." With that he drags her through the door and out into the lounge area.

10.37pm

The group have been in the house for over 12 hours. Big Brother has set them a discussion task to allow them to get to know each other more intimately. The discussion topic is: "Discuss your life so far." The group must take it in turns to listen to each other before they talk and all housemates must particapate. The group have been talking now for over 40 minutes.

Kyle is sitting on the chair. Tess, Laurie and Sean are sitting on the couch to his left hand side and on the other couch Isabel, Liz and Max it. Michael, Maria and Alex are all on the bean bags on the floor. As Liz finishes talking Sean clears his throat loudly as he begins to talk.

"Okay, my life so far has been pretty...eventful you could say. And no smart mouth comments from you Maria. Umm, I started out a pretty quiet kid...which even Maria will tell you is true. Anyway, I got to about 14 and I realised that I really didn't fit in as the quiet kid. I wasn't smart enough to fit in with one group and I wasn't loud enough to fit in with the others so I wanted...to fit in so I started...acting up. I was never really a bad kid, I never beat up anyone smaller than me and I never liked bullies. Anyway, I suddenly got really well known and that was what I wanted, 'cause at that point I'd rather people knew me for something than not know me at all."

The group listen intently as Sean continues to talk slowly.

"Anyway, I got to 18 and I was really off the rails. I don't know how many times I had been suspended from school at that point and me and the teachers had a kind of hate/hate relationship. Anything that went wrong and I was a convenient target. Well, it felt like that even if it wasn't always the case. My head was really wasted at that point and I just snapped one day and...punched out my English teacher and wrecked the class. I was just sick of all the crap that I had put up with. Now, admittedly that wasn't the smartest move in the world since I was about 5 months away from graduation but maybe it was a good thing. I got arrested, sent to juve for a year and I got my head sorted out. And that's about it...you guys know the rest."

With that he looks over towards Liz who holds his gaze as Max observes the both of them. The others clap gently as they wait for the next person to contribute. Laurie begins to speak.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. Umm, there's a lot of things in my life that I really don't want to mention on national television so I'll keep this down to the basics ok? Right, I was born to a pretty well of family so I was pretty lucky. My mom and dad died when I was pretty young and I went to live with my grandpa DuPree, who was the greatest guy."

Michael sits up fully and looks directly at Laurie who gives him a slight smile as she continues to talk.

"He used to tell me all these stories about things he had done in the past and he was...just the best. He could make me smile all day with some of the things he would say. Anyway, he umm...he got sick and my aunt and uncle came to live with us to look after him. He never really recovered and a...a few months later he died. It was, it was really hard for me to deal with at the time."

She takes a deep breath as Michael and Maria both smile at her reassuringly.

"But I eventually got over it and it's really only now that I feel like me again. It was really weird between then and now, it was like I wasn't my own person and things that happened have only helped me realise that things had to change. That I had to change if I was going to make it on my own. So...thats what I did. I changed. And that's me..."

As she finishes Maria gets up and gives her a hug as Alex, Isabel, Michael and Liz all clap gently. As the sound dies down Isabel begins to talk.

"Well, I guess I'm the last one. Ok, you all know that me and Max were adopted by our parents when we were 6. Umm, since then I've been really lucky...I have the best parents in the world and despite the fact that he annoys the hell out of me sometimes, I have a pretty good brother."

Max smiles as Isabel continues to talk.

"Anyway, I've always been popular. And thats not me being conceited, I have. Anyway, in school it's easy to be popular, you wear the right clothes, you say the right things and you date the right guys"

Alex bows his head and concentrates on the fabric of the cushion he's sitting on.

"and you get accepted. It's maybe not fair but it's the way things are. But there is so much more to me than that. There's so much more to me than everything that made me who I am in High School and now that I'm going to college I am so scared that I'll have to do the exact same thing I did in High School. Pretend to be someone I'm not to get accepted. It'll be weird without my friends with me and I'll have to face that on my own. Which I am so scared about, but I know I'll get through it because I have the best family, who no matter what, I know will accept me no matter what."

As Isabel finishes talking Max reaches his arm round the back of Liz and squeezes Isabel's shoulder. Liz turns round and looks at Max who returns her gaze with a shy smile. On the floor, Maria nudges Michael, who rolls his eyes and Alex who raises an eyebrow and shares a knowing look with Maria.

12.24am

Kyle, Isabel and Maria have all gone to bed. Alex, Laurie, Michael, Sean and Tess are in the lounge talking. Liz brushes her teeth in the ensuite.

As Liz finishes off rinsing her mouth she looks in the mirror as she hears a voice behind her.

"Hi, is it okay if I come in?" Max asks her from the doorway.

"Max?" Liz quickly wipes her mouth and smiles as she turns towards him at the door. "Sure, come on in."

Max walks in and stands at the mirror with his toothbrush and looks at Liz. "So, how are you?"

"I'm...good. It's weird that we all got in isn't it?"

Max smiles as he leans against the wall and looks at her. "I know, of all the individuals to get in...all of us made it. You, me..."

"Tess?" Max lowers his gaze as Liz continues to talk. "You know I never thought you would be up for something like this. Of course neither would I...but Maria made me."

"You too? She filled out my applicaion form for me and only after I got an interview did she tell me I was going."

"That's Maria." Liz walks closer to Max and lowers her voice. "You know we're all going to have to be careful about what we do and say in here? Everyone will be able to see everything."

"Yeah, I know that..."

He is about to continue to talk but is interupted by Big Brother.

This is Big Brother, will Tess please reposition her microphone.

Max and Liz hear Tess call out loud with a giggle in her voice "Sorry, Big Brother!"

"Liz, I think we should all just relax, it's a way for us all to escape real life for a few weeks and we should just enjoy it."

Liz smiles as she walks towards the door. "You're right, we'll all just have fun and forget about the crap that we normally put up with and enjoy this."

As she walks through the door to the girls bedroom Max calls to her "I'm glad that you're here Liz, I think that it's good to have friends here."

She turns to him and smiles "Me too Max, I'm glad you're here. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Liz." Max replies with a shy smile as Liz closes the door attaching the bedroom to the ensuite.

In the lounge Michael is now lying in Kyle's chair with his feet dangling over the armrest. Laurie is holding a cushion as she sits between Tess who is holding a coffee cup and Alex. Sean sits with his feet up on the coffee table and totally relaxed directly opposite Michael.

"So what do you guys think the task will be like tomorrow?" Laurie asks the others in general. 

Alex looks at Tess as he replies. "Well, maybe we will have to kill some chickens? What do you think Tess?"

Tess fakes a glare and stifles a laugh as she reaches over and hits him on the shoulder. Laurie laughs gently as Michael tries to change the subject.

"So, what do you guys all think the others will be like after a few day's in here?"

Sean laughs as he looks at Michael. "I don't know about the others but I think it'll be interesting to see what Maria thinks of you not having any pictures of her up, especially after she has a shrine to you up above her bed."

Tess and Laurie look at Michael in surprise. "You didn't bring any pictures of Maria with you? Oooh you are in so much trouble."

Michael glares at Sean. "Nice one, DeLuca. You know how girls yap at night. It wasn't my fault, I didn't know she was going to be in here."

Alex sits forward as he looks at Michael. "Michael? You would be filmed 24 hours a day. Don't you think she would notice that you hadn't taken any pictures of her with you? She would be watching you on tv!"

Michael looks at Alex. "But..."

"No but's Guerin, you screwed up. Take it like a man."

"Dammit DeLuca, shut up!"

Tess starts to speak before Sean can reply. "Come on guy's maybe we should leave Michael alone, it's not like he needs photo's to remind him of Maria is it, Michael?"

"Exactly. I know what she looks like."

Alex just holds his head as he tries not to reply and Tess bites her bottom lip as she tries to keep her face straight. "Exactly, it isn't like she won't understand. I mean she is always really open minded about stuff like that isn't she?"

"Like that first Christmas that you two were together. She reacted really well when you didn't get her that present. Or that card."

Sean starts to laugh on the couch. Laurie looks at Michael disbelievingly. "You didn't get her anything for Christmas?"

He looks at her defencively. "I didn't know I had to get her anything! The first christmas doesn't mean anything anyway."

Laurie and Tess both shout in unison. "Michael!" 

Alex looks at Michael and sighs. "Okay, enough of teaming up on Michael, he'll have a hard enough time of it tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, do you think we should start a rota for the chickens?"

Sean looks at Michael. "We don't need a rota, we'll just let Michael do it."

Michael looks at him. "You know don't you?"

The others start to laugh as Sean makes chicken noises as Michael defensively replies. "I am not scared of chickens and I'll prove it tomorrow."

Alex turns to Tess. "This is something I have got to see."


	2. Days 2 & 3

DAY 2 - 8.23am

Day 2 in the Big Brother house. The housemates have spent their first night inside the house. Kyle and Max exercise in the garden while Alex, Isabel and Maria all sit at the outside table drinking orange juice. Liz, Laurie and Tess are all in the kitchen preparing breakfast while Michael and Sean stay in bed.

Maria, Alex and Isabel watch Max and Kyle as they exercise at opposite ends of the garden in silence. Maria turns towards Alex and whispers loudly to him.

"Do you think they could get futher apart? It's ironic that the two "exercise guys" don't get on?"

Alex looks at her and then back towards Max and Kyle. "I think it would take more than being "exercise guys" to make those two get along? Besides, who would want to exercise on a day like today?"

Maria stands up and walks over to Alex before patting him on the stomach. "See, that's the kind of attitude that means that...they're ripped...and you...just not." 

Maria walks away laughing as Alex calls after her sounding wounded. "Hey! That's sexist! I am ripped...I just don't want to show it off in case it ruins beautiful friendship's...'cause we all know that you wouldn't be able to resist me..."

Isabel covers her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter as Maria's voice can be heard calling from the kitchen. "Well, I'm really not available Alex but you never know...all those ladies when you get out might like to know that..."

Alex grins as he shouts back. "Here's hoping..."

Isabel turns towards Alex and tries to smile. "So... you're looking for a girl when you get out of here? Anyone in mind?"

Alex turns towards her and looks at her. "Nah, I'm not really looking for a girl. Not that it wouldn't be nice but...I guess I'll just wait and see what happens. I doubt that I'll be fighting them off...I'll leave that to Huey and Doey over there." As he gestures towards Max and Kyle.

Isabel begins to smile genuinely as she touches his arm lightly before quickly pulling her hand away again. "I wouldn't worry, Alex, any girl would be lucky to have you." 

He smiles at her warmly for a second before her arm moves away from his. He quietly adds, "Yeah, but only if they don't want to date the "right kind of guys" right?"

Isabel bites her bottom lip and the both of them sit in silence for a minute before turning their attention back to the two exercising housemates. Alex call's over to Kyle and Max. "C'mon guys, it's about 110° out here. Are you going to stop? Your making me look bad..."

Inside the house, Maria stands by the kitchen as Laurie, Liz and Tess all try and make omelettes. 

"So, who went into the chickens and stole their eggs? Tess?" Maria asked with a smile on her face that was met with glares by both Liz and Tess. Laurie answered helpfully.

"Actually, either Max or Kyle had got them up when we were still in bed. They were sitting out when we got up."

Maria smiled at Laurie as she picked one of the eggs up. "Well, there's no way I'm eating that. It's cruel...we have those chickens there to feed us, it's like little vending machines on legs..."

Liz looked at her as she grabbed the egg that Maria was holding. "Egg vending machines? You are joking, right? Even your mom hasn't called a chicken an egg-vending machine. Oh I know why...because it's a chicken!"

Maria rolls her eyes as she sighs. She walks over to the kitchen doors to observe what's going on outside. She gestures towards Alex and Isabel. "So what do you think's going on there?"

Tess looked up at what Maria was ushering to. "I don't know...is he still interested in her? I thought he was over that?"

"I think, so did he...but 9 weeks is a long time with your ex. Who just happened to humiliate and destroy your self-confidance. I guess we'll see what happens..."

Tess shrugs her shoulders as she looks at Max who has just finished exercising and is walking over to the shower room. She whispers quietly as Liz looks on. "Yeah...I guess we'll see..."

10.49am

All the housemates are now up. The temperature has risen to 79°F and all the housemates are outside in the sunshine apart from Alex who is waiting to get into the diary room to see Big Brother.

Alex stands outside the Diary Room door and waits on the flashing light to turn green that will let him know that he can go inside. As the light turns blue he steps inside the door and sits down.

Good morning Alex.

"Hi Big Brother. We were just wanting to ask you whether or not you could turn the air-conditioning up in the house. It's really hot and it's too stuffy inside the house."

Big Brother will get back to you on that Alex.

"Could you maybe tell me just now? Because some of the girls have said they weren't feeling too good because of the heat and it's cooler outside than it is inside and they can't sit outside in the sun all day...it's not really healthy. So...?"

Big Brother will get back to you Alex, but in the mean time Big Brother suggests that housemates wear appropriate protection for out in the sun and that the den may be cooler than the house.

"Is that it? Ok...Thanks Big Brother..."

The diary room door opens and Alex walks outside and out towards the garden. As the others look up he shrugs his shoulders before speaking. 

"Big Brother will get back to us...but until then he suggests that we all use appropriate protection against the sun, and that the den will be cooler."

Maria lies back down and begins to mutter loudly as Alex sits down on one of the deck chairs. "Stupid Big Brother expects me to walk all the way over to the den to stay cool. Michael? Would you carry me over to the den?"

Michael rolls over and smiles as he mutters to his girlfriend. "Sorry babe...don't have the energy."

Alex sighs loudly as he talks into his microphone. "We're still waiting Big Brother...and waiting...and waiting...still waiting..."

Kyle looks at Alex quizically. "Alex? It's, as you said earlier, about 110° out here and you are wearing a sweatshirt. Now, you are supposed to be the smart guy in here but, why the hell are you complaining about the heat and still wearing the sweater?"

"It's because he doesn't want us to see how ripped he is, isn't it Alex?"

"Thank you for that Maria." Alex smiles as he takes his sweatshirt off to reveal a t-shirt. He then rolls up the sweatshirt and throws it at Maria's head.

As she proceeds to feebilly throw it back in the direction it came from Alex proceeds to talk to his mic again. "Big Brother? We are all really hot so if you want to get back to us anytime in the next year I'd really appreciate it."

Kyle lay back down. "Oh, you'd really appreciate it? I bet they do it now..."

This is Big Brother. Will Alex please come to the Diary Room?

Alex stands up and grins at Kyle. "See, all you have to do is be nice..."

Sean calls over from where he is lying as Alex walks inside. "Or be annoying..."

Kyle laughs with Sean as Alex opens the diary room door and goes back in.

"Hello again Big Brother."

Hello Alex. Big Brother has reviewed your request.

"Annd?..."

Big Brother feels that adequate air conditioning has been provided and will not be providing anymore, however, Big Brother will allow the housemates to come up with an alternative method of generating air if they need to. 

"How do you suggest we do that?"

Big Brother will consider requests for any materials needed.

"So, you won't be turning the air-conditioning up? At all?"

Big Brother will not be turning the air-conditioning up.

"Okay. Thanks Big Brother."

Alex walks out the Diary Room and heads outside. "Guess what guys? They want us to be creative..."

11.58am

Big Brother has called Sean to the Diary Room. Inside he will receive the instructions for the groups weekly task. The housemates will have to decide how much of their weekly shopping budget they want to bet on successfully completing the task. They must bet between 10 and 90%. The rest of the group are gathered in the lounge area waiting on news of their first task.

Kyle sits on the chair. Tess, and Laurie are sitting on the couch to his left hand side and on the other couch Isabel, Liz and Max sit. Michael, Maria and Alex are all on the floor. 

Tess and Kyle talk quietly to each other while Max and Liz have there own conversation. Isabel is laughing with Alex, Maria and Laurie as they discuss the plans to create a fan to generate air.

Sean walks out the Diary Room and walks towards the lounge area where the others are sitting. 

"So what've we got to do?" Max asks as Sean takes a seat.

"Oooh man, this is going to be interesting...Ok, Big Brother wants this read out to all of you so...here it goes. In the store room there is a water cooler that the housemates will set up outside in the garden. The water-cooler has two markers drawn on it and the housemates must fill the cooler up with water so that it does not exceed the top marking. The water cooler has been designed to slowly drip water out of it and a bucket will be provided to catch this. The housemates task is to ensue that the water level of the water cooler doesn't go below the lowest mark and they can only fill it up using a small jug of water. If the housemates fill the water cooler up too far and it exceeds the top level the housemates fail the task. Two housemates must be outside with the water cooler at all times. If the water level is too low or too high, or the water cooler is left with less than two people observing it, the housemates will fail the task. You must gamble between 10% and 90% of your food budget on successfully completing the task."

Kyle holds his breath and exhales loudly. "Well, that sounded complicated..."

Michael stands up and walks over to Sean and takes the instruction sheet. After he reads it he gives it back before turning to the others. "We can do that. It's easy...what we have to do is watch a water level and make sure it doesn't get too low. We top it up every now and again and we watch it 24/7. That's it. Easy. I say we bet high on this...we can do it."

Tess turns to Max. "What do you think Max? How much do you think we should bet?"

Max sits up and looks at her and then the others. "I...don't know? Maybe about...40%? That's about half way..." He turns to Michael as he adds. "It's our first task...that ok with you?"

Michael shrugs his shoulders and sits down. "Whatever."

Sean grabs the sheet and stands up. "So 40% then?" Ok, I guess I'll go and let them know then."

As Sean walks to the Diary Room door the group splinters off. Maria, Alex, Laurie, Michael and Isabel all go sit in the conservatory to discuss their plans. Over in the lounge Liz gets up and heads to the girls bedroom as Kyle heads to the kitchen to get something to eat. Tess walks over and sits beside Max. Max tenses a little as Tess sits down. Kyle observes from the kitchen quietly.

"So Max...how'd you like your first night here?" She smiles nervously as she waits on his reply.

"It was ok, I think I'm finally getting used to the cameras..."

"Oh really? Me, Liz and Laurie were just saying that it's going to be hard to forget them...but maybe that's just because its the second day."

Max avoids looking at her as he replies. "Maybe..."

She sighs as she tries to talk to him again. "So...what do you think of the task?"

He turns to her and answers. "I'm not sure so far...but we'll see. Maybe it'll be fun." As Sean walks out of the Diary Room he stands up and adds. "I better go see what Big Brother said to Sean. I'll talk to you later Tess."

As she watches him walk of her expression is one of disappointment. Kyle notices this and glares at Max before walking over to the couch that Tess is sitting on and offers Tess one of his sandwiches.

"You know, I've said this once and I'll probably say it again. But you can do better than him Tess..."

She smiles as she takes a bite of the sandwich and laughs as she replies. "I am not interested in Max. Honestly...I just thought it was worth while trying to clear the air..."

Kyle looks at her as she looks at Max and rolls his eyes before quietly adding. "Sure it is..."

This is Big Brother, the store room door is now open.

As the housemates go to the door they remove the equipment and Michael begins to set it up in the garden.

2.39pm

The housemates have set up the task. Isabel, Maria, Kyle and Tess are all out in the garden while the others are preparing the weekly shopping list. 

Isabel is lying on the ground sunbathing beside Maria and Tess as Kyle sits reading a book. The water level is nearly below the line and none of the housemates have noticed. 

Inside the house Michael observes the group outside and calls to the others who are arguing over the shopping list. "When was the last time they checked that water level?"

Liz calls back exasperated. "Well, I bet its at least 5 minutes since you asked the same question then. If it bothers you so much go out and check it."

He turns back to her. "Did you remember to put Tabasco sauce down on the list? Oh, and I think Maria said something about getting chocolate...I don't know. She told me to put something down..."

He turns back to the window as Liz makes a strangling gesture behind him that causes smiles from the others. 

"Okay, I think we got everything...there's nothing else? Ok, I'll go take it in." As she walks past the door to the conservatory she hears Michael tell the others.

"Okay, they still haven't checked it. I'm going out and if they've lost us this task I will kill them."

With that he walks out the door and looks at the water which is just a little above the halfway level. As he fills it up he takes a deep breath before walking in front of Kyle.

"What were you doing? We've had the task 2 hours and you nearly fail it? We aren't here to have fun. And you..." He gestures around to the others who are now sitting up looking at him. "Are not taking this seriously."

Isabel looks at him. "Excuse me? You are saying we aren't taking it seriously? What do you want us to do, sit there and examine it 24/7? It's not exactly something interesting..."

Michael looks at her as Maria begins to laugh gently. He walks over beside her and sits down. "Well, if you want to be stuck eating pasta and rice next week go right ahead and don't take it seriously. Me, on the other hand would actually like to be able to afford something decent."

He looks at the others as the rest of the housemates come out to see what's happening. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. We'll work out some kind of rota so that...well, so that none of you 4 are left alone with the task. We'll have someone responsible here with you...so that you don't screw it up for us. So either me, Max, Liz or....or..."

He looks around the others as he thinks. "Well, me, Max or Liz will be out here with the rest of you. And maybe Alex as well. At least that way we can be sure that you all won't get bored and screw it up for us...okay? Good."

As the others look at each other with a sense of amusement and Isabel rolls her eyes before lying back down on the cushion, Kyle calls to Michael. "So? When are we rotaed to watch it? I mean, I don't want to be stuck with you, no offence...."

Michael glares at him. "Well, I can't put you with Max or you two will be so busy posturing that you'll forget all about the task. And you can't go with Alex...because you and him seem to half each others IQ when you are together."

That is met with two indignant "Hey's" from both Alex and Kyle and snickering from Sean and Maria.

"So I'll probably be stuck with you..."

Kyle looks at Tess and rolls his eyes before leaning back down on his chair. "Lucky me..."

4.34pm

Michael has now worked out a rota that involves the housemates taking turns to look after the task. The first shift comprises of Alex and Sean. Tess and Kyle are out in the garden with them and they are discussing Michael's attitude from earlier. Laurie, Max, Liz and Michael have all been scheduled to watch the task at night so they are all resting in their bedrooms. Isabel and Maria are in the kitchen trying to prepare dinner for the group.

Sean fills the water level up as the others talk. Alex listens intently as Kyle complains about Michael. "Can you believe he said that we half each other's IQ?"

Tess smiles as Sean sits down beside them again. "I think he's just upset because it was you two that started the chicken thing off..."

Sean interupts as Alex begins to laugh at the memory. "You have no idea how much I wish I had seen that. After all the crap I've took off him since I came back..."

Tess smiles as she looks at them. "You know...he did say that he would prove that he wasn't scared today..."

Kyle grins at her and then to the others. "Well...he's so handy with rota's...I think he should be the first one up to clean out the chickens. In fact, let's go wake him just now!"

As Kyle jumps up Sean laughs as Tess joins him. Alex calls to them before they walk away. "You do know that he will kill you both?"

Kyle looks at him before walking quickly into the house. "He will be too scared to do anything at all...besides, that's what he gets for calling us incompetant."

As they walk in the doors Alex looks at Sean. "Oh man, they are so dead..."

"Yeah, but at least it'll be worth it..."

As Kyle and Tess walk through the house Maria call's over to them. "Where are you two going in such a hurry?"

As they fail to answer she turns to Isabel and shrugs her shoulders. "I guess we'll find out. Ok, so what should we make? What would the others like to eat..."

Isabel looks at her and then to the food content that they have. "I...don't know. Maybe you should ask Liz or Michael...they're good with food."

Maria looks at her exasperated. "You know that's not a lot of help...Liz and Michael are trying to rest before tonight and besides, I'd rather not bug Michael just now. He's probably asleep."

Isabel stands up. "Fine, well, I'm not sitting in here all day cooking for everyone else. I think I'll go outside with the others."

As Maria looks at her they both hear Michael shout at Kyle and Tess. "I am not scared!"

"Well, if you're not scared come out and clean them out!" Kyle retorts as the 3 of them come walking out of the boys bedroom. 

"Come on, Michael...it's your turn. You were the one that came out with the idea of rotering everything. It's not our fault that you're first..." Tess adds.

Michael stops and looks at the both of them. "Fine. If that's how you both want to play it. But I'm telling you this, Valenti, you will be sorry."

As he walks past them abruptly towards the chicken coop Kyle and Tess grin at each other before running to observe him. Maria and Isabel look at each other quickly before walking out into the garden to watch.

Sean nudges Alex lightly as Michael comes storming out and both of them sit up fully to see what's going on. Sean calls over to Michael. "Hey, Michael, bad luck with the rota...just the luck of the draw I guess."

Michael throws an icy stare in Sean's direction as he walks over to the chicken coop and walks inside. He takes a deep breath as he grabs the brush and keeps it in front of him sweeping vigourously, which keeps the chickens away from his feet. He whispers quietly "They're only birds...I'm not scared of birds..." which is inaudible to the others.

"Come on, Michael, you're doing really well." Maria call's encouragingly from outside the coop. Michael looks at her briefly before Kyle calls.

"You know, I think you've swept that bit great...how about actually cleaning out the hutch now? Here, I'll take that brush for you."

"No! I...I need the brush...we want it done right. Just, gimme a minute to make sure it's clean." As he looks down he can hear giggling from outside the pen. He walks forward slightly still sweeping furiously.

"C'mon, Guerin. You need to start watching the task in a few hours...if you keep up this pace you're going to miss it."

"Valenti...if you don't shut up I will shove this brush..."

He is interupted by a chicken coming round the back of his legs and pecking lightly at the base of his feet. As he jumps high giving a loud curse the others all begin to laugh loudly. He looks down to make sure that the chicken has moved and he quickly goes to the hutch. He grabs the bag and opens the hutch door and starts to quickly clean it while keeping a watchful eye on the chickens. As he finishes he walks quickly towards the exit. Before he can reach it he hears Kyle call to him.

"Here, Guerin, you forgot this..." He throws some chicken grain at Michael's feet causing the chickens to race towards them and peck furiously. He looks down in horror before jumping over them swearing loudly and backing towards the opposing fence as the chickens remain in the centre of the coop.

"Valenti!" As Kyle, Tess, Alex, Sean and Isabel all laugh loudly Michael throws a tirade of insults at Kyle. Maria runs towards the coop and grabs a handful of grain and throws it up at the hutch clearing the exit for Michael to get out from.

As he walks out she grabs him in a hug. "I am so proud of you."

The others continue to laugh as Michael glares at them all.

8.31pm

The group have just finished dinner and Max is washing the dishes while Isabel dries them. Maria and Tess are looking after the task with Liz, while Michael reads at the outside table. Alex teaches Laurie how to play the guitar in the lounge area where Kyle and Sean are also playing cards.

Isabel looks over as Alex and Laurie laugh loudly as she tries to learn the fingering techniques he's showing her on the guitar. Max looks at her but doesn't say anything. 

"You're doing really good but your hand really has to go...here." He takes her hand and places it on the strings with his own hand on top of it and then shows her how to strum.

Sean call's over to Alex. "There you go, Alice, music will get you girls..."

Alex sighs out loud... "It's Alex, DeLuca..."

Isabel continues to watch as Alex smiles warmly at Laurie as she begins to strum loudly. Alex looks up and notices Isabel and looks uncomfortable as Isabel turns away quickly. 

"You know, Laurie...maybe we should continue the lesson outside, so we aren't disturbing anyone. That ok?"

Laurie smiles as she replies. "Sure. Is it ok if we go in the den?"

He smiles as he grabs the guitar and stands up. "Sure." 

They both walk out as Isabel looks after them. Max notices this.

"Anything wrong?"

She quickly looks away before answering quickly. "No, of course not. Everything is great. Just great..."

Outside Maria turns to Liz as Alex and Laurie walk past them. "What do you think is going on there? Do you think our Alex has got himself a girl?"

Liz looks at her and then back to the house where Isabel is looking out at them. "Maybe more than one..."

2.27am

Most of the housemates are now in bed apart from Michael, Max, Laurie and Liz. They have been rotered to mind the water cooler during the night and the conversation has drifted towards what they want to gain from the experience of life inside the house. Michael is the first to answer the question.

Michael slouches on a deck chair and Lauries sits on the deck chair next to him with a blanket. Max and Liz lie on the cushions on the ground. The group is silent apart from Michael.

"I only came into the house for the money and I'm big enough to admit it. I don't want anything life changing out of this...I like my life how it is."

Max looks at him as he asks. "Surely you must have come in here for some other reason? Why would you just give up 9 weeks of your life for money?"

"Why would anyone give up 9 weeks of their life for any reason? Of course everyone in here wants the money..."

Laurie turns to him and shakes her head. "That's not true. I have plenty of money so it's not even a small part of why I'm here."

Liz turns to her. "So why'd you come in then, Laurie?"

"I think I came in just really to meet people, it's all so new to me, this getting to know people."

"Couldn't you have met people on the outside?" Max asks.

"Yeah, probably. But in here I have no choice but to get to know people, out there" she gestures with her hand "I don't have to. What about you, Liz? Why did you come in? For the money?"

She takes a deep breath and smiles as she replies. "I guess...I guess I came in here to do something normal for a change. Something that means I can go in and be just a regular teenager for a change."

Max looks at her sadly and she quickly adds with a reassuring smile. "Not that I don't like my life outside of here. There's not much I'd change if I could...but this just lets me experience something different than what I would at home."

She smiles at Max as Michael yawns loudly. Laurie looks at him and shakes her head before talking. 

"So, Max, what about you?"

"Um, I don't know. I think...I think I just want to be a regular guy in here, with no worries and no responsibilities. I just think it would be nice for soemone else to decide everything."

Michael mutters loudly. "You should have tried that outside of here..."

Max continues as he ignores Michael. "I just really want to see if it teaches me anything...and it'll be good to escape from normal life for a while."

Michael sighs, "I can't believe you two came in here for the exact same reason..."

Liz looks at Max fondly as Max glares at Michael. Laurie smiles as she talks to Michael.

"So, Michael, who have you rotered for tomorrow night?"

He turns to her and replies. "Um, Alex and Isabel...at least we don't need to worry about Isabel sunbathing in the dark."

Max turns to Liz and whispers to her lowly. "I'm sure that will be fun for both of them."

Liz looks at Laurie and then back to Max. "I bet it will..."

Day 3 - 9.54am

Day 3 in the Big Brother House. Max, Michael, Liz and Laurie have just went to bed 40 minutes ago after looking after the task during the night. The rest of the house are still in bed, apart from Maria who is in the kitchen and Alex and Kyle, who are outside looking after the task. Alex is asleep in the deck-chair while Kyle reads.

Maria pours herself some tea and sits on the work-surface alone as Tess stumbles out of the girls bedroom and greets her. Tess walks outside and sits down beside Kyle and starts to talk quietly so as to not wake up the sleeping Alex. Kyle stands up and walks inside leaving Tess and Alex outside with the task. 

"Hey Maria."

"Hi Kyle, what are you up to?" She asks as she jumps down off the worksurface and walks towards him.

"I'm away to steal your cousins cards...I'm trying to teach Tess the finer points of playing an honest game of poker. She's still half asleep so I think that's the only reason she agreed to it and I'm bored so...it could be fun." He runs a hand through his hair as he answers with a friendly smile. 

As they both walk towards the boys bedroom she responds. "Well, I could think of better ways to spend a nice morning like this..."

As they walk in the door she stops and smiles happily. "Aww, will you look at Michael...he is so...cute...when he's asleep."

Kyle raises an eyebrow and tries to stifle a laugh as he notices Sean standing by his bed. "Hey Sean, you got the cards?" Seeing Seans quizical look he quickly adds "I'm teaching Tess how to play..."

As Sean nods his head in understanding he tosses Kyle the cards as Maria walks over to Michael. As she walks over they hear a loud gasp coming from the bottom of Michael's bed. They turn quickly.

"Maria? What's wrong?"

She doesn't say a word, only points to the wall above his bed and gasps again.

As she storms out of the room Kyle and Sean look at each other. 

"Oh man...he's for it now. Do you think we should wake him up?" Kyle asks out loud.

"Nah...he deserves everything she gives him." Sean replies as Maria walks in the room carrying a glass of water. As she walks over to Michael's bed she bends down and whispers his name quietly into his ear. As he turns around and opens his eyes slightly to see her she steps back and pours the water over his head before shouting loudly as he jumps.

"You...you...you come in here for 9 weeks and you bring a metallica picture with you? That's it? You...you didn't bring one photo of me? Not even one? We've been dating for a year and you don't even bring one photo? You...you..."

As Michael tries to focus on what's going on, Maria storms out of the room. Michael looks over to see Sean and Kyle look at him disappointedly, before Kyle walks out shaking his head. Sean walks over to the bed as Michael sits looking dazed.

"You know, you've hurt her once in here...and you have plenty of time to make it up to her, so you better get cracking...no one is going to humiliate her...because if I don't deal with you in here, Aunt Amy will when you get out. Ok? Ok..."

As he finishes he walks away towards the door and calls Maria as Michael is left sitting on the bed running a hand through his wet hair. "Good morning to you all as well..."

Outside, the others have woken Alex up and told him what has happened. Maria is in the den and Sean is standing at the door waiting on her. Alex looks on worriedly.

"You know I really should go and make sure she's ok."

Tess looks at him. "Sean's there with her...I'm sure he'll call you over if she needs you."

Alex looks on. "Yeah..."

In the den, Maria lifts up the dummy that is lying in it as Sean looks on.

"Maria? What are you doing? C'mon, you can sit down and I'll get someone to make you tea or something..."

"I don't want to sit down! I want to vent!" As she grabs the dummy and pulls it out of the den, past Sean who looks on.

"You are going to use the 11th housemate to vent on? Ok..." 

Maria walks over to Alex, Kyle and Tess who are all gathered there. "Alex? Have you and Laurie decided a name for this...thing...yet?"

As Alex shakes his head Maria begins to smile. "Ok, good. This then" she indicates to the others, " is Spaceboy.." 

She looks at Alex and grins, "You like what I did there? Anyway, this..." she then begins to punch and kick the dummy. "Is therapy..."

As the others look on amused Maria finally sits on the ground on top of the dummy. She lifts the dummie's head and looks at it sadly. "It's a sad day when a dummy makes me feel better than my boyfriend. Why did I fall in love with the world's worst boyfriend?"

Alex and Sean sit down either side of her and hold her hands. She smiles at both of them.

Tess begins to speak. "Look on the bright side Maria, he might be a little rough around the edges...but you only have to look at him to see he thinks the world of you..."

Maria smiles at Tess as Sean begins to speak. "You know, me and Alex will have a word with him if you want...no one gets to treat my family like crap..."

Alex nods his head in agreement as she squeezes both of their hands. "Thanks guys...but I don't think that'll be necessary."

Before she can finish Michael appears at the door to the conservatory and is met by glares from both Sean and Alex. He ignores them and walks over to Maria. "Maria...I'm umm, I'm sorry I didn't bring your photo with me. Could I...maybe talk to you?"

Sean looks up at him. "You are talking to her." 

Michael ignores him and continues talking to Maria. "I mean in private...please?"

She rolls her eyes, grabs the dummy and stands up. She walks towards the den and ushers him to follow her which he does. As they both disappear Sean and Alex look at each other. 

"I could kill him..." Sean says to Alex as Alex nods his head in agreement.

Inside the den, Maria sits down and hugs the doll. "You wanted to talk...then talk."

He runs his fingers through his hair as he sits. "I am sorry I didn't bring your picture with me. I know that was stupid..."

"Then why did you do it? You were going to be in here for 9 weeks and you didn't even think about bringing one of my pictures with you?"

He sighs as he answers. "Ok, you want the truth? I didn't bring your photo with me because it would remind me that you were out there and I was in here and that would have made the whole thing too hard... and that's the truth. But, I couldn't not bring anything in to remind me of you so I..."

Maria turns and smiles warmly as Michael continues shyly.

"I...man, this is embarassing, but I...took that stupid "Little Book of Calm" that you got me and I know you thought I hated it but I wanted something that would remind me of you..."

She smiles happily as she wrapps her arms around his neck and squeezes tightly. "Thank you, Michael..."

He smiles into her hair as she squeezes tightly and pulls back to kiss him gently.

Alex opens the door with two cups in his hand and immediately coughs loudly to signal his arrival. "National TV, guys. Amy might not want to see that with her morning coffee..."

As they hear his voice they immediately seperate and Maria blushes as Alex hands her the cup. 

This is Big Brother, the hot water has now been turned off.

Maria looks up in horror at Alex as Big Brother's voice finishes. "What time is it?"

"I don't know...I was asleep outside until...Kyle!!! What time is it?"

As the three of them walk out Maria, Tess and Alex look to Kyle expectantly. He looks up. "I'm guessing it will be after 10 since the waters now off."

"But the water wasn't on..."

He looks at Maria. "Of course it was on, how else would I have had my shower earlier?"

She looks at Tess who is looking equally as distraught. "Great, how are we supposed to shower now?"

Tess shakes her head. "Maybe they will turn it on again for us? You know because we forgot about it? Maybe we should ask them?"

Maria nods. "Sure, but maybe you better do it. Alex and I haven't done too well with Big Brother so far."

Tess starts to walk towards the Diary Room. "I'm sure if we just explain they'll understand..."

As she leaves the others outside she waits outside the Diary Room for the light to turn green. Isabel walks past her towards the kitchen. "Hey, Isabel."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get them to turn the hot water back on, since we missed it."

"Oh God...I missed the hot water? Great..."

The light turns green and Tess opens the door and walks in.

"Hello, Big Brother."

Hello, Tess.

"I was just wanting to ask if it would be at all possible...to get the hot water turned back on? It's just that we kinda forgot about the 1 hour thing, And some of us would really really appreciate it if we could have a little more hot water. Is that ok?"

Big Brother cannot provide anymore hot water. The hot water is available everyday from 9am to 10am.

"But could we maybe just have a little drop more... just this once? Please?"

Big Brother will not provide anymore hot water today.

"Please?"

Big Brother will not be giving the housemates anymore hot water today.

"Ok. Thanks, Big Brother."

Thank you, Tess.

As she walks out the room she see's Alex, Maria and Isabel looking at her hopefully. As she shakes her head they all sigh and walk away. 

"Stupid Big Brother...who only gives 10 people 1 hour of hot water?" Maria mutters.

1.13pm

All the housemates are now awake and Max, Michael, Laurie and Isabel all sit in the lounge area relaxing as Alex and Liz make lunch in the kitchen. Maria, Sean, Tess and Kyle sit in the garden discussing Big Brother's popularity. The group are supposed to be watching over the task, but they have forgotten to check the water level and it is now nearly below half way. If the level drops below the halfway mark, the group will lose 40% of their weekly shopping budget.

As the others laugh Tess begins to talk. "Do you guys think that a lot of people are watching us? That would be kinda cool...you know so many people watching us and getting involved."

Maria smiles, "Maybe that would be a way to launch my international pop career? What do you guys think? Should I start singing at every available opportunity?"

Sean grins. "Well, look at it this way, if it is popular, you can bet people will already have their favourites to win. And we can't really help that, so we just need to enjoy it while it lasts..."

"It would be horrible to go out and realise that everyone hates you, what if that happens?"

Kyle smiled at her reassuringly. "I wouldn't worry Tess, no one is going to hate you, or any of us for that matter..."

Maria smiles at her before glancing towards the water cooler. As she notices it she stands up and points towards it. "Oh my God! Guys! Quick...the water level!"

Kyle stands up quickly and grabs a jug of water and pours it in. As the others look at him Michael walks to the door and stands observing.

"It's okay, we were still level with it." 

Michael walks out towards them. "What happened?"

As Sean sits down Maria and Tess look at him guiltily. "Did you fail the task?"

They shake their heads quickly and Tess answers. "No, we just forgot to check the water level but Maria noticed it and Kyle filled it up and now everything is fine."

"You forgot to check the level? I thought I told you guys about not taking this seriously yesterday?"

Maria looks at Michael. "Okay, Michael, we got the message loud and clear. We're sorry. It won't happen again."

Michael shakes his head and walks into the house muttering.

Inside the house, Alex and Liz are laughing in the kitchen.

"Alex, it's true when you say that you can't cook anything isn't it?"

He grins at her. "Why do you think I spend so much time at the Crashdown? My mom banned me from cooking in case I burned the house down."

"Ah...well that explains it." She begins to laugh. "So what should we make for lunch?"

He looks at her. "How about...pancakes? I can make pancakes..."

She smiles at him. "Hmm, how about we just make some salad? You can make pancakes in the morning..."

"Ah, see that's the kind of food I love, simple yet brilliant. But, maybe the guys would rather...I don't know, something a little less...salady."

"Ah, like junk food? I guess we could attempt making a pizza. You feel up to it?"

He smiles at her. "Lead on, Ms. Parker. Your willing apprentice is all ears."

Over in the lounge area Laurie and Isabel are talking while Max reads a book. 

"So Laurie, I noticed you were learning how to play the guitar last night...you like it?" Isabel asks with a forced smile.

"The guitar? I'm...I'm not very good at it yet. But Alex is a great teacher...he's very patient with me."

Isabel quickly looks at Alex before turning back to Laurie. "Yeah, he's a great guy...and he's a very good friend to have. So maybe that'll be good for you, you said you were looking to meet new people and get new friends."

Laurie looks over towards Alex and then looks back at Isabel who is watching her intently. They sit in silence for a minute before Isabel continues talking.

"So, other than Alex, what do you think about the others?"

"Honestly? Michael and Maria are obviously great, Michael's a little bossy with the task, but that's only because he wants to pass the task. Kyle and Tess are really funny together but I'm not sure about Tess and Liz, their relationship seems a bit weird."

"It always has been and probably always will be. Too much has happened between those two and" She nods her head over in Max's direction. "For them to suddenly kiss and make up. Although they have both been trying."

"Yeah, I guess that's the main thing."

5.17pm

Most of the housemates are now out in the garden apart from Alex and Isabel who are sleeping in the lounge before their nightshift later. Michael has just been called to the Diary Room to discuss his time in the house so far.

As the Diary Room door opens Michael walks in and slumps in the chair.

Hello, Michael.

"Hey, Big Brother."

Michael, how are you finding your time so far in the house?

"It's been...okay, I guess. I would probably have picked different people to be locked in here with. Valenti would definately not be here."

What do you think of the task?

"The task is pretty good and there is absolutely no reason why we shouldn't succeed in it. But they aren't taking it seriously and when we bet 40% of our shopping budget we should take this seriously. If not then what's the point of doing it?"

Who do you think isn't taking it seriously?

"Everyone basically but especially Kyle, Sean, Tess and Maria; they nearly failed it today. They were totally irresponsible and that's not even counting what happened yesterday."

Have you tried talking to the housemates about your concerns?

"Yes, but they just ignore me. I give up...I've tried to get them to understand but they think it's a game. Which is fine, if they don't care...why should I?"

Would you like to talk about anything else, Michael?

"No, thanks."

You can now leave the Diary Room, Michael.

"Thanks."

Michael walks out of the Diary Room door and heads for the boys bedroom.

12.09am

All the housemates other than Alex, Isabel, Sean and Tess are already in bed asleep. Isabel is looking up at the stars as Alex watches her from the deck chair. Sean and Tess are sitting over on the other chairs watching the two of them.

Alex sighs as he looks at Isabel. He calls over to her. "Can you see anything good?"

She replies curtly. "Pretty much the usual. It looks good though."

He has a look up at the sky and then back to Isabel. "It's a nice night isn't it?"

"Yeah...it's okay." She replies while still looking up.

Alex throws his hands up in the air exasperated and runs one through his hair. Sean whispers to Tess quietly. 

"Is it just me or has it gotten really cool out here?"

She shakes her head and whispers back. "What's going on with those two...they are never usually like this."

"Well, maybe Isabel is feeling a little threatened by Laurie..."

Tess looks up at him. "Isabel never feels threatened by anyone...especially not where Alex is concerned..."

Sean looks back to Alex as he tries to start a conversation again. "We'll see..."


	3. Day 4

DAY 4 - 6:37am

*Day 4 in the Big Brother house. The group has been given a task to watch over a water cooler, and to make sure that it never goes above or below the set water levels. To do this they must keep a constant watch at all times. Last night Isabel and Alex were rotered to watch the task throughout the night. Tess and Sean stayed with them, and now Sean makes bread in the kitchen.*

Sean kneads the dough as he sees Kyle come out of the boys bedroom.

"Hey."

"Morning," Kyle yawns as he walks past him towards the bathroom.

Sean glances outside where he sees an exhausted looking Tess, Alex, and Isabel chatting.

He turns around when he hears another voice come from behind him.

"Morning," Liz says rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning," Sean smiles. "I take it you and Kyle have the morning shift?"

Liz nods. "Yep." She stands resting her elbows on the kitchen counter. "I'm used to wakening early but today I just want to crawl back into bed."

"It's this house," Sean looks back down at what he is doing. "Being in here with nothing really to do. Even with the task all you have to do is top it up every once and a while."

"Yeah, I guess."

Sean looks back at her and smirks. "C'mere."

"What?"

"You might not think anyone noticed, but I saw how you were making the bread yesterday. And believe me you need to practice your moves."

Liz raises her eyebrows. "My moves?"

"Yeah. In case you haven't noticed there's an art to making bread."

Liz smiles. "Oh, really."

"Yes. C'mere and I'll show you."

"I..." Liz glances outside to where the others sit. "Really should get dressed to take over from Alex."

"They can spare you for a couple of minutes. Trust me I've been out there with them all night."

Liz tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay."

Sean steps to the side allowing her to stand beside him at the counter. "Now what you need to learn is that you have to really go at it when kneading the dough."

He shows her as he puts his strength into the task at hand. "Now you try it."

"Okay."

As Liz begins to knead the dough, Kyle walks past them and shakes his head.

"No, you're being to gentle, you have to put your strength into it."

Liz looks up at him with an amused look, and begins to press down on the dough with her palm.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, that's better," Sean smiles.

He then looks at the bag of flour. "You might need more flour."

As he pours a handful onto the dough he sprinkles the flour that is left on his fingers at Liz.

"Hey!" she giggles.

Sean smiles innocently. "Sorry."

Liz picks up a touch of flour and flicks it at his face. "Yeah, me too."

She screams when Sean attempts to put his flour coated palm onto her face.

Max walks out of the boys bedroom and sees Sean and Liz playfighting. He looks on sadly before clearing his throat to let them know of his presence.

Liz and Sean turn to see him and Liz backs away from Sean.

"Hi, Max."

"Morning," Max replies.

Liz begins to wipe her hands with a dish towel. "Um, I have to get dressed and take over from Alex and Isabel."

Max nods, as Liz holds his gaze for several moments. She then hurriedly walks away.

Sean holds Max's deadly stare, before he lifts a glass. "Juice?"

Max shakes his head. "No, thanks."

As Sean glances at Max as he walks past him towards the bathroom, he notices Tess watching them from the conservatory doors.

"Is everything okay?" she asks.

Sean sighs returns to making the bread. "Just another typical day in the Big Brother house."

11:24am

*While Liz and Kyle watch over the task in the garden, the other housemates relax and sunbathe on the decking.*

Max lies on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. He looks at Liz. Sean is sitting on a cushion also watching Liz. Tess glances at them both and shakes her head.

"Who's my favourite band?" Alex asks. At Laurie's nod, he answers. "Oasis, definitely."

"Oasis?" Michael looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Alex says defensively. "They changed the way of music today, as it was getting filled with crap."

"Oasis is just a rip-off of the Beatles," Michael declares.

"No," Alex sits up abruptly. "They idolised the Beatles. They did not rip them off."

Michael rolls his eyes.

Maria eyes Alex. "What do you mean by crap?"

"You know, teeny pop crap."

Tess gasps. "There's nothing wrong with teen pop."

"There's nothing right with it either," Sean smirks.

"You guys need to learn to expand your musical tastes," Maria states. "Like moi."

Michael scoffs. "Like Christina Agu whatever."

Maria hits him on the arm. "Hey, at least I don't just listen to an aging depressing metal band thingy."

"Hey, in 10 years Metallic will still be known compared to stuff like N'Sync. It's cause they're legends."

"No, Michael, they're depressing."

This is Big Brother. Will someone please come to the Diary Room.

"I'll go," Laurie says as she stands.

Tess looks at Isabel who is sunbathing with her eyes closed. "Isabel, what do you think?"

"I think Michael has no account for good taste in music," she says without looking up.

Maria laughs. "Thank you!"

Laurie looks above the Diary Room door to check if it is green. Seeing that it is she enters the Diary Room.

"Hi, Big Brother," she says cheerfully before noticing the object sitting on the chair.

Hello, Laurie.

She frowns as she picks up a camera and sits down on the chair.

Big Brother has given the housemates a camera until 4pm, and would like the housemates to take pictures to make a calendar for the Big Brother house.

Laurie smiles as she looks at the camera in her hands. "Great!"

Big Brother expects the housemates to come up with a theme for the calendar and take pictures that match that theme.

"This is cool, Big Brother. Thank you."

How do you feel the group has settled into the house?

Laurie thinks for a moment. "Well, this is only our fourth day inside the house and I think people having been getting along quite well. Even though there has been some strained relationships between certain people, on the whole I think that everyone is making the effort to get along."

How do you think that you have settled into the house?

"It's been a bit overwhelming at times. I'm just not used to having all these people around me. But I'm glad I did it. I'm glad I'm here."

How have you been getting along with the other housemates?

"I think I've been getting along with them really well. I already knew Michael and Maria before coming in here. And I had met Max and Isabel. But now I'm getting to know them well too. I've really gotten to know Alex. He's a funny person, and I enjoy spending time with him. The only people that I still have to get to know more of is Kyle, Sean, and Tess. But I don't think that will be a problem.

Thank you, Laurie. You may now leave the Diary Room.

"Thank you, Big Brother," she smiles before leaving the room.

As she walks out to the garden she holds the camera up as if taking a picture and points it at the group.

"Hey, guys, smile!"

The group turns to her, and Maria is sooning standing beside her. "Where'd you get a camera?"

"Big Brother wants us to take pictures to make a calendar!"

All the group are now gathered around Laurie, as Liz refills the water cooler and walks over to the others.

1:45pm

*The group has decided that Alex and Max will be the photographers for the calendar. They have also decided that they will go with the theme - sexy. Only Isabel and Kyle have still to be photographed.*

Kyle stands in the boys bedroom wearing a pair of pants with an unbuttoned shirt.

"Woohoo, Kyle!" Tess calls out while she claps. Maria follows this up with whistling.

Kyle smiles sheepishly while he blushes. "Cut it out, you guys."

"Go, Kyle!" Liz encourages him, joining in on the fun.

Maria turns to the girls and begins to sing. "Whatta man, whatta man..."

Tess grins and sings with her.

"Whatta man..."

Liz and Isabel join in.

"Whatta mighty good man."

Maria performs solo. "Whatta mighty mighty good man..."

"Guys!"

The girls laugh, as Alex stands in front of him.

"Okay, Romeo, how do you want to pose?"

"Ooo, Kyle, put your hand behind your head!" Tess suggests eagerly.

"Yeah, then we can get a good look at the bod," Maria smiles wickedly.

The girls laugh as Michael rolls his eyes.

"And they call us sexist."

Maria calls to Michael as he leaves the bedroom. "Aw, c'mon, Michael, you look yummy too!"

Michael shakes his head as he walks out into the lounge.

"Those girls cannot label us as being sexist pigs anymore," he says as he sits down on the chair.

Sean nods. "They will though."

"Yep."

Both looked up as they hear more cheers and whistling. A chant has now begun, but the words are muffled when heard in the lounge.

Sean and Michael look at each other, and Sean stands.

"This should be fun to watch."

Michael shakes his head as Sean walks into the boys bedroom.

Max carefully pours the water from the small jug into the water cooler's valve. Closing the valve again he sits back on his deckchair.

"This has been fun, hasn't it?" Laurie asks.

"Yeah," Max nods. "It gave us something else to do which was fun."

"Do you think the pictures will turn out okay?"

"Yeah," Max says as he fixes the microphone around his neck. "We got some good poses," he then smiles as he looks at Laurie. "And some funny ones too."

Laurie laughs. "Yeah. I wonder if they will use them."

"If they do, then it will be funny for us to see how they turned out."

Laurie looks up to the sky, and then closes her eyes for a moment. She opens them again as she hears Liz's voice.

"Here, guys, I thought you could do with some juice."

"Thanks," both Laurie and Max echo at the same time.

Liz sits down on the cushion beside Max's chair.

Laurie sighs. "It's really nice and peaceful today. It would be great if it could stay like this."

"Yeah," Liz agrees as she looks at Max who smiles at her.

3.22pm

*As the group discuss what they will have for dinner, Isabel is called to the Diary Room.*

Isabel sits down on the Diary Room chair.

Hello, Isabel.

"Hello, Big Brother."

How do you feel you have settled into the group?

Isabel sighs as she thinks it over. "Well, I think I've fitted in pretty well. I mean, I already know most of these people that I'm living with, and it isn't that hard to fit in when you have been around them constantly for the past two years."

Do you think that there is any tension within the group?

"Definitely," Isabel nods as she rests her elbow on the armrest. "There's always been tension within the group and forcing them together is going to create more not lessen it. I can see problems arising between certain members of the group, and that's to be expected to be honest.

Do you think that problems could arise between you and any of the other housemates?

Isabel looks away from the camera and begins to play with her hands.

"Maybe. Alex and I have had our problems in the past which I was to blame for...but now I'm hoping to rebuild a friendship again like we had. He seems to be moving on which is great..."

She looks around everywhere except the camera in front of her. "He deserves someone who will treat him better than I did. But it's true when they say you don't realise how much you have until it's lost. I can see that him and Laurie are getting closer and whatever happens there," she looks back into the camera. "I'll just have to wait and see."

5:26pm

*Michael and Maria watched over the task. While the rest of the group relax in the lounge, Liz, Isabel, and Tess make dinner.*

Isabel chops up onions while she watches Alex; Laurie and Max talk. Each time she looks away from them she chops harder.

"Isabel?"

She turns around. "What?"

Liz frowns. "I asked are the onions ready?"

"Um, yeah."

Liz looks over to Laurie and Alex and then takes the onions.

Isabel looks back to the threesome as she hears them laugh. She sighs and turns away to concentrate on the cooking.

"Liz, is this ready yet?" Tess asks as she points to the rice.

Liz looks into the pot and shakes her head. "Just give it a few more minutes."

"Okay," Tess nods.

Sean walks over to the counter. "Need any help?"

"No," Tess smiles. She then looks over her shoulder. "Um, do we, Liz?"

Liz looks back at her then at Sean. "No, we're fine. Thanks."

Sean nods and moves away from the counter. Liz notices Max looking at her, then he looks away in the direction of Tess. Kyle watches them.

6:32pm

*The group sit down to dinner of stir fry chicken and rice. All are at the dinner table inside the house apart from Michael and Maria who eats theirs outside.*

"I've been noticing some things in this house," Maria says as she takes a bite of her chicken.

"Really," Michael says nonchantly.

Maria nods and waits until she swallows before continuing. "I've noticed that there could be some new romances in the house."

Michael grunts as he tucks into the chicken.

"I think Laurie would be great for Alex!"

"What?" Michael asks looking at her.

Maria rolls her eyes. "C'mon, Michael, you could not have noticed. Those two have been as getting close."

"They hang out together, so what? It doesn't mean anything."

"When you're stuck in this house it means everything."

Michael shakes his head and holds up a fork filled with rice. "You've taken too much of that oil stuff."

"Firstly it's not oil stuff. It's aromatherapy oil to help calm my nerves, which," she glances at him as he ignores her to eat his meal. "I really need sometimes. And secondly, you are blind not to see that those two have amazing chemistry together."

"Maria, they've only known each other for 4 days."

"4 days is enough time to realise that you like someone."

Michael shakes his head. "Laurie has been through enough in her life without you trying to matchmake her up with a guy on tv."

"Who says I'm trying to matchmake them up! I'm just saying..."

"And, I'm just saying leave it alone." He then turns back to his food. "Anyway I think Izzy will have something to say if you try anything."

"Oh, Isabel had her chance and blew it!" Maria says with disgust. "She broke Alex's heart and didn't give a damn about his feelings afterwards."

Michael turns towards her. "Maria, I mean it... leave them alone."

Maria holds his gaze for several moments. "Okay."

"I'm serious," Michael stressed.

"So am I." She turns back to her food. "Fine. I'll leave them alone and let the chemistry that is Alex and Laurie grow on it's own."

Michael gives her a hard stare which she doesn't meet. He turns back to his own food, as Maria glances at him, and gives a knowing smile.

Gathered around the kitchen table the housemates finish their meal.

"Man, I'm tired," Alex stretches before resting his arms on the table.

"That was good, Liz," Max says to her as she begins to clear the table.

"Thanks," Liz smiles back.

Tess watches the exchange and begins to clear her side of the table. Max turns to her.

"Here, let me."

"No, it's okay I can do it."

Max frowns at her, and Liz & Kyle watch as Tess walks over to the kitchen with the dishes. Liz looks back at Max before following Tess.

Kyle glares at Max who holds his stare.

Liz sits the dishes into the sink as Tess stands looking into the mirror.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tess looks away and begins to wash up.

Liz watches her scrub away at the dishes and then begins to clear the counter.

Tess watches Liz through the mirror above the sink as Max comes to the counter and begins talking.

"Can we talk?"

Liz nods.

Max meets Tess' eyes in her reflection. "In private."

Liz turns around and looks at Tess in the mirror who is now furiously washing up. "I'll just be a minute."

"Take 10."

Liz shakes her head and walks toward the girls bedroom with Max in tow. Sean watches them leave.

Tess blinks back tears as Kyle comes up behind her.

"Are you okay?"

She looks up at him and nods slowly, biting her lip.

"C'mon, let me do that," he says as he takes a plate from her and moves her gently away from the sink.

"Kyle..."

"Make some hot chocolate and we can go out into the den."

Tess smiles shyly as she nods. "Thanks."

Kyle looks at her over his shoulder and smiles. "No problem."

Tess holds his gaze before she turns to make the hot chocolate. Kyle continues to watch her through the mirror.

Liz sits down on her bed as Max sits down on the bed beside her.

"I just... want to say that I hope that it doesn't get too difficult being in here."

"Why would it?" Liz asks.

"Because..." Max glances at the bedroom door. "Things have gotten a bit complicated, and it's hard to run away from anything when you're in here."

"Running away?"

Max looks at her. "No. That's not what I meant." He lowers his gaze before meeting hers. "I just...I want to remain friends. I don't want to lose that. No matter what happens in here."

Liz nods slowly. "I don't want to lose that neither, Max."

Max smiles slowly.

"Our friendship means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me too."

Liz smiles back at him, as the two remain in silence.

7:25pm

*Tess and Kyle have been in the den for 40 minutes. The discussion is Max and Liz.*

Tess takes a drink of her hot chocolate. "No matter what I do I know I will never got along with Liz. She will always blame me for what happened between her and Max."

Kyle nods as he opposite her on the cushions.

"And he will always see me as this thing who came into his life and screwed it up!"

"Well, if he thinks that then he's an idiot."

"But it's true," Tess begins to cry. "I did screw it up. I screwed everything up. I'm trying to so hard to be what I was told I should be, and everyday... it's getting harder to be that person."

Kyle crawls beside her and puts his arm around her shoulders. Tess buries her head into his chest. He makes comforting noises as he squeezes her closer to him.

Liz shakes her head as she sits on the deckchair. She sighs heavily.

"I think... it's getting hard to try and connect with Tess."

"No kidding," Maria rotorts. "I didn't see that one coming."

Liz sits up and looks down at Maria who is lying on the ground with Alex looking up at the stars. "I mean it, Maria, it seems like everytime I try to be friends with her she brushes me off."

"Well, Lizzie, what do you expect when the both of you want the same thing," Maria says as she sits up.

Liz looks at her for a moment before resting back on the deckchair. "I don't want to talk about this on national tv."

Maria lies back down. "C'mon, Liz, everyone knows what the problem is."

"Maria..."

"Okay, okay, I won't mention the M word on television."

"Maria!"

Maria laughs. "Okay!"

She then looks at Alex who is staring off into the space. "Alex, what're you thinking about?"

"What?" Alex frowns at her. "Um, nothing."

Maria rolls her eyes as she glances up at the stars. "I'm the lucky one to have an uncomplicated love life."

"What?" Alex asks again.

"Nothing," she smiles.

She glances at Liz who at first glares, then smiles back at her, as Alex is oblivious to their actions.

10:45pm

*All the housemates apart from Sean and Isabel are in the lounge area. Alex is playing the guitar.*

"C'mon, Alex, please play it just this once!" Maria pleads.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

Tess sits beside him. "Alex, just one song!"

Alex shakes his head. "I'm not playing BBMak and that's final!"

As he stands up, Maria and Tess follow him still pleaing for him to change his mind.

Kyle looks at the rest of the housemates. "You know he'll give in don't you?"

"He always does," Liz laughs. "He can never stand firm with Maria."

"Don't I know it," Michael mutters which cause the others to smile.

They look up as they hear Alex walk back into the lounge area.

"Okay! Just one song and that's it!"

"Thank you," Tess and Maria chorus in unison.

Alex sighs as he picks up his bass guitar and sits down. "It won't sound the same on bass."

"It doesn't matter! Really!" Tess grins.

Kyle turns to Alex. "You gave in too soon."

Alex rolls his eyes as he begins to strum. Maria and Tess begin to sing the song.

"Baby set me free, from this misery, I can't take it no more..."

"I know how he feels," Michael mutters.

Maria slaps him on the arm as she continues. The other girls soon join in as Kyle and Max shake their heads at the antics.

Isabel listens to the singing coming from inside the house. Sean looks at her.

"If you want you can go inside and one of the guys can come out here?"

Isabel shakes her head. "It's okay I'm fine."

Sean nods as he looks down at the water cooler. "So how long do you think all this harmony will last?"

"Um," Isabel smiles as she thinks about it. "I give it until tomorrow tops. Then all hell is going to break loose, I can feel it."

Sean looks at Isabel and agrees. "Me too."


	4. Day 5

DAY 5 - 9:22am

Day 5 in the Big Brother house. Liz and Max are in bed after looking after the task during the night. Alex and Sean are in the lounge area playing snakes and ladders as Michael cooks breakfast in the kitchen. Kyle does push-ups in the conservatory while Laurie and Maria are out in the garden with the task.

Maria and Laurie talk as Tess walks out of the conservatory doors with 3 cups of coffee. She hands each of them a cup before sitting down and pouring tabasco sauce into her own cup.

"You know...I will never understand how you can drink that like that. How can the coffee possibly taste like coffee with tabasco sauce in it?" Maria asks as Laurie cringes as she watches Tess drink out of the cup.

"You...like tabasco sauce? With everything?"

Tess looks at both of them and shrugs her shoulders. "Lots of people like it...it just makes it taste better. Here..." she holds over the cup. "try it."

As both Maria and Laurie back off she smiles and takes another drink from the cup. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

Maria smiles at Laurie as she talks. "Alex."

Tess asks. "Alex? What about Alex?"

"Don't you think Alex is a great guy? I mean, he's funny, he's smart, he's sensitive, he's..."

"Cute? Musical? Available?" Tess offers helpfully as Maria looks at Laurie and clicks her fingers to emphasize the point.

"Exactly! He's a great guy, it's just a pity that he's not with anyone." Maria sighs as Laurie looks at her dubiously. Tess tries to stifle a laugh as Kyle walks over to them and takes her coffee cup from her and takes a drink

As Laurie and Maria see this they try and warn him as he drinks. "No, Kyle! It's..."

"Hey, you have tabasco sauce in it." As he takes another drink before handing it back.

Tess takes the cup from him with a "Hey" and a smile. Laurie and Maria continue to talk.

"So, Laurie...what do you think of Alex?"

Kyle rolls his eyes as he walks into the house and call's as he walks away. "Hey, Maria, you are as subtle as a freight train there..."

Maria looks after him and then towards Laurie who is smiling embarressed at her. "I think Alex is a great guy, he is really nice. But I think him and Isabel..."

Maria cuts in as Laurie talks. "No! Isabel and him are in the past. Isn't that right, Tess?"

Tess looks at both of them. Maria looks at her hopefully as she answers reluctantly. "Well, I don't know...but they did break up a while ago...and she did date another guy...so..."

Maria cut's in again. "See? They are so..." she gestures with her hand. "over."

Laurie smiles. "I really like him as a friend, Maria, but I don't really know him. And, to be honest...I'm not ready for anything else. And Alex really isn't my type..."

"Oh, really? And what is your type?"

"I don't know," Laurie sighs as she thinks about it. "I've never really thought about it."

"Well, then how are you sure that Alex isn't the guy for you?"

Laurie smiles. "Maria..."

"Okay," Maria holds her hands up in defence. "All I'm saying is wait until you get to know him, and I mean really know him before you cross him off."

Laurie lowers her gaze as she thinks.

"Okay?" Maria prompts her.

"Okay," Laurie nods.

Maria exchanges a knowing smile with Tess before sitting back on her deckchair.

12:24pm

While the others are outside, Sean and Maria are in the kitchen making lunch.

"Okay try it," Maria orders Sean.

"No."

"It's just hot dogs!"

Sean laughs. "I know what it is, but they don't look right."

"They're cooked," Maria barks.

"No, I'm not touching them."

"Fine!" she turns to see Alex walk into the house. "Alex, c'mere I need you to try something."

"At your own risk," Sean mutters.

Maria glares at him as she elbows him on the arm. Alex walks over to the counter.

"What is it?"

"Hot dogs," Maria smiles sweetly.

Alex raises his eyebrows as he looks down at them. "Really. Is it supposed to have those black bits on it?"

"That's just for show, it doesn't affect the taste," Maria holds up a hot dog on a fork. "I need you to try it."

"Why?"

"Duh, to see if it tastes good."

Alex looks behind her to see Sean laughing lightly. "Well, why doesn't he try it?"

"Because he's a jerk."

"Then why don't you try it?"

"Because I don't want to ruin my appetite."

Alex frowns. "Why would it ruin..."

"Alex, just try it!" Maria snaps as she put the fork up to his mouth.

Before he gets a chance to reply a part of the hot dog is touching his lips. Sean and Maria look at him expectantly as he takes a bite. He cringes and spits out the food.

"That's horrible!"

Sean begins to laugh out loud, as Maria raises her eyebrows.

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"It's raw in the inside."

Maria frowns as she puts the fork down. "Okay there is something definitely not right about this. I kept them under the grill and I can't keep them under any longer 'cause they'll burn."

"That might make them taste better," Sean smiles.

Maria strikes out at him again, but this time Sean jumps back.

"Michael!" she yells looking out into the garden.

"What?" Michael replies from where he is sitting.

"I need your help! Pleeeeease!"

Alex rinses his mouth out with water and spits it down the sink, as Michael walks into the house.

"What is it, Maria?"

Maria smiles sweetly a him. "I have a cooking problem, that I know only an excellent chef like you can fix."

Michael sighs as he stands beside her. "What's that?"

"Hot dogs."

"You sure?"

"Michael!"

"Okay," Michael says as he moves her aside. "So what happened to them?"

"They keep ending up black on the outside but raw on the inside."

Michael turns to her. "Maria, did you remember to poke them with a fork before you put them under the grill?"

Maria thinks for a moment. "Umm... no."

"Then that's what your problem is. Just poke them with a fork," he says as he does the job. "and put them back under the grill and we can scrape any black bits off afterwards."

Maria smiles and kisses him on the cheek hard. "Thank you, spaceboy."

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome," he says trying to repress a smile.

Maria holds onto his arm. "So how do I do the pasta again?"

Michael, Sean, and Alex look at her as she looks around at them.

"What?"

"You are not cooking dinner," Alex states.

Maria rolls her eyes at them.

1:42pm

Liz and Maria are in the girls bedroom. They are talking about Maria's plan to pair up Alex and Laurie. Isabel is in the ensuite, and the girls don't realise that they can be overheard.

"Maria, I don't think that Alex will appreciate you taken control of his lovelife," Liz says as she applies nail varnish to her toenails.

Maria looks at her. "Who's taking control? I'm just letting two people who would be great for one another, realise that they could be onto a good thing."

Isabel stops in her tracks as she heads for the sink, and instead steps closer to the closed door that separates the ensuite from the bedroom.

"Maria, they just met."

"Yeah, and did you see the sparks fly?"

Liz smiles as she shakes her head.

"Those two are onto a winner there," Maria smiles as she finishes her toenails.

Isabel lowers her eyes, looking to the floor sadly as she continues to listen.

"If they keep on getting along nicely like this, then I wouldn't be surprised if they get together in the house!"

Liz laughs lightly but then frowns. "What about Isabel?"

Maria makes a face. "What about Isabel?"

Liz puts the nail varnish down and looks at Maria with a serious expression. "Maria, you have to remember Isabel's feelings in all this."

Maria brushes the thought off with a wave of her hand. "Isabel doesn't have any feelings. She proved that when she broke his heart."

Isabel's hand reaches for the door but pauses in mid-air.

Maria puts down her nail varnish as she looks at Liz. "Liz, she used him. She knew how he felt and stomped over his feelings and treated him like a doormat that she could always go back to."

Liz and Maria look up as Isabel storms into the bedroom.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

Liz begins to stand. "Isabel..."

"You can't just sit there and judge me!" Isabel yells as she stands in the middle of the room facing Maria.

"Why not?" Maria snaps as she stands up and walks over to Isabel. "Everything that I've said is true."

Liz looks worriedly at Maria. "Maria..."

Isabel shakes her head. "It is not true! I was going through a lot of changes in my life..."

"And one of those changes was dumping Alex for an older guy," Maria states calmly.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Maria shakes her head. "I know exactly what I'm talking about, Isabel. You had Alex as your lap dog who would do anything that you wanted at your beck and call. And when you were through with him you cast him off like he wasn't worth anything."

Isabel opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted by Liz.

"Lets just calm down," she says standing in between the two of them. "Remember where we're are."

Isabel glares at Maria as she leans in closer. "I'm warning you do not try and interfere where you're not wanted."

Maria holds her glare and forces a smile. "Ditto."

Isabel's eyes widen and she glances at Liz before she storms out of the bedroom. Liz watches her go, then turns to Maria.

Maria notices her sad look. "What?"

Liz sighs and looks back to the bedroom door as Maria turns back to her bed.

3.45pm

While Max and Isabel perform the task, Kyle teaches Tess how to throw a football.

"Okay you hold it like this," Kyle says looking at Tess. "And stand like this..."

Tess watches him as he does an american football player's stance.

"And you pull your arm back like this, and then fire."

The ball tosses forward a few yards.

Tess frowns. "That's not far."

"Of course it's not! There's not much room in here to throw a ball when there's chickens here," he points to the chicken coop. "and the task over there."

"Riiiight," Tess nods smiling.

Kyle grins. "C'mon give it a try."

"Hmm, I might hit something I shouldn't."

"You won't hit anything," Kyle laughs lightly. "I promise."

He stands behind her helping her guides her to the proper stance.

"That's it. Now throw."

Tess' eyes widen as the ball almost hits the Max.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay," Max replies stand to get the ball.

Tess turns around to Kyle wincing. Kyle laughs at her expression.

"Here."

Kyle catches the ball as Max throws it to him.

"Just be careful not to hit the water cooler," he says earnestly. "Or take my head off next time," he adds with a smirk.

"I'll do that," Tess answers with a smile.

"We can't promise anything though," Kyle grins for only loud enough for her to hear.

Tess laughs and hits him lightly on the arm.

4:55pm

Maria is in the girls bedroom alone. The other housemates are outside.

Michael chaps on the door. "Are you decent?"

"Like that would stop you," Maria laughs. She frowns as she sees his expression. "What is it?"

"Maria, I thought I told you not to involve Laurie in any of your games."

Maria sighs. "Isabel told you."

"I don't want Laurie getting hurt."

"And what makes you think that she would?"

Michael shakes his head. "Stay out of it, Maria. Both Laurie and Isabel don't need this right now."

Maria sighs as she wants away. "Neither do I."

5:36pm

Sean and Michael are watching over the task. Kyle sits with them reading a book. The rest of the group are on the decking discussing their feelings of being away from home.

"I miss it," Liz admits. "I miss my family, and just being able to..."

"Leave the house when you want to," Isabel finishes for her.

Liz nods. "Yeah."

Maria sighs sadly. "I miss my mom."

Both Alex and Liz give her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Me too," Isabel replies quietly.

Max shares a knowing look with her as he nods.

"It would be great just to say hi to my mom and dad," Alex says leaning back onto his elbows.

Maria lies down beside him. "That's the one thing I hate most of all."

"Do you think that any of our family will be watching us on the live feed?" Tess asks curiously.

"Probably," Alex answers.

Tess turns to Maria. "Well, just think that your mom is still with you...in a way."

Maria sighs despondantly. "It's not the same."

Tess shrugs as she looks away. Laurie stands up.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?"

"I'll have juice if there's still some," Tess speaks up.

"Me too," Isabel echos.

Laurie looks to the others.

"I'll pass, thanks," Max says.

Liz shakes her head. "I don't want anything."

Alex stands up. "I'll help."

Isabel looks at him then looks away quickly.

"Thanks," Laurie smiles, as she looks out into the garden.

"Do you guys want anything?" she calls out.

"Orange juice would be nice," Sean replies.

"I'll have a soda," Kyle calls out.

Michael lifts up his hand as if calling a waiter. "Juice."

"And remember to bring the tabasco!" Kyle says, which receives a nod of approval from Michael.

Alex shakes his head. "Now that is just disgusting."

"Especially for him," Liz chirps in.

"Maria?"

When she doesn't answer Liz nudges her gently.

"What?" she asks with a frown.

"You in the land of the living?" Alex laughs. "What do you want to drink?"

Maria shakes her head. "Nothing." She then sits up. "I'm coming in anyway, I want to talk to Big Brother about something."

Liz watches as she gets up and follows Alex and Laurie into the house. Max looks at Liz.

"Do you think she's okay?"

Liz nods. "Yeah. She just misses home."

"Like the rest of us," Isabel adds not looking at anyone. Liz, Max, and Tess share a worried look, before looking at Isabel.

Maria presses the button to the Diary Room and waits for the light above the door to turn green. She glances over at Alex and Laurie as they share a joke while pouring the drinks. Looking back above the door she sees that it is now safe to enter the Diary Room.

She sits down and looks over her shoulder to make sure that the door has closed behind her.

"Hi, Big Brother."

Hello, Maria.

"I just wanted to talk about how I feel about certain things right now," when she doesn't get a response she looks into the camera. "Is that okay?"

Big Brother is here for the housemates to talk to.

Maria nods. "Okay." She sighs as she looks away from the camera to the wall behind it.

"Today just seems so hard. I had this stupid fight with Michael, that I know will blow over like it always does. And I'm just really missing my mom right now. I mean I know that I'm lucky to be chosen to enter this gameshow... and I'm extremely lucky that three of the most important people in my life are in here with me sharing this experience that no one else can say they have done with these people. But..."

She looks down and takes a minute to calm herself before she continues.

"Today I realised that my mom isn't here with me," she says as her voice breaks.

She sighs and clears her throat.

"She's this amazing wonderful person, and I don't tell her that enough."

Maria looks into the camera. "I know that this will probably not get shown as we're not allowed to send messages to the outside world...but I just wanted her to know that."

She looks away again and wipes a tear from under her eye.

7:42pm

Max walks to the Diary Room after being called in by Big Brother. As he enters he looks around nervously before sitting down on the chair and smiling akwardly at the camera as Big Brother begins to speak.

Hello Max.

"Hi..Big Brother..."

How do you feel you are getting along with your fellow housemates so far?

"Umm, I don't know, I think...okay, with most. But, some of them just..I just can't see me getting on with some of them."

Who do you feel you get along with least?

"Umm, I guess Kyle and Sean..."

And why do you think that is?

"I... just don't connect with them. I...it's just a difference in personality. I just don't think I'll ever break down the barrier between us. We just don't connect the way I do with the other."

Who in the house do you feel you connect with?

"Um, Isabel, obviously, Michael...and Liz, are probably the ones I'm closest to."

Why do you think you connect with these people more than the others?

"Well, Isabel's my sister and Michaels my best friend...I've known them forever..."

What about Liz?

"Liz...Liz is Liz. She'll always be important to me."

Why is that?

"I...I think I'll always have feelings for Liz. I don't think I've ever stopped...she's one of the few people in my life that really knows me. It's...it's just weird the way I feel about her..."

Would you like to explain more?

"Umm, no...I don't..."

What about the others in the house? what is your feelings about them?

"Umm, I obviously get along really well with Maria and Alex, but I don't really know Laurie that well..."

What about Tess?

Max looks down at his feet as he answers. "Umm...I, I like Tess, but it's weird. I...I feel responsible for her I guess. I blame myself for how she gets treated by the others. I'm just scared she'll get hurt... " He looks up into the camera. "It's a little akward with her in here..."

Why do you think it is awkward?

"Because of me and Liz, and what happened between the three of us..."

Would you like to talk about it?

"No..."

Do you have anything else you would like to talk about Max?

"No...I don't think so."

Thank you, Max. Please remember Big Brother is here if you ever want to talk.

"Ok, thanks, Big Brother..."

Max stands from the chair and walks out the door.

9:25pm

The group is in the lounge area, except Michael who is in the boys bedroom, and Kyle, Sean, and Laurie who are outside with the task. Maria has been in the den for over and hour and a half.

Liz is glancing towards the conservatory doors. Alex notices.

"She just needs some time on her own," Alex says gently.

Liz shakes her head. "I don't know. She's really missing home. And her Michael had an argument earlier."

Alex frowns. "What were they arguing about?"

Liz exchanges looks with Isabel, and Alex looks at them both curiously.

"It doesn't matter." Liz stands. "I should make sure she's okay."

"I'll go."

Liz watches as Michael walks out of the boys bedroom and passes by her. She exchanges a look with Alex before she sits back down.

Michael chaps lightly on the door to the den. "Maria open up."

Laurie, Sean and Kyle look at him with curiousity.

"C'mon, Maria," he says as he knocks harder this time.

"If you've hurt her again..."

"Shut up, DeLuca."

"It's open."

Michael opens the door and walks into the den. He sees Maria crawled up on the cushions with blankets wrapped around her. As he closes the door behind him he looks around.

"Nice place."

When he doesn't get any response he sits himself down on the cushions next to her.

"I don't usually say this, but I'm sorry." When she doesn't respond he continues. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

Maria sighs. "It's not about you, Michael."

Michael sees that she has been crying. "What's going on, Maria?" he asks taking her hand and caressing it within his own.

"I just want to get out of here and see my mom. I miss home," she says through her tears.

Michael pulls her to him and allows her to lay her head on his chest. He strokes her back softly.

"It's just 'cause it's been a crappy day. We're all gonna have them."

Maria wraps her arm around his chest. "I hope it's better tomorrow."

Michael stares at the ceiling as he considers what she has said. "So do I."


	5. Day 6

DAY 6 - 7.42am

Day 6 in the Big Brother house. Most of the housemates are still in bed asleep. Max has just woke up and is getting ready in the boys bedroom. Tess, Alex and Kyle are outside in the garden looking after the task. The housemates had agreed to switch shifts after 6 hours but they have been minding the task for nearly 8 hours and no one has came to relieve them yet. 

Tess is asleep in the deckchair as Kyle and Alex look at the water cooler. Kyle whispers quietly to Alex.

"We should get them out here. They harp on about taking this seriously yet they expect us to look after this all night? You know why it is don't you? It's because they think the three of us will take it. If this was Maria, Michael, Max, Liz or Isabel out here they would have relieved them already. But because it's only us they think they can get away with it. It's a joke."

Alex yawns as he walks over towards the water cooler and adds a little more water. "I hear you there...it was Michael's big idea to rota things yet no one wants to stick to it. Maybe one of us should go in and wake them up?"

Kyle shakes his head firmly as he takes his blanket and puts it over Tess gently before walking over towards Alex. "There's no way I'm playing into their hands by begging them to come out. They want to play it this way? Thats fine...but we can play it as well as they can."

Alex shakes his head at Kyle. "I don't think it's a major conspiracy...but you're right. We shouldn't go in and make them think that we need them." He scratches the side of his head as he continues. "I just really want to get to bed and sleep for about 10 hours..."

Kyle walks over to the chair and sits again. "I should exercise...it would keep me awake, but I don't think I have the energy to do it."

Alex walks over to his seat and slouches in it. "Maybe if I got my guitar and started playing it loudly they would get the message?"

Kyle smiles as he looks at him. "Man, don't you dare mention the guitar after what happened the other day. The girls have a lot to answer for...and you caved? Pop music..." He shakes his head as Alex blushes slightly.

"They can be very persuasive!"

"Sure they can...but only if you're dating them. It's then that they have all the powers over you..."

Alex smiles at Kyle. "Well, what about you and Tess? You do what she wants..."

Kyle holds his hand up. "Listen, I don't do everything Tess wants...but she needs a friend after all the crap she's had to put up with..."

"No offence Kyle, but you and Tess are more than friends."

Kyle looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "Of course we're more than friends. She's like family, in a weird weird way. She's a great girl...I just wish people would give her a chance. I seem to be the only one that cares what she thinks, or how she's feeling. And that's hard for me to watch."

Alex looks at him earnestly. "I've seen a new side of her in here if that counts for anything. I really like her...It's kinda like I just got to know her in here."

Kyle looks towards her as he answers. "Well, that's two then..." He turns towards Alex. "What about you? You and Isabel cleared up that little mis-understanding yet?"

Alex sighs as he lies down futher on his chair. "I have no idea what's going on there...we were getting on ok outside of here, well, nearly ok. And now...it's just...she's just been a bit...quiet."

"Sean said he'd seen glaciers give out more warmth than she did the other night there..."

Alex looks at him. "I honestly don't know what I can do. What I should do. I mean if she doesn't want to make the effort...then why should I?"

Kyle stifles a yawn as he replies. "Because, you'd feel bad? You know what the problem is don't you? Isabel's feeling a bit threatened. No, hear me out. You went away to Sweden idolising her...then you came back and you were all confidant and she couldn't turn your head anymore? So, she's thinking about things and she realises that maybe she won't always have you to fall back on..."

"You think she see's me as the "fall-back" guy? Great..."

Kyle quickly responds. "No, I mean...she's in here and she realises that outside of here, women are going to be seeing you and maybe you will have more options...and I think she's jealous."

Alex shakes his head and begins to talk when Max walks out. "There's no way Isabel is jealous that I might have "options"...she will have guys queing around the block for her. I might get one mad stalker girl...or guy even. God, what if I only appeal to guys?"

Kyle begins to laugh before he notices Max who is now standing beside them looking apologetic. 

"Hey look Alex, the Land of the Rested now has one less resident. Maybe if we give it a couple more hours we might get to go to bed today?"

"What are you guys still doing up? I thought Michael and Maria had the morning shift?" Max asks.

Alex yawns as he replies. "So did we..."

Max looks at them both. "I'm really sorry, I'll go and get them up."

He walks towards the house. 

"I'll make some coffee ok? And I'll get Michael and Maria out here."

As he walks away Kyle calls after him. "Don't strain yourself Evans..."

Max stops and clenches his fist before walking in the house without acknowledging he heard anything.

Alex leans over to Kyle. "That was a bit harsh...it's not his fault."

Kyle looks at him before looking at Tess. "No, that might not be his fault...but he's to blame for other stuff..."

Alex looks at him looking at Tess. "Kyle. Max isn't to blame for the crap that happened with Tess either..."

Kyle stands up. "You know what Alex? Neither was she..."

10.42am

Alex, Kyle and Tess are all now in bed. The other housemates are all up with Liz, Max and Sean sitting in the lounge. Laurie and Isabel are in the kitchen while Michael and Maria are in the garden minding the task.

Michael and Maria are both lying on the ground looking up at the sky when Maria sits up and looks at Michael.

"Michael? Are you glad that I'm in here with you in here?"

Michael looks at her. "What kind of question is that?"

Maria looks hard at him. "I mean it. Are you happy that you might be locked in a house with me for a potential of 64 days? Don't try and not give me an answer..."

Michael sighs. "Maria, is this one of those questions that I can't possibly give the right answer to? You know, I say yes and I'll be too needy or I'll say no and I'll be an insensitive jerk who a dummy can beat in the boyfriend stakes?"

Maria looks at him softly "Just give me an honest answer..."

Michael answers earnestly as he sits up fully to look her in the eyes. "Maria, I am glad you're in here...I could have done without about 7 of the other people in here...but, at least you're here."

"Awww, Michael!" She hugs him tightly and kisses him gently. "Thank you!" As she pulls back to look at him she grins. "See? That wasn't so hard..."

As he lies back down she leans her head against his chest and smiles. "No, it wasn't that hard..."

Inside Isabel and Laurie stand in the kitchen in silence as Sean walks over and begins to talk to Laurie.

"So, Laurie...how are you?"

She smiles shyly as she replies. "I'm good thanks, how are you?"

Sean grins as he jumps up on the counter. "Great, thanks. So, how's the guitar lessons going? I see you and Alex had another one the other night there."

Isabel bangs her cup down as Sean speaks and he stifles a laugh as Laurie winches at the sound. "It's going great actually. Alex is a great teacher..."

Isabel grabs the coffee from in front of the fiercely and bangs it down on the worksurface.

Sean continues to talk over the noise she's making. "So, what do you think of the rest of the housemates?"

Laurie looks at Isabel. "I guess...I guess I get on better with some people than I do with others..."

As Isabel barges past them with a weak apology Sean turns to Laurie. "I can see that..."

Isabel walks past them and turns into the girls room with her cup. As she walks towards her bed she stops next to Maria's bed and looks at her photo of Maria, Liz and Alex. As she looks at it she sighs loudly before walking over to her own bed and lying on top of the covers. She leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes and sighs again. She stays like that for a moment before sitting up and taking a drink of her coffee.

In the lounge, Max and Liz are playing snakes and ladders. "You know, I really...really hate this game." Max whispers.

Liz smiles as she whispers back. "Why are we playing it then? We can..."

"There's nothing else to do...we can't go out into the garden as I think those two," He points outside. "Want some time alone after what happened yesterday."

Liz smiles at him and rolls the dice. "Well, I guess snakes and ladders it is then..."

12.36pm

The housemates have just completed their first task in the house. At 12 o'clock Big Brother asked the housemates to return the equipment to the diary room and they will reveal to them later if they have passed. If they pass they will have an extra 40% to spend on their shopping. All the housemates, apart from Alex, Kyle and Tess, who are still in bed, discuss whether they were successful or not in the lounge.

Michael sits in the chair and the others sit on the couches next to him. Laurie and Sean sit on one couch and Max, Liz and Isabel sit on the other. Liz begins to talk.

"Well, how do you guys think we done? I think we done well..."

Max nods his head in agreement as Michael replies. "I'm not so sure...it was close a couple of times. I don't think we passed it if I'm honest."

Maria stretched her arms out as she begins to talk. "Well, I am just glad it's over. No more early morning rises or all-nighters..."

Max looks at her and Michael. "You guys know that Alex and Kyle weren't happy you were late this morning don't you?"

Michael shrugs his shoulders and Maria smiles. "Aww, they're pussy cats...I'll make it up to them later."

Michael whispers. "Just don't cook for them..."

She turns and glares at him as Laurie and Sean smile.

3.47pm

Alex, Kyle and Tess are all now up out of bed. Tess is sitting with Laurie in the lounge as Sean and Kyle try and make dinner in the kitchen. Liz, Maria and Max are all out in the garden and Michael is back in bed. Alex is in the den playing his guitar.

Isabel smiles at Max as she walks towards the den. Maria call's to her. "Hey, Alex is in there."

Isabel turns and looks at her. "I know that." Before walking to the den. She pauses and takes a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. Alex looks up at the sound of the door opening and as he see's who it is put's his guitar down.

"Isabel...hi."

She looks at him awkwardly. "Is...is it ok if I come in? I'd like to talk..."

He gives her a smile and pats the cushion next to him. "Sure...take a seat."

She lets out a breath and sits down beside him. "So...what do you want to talk about Isabel?"

She takes a deep breath before speaking. "It's...it's...I'd like to apologise for what happened the other night there...I was wrong to behave like that. And I'm...I'm really sorry."

He looks at her intently. "Did I do anything to upset you that day? Or any other day? I know I can sometimes be...annoying I guess." He runs his hand through his hair as he continues. "I mean, before we were in here...things were...ok. I mean, we were friends..."

She shakes her head sadly. "I didn't treat you like a friend before we went in here...I...I wasn't...rea...I just didn't treat you the way you deserved to be treated. And, and now I realise that I don't want to risk losing you because of that. The other night there...it was so...akward, and I realised that was because I did feel...bad about things..."

He looks at her earnestly as she looks at her hands. "What sort of things?"

She sighs. "The Grant thing, not making more of an effort before we came in here, not spending enough time with you, not...not..."

He stops her before she can continue. "Hey...not all of that was down to you. I could have made more of an effort. It was just...awkward. So we're both to blame for some of that." She looks at him with a weak smile as he continues. "But I agree, I don't want to risk losing you either."

She smiles hopefully as he takes her hand gently and gives it a quick squeeze before putting his arm round her shoulder. "You know? Despite everything Ms. Evans. I still care about you, crazy as that may be. I don't want to lose your friendship..."

He hugs her closer as she looks down disappointed as she quietly whispers. "Yeah...I miss you're...friendship...too..."

Outside, Maria looks at Max and Liz. "What do you think they're doing in there?" She asks loudly as she looks at the den.

"Maria. They're just talking...give them a break." Liz replies sternly.

"But Liz! Alex can't go back to her, no offence Max, but she's just...wrong for him! I think I'm going to go in there...I'll...I'll..."

"Just leave it. Alex is a big boy and can look out for himself, don't you agree Max?"

Max looks at both of them. "I'm sorry, I'm just ignoring this conversation because I am not interfering in my sisters love life..."

Liz turns and looks at Maria. "See, you've even made Max want to sit out of it. Just leave it alone, no one will thank you for it if everything blows up."

Maria looks at her and begins again. "But.."

"Maria, no." Liz says firmly as Maria lies back down again.

"Fine...but if he get's his heart broke again you know who's to blame..." she mutters quietly.

Inside, Sean and Kyle have now recruited Laurie and Tess as cooks, as the four of them attempt to successfully make spaghetti bolognese and strawberry cheesecake. 

"You know, we really should have just bought one of those ready made sauces." Sean complains as he tastes the sauce. "This is very...very... here, taste it Tess, tell me what you think." He sticks the spoon towards Tess who is busy creating the filling for the cheesecake. "Sean, I really can't leave this so give it...to...to Kyle, he's not doing anything."

"Hey! I resent that...I'm trying to get the strawberry's to look right."

Tess turns to him and looks at him. "Kyle...they're out of a tin! They don't look any better than that! Laurie...tell him."

She looks at the strawberry's as she stands next to Sean. "She's right...thats as good as they get."

Kyle lifts up the tin and points to the picture. "They don't look anything like they do there..."

"Your kidding me? Maybe they didn't want to advertise them as a syruppy mess?" Sean smiles as Laurie adds tomato puree to the sauce.

Kyle grimaces as he taste's the strawberry's. "Gah..."

Tess leans over his shoulder. "That good?" 

"For everyone in this kitchen, I strongly suggest that we have plain cheesecake...lets not eat these." He ushers to the strawberries. 

Sean, Laurie and Tess look at each other before reaching over and trying the strawberries for themselves. Kyle watches as the 3 faces refelct his own earlier. "So?"

Sean recovers quickest. "Man, they're evil! So, I suggest that we four have it plain, we'll let the others enjoy them. Deal?"

As all the others nod in agreement he smiles as he gets back to work on the sauce and Tess and Laurie take long drinks to try and get rid of the taste.

7.01pm

After dinner, the housemates decide to play Monopoly, which Isabel brought in. Michael, Sean and Laurie are the only housemates who aren't playing. The three of them are playing poker in the lounge as the others play monopoly in the dining area.

As Isabel roll's the dice Big Brother call's into the house.

This is Big Brother. Big Brother has reviewed the weekly task and can reveal that...

Michael begins to speak. "C'mon, we know we failed it. Put us out our misery."

The housemates have successfully completed this week's task.

As Big Brother finishes speaking all the housemates jump up and cheer. 

"Whoo-hoo! We passed it!" Maria calls as she runs to Michael and hugs him.

Tess hugs Max who looks akward as he turns to Liz and smiles. 

"So what are we going to spend the extra money on?" Sean asks as he stands alone.

"Hmm, how about...chocolate?" Maria asks as she walks back over to the table. Which is greeted by nods of approval from the rest of the housemates.

"You know? We'll all get a full nights sleep for once." Liz says.

"I can't wait! I am still recovering from last night..." yawns Tess.

Kyle add's. "Yeah...I think we all are...huh Michael?"

Michael replies with an icy glare as he sits back down and deals the cards.

11.13pm

All the housemates are getting ready for bed after deciding to have an early night. All the boys apart from Kyle are already in bed. Kyle is standing in the kitchen . Tess, Liz and Laurie are in bed talking and Maria and Isabel are alone in the ensuite.

Isabel brushes her hair in the mirror as Maria brushes her teeth. As she finishes she turns to Isabel.

"So...what happened with you and Alex today?"

Isabel replies curtly. "None of your business."

Maria looks at her. "He's a friend that makes it my business."

"He's my friend too. So deal with it. Get over whatever problem you have with me. We all have to live here..."

As Isabel walks through the doors quickly Maria mutters after her. "Well, here's hoping it won't be for too long..."

Kyle walks to the door of the girls bedroom and call's in. "Goodnight Tessie."

"Goodnight Buddha Boy." Tess smiles as she replies.

Laurie turns to Tess and smiles. "Tessie?" 

Tess shrugs her shoulders and smiles shyly. "It's just something he call's me sometimes..."

Maria call's loudly to him. "Hey Kyle! You not going to say goodnight to us?"

"Goodnight Maria! Goodnight Isabel! Goodnight Laurie! Goodnight Liz!" He call's in loudly as he walks away.

All the girls call to him in unison. "Goodnight Kyle!!!!" as he laughs quietly as he walks to the boys room.

As he walks in he turns out the light and walks towards his bed. As he gets in he hears Alex whisper over to him.

"Guess what? Me and Isabel talked today and managed to clear the air."

"Did you figure out what was going on?"

"Kinda... Things are going to be better now I think."

Kyle sighs as he akes his mike off. "Good for you...now all you gotta do is hope it lasts."

Alex rolls over and yawns. "Here's hoping. Anyway, goodnight."

"'Night." Kyle replies as he lies down and closes his eyes.


	6. Live Episode - Part 1

Outside the Big Brother House, Wayne Kason stands with a microphone looking into a camera.

"This is Wayne Kason for Channel 11 and KROZ radio, bringing you live coverage from outside the Big Brother House."

He begins to walk forward and ushers towards the house. "Now, we have to be really quiet because this wall is all that literally seperates us from the housemates. We're here to bring you the results of the voting to see who the 11th housemate will be, plus, if thats not enough, you will be able to see who the housemates want out as they nominate for the first time live."

As he gets to the gate before the bridge he stops. "But before all that we have the tiny little matter of deciding who goes in to face them next week. So, if you're still deciding on who you want in...have a look at what these potential housemates think they can offer."

The screen spins and we see Brody looking at the camera talking as he sits in front of a curtained background grinning at the screen. "Why do I want to go into the house? Well...I'm not doing it for the money because that I have more than enough of!" He laughs as he continues. "I, I think I want to go in to experience what it's like, I mean lets face it...only a handful of people will know what it's like and it's something different."

The video cuts to Brody at home playing with his daughter. "I think this will be the hardest thing for me, not being able to do this. My daughter means everything to me and it'll be so hard leaving her behind if I get in...but I know it will only be for a few weeks. Probably the hardest weeks of my life, but it's something I feel I have to try. It'll let me get a lot of things into perspective."

The camera cuts back to Brody looking at the camera. "I think I'm a pretty mellow guy who should get on well with most people, hopefully anyway." He smiles at the camera as he laughs. "I have a half decent sense of humour and I'm not afraid to laugh at myself, which should help in a house with 9 strangers."

He sits up straight and looks right into the camera. 

"I, umm just want to say that if you vote me into the Big Brother house I will try and bring fun and energy into it with me. I hope that you will all give me the chance to experience this and all I want to say is: 

Please vote me in!!!"

The camera spins again and Courtney is sitting in front of the same curtained background as Brody was earlier.

"Why do I want to go into the house? Hmm, why not? I think I would have a half decent chance of winning it. Plus I'll be able to show that you can look good 24/7." 

She smiles at the camera as it cuts away to her sitting in the Crashdown cafe in her waitressing uniform. "I don't think it will be that tough to be honest, it might be hard living with 9 strangers at first but I'm pretty sure they will have more of a problem with me than I will with them. After I've established myself a bit I think they might actually like me...if they don't that's really their problem. I'm not going to let it bother me."

The camera cuts back to her looking at the screen. "I just want to say that I will be fun to watch and it'll be a blast in there. If you want to see things stirred up then I'm your girl. Just vote for me!"

The camera spins again and Nicholaus is sitting on the chair. "Why do I want to go into the house? Wow, I guess I want to go in to experience it." He smiles shyly at the camera as he continues quietly. "I'm not sure how it will feel to be locked in a house with 9 strangers but I think it will be good for me. Hopefully anyway." He laughs shyly.

The camera cuts away to show him sitting on a couch with his Mom and Dad. "I'm a little nervous about going in and I'll really miss my family but I think it will be pretty...fun, hopefully. I really hope my age won't be a problem in there...I know I'll be the youngest but I hope everyone will realise that I have a pretty old head on these shoulders."

As the camera cuts back to him in font of the curtain he smiles shyly as he begins to talk. "Umm, I just really want to say that if you vote me in I promise that I'll try and make things fun to watch. I'll do my best to keep things fun without being too annoying...I'll even play nice...well, some of the time anyway. You want to see me in there then please vote for me!"

As Nicholaus' image fades we turn to see Wayne standing in the studio in front of a screen with an audience behind him.

"Well, that's who our potential 11th housemate is and if you haven't voted yet...you only have a few minutes left so get voting!" 

He begins to walk forward as he starts to talk. "Over here we have our potential housemates friends and families." 

As he walks over he sits down in the middle of the families. He turns to Nicholaus' family and holds the microphone over to his mother and father. "This is Nicholaus's Mom and Dad; Ida and Walt. So Ida, what do you think of your son trying to get into the Big Brother house?"

Ida smiles warmly. "Well, I'm just so pleased that my boy feels he can do something like this. We weren't so sure about letting him do it, were we Walt? But when our Nicholaus gets something into his head," She begins to laugh gently, "It's a brave person that will tell him he can't do anything."

Wayne turns to the camera. "Just your typical teenager then?"

Walt smiles as Ida answers. "Well, not really you're typical teenager..."

Wayne smiles at them briefly before he leans over and holds the microphone to Courtney's friends. "Here's Courtney's friends Lisa and Brian, so...how do you both think Courtney would handle life inside the house?"

Lisa talks into the mic. "Well, watching it so far and seeing the people who's in it, I think she would really like it in there."

Brian begins to talk. "I think she would bring some more life in there, and maybe shake some of them up."

"Who do you think she would get on with best in there?"

Brian and Lisa look at each other before answering in unison. "Michael."

Wayne smiles at them as he turns back to the camera. "Hmm, I think Maria might have a few things to say about that."

He then stands up and walks to the end of the audience. "Here we have Brody's little girl Sydney and her mother Joanne." He kneels down and puts the mic over to Sydney.

"So Sydney, what do you think of your daddy maybe being on tv?"

She looks down and Joanne takes her hand protectively. "I...I think it would be good if he was on TV because he really wants to be on it." 

Wayne smiles at her warmly as he turns to Joanne. "What about you Joanne, do you think Brody has a chance of winning if he gets in there?"

Joanne smiles as she answers. "I think people will find it hard not to like him, he's funny, he's sensitive and he's genourous. Just a really nice guy and I don't think anyone could have a problem with him,"

Wayne turns to the camera. "Well, we'll soon find out who it is that goes in as the voting has now closed! We'll exclusively reveal the results in a little while."

He stands up and walks towards the screen as he continues. "But first...a lot has happened in the house over the past two days that might affect how the housemates vote later tonight. So lets have a look at what happened in the house yesterday."

As he ushers to the screen we see the events of the house yesterday with Wayne narrating.

4.36am

All the housemates are in bed as they no longer have to watch the task during the night. In the girls bedroom Laurie is restless.

Laurie moves about restlessly, She begins to moan slightly before letting out a piercing scream that makes all the girls wake up.

"Nooo!" She screams as she sits up quickly breathing deeply and soaked with sweat. 

As the rest of the girls all wake up and run over to her she continues to breath deeply as Maria takes her in her arms.

"Laurie, are you ok?" Tess asks concerned.

She nods her head as Maria cuddles her closer. The boys come running in the room and Michael looks worried. "What happened, Laurie? Are you ok?"

Maria looks up at him. "She had a nightmare."

Michael comes over to them and puts his arm around Laurie and guides her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen followed by Maria and Isabel. "C'mon, I'll get you something to drink."

The others all sit down and talk in the girls room. "What's that all about?" Sean enquires.

Liz shakes her head. "I have no idea, but Michael, Maria and Isabel seem to have it covered."

Kyle yawns. "Well, I'm going back to bed, see you guys in the morning. Goodnight."

The other guys all follow him out the room and say goonight to the girls, leaving Liz and Tess alone in the room, where they go into their own separate beds in silence.

In the kitchen after the boys have already gone past to their bedroom, Michael, Maria and Isabel all sit with Laurie.

Michael takes her hand lightly in his own. "What happened, Laurie?"

Isabel rubs her back protectively as Maria hands her a cup of tea. "Is it about what happened?"

Laurie nods her head vigourously. "I just...I just sometimes can't forget it. It's been nearly a year and I can't get over it..."

Isabel sighs as she begins to talk. "That's understandable, Laurie, I know how hard it was for you...believe me, I understand."

Laurie takes a deep breath as she nods her head. Michael runs his hand through his hair as he stands up. "I just wish there was something I could do to make this better."

This is Big Brother, will Isabel, Laurie, Maria and Michael please put their microphones on.

Maria looks up at the ceiling. "Nice timing, Big Brother, you really are showing your sensitive side there."

Laurie stands up. "I'll be ok now, guys. C'mon, we better get back to bed."

Michael looks at her. "Are you sure? Because we'll go get the stupid mic's and we can talk."

Laurie shakes her head. "No...it's not really something I want to talk about in here anyway, y'know?"

As Michael nods his head in understanding they all walk towards there own rooms.

"Laurie? If you need me come wake me ok?" Michael calls to them.

She smiles as she calls back. "Thanks, but I'll be ok now thanks."

Maria put an arm around her shoulder. "You want to sleep in my bed, there's plenty of room."

As Laurie smiles gratefully they walk into the girls bedroom.

9.47am

All the housemates are now up. Maria and Max make breakfast in the kitchen as Alex, Laurie, Isabel, Kyle, Tess and Sean sit in the lounge talking. Michael is in the shower.

As Alex, Laurie, Isabel and Sean all sit and talk Alex leans over to Laurie and whispers quietly.

"You ok?"

As she nods her head she gives him a warm smile. "Just a stupid nightmare...I'm fine."

He smiles as he replies genuinely. "Good, I'm glad you're ok."

She smiles again as he turns back to Sean and continues the conversation that they were having before hand.

Over at the kitchen Liz walks past them from the garden. Maria call's to her.

"Hey, Lizzie, where do you think your going? Come in here and help us out...this is fast becoming another disaster."

Liz smiles as she continues walking. "Gimme 10 minutes, I just want to take a shower."

Maria nods her head as she continues cooking. Max takes a second and turns to Maria.

"Did she say shower?" He quickly runs to the edge of the kitchen. "Liz, Michael's in the..."

He is cut off with a yell coming from Michael and Liz running out to them blushing.

"shower..."

As she looks at them shocked while Maria and Max look at her horrified as Michael comes out wrapped in a towel.

"What...were you doing? I was in the shower!"

She turns to him as the others in the lounge kneel up on the couch to look at what is happening.

"Michael...I'm...I'm..." She initially looks at him in the face before her eyes are drawn downwards. Maria notices this.

"Liz!"

Michael notices and makes an active effort to cover himself more. 

Liz looks up and smiles apologetically. "I'm...really really sorry, Michael. I didn't know you were in there..."

She looks at Maria who is still looking at her dis-believing and Max who has now busied himself by looking at his shoes.

Maria asks Liz. "What, exactly did you see?"

Michael begins to blush furiously as Kyle call's over from the couch. "Not that much, huh, Guerin?"

Michael glares as Liz answers. "Exactly..." As the others on the couch begin to laugh loudly she quickly continues. "I mean, I was only there for a second and..and..." her eyes fall downwards again.

Michael walks away. "I'm going to get dressed. Valenti, shut up. And you?" He points to Liz. "My face is up here." He points upwards before walking on to the boys bedroom.

Liz continues to blush furiously as Maria continues to look at her. " You checked him ou, Liz, you looked him up and down and your eyes...hovered...there."

Liz looks apologetically at both Maria and Max. "I am so sorry, Maria."

Max walks away towards the sink and mutters quietly. "We really need to get some sort of system going..."

Maria and Liz both look at him as he continues to mutter quietly. Maria whispers to Liz quietly.

"See what you've done to Max?" As she walks away towards the lounge.

4.16pm

All the guys are now outside in the sunshine and the girls are in the bedroom changing into their bikini's so they can sunbathe.

As they walk out of the room and into the kitchen Maria turns around and stops them all.

"You know, it's such a hot day out there...maybe we should help the guys cool off?"

As the others look at her puzzled she walks over to the sink and runs the water. "You know...cool down?" She splashes the water loudly to emphasize the point.

The others all look at her and smile mischieviously.

"Good idea, but we need buckets and stuff," Liz replies.

Maria goes under the sink and produces a bucket. "One bucket, plus we have pot's, plus a nice big hose out there...C'mon, get your selves armed. Oh, and Lizzie? I think you've seen Michael wet enough today so...maybe you could concentrate on Max or someone else? Thanks."

She smiles as Liz begins to blush again. The others all grab something to fill with water and head outside. Maria takes the hose and turns it on as the 5 of them walk up to the sunbathing boys quietly. As they get close to the boys Maria silently makes a counting motion before they all turn the water on the boys. 

As the boys feel the cold water hit them they all jump as the girls begin to laugh hard. As the boys quickly get to their feet Michael grabs the hose and turns it on the Maria.

"You girls want to play..." He says as he soaks Maria.

Kyle gets up and chases Tess who is hiding behind Alex. "C'mon Tess, you started it."

Alex steps out the way to be soaked by a laughing Isabel. As he grins he runs towards her and tries to grab the offending weapon. 

Sean comes out of the house with more water and hands some to Alex and Kyle who now have Isabel and Tess cornered. They proceed to soak them as the 4 of them laugh deeply.

Sean grins as he walks over to Liz, Laurie and Max. He looks at Max who is being soaked by the two girls and smiles at him. "Could you do with some help there, Max?"

Max looks at him for a second before smiling desperately. "Umm, what do you think? Anything would be good..."

As he agrees Sean proceeds to provide Max with assistance. As the two girls back off they both begin to laugh as they chase them into the kitchen.

8.14pm

After dinner the rest of the housemates all sit indoors reading and talking while Michael and Laurie spend time in the garden. Over the time they've been together they have been talking about their different childhoods.

Michael is lying on the deck chair as Laurie sits on a cushion she's brought out.

"The weird thing about when my Grand-dad died was how quiet things got. He always used to tell me these stories about when he was growing up and weird stuff and after he died...they just stopped. But he's what I remember most from growing up...that, and feeling so lonely when he wasn't there anymore."

Michael listens intently as she talks before replying. "I know that feeling. It's hard being alone...I, when I was growing up I never really got a family. I was always that foster kid that no one wanted to be friends with at school."

Laurie puts her hand on his knee gently.

"And then I met Max and Isabel...thing's seemed to fit then you know? But then, they didn't. I know that sounds...strange, but, they had a family and a good life...and I just, wasn't like that. I just didn't feel like I deserved them. I felt..."

She asks quietly. "Different?"

He looks at her sadly. "Inferior, like I'd never get accepted."

She sits up and hugs him tightly. 

"Laurie, I will always be here for you. You don't have to be lonely anymore, ok?"

She pulls back and smiles at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Michael. And, Michael? You don't ever have to feel inferior to me...I accepted you a long time ago..."

He hugs her again before she lies back down and he clears his throat loudly as Laurie begins to talk again.

"I had fun today, Michael, it was good wasn't it?"

Michael grimaces as he remembers. "Apart from the humiliation part it was pretty good...but you girls should know that we'll be getting our revenge on you..."

She begins to laugh gently as Michael looks at her affectionately. "For some reason I can't seem to be scared of you guys..."

End Video Feed

Wayne sits in the audience as he begins to talk.

"Well, what can I say...everything happened yesterday... heart to hearts, water fights and a little bit of awkwardness. If you guys want to see what happened in the house today...check back a bit later."

He stands up and walks towards the screen. "But firstly, we have the little matter of who goes into the house. And we're very pleased to be able to show you, from a secret location away from all the Big Brother publicity, our candidates to be the 11th housemate..."

As he ushers to the screen the images change to reveal Brody, Courtney and Nicholaus.

"Hello, guys! How's it going in that secret location?"

The three people all wave and say hello.

"Ok, firstly...the votings been closed and in a couple of minutes we will be able to reveal who the next housemate will be. But, Brody, what have you thought about the other two who's been stuck out there with you?"

Brody smiles as he laughs to either side of him at Courtney and Nicholaus. "Well, it's been fun out here. This boy's" he ushers to Nicholaus. "is a bit quiet. And she." he puts an arm around Courtney. "Is very loud....but I think we all got on well, didn't we guys?"

Wayne looks as the others all began to smile. "Nicholaus, you're the youngest out of the candidates...what did you think of Courtney and Brody."

Nicholaus smiles at Brody and laughs. "Brody's very funny and he's really nice, and Courtney..." He reaches over and touches her shoulder as she smiles falsely. "Courtney is very spirited about things...she's good fun..."

"That's great, what about you, Courtney? You looking forward to seeing other people?"

Courtney smiles broadly. "I cannot wait to get in among more people, although it'll be a shame to leave this really nice hotel."

Wayne turns back to the audience. "Well, I guess we got that one right then," he smiles.

He walks to the middle of the studio and stops before turning around and facing the camera.

"Ok, I can now reveal who the next housemate will be. The votes have been counted and the results have been verified by an independent ajudicator. The person who's been voted into the Big Brother house and will become the 11th housemate is..."

He leaves a pause and we see the others reactions. Brody has his arms around both Courtney and Nicholaus' shoulders as the results are read.

"Brody."

As the name is read Brody jumps up and down as Nicholause congratulates him. Brody hugs both him and Courtney as Wayne begins to speak.

"Brody, you've been voted into the Big Brother house. How do you feel?"

Brody stops and looks into the camera. "I feel...I feel, I don't know how I feel...I feel happy...but I feel sad as well. I'm going in and I'm going to miss my little girl." He wipes a tear away quickly. "So much..."

Wayne stops him gently. "Brody? We have Sydney here if there's anything you want to say to her."

Brody takes a deep breath. "Sydney! Daddy loves you very much and he'll see you soon ok? I promise, we'll do something really nice when I come out!"

Wayne walks over to Sydney who is crying a little. "Do you want to say anything to your daddy, Sydney?"

"I love you, daddy!"

Brody starts to shout on the screen. "I love you, baby! I'll see you soon..."

Wayne walks over to the screen. "Brody, I just need to talk quickly to the others. How are you both feeling?"

Nicholaus answers first. "A little disappointed but happy for Brody. It'll be good to see my family. Hi, Mom, hi, Dad."

Courtney looks on. "I'm really disappointed but...life goes on, at least I'll get to see other people in a few days."

Well I have to say goodbye to you guys just now. Brody, we'll see you next week. Nicholaus and Courtney? You guys get to come home. Goodbye, guys."

As they all call goodbye the screen turns to black and Wayne walks to the centre of the studio. "Well, that's our 11th housemate decided and over 3000 votes were cast."

The screen behind him shows the votes and percentages.

"Brody received 45% of the vote with 1422 votes. Courtney recieved 24% with 761 votes, and Nicholaus received 971 giving him 31% of the overall vote."

The votes vanish and show a live feed into the house where the housemates are eating dinner outside.

"We have one more show tonight where the housmates will nominate who they want to evict and you can watch it here on Channel 11 live! Plus, we have all the events that happened in the house today."

He smiles as the music begins to play.

"Tonight you decided who you wanted into the house, and in a few hours you will decide who you want out. Join us later for the housemates live nominations!"


	7. Live Episode - Part 2

Wayne walks across the bridge that seperates the Big Brother house from the rest of the world.

"Earlier today 45% of you voted Brody into the Big Brother house as the 11th housemate. In just over an hour you," he points to the camera, "the public will get to vote who you want out of the house. It's nomination time. It's Big Brother."

Wayne now stands in the studio. "Welcome back, to Big Brother Friday!"

The camera pans to the studio audience who let out a loud cheer. As the camera falls back to him, Wayne is laughing lightly.

"What a crowd we have here for the first live night of Big Brother. In just over twenty minutes the housemates will have to nominate each other in the first round of nominations. For one night only the nominations will be live to the nation."

He gestures to the large screen behind him. "As you can see the housemates are already gathered in the lounge. Max and Alex look very nervous, as does Liz."

He turns back around to face the camera. "How will they be feeling at the moment? Let's ask their friends and family!"

The audience cheer once again, as the families and friends for each housemate sit in their section of the audience where a poster-sized picture of each housemate is hanging in the background. Wayne sites on a chair between families. He holds out his microphone to a blonde haired middle-aged woman, who sits next to a man.

"Now you're Max and Isabel's mom Diane?"

"Yes," Diane nods. "Yes, I am."

"How does it feel to have two kids in there?"

"Well, I miss them terribly," Diane admits. "But I knew that this was something that they felt they had to do. And," she begins to smile. "I knew I had to let them go."

The man besides her nods and takes her hand, squeezing it gently.

Wayne stretches the microphone over to him. "You're their dad Philip?"

Phillip nods as he smiles.

"In the Big Brother rules it says that the housemates aren't allowed to tell one another that they are entering the house. How did Isabel and Max hide it from one another?"

Diane smiles shyly. "They didn't."

Wayne raises his eyebrows, Diane quickly continues.

"They didn't cheat. But when you are allowed to tell family that you are going in there, it's obvious that they would find out that both of them had gotten in."

Wayne nods and turns to the younger woman sitting at his other side. "We also have Amy who is Maria's mom and Sean's Aunt." He then looks at her with a smile. "That's right isn't it?"

Amy laughs. "Yes."

"Now did Maria and Sean also know beforehand that they were both entering the house?"

"No," Amy smiles coyly.

"No?"

Amy shakes her head.

"How could they not know?"

Amy laughs. "Well, Maria definitely didn't know but I'm starting think that Sean knew. He told me the night before they were supposed to go in and he said he wanted to surprise Maria, and I thought he meant that he wanted to surprise her by being on television, but..." She smiles at the thought. "When he saw her in the house, he didn't seem surprised in the least."

"She was surprised wasn't she?"

"She yelled the house down!" Amy smiles.

Wayne laughs along with the audience.

"Have they always been hostile towards one another?"

"Oh, they're not hostile. They don't always get along, but deep down they do care for one another."

Wayne glances between the two women. "What about this conflict with Isabel? Do you think there is any chance of it cooling down between them, or do you think it will escalate."

"That," Amy thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure about. I think she just genuinely cares about what happens to Alex. They have known one another for seven years now, and he and Liz mean the world to Maria."

Wayne turns to Diane. "Diane, what do you think of the conflict?"

"Well," Diane clears her throat and glances over at Amy. "I think Isabel feels that she is being treated unfairly by Maria. Even though Maria is looking out for Alex's best interests, I think she doesn't realise just how much Isabel cares for him too."

"What went happened between Isabel and Alex before they came into the house?" Wayne asks curiously.

"They dated for a while, and things just didn't work out. Isabel was the one who called things off and I think Alex took a long time to move on."

"Do you think that perhaps Isabel does feel threatened by Laurie?"

Diane nods. "I do think that Isabel feels very threatened by Laurie, but at the moment I don't think she has much to feel threatened about. Laurie seems to be a very nice girl, but her friendship with Alex is only really starting to grow."

"Do you think that Isabel might want to have another chance with Alex. Because just watching it this past week, it seems that she wants him back."

"Yes, it does seem that way," Diane looks at the screen which is showing Isabel talking to Michael. "But, I don't want to speak for my daughter without really knowing what it is she wants to do, but whatever she decides I will support her."

Wayne nods, then moves to the next row that sits behind Diane. "Up here we have Alex's dad, Alan. Hi."

Alan looks shyly at the camera then at Wayne. "Hi."

"What is your take on the whole situation? Did you expect Alex would become involved in a tug of war over who he should be with?"

Alan laughs lightly. "Um, no. It's strange seeing it. Alex usually is the kid who doesn't get the girl, and that is why it did surprise me when he first began dating Isabel."

"Alex seems to be oblivious to the conflict that involves him. Is he usually like that?"

"Oh, no. He's very perceptive, I just..." he thinks for a moment. "don't think he could ever guess that Isabel would be interested in him again, or that Maria is trying to matchmake him with Laurie. Like I said before, he usually doesn't see himself as the guy who gets the girl."

"What about Laurie though? Do you think that Maria might succeed playing cupid?"

Alan pauses for a long moment. "I think that he has only just begun getting to know Laurie, and I think it would be too early to tell."

"Would you like to see him back with Isabel?"

"Only if he truly wants it. What happens is up to him, and I don't think he should be pressured into making any decisions by either Maria or Isabel."

Wayne nods and moves across to the other family. "Now you are Jeff and Nancy, Liz's parents. How do you think your daughter is handling life inside the house?"

"I think she is handling it just fine," Nancy answers which Jeff nods in agreement. "I think there's a couple of rough patches that she's going through, but on the whole I think she's hanging in there."

"One of those rough patches seems to be with Tess. They seem to have a past outside of the house. Can you enlighten us on that?"

Nancy laughs sadly. "I wish I could, but I don't even know what that was about. However, I do suspect that it had something to do with Max."

"How do you feel about Liz staying in the house with her ex?"

"Worried!" Jeff laughs. "No, really, Max is a good kid and I don't think it will be that much of a problem. They're both sensible and on national television, so I don't think we will have that much too worry about."

Wayne smiles. "But you are still worried nonetheless?"

"Definitely!"

Wayne laughs as he moves down to a man sitting beside Amy. "Now you're Jim, Kyle's dad and Tess's guardian?"

Jim nods. "That's correct."

"Some have been saying that Tess and Kyle seem to be flirting in the house..."

Jim smiles sheepishly as Wayne continues.

"What do you think of that?"

"I think they are just leaning on each other in the house, and I don't read too much into it."

Wayne looks at him curiously. "It must be strange though having people saying that about your son and... a girl who you see as a daughter?"

"It is," Jim nods. "But I also know that what everyone sees as flirting, I see as bonding and being there for one another when they need it."

Wayne nods. "It seems that Kyle has problems with Max. Is it because of Tess?"

"No. Those two haven't seen eye to eye for years now, so I don't think it is only Tess that has caused a problem for the both of them."

"Another person who's having problems getting along with some is Michael. Amy, what was your reaction when you saw Michael walk into the house?"

Amy laughs. "I was horrified! I did not expect Michael to be locked up with my daughter that's for sure!"

"Do you think they will be able to trust themselves?"

"They are on national television, so I can keep an eye on what they get up too. Plus they do realise they are on camera 24/7 so I think they will be sensible enough to behave themselves."

Wayne grins. "I'm sure they will." He stands up and looks into the camera. "We have heard from the families now let's take a look at what has happened in the house today."

DAY 8 - 10:15am

The group sit in the lounge area. They have spent the last 35 minutes discussing the first round of nominations that take place tonight.

"This is the one part of this I'm going to hate," Laurie says as she sits on the cushion with her knees close to her chest.

"I already hate it," Maria states. "I haven't even done it and I already hate it."

Laurie nods in agreement.

"It feels like you're stabbing people in the back," Liz adds. sitting next to Isabel.

"That's exactly how it feels like," Maria agrees.

Michael sighs as he slumps on the couch beside Maria. "Well, you knew you'd have to do this when you came in here."

"Yeah, but it isn't like we were all 10 complete strangers," Maria replies. "That's what makes this harder."

"Yeah, but it's still a game."

Max shakes his head as he sits next to Alex on the couch. "But knowing everyone has made it much more personal. I know that it will harder as the game gets along..."

"As you get to know people better," Tess finishes for him, sitting next to Kyle.

Max looks at her and nods. "Yeah."

Alex sighs. "And it'll be harder as the numbers drop, and if you're stuck in with the people you get on with most and end up having to nominate them."

Maria rubs her face and sighs. "Guys, this is going to be sooooo hard."

A sound of agreement echos amoungst the group.

1:42pm

The group has decided to tidy up the house. Liz and Kyle scrub the kitchen floor, Max cuts the grass, while the others tidy up the bedrooms and lounge area. Alex and Laurie have been given the chore of cleaning the mirrors.

Alex wipes at the mirror above the sink in the kitchen while Laurie cleans the mirror at the conservatory doors.

"Here comes the mirror man..." he sings, as Laurie giggles lightly.

"Says he's a people's fan...here comes" he glances over his shoulder and puts on an extra high tone. "the mirror man!"

Laurie laughs and Alex smiles. He turns back to his chore when he stops.

"Hey," he frowns as he looks into the mirror. "What's that?"

Laurie walks over to him, as Liz and Kyle look up.

"What?"

"There's something shining through the mirror."

Laurie now stands beside him looking at the white object as Kyle and Liz stand.

"Looks like something white," Kyle states.

Alex rolls his eyes. "I know that! But what is it?"

"Probably from a camera? Or the cameraman," Liz says.

The objects disappears.

"Hey!"

Alex presses his forehead against the glass and puts his hands up to the sides of his face to block out the light. Kyle soon copies the motion, both trying to see behind the mirror.

"Hey, Mr. Mirror Man," Kyle grins.

"Please show your face!" Alex begs. "We just need to know that there's life out there!"

Liz and Laurie shake their heads and giggle.

"God, Alex, you've only been in here a week!" Liz giggles. "What are you going to be like after 9 weeks?"

"The 3 D's. Depressed, desperate and deranged!"

Laurie and Liz laugh at loud, and both tap the boys lightly on the back.

"C'mon let's get back to work," Liz says to Kyle.

Kyle sighs. "Yeah, because breaking your back while scrubbing floors is sooooo good."

"Hey, Kyle, I expect to be able to eat my dinner of that floor when you're finished," Alex jokes as he turns around.

"Yeah, Alex, later I'll throw your dinner on the floor and I expect you to eat it," Kyle retorts as he kneels down next to Liz.

Alex raises his eyebrows. "Well, then again maybe not."

"I didn't think so," Kyle smiles.

Alex grins at Laurie before he returns to wiping the mirror.

4:32pm

The group are again gathered in the lounge. The conversation has once again turned to the nominations that take place in just over 5 hours.

"Why do you think that they are making us nominate so late in the evening?" Tess asks from her position on the couch.

Alex lies on the cushion and strums lightly at his bass guitar. "Because they want to make us sweat!"

Sean thinks for a moment. "I wouldn't be surprised if this thing is gonna be going out live."

Maria looks up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sean nods. "Think about it. It's Friday, and they're making us do this just before 10? That seems pretty late to be doing nominations unless you're gonna show it on the live show, if you ask me."

Liz sighs. "Well, that's just made me more nervous about doing it."

Tess turns to Sean. "Do you think that we will have to do this live every week?"

Sean shrugs. "Maybe."

Maria thinks for a moment then stands abruptly. "I'm just going to change into something more...live to nation."

As she walks towards the girls bedroom, Tess and Isabel also stand.

"I think I'll change as well," Isabel says leaving the lounge.

"Me too," Tess adds following her.

Michael turns to Sean. "You know they're gonna be hours in there."

"Yep," Sean smiles as the others laugh lightly.

End video feed.

Wayne stands in front of the screen which is showing the housemates sitting in the lounge.

"Well, you've seen what's been happening today, and now we go live to the house as we see the housemates nominate for the first time."

The group sit nervously in the lounge and freeze when they hear a voice.

This is Big Brother. Will Alex please come to the Diary Room.

Alex closes his eyes and sighs. He exhales a deep breath and stands up. The rest of the group begin to give him words of encouragement.

"Go, Alex, you can do it," Liz says.

"You'll be fine," Isabel reassures him.

"Definitely!" Maria adds.

Alex takes another deep breath before walking towards the Diary Room. As he enters he sits down quickly and taps his fingers nervously.

Hello, Alex.

"Hello, Big Brother."

Can you please give the name of your first nomination?

Alex sits up in his chair as if uncomfortable. "Um..." he stays settled and sighs.

"My first nomination will be for Michael."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"Um," Alex thinks for a moment. "I think he was too commanding this week with the task. We did slack off at times, and you can see his point of wanting to pass the task, which I'm glad we did, but...it's different when you take charge of something compared to being domineering."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination?

"Uh, my second nomination," he glances up at the wall to his side before looking into the camera. "is going to be Sean."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"We've been talking more than we usually do this week, but Sean is just basically the person that I get on with the least in the house."

There's a pause, and Alex looks into the camera curiously.

Finally please give the name of your two nominations?

"Michael and Sean."

Thank you, Alex.

Alex nods as he stands up quickly. "Okay."

He opens door and walks out.

The group all turn to Alex as he walks out to them.

"Man, that was awful," Alex says holding his head in his hands.

Isabel claps his arm gently as he sits down.

In the studio Wayne looks into the camera. "That was the first nomination and so far both Michael and Sean have 1 vote each. Let's go back to the house."

This is Big Brother. Will Isabel please come to the Diary Room.

As she stands she gets the same encouragement that Alex received. Walking into the Diary Room she sits down on the chair and looks into the camera.

Hello, Isabel.

"Hello, Big Brother."

Can you please give the name of your first nomination?

Isabel her hands together by intertwining her fingers. "My first nomination is going to be Maria."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

Isabel glances away from the camera as she thinks. "We just haven't been getting along well in here. We've already exchanged words, and I have a feeling that the conflict between us will grow in here rather than lessen."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination?

Isabel sighs as she answers. "My second nomination is Liz."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"My reason for Liz is not even really a valid one. I just get along with the others more."

Finally please give the name of your two nominations?

"Maria and Liz."

Thank you, Isabel.

Isabel nods, then leaves the Diary Room.

As she walks out Alex calls to her. "It was horrible, wasn't it?"

Isabel nods and sits down.

The results so far are transparent on the screen and the housemates can still be seen. Wayne looks to the camera.

"Now four housemates have 1 nomination each. Michael, Sean, Maria, and Liz. Let's see how that changes with the next nominations."

This is Big Brother. Could Kyle please come to the Diary Room.

Kyle breaths deeply and goes to the Diary Room with the encouraging words of the housemates surrounding him. He enters the Diary Room and sits down, and begins to bounce on his toes.

Hello, Kyle.

"Hi, Big Brother."

Can you please give the name of your first nomination?

"Uh, okay," he smiles nervously. "My first nomination is Max."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"O-kay... He goes around playing with people's feelings and I cannot respect someone like that."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination?

Kyle nods. "Michael."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"The guy takes things too seriously and doesn't know when to have fun."

Finally please give the name of your two nominations?

Kyle relaxes a little as he sits on the chair. "Max and Michael."

Thank you, Kyle.

Kyle nods as he quickly rises from the chair.

Wayne clasps his hands together as he turns around from the screen.

"This now puts Michael on 2 votes, while Sean, Maria, Liz, and Max all have 1 vote each." He turns back to the screen.

This is Big Brother, will Laurie please come to the Diary Room.

With the usual chatter to her, Laurie walks towards the Diary Room. As she enters and sits down, nervously looks into the camera.

Can you please give the name of your first nomination?

"Um," she sighs before she continues. "My first nomination is Sean."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"Um," Laurie pauses as she looks away from the camera. "Out of everyone Sean is the person I've spent the least amount of time with, so I haven't been able to get to know him that well."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination?

"My second nomination will be Kyle."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"It's just the same reason why I nominated Sean. I just haven't spent as much time with Kyle as I have with the other housemates."

Finally please give the name of your two nominations?

"My nominations are Sean and Kyle."

Thank you, Laurie.

Laurie stands without looking into the camera and leaves the Diary Room.

Wayne raises his eyebrows. "Well, now both Michael and Sean have 2 votes, while Maria, Liz, Max, and Kyle all have 1. What will the next nominations provide. Let's watch and see."

This is Big Brother, will Liz please come to the Diary Room.

Liz sighs and slowly rises from the couch. As she enters the Diary Room she sits forward on the chair.

Hello, Liz.

"Hi, Big Brother."

Can you please give the name of your first nomination?

"My first nomination is going to be Tess."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

Liz sighs as she lowers her gaze. "I just don't feel that Tess and I connect, and that makes things awkward when you're locked in a house together."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination?

Liz nods. "My second nomination is going to be for Michael."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"I think that he can sometimes cause friction in the house as he can come across as..." she pauses as she thinks. "Too bossy, and a little bit overbearing when he tries to take control of things."

Finally please give the name of your two nominations?

"Tess and Michael."

Thank you, Liz.

Liz nods as she leaves the Diary Room.

"Okay," Wayne says into the camera. "That puts Michael now on top with 3 nominations. Sean has 2 nominations, while Maria, Liz, Max, Kyle, and Tess all have only 1 nomination each. But all that can change, as the next housemate gives their nominations."

This is Big Brother, will Maria please come to the Diary Room.

"Oh, God," Maria moans as Liz squeezes her hand. She slowly rises and walks towards the Diary Room.

Once she has entered and sits down she looks into the camera.

Hello, Maria.

"Hello, Big Brother," she says anxiously.

Can you please give the name of your first nomination?

Maria clears her throat before answering. "Isabel. I nominate Isabel."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"We had a little argument a couple of days ago over something that happened outside of the house." She sighs. "And I don't particulary like how she treated a friend both in and outside of the house."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination?

"Um..." Maria thinks for a moment. "That would be Tess."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

She looks into the camera. "I've been getting along with Tess so far better in here than outside the Big Brother house, but I think there would be less tension in the house between certain people if she wasn't here."

Finally please give the name of your two nominations?

"Isabel and Tess."

Thank you, Maria.

"Okay," Maria says as she leaves the Dairy Room.

"This is becoming interesting. Michael is still ahead with 3 nominations, while Sean and Tess have 2 nominations. Maria, Liz, Max and Kyle all still have 1 nomination each. Alex and Laurie have still receive any nominations."

This is Big Brother, will Max please come to the Diary Room.

Max nods and walks towards the Diary Room. He sits down on the Diary Room chair, and looks everywhere except into the camera.

Hello, Max.

"Um, Hi, Big Brother."

Can you please give the name of your first nomination?

Max moves in his chair and clears his throat. "Umm...Kyle."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"We... just don't get along."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination?

"My second nomination is Sean."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"Like with Kyle I just don't get along with Sean."

Finally please give the name of your two nominations?

"Kyle and Sean."

Thank you, Max.

Wayne turns to the camera. "Now both Michael and Sean have 3 nominations each. Tess and Kyle have 2 nominations each, while Maria, Liz, Max, and Isabel have 1 nomination each. Let's go back to the house."

This is Big Brother, will Michael please come to the Diary Room.

Michael stands and walks towards the Diary Room. He enters and slumps down on the chair, and looks into the camera.

Hello, Michael.

"Hey."

Can you please give the name of your first nomination?

"Kyle."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

Michael shrugs. "I just don't like him."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination?

"Sean."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"Same reason as Kyle. We just don't get along."

Finally please give the name of your two nominations?

"Kyle and Sean."

Thank you, Michael.

Michael gets up and walks out of the Diary Room.

Wayne turns to the camera. "With Sean now on 4 nominations he will face the public vote. Michael and Kyle now have 3 nominations. Tess has 2, while Maria, Liz, Max, and Isabel have 1 nomination each. Sean and Tess still have to nominate, but Alex and Laurie who have yet to be nominated have definitely escape being put up for eviction."

This is Big Brother, will Sean please come to the Diary Room.

Sean stands and performs the death march as he walks towards the Diary Room. He enters and sits down, looking into the camera.

Hello, Sean.

"Hey, Big Brother," Sean smiles.

Can you please give the name of your first nomination?

"Yep," he nods. "My first nomination is Max."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"I think we are too different, and just see things differently which makes it hard for us to get on."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination?

"My second nomination is Michael."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"I just think the guy needs to lighten up and stop taken everything so seriously."

Finally please give the name of your two nominations?

Sean nods. "Max and Michael."

Thank you, Sean.

"Phew," Wayne says as he turns around. "Michael now joins Sean in the eviction vote. Now only Kyle can join them as the others escape being subjected to the public vote. Tess is the last housemate to nominate."

This is Big Brother, will Tess please come to the Diary Room.

Tess sighs loudly and exchanges an encouraging smile with Kyle as she walks towards the Diary Room.

She sits down and she looks into the camera before quickly looking down.

Hello, Tess.

"Hi, Big Brother," she says slowly.

Can you please give the name of your first nomination?

Tess bows her head then raises her eyes a little but doesn't look into the camera. "I'm going to nominate Liz as my first nomination."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

She shrugs sadly. "We just don't get along. We tried but it isn't working out."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination?

"Um..." Tess sighs. "This one is harder. My second nomination is going to have to be Michael."

Please give a reason for that nomination?

"Michael can take things too seriously which can cause tension when you're with 9 other people locked in a house together. That is my only reason for nominating him."

Finally please give the name of your two nominations?

"Liz and Michael."

Thank you, Tess.

Tess nods sadly before rising from the chair.

Wayne takes a microphone from a crew member as he walks towards the audience. "Well, the housemates have spoken. Both Michael and Sean face the public vote with Michael getting 5 nominations, while Sean received 4."

He holds the mic out to Amy. "Amy, how do you think Sean would react to the nominations?"

Amy thinks. "I think he'll take it in his stride as he knows it's just something that has to be done."

"Just as we're running out of time, how do you think Maria will handle the news of both her cousin and her boyfriend being up for nomination?"

"She will take it hard," Amy says sadly. "She already has been missing home and having Michael and Sean in there with her is like having a little piece of home with her."

Wayne nods. "Well you've already voted who wanted in, now you have to vote who you want out! The polls are now open!"


	8. Day 9

Author's notes: Roswell's Big Brother was an ongoing story that ran for 9 weeks during the hiatus between seasons 2 & 3 of Roswell. We set up a poll that allowed our readers to vote to evict the housemates that were nominated for eviction. They could vote as many times as they wanted to, and as the weeks went by the popularity of the site grew as we had more votes than we could ever have imagined. So the votes listed on evictions and to vote in the 11th housemate are real. We could not "rig" the voting, so we didn't decide who was leaving - the readers did.

We've now decided to put RBB up at Fanfiction.net so that fans who didn't read the fanfic before could get a chance to. We hope you enjoy it. Here is the weekend episode.

DAY 9 - 10:14am

Day 9 in the Big Brother house. Last night the group had to nominate 2 of their fellow housemates for the first time. This morning the mood in the house is awkward.

Laurie washes the breakfast dishes in the kitchen sink. She puts the back of her hand up to her mouth as she yawns. Alex walks past and then stops at the counter.

"Rough night?" he asks.

Laurie nods. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Alex sighs.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about the nominations," Laurie says as she continues to wash up. "I just kept feeling..." She thinks for a moment.

"Guilty?"

"Yeah," Laurie says sadly as she looks at him.

Alex nods. "I know the feeling."

Laurie sighs. "This is the one part of this whole experience that I would love to change."

Alex rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Well, what's done is done."

"Yeah."

He looks at her as she adds another cup to the growing pile of dishes sitting beside her.

"Let me help you with that," he offers as he walks toward her.

"Thanks," Laurie smiles.

Alex glances at several of the housemates who have gathered in the lounge area. He sees Max, Maria, Kyle and Tess chatting. He turns to Laurie.

"You know we should probably wake the others up." He glances up at the digital clock on the kitchen wall.

Laurie shakes her head. "No, let them sleep. It'll do them good."

Alex thinks for a moment, then leans closer to Laurie so that he is almost whispering in her ear.

"We could do it anyway. You know, the whole if I'm awake then you're awake theory."

Laurie smiles and shakes her head lightly. "That's cruel."

"Yep," Alex smiles. "Hey we could wake them up with water like Maria did to Michael..."

Laurie giggles at this.

"or we could put the cockrel in their beds and see them jump."

Laurie turns to face him as she laughs. "You know, you have a mean streak running through you, don't you?"

"Yeah, but only when I'm locked up for hours on end."

She continues to laugh as she turns back to the washing up. Alex smiles and then spots Maria looking at him then exchanging a knowing smile with Tess, as Kyle rolls his eyes.

Alex frowns at this, and turns when he hears footsteps. "Morning," he says.

"Morning," Isabel replies as she stands beside him to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

Alex looks at Maria again only to see her glaring at Isabel. He frowns again.

"God," Isabel groans as she rubs her eyes. "I cannot believe that I slept in this late. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Alex nods. "We were just talking about that." He then turns to Laurie with a smirk. "Plus others things."

Isabel watches as they smile at each other and takes a drink of her juice.

"So, Alex," she begins as she sits the glass on top of the counter.

Alex turns to her.

"Do you mind helping me clean out the chicken coop?"

"Um, sure," Alex replies.

"Thanks. For some reason they have a hatred towards me."

Alex smiles as he nods. "Sure, Isabel. Just let me know when you're going to do them."

Isabel smiles back at him. "Thank you."

Alex nods as Laurie hands him the last plate. Isabel glances at the two of them before looking over at Maria, meeting her glare with a sweet smile.

12:14pm

The group is gathered in the lounge area. Max comes out of the Diary Room with this week's task.

Max is smiling as he shakes his head, carrying the sheet with the task on it.

"What is it?" Liz asks with a small smile.

"Some of you aren't going to like it," Max grinned. He sits down on the couch next to Liz.

Michael sighs, sitting on the other couch. "Tell us, Maxwell."

"Big Brother has set the housemates a new task," Max reads out loud. "The task will require the housemates to pair up to learn ballroom dancing."

The rest of the boys groan, as the girls smile and cheer.

"You will be paired up by Big Brother, and each couple will have to learn one of five dances which Big Brother has already selected for each couple."

"What we don't get to choose who partners who?" Maria asks.

Kyle turns to her. "Does it matter? This task sucks already!"

Max continues to read. "Sean and Isabel will perform the Merengue..."

Sean and Isabel share a look then look back to Max.

"Kyle and Laurie will perform the Salsa..."

"The salsa?" Kyle asks. Laurie shakes her head with a smile.

"Michael and Liz will perform the tango..."

Liz raises her eyebrows as Michael shakes his head.

"I'm not dancing," he mutters.

"Alex and Tess will perform swing dancing..."

Alex frowns. "Does anyone even do swing dancing anymore?"

"Us obviously," Tess giggles.

Maria gasps with delight. "That just leaves you and me, girlfriend! What do we do?"

Max smiles as he continues to read. "Max and Maria will perform the samba."

Maria frowns. "I hope they're going to have something to teach us these dances."

"Big Brother will provide the housemates with instructions on how to perform the dances, and all housemates will have to perform the dances successfully on Wednesday to pass the task. The housemates must bet a percentage of their shopping budget with 10% being the lowest and 90% being the highest."

He then looks to the rest of the group. "What do you think?"

"I think it bites," Michael sighs leaning his head back.

Kyle nods. "For once I'm agreeing with Guerin. This bites."

"You guys just don't have any fun in you," Tess slaps Kyle's leg playfully. "I think this will be fun."

"It will be hard though," Liz states. "But if we work at it I think we will pass."

Isabel thinks for a moment. "But learning five new dances in 5 days is too much to expect."

"She's right," Sean agrees. "I think we should bet low."

Max nods. "What does everyone else think? Should we bet low?"

Some of the group nod, while others answer with "yes", "yeah," and "definitely."

"Okay," Max looks back down at the sheet. "How low? 20%?"

"10%," Michael counters.

Liz nods. "I think 10% would be a good bet."

Max looks at her and nods in agreement. "Okay so everyone agrees to 10%?"

The group again voice their approval.

"Okay," Max says as he stands.

Maria turns to Alex. "This is gonna be fun!"

Alex sighs. "Speak for yourself."

1:23pm

Everyday the housemates must care for and clean out the chicken coop. Today it is Isabel's turn. Alex helps her.

Isabel attempts to clean out the coop when a chicken pecks at her.

"Ow," she yelps.

Alex smiles. "I thought you wanted me to help you?"

Isabel continues to clean while keeping an eye on the chicken. "I do, but I thought want to prove to this thing that I can give as good as I get."

"Are you going to peck him back?"

Alex grins as Isabel glares at him.

"Very funny, Alex," she mutters.

Alex walks into the coop. "Let me get that for you."

"Could you just keep that chicken away from me. It's only her that seems to have a problem."

"Isabel Evans scared of a chicken? I never thought I'd ever see the day..."

"Not scared," Isabel looks at him. "I'm not Michael."

Alex laughs and soon Isabel joins him.

"Just keep it away for it's own safety."

Alex raises his eyebrows and manages to pick up the hen. "We're gonna have to name these soon."

As he walks away to the other side of the coop, Isabel mutters. "I know what I'll call her."

"What?" Alex calls back.

"Nothing," Isabel smiles sweetly.

Alex grins as he pets the chicken. "She won't harm you. You're safe with me."

Isabel laughs lightly as she finishes up.

2:14pm

The group wait for the storeroom to open to get the things needed for the dance task. Alex and Tess are already practicing.

"No, no, it goes like this," Tess says as she begins to dance kicking out her legs.

Alex watches her and shakes his head. "That's looks uncomfortable. I don't think it goes like that."

"It does!" Tess then turns to him. "I saw it in a Will Smith video."

"What makes you think that's swing dancing because you saw it on a music video. It might have been something entirely different."

"Have you ever saw the video to Will2k?"

"No."

Tess smiles. "Then how do you know that it's not swing dancing in it?"

Alex opens his mouth to answer but stops.

"She got you, bro," Sean slaps Alex on the back. He then smiles at Tess. "You're good."

Tess grins. "Thank you."

This is Big Brother. The storeroom is now open.

Alex, Tess, and Sean turn towards the storeroom, as Max opens the door. Soon all the housemates filter into the room that is lined with shelves.

"Wow," Maria says as she looks through the instructions. "These dances are going to be really really hard."

"Told you," Kyle states.

Laurie picks up a cue card. "At least with 10% we can have fun with it."

Kyle looks at her dubiously. "You cannot have fun with this. It's ballroom dancing!"

"Kyle," Tess puts her hand on his shoulder from behind him. "We can at least try."

"I am trying!"

"Very," Isabel says with a smirk.

The girls laugh as Kyle gives an indignified "hey!"

4:37pm

The group have been practicing the dance task for over an hour. Michael and Liz have run into some problems while learning to tango.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

Liz sighs as she rubs her foot. "It's okay."

Michael rubs his eyes. "This is pointless. There's no way I can do this."

"It's not pointless," Liz states looking up at him. "We just need to find our feet."

"Liz, I have two left feet!" Michael barks. "I'm not stupid! I know when I'm screwing up!"

"Michael," she grabs his hands. "Get a grip. We're going to learn this and pass this task."

Michael sighs as he looks down at their feet.

"We can do this," Liz continues. "All we have to do is practice. Then we can...ow!"

"Sorry," Michael sighs again.

Maria walks out to them with Max in tow. "How are you two getting along?"

"We're getting there," Liz replies rubbing her foot.

"We suck," Michael states firmly.

Liz sighs and nods to them. "How are you two doing?"

"We're getting it down," Maria grins. "Lizzie, honey, you never said how good a dancer Max was!"

Max smiles sheepishly as Maria ruffles his hair.

Liz smiles. "Oh, really?"

"Dude, this guy is like the John Travolta of samba!"

"Maria..." Max blushes and sticks his hands into his jean pockets.

Maria continues without looking at him. "Well, the Saturday Night Fever John Travolta not the old one..."

Liz turns her gaze to Max who is blushing furiously.

"Okay, we get it, Maria," Michael snaps.

Maria looks at Michael with a frown. "Okay, Michael what's your problem?"

"Problem? We're trying to dance here, and all you're doing is yakking on about how Maxwell here is some kind of dance god!"

Liz exchanges a concerned look with Max, as she turns to see the angry look on Maria's face.

"Yakking?" Maria begins.

"We're having a problem with the tango," Liz interrupts.

Maria looks at her as she thinks. "Well, no wonder considering how he has two left feet!"

Michael glares at her. "Thanks for bringing that up."

"Also your height difference isn't going to help," Maria continues ignoring Michael.

"I know," Liz sighs.

Maria's eyes widen. "Oh, I've got an idea."

Before the others can reply she runs into the house.

Max looks at Liz. "Do they hurt?" he asks looking at her feet.

She glances at Michael who is glaring at Max.

"Um, not really."

Max notices the glare that Michael is giving him. "Sorry, Michael."

Maria runs back onto the decking carrying a pair of shoes. "Here, put these on!"

Liz smiles. "Heels! Thank you!"

"I brought them in as I figured they would look good on me when I leave here."

"These would look really good on you," Liz admires the shoes before putting them on.

Maria gives her arm a squeeze. "I know!"

Liz stands fully. She is now 5 inches taller.

"Now this is better."

"Definitely!" Maria agrees. "Michael try standing beside Liz."

Michael sighs as he stands beside Liz.

"See!" Maria smiles. "Isn't this better?"

"Well, at least she's taller."

Maria watches them as they begin to dance. "Now all we have to do is work on your..."

"Ow!"

Max and Maria wince as they look at the scene before them.

"...feet."

8:59pm

The group is in the lounge room playing monopoly that Isabel had brought in. Michael and Sean sit at the kitchen table playing cards.

Alex shakes the dice and throws. He gets two four's. He moves the boot which is his marker.

"That's mine!" Tess grins.

"Oh, no," Alex groans.

Tess looks at the property cards. "You owe me $400."

Alex sighs. "Can anyone please give me a loan?"

"That won't happen," Michael calls from the kitchen. "It's against the Evans rules."

"Quiet, Michael," Isabel calls back.

As the others laugh, Alex looks at his properties.

"Well, I guess I could always morgage this." He holds up a card. "Or even better sell it!"

"Alex, it's the only property that you have left that isn't debt," Liz reasons.

Alex turns to her. "Yeah, but I could sell it to you and get myself out of debt? C'mon, Liz, $400?"

Liz looks at him then at the card. "Um...no."

"And, I thought you were my friend."

"And some friend you are! Trying to get $400 out of me for something I would only give $50 for!"

Alex sighs dramatically. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go out of the game," he says giving the girls puppy dog eyes.

The other laugh at him, as Kyle shakes his head.

"Alex, you are truly pathetic at this!"

"Says the guy who only got out of debt by getting me into it!"

"Yet I did not resort to guilt trips," Kyle smirks.

Before Alex can give a reply Laurie chirps in.

"Here, Alex, I'll buy it from you."

Alex turns to her. "Thank you!" he says over dramatising his actions.

"I can't believe you caved!" Kyle says incredulously.

"Kyle, have a heart," Tess says.

As Laurie pays Alex for the card, he soon hands over the money to Tess.

"You're the one taking it from him!"

Tess looks at Kyle with a smirk. "That's different. He owes me the money. If I hadn't have taken it from him then we would lose the point of the whole game."

"Which is?"

"That I'm now winning," Tess grins at him then at the others.

11:43pm

While most of the group sit in the lounge listening to Alex play his guitar, Sean is outside on the decking.

Liz watches Sean standing alone outside on the patio. She listens to Maria sing along to Alex's music, but keeps an eye on the lone figure. She stands up and walks towards the conservatory doors with Max and Tess watching her leave.

"Hey."

Sean looks behind him as he hears the voice. "Hey," he smiles slightly.

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

Sean sighs as he turns back around to face the garden. "Just thinking."

Liz bites her bottom lip as she now stands beside him.

"You know tomorrow's my brithday," Sean says still looking ahead.

Liz smiles. "Really?"

Sean nods. "Yeah."

"Maria didn't say."

"She probably forgot," he shrugs.

Liz looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry."

Sean looks at her. "Don't be. It's just a birthday, nothing major." He turns back to the front. "It is just got me thinking about things that's why I mentioned it."

"What kind of things?"

"Just stuff. Like where my life's heading. What I want to do. Stuff like that."

Liz nods. "Did you make any decisions?"

Sean looks at her. "Yeah. Some. I know what I want in my life."

Liz holds his gaze for several moments before lowering hers. Sean lowers his for a moment then turns.

"You better go inside."

Liz looks at him. "Come with me."

Sean turns to look at her.

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

Sean smiles at her slowly and she returns his smile. Liz pulls his top lightly and he soon follows her into the house. The singing is in full swing as Maria has been joined by Tess, Isabel, and Laurie.

Max watches as Sean and Liz sit down on the couch, and his gaze turns to Tess who is looking at him. He sighs as the singing becomes louder.

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back to the Milky Way   
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind   
Was it everything you wanted to find   
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there


	9. Day 10

DAY 10 - 7:54am

Day 10 in the Big Brother house. Most of the housemates are still in bed. Max exercises in the garden, while Kyle is in the conservatory doing push-ups. Sean has just woken.

Sean staggers out of the boys bedroom as he fixes the microphone around his neck. He yawns and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He looks out into the garden where he sees Max alone. He shakes his head and glances at Kyle.

"Hey."

"Hey, man," Kyle greets him. He then stands. "A little bird told me that it's your birthday today."

Sean smiles lightly. "Oh, really."

"Yeah." Kyle holds out his hand. "Happy birthday, man."

Sean gives a genuine smile as he shakes Kyle's hand. "Thanks."

Kyle nods.

"It's your birthday?"

Both Kyle and Sean look to the conservatory doors where Max stands.

"Yeah," Sean replies suspiciously.

Max nods then steps towards him. "Happy birthday."

Sean looks down at the hand offered to him, then looks back up at Max.

"Thanks," he says uneasily as he shakes the hand.

The three boys stand in an awkward silence before Max points to the boys bedroom. "I'm just gonna get dressed."

Sean and Kyle nod as Max walks away. They then exchange an amused look.

9:42am

The girls are gathered in their bedroom. Liz organises presents for Sean's birthday.

"So anything you can give would probably mean a lot to him."

Maria shakes her head. "I cannot believe I forgot!"

"It's okay, Maria," Liz says reasurringly. "You can make up for it by giving him a great day."

Maria nods, as Max, Kyle, and Alex walk into the bedroom.

"Well, this is all I've got that I think he'd like," Alex says as he hands Liz a comic book.

"That's great, Alex," Liz smiles as she looks at the comic she holds.

Max hands her a t-shirt. "I couldn't think of anything else."

Liz gives him a warm smile. "Thank you."

Max smiles sheepishly before he catches Tess's look. He quickly turns away.

"Well, I'm the same as Evans," Kyle says as he gives Liz a t-shirt. "I don't think Sean would appreciate weights."

Liz laughs lightly. "Thanks, Kyle, this should be enough."

"Where's Michael?" Tess asks.

Alex and Max exchange looks.

"Guerin's being a pain in the ass," Kyle states firmly.

"He's not giving anything?" Isabel asks.

Max sighs. "He doesn't feel he should considering he only has a limited amount of things in the house..."

"Like I said he's being a pain in the ass."

Maria slides off the bed. "We'll see about that."

The others exchange looks as she walks out of the room.

Maria walks into the boys bedroom. "Michael!"

"What?" Michael asks calmly, as he lies on his bed reading a comic book.

"I cannot believe that you're not giving my cousin a present on his brithday!"

Michael turns back to his comic. "Why should I?"

Maria smacks his leg. "Because he's my cousin!"

Michael sighs. "Your loser cousin, remember that's what you called him."

"That doesn't matter what I said before on the outside. He's in here and you will give him a gift."

"I don't think so."

Maria thinks for a moment before looking back at him. "That's it! If you don't go in there and give Liz a present for Sean then you can't forget about anymore making out while we're in the house."

"Like that will make a difference."

"I mean it, Michael. That's 9 weeks without these lips," she threatens pointing to her mouth. "9 weeks."

Michael looks at her curiously as she looks at him firmly.

"Thank you, Michael," Liz says as she sits on the bed. "I'm sure Sean will really appreciate this."

Michael stands at the bottom of Liz's bed glaring at Maria, who has both her arms wrapped around his.

"No problem."

"Isn't he a sweetie?" Maria grins before kissing him on the cheek.

Michael makes a face, and Liz raises an eyebrow before exhanging amused looks with the others.

10:56am

While the housemates practice their weekly task, Sean is called to the Diary Room.

Sean sits down in the chair and looks into the camera. "Hi, Big Brother."

Hello, Sean. Big Brother would like to offer you a choice between 2 gifts for your birthday.

Sean raises his eyebrows and has a surprised expression. "Cool!"

The first choice is pinball machine for the whole day.

"Okay," Sean nods.

The second choice is a party tonight with alcohol provided.

Sean smiles then attempts to hide his pleasure. "Um, that's a hard choice. Considering I've been in here with 9 other people I think I'm gonna have the party to blow off some steam."

Big Brother would like to advice the other housemates not to drink any of the alcohol as they are still minors.

Sean smirks. "I'll let them know."

The provisions for the party will be made available in the storeroom later today.

"Thank you, Big Brother," he grins into the camera.

He rushes out of the Diary Room and raises his voice.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make."

As the others stop to look at him, Sean clears his throat.

"Big Brother just wanted to wish me a happy birthday and let me have the choice between 2 gifts. The one I have chosen will be made available later in the storeroom. And that's all."

The others look at each other before the stop Sean from walking away.

"Hey, what were the 2 gifts?" Maria asks.

"One was a pinball machine which I figured you girls would like so I took it."

The girls groan.

"Sean, you didn't," Maria groans. "C'mon a pinball machine!"

Sean nods, as the boys look on happy enough.

"What was the other gift?" Isabel asks.

"Well," Sean shrugs. "The other gift was..." he looks at them with a grin. "a party for tonight!"

The girls gasp and Tess and Maria run forward to him.

"Please tell me you took it!" Maria begs.

Tess begins to jump up and down hugging him. "Please, please, please..."

Sean laughs. "Okay, I took it!"

The group cheer as Sean attempts to stop himself from falling over as both Tess and Maria hug him and jump at the same time.

1:45pm

The group have been practising the dance task for most of the morning. Alex, Tess, Isabel, Sean, Laurie, and Kyle are now sunbathing on the patio. The group talk as Kyle has fallen asleep unnoticed.

"I can't wait for tonight," Tess smiles as she rubs lotion onto her legs. "Just to be able to have something more normal for a change. Like cake!"

Alex nods. "Cake is good."

"Just anything to break the routine we have now, will be good," Isabel adds.

"Definitely," Tess agrees.

Laurie sits on the cushion with her knees to her chest. "You know, this will be my first party."

"Really?" Sean asks curiously.

"Yeah," Laurie nods.

"Well, we'll have to make it a memorable one for you," Sean says.

Laurie smiles at him and turns to look at Tess as she speaks.

"Yeah, maybe Alex will do the famous striptease for you that I've heard so much about," she grins.

The others laugh as Alex groans and leans back onto his cushion. "Oh, God, don't remind me of that!"

Isabel nudges him with her arm. "C'mon, Alex, that was fun. I really appreciated it," she smiles at him as he looks at her.

"You striped?" Sean asks incrediously.

Alex sits up again. "It was more of a dance..."

"Where his clothes came off," Tess giggles.

Alex blushes as he smiles sheepishly. "Yes, where my clothes did come off."

"And," Isabel smiles to the others. "He was dressed as a cop."

The others laugh harder.

"You really did that?" Laurie smiles.

"It was going well until..." he trails off as he winces.

The others look at Isabel expectantly.

"Until he saw my mother."

Tess gasps and burst out in laughter. The others follow suit.

"Good one, Alex," Sean grins.

Alex refuses to meet any of their eyes, before he finally looks at Isabel then across to Laurie. Isabel's smile wavers as she sees the smile the two share.

"Hey, Kyle, you're quiet," Sean says looking over to Kyle who's lying down.

Laurie turns to the boy who is lying face down beside her asleep. Her eyes widen when she sees how red his back and the back of his legs have become.

"Kyle, wake up," she shakes him gently.

"What?" Kyle says groggily. "Ow!"

Tess is soon kneeling beside him and places her hand on his back. Isabel grabs her hand and shakes her head.

"We can't."

Tess sighs and looks back down at Kyle who winces with pain.

"We need to get him inside," Isabel states. Alex and Sean each take one of Kyle's arms.

Max, Liz, Michael, and Maria look up from their positions in the kitchen as Sean and Alex carry Kyle into the house.

"What happened?" Maria asks with concern.

"Sunburn," Isabel answers. "Laurie get the after sun lotion. Alex put him on one of the beds in the boys bedroom."

Max walks towards the bedroom, and Isabel stops him.

"Max, let one of us take care of him."

Max looks at her with a frown, then nods understandably.

2:15pm

Kyle is lying on one of the beds in the boys bedroom. The girls and Sean and Alex are in there with him, as Tess rubs after sun lotion onto his sunburn.

"That was so stupid, Kyle," Tess tells him. "You could have really hurted yourself."

"Could have?" Kyle snaps. "Ow!"

Isabel kneels down. "Here let me do his legs, and you do his back."

Tess hands her the lotion and both begin to apply it tenderly to his sunburn.

"Well, Kyle, at least you can have some fun tonight," Sean says with a smirk. "Drown your sorrows."

"You're telling him to get drunk?" Maria says incrediously.

Sean shakes his head. "No I said have fun."

"Guys, will you please quit it," Tess tells them.

Alex sighs as he walks out of the room. He sits down in the lounge with Max and Michael.

"How is he?" Max asks with concern.

"Red," Alex rubs his eyes. "But he'll be all right."

Max nods. "Good."

Laurie walks out of the bedroom and sits on the couch next to Michael.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that he had fallen asleep."

"It wasn't your fault, Laurie," Alex says reasurringly. "We were all out there."

"Yeah, and he was the one stupid enough to fall asleep to begin with," Michael adds.

Alex, Laurie, and Max all look at Michael. He looks back at them.

"What?"

"Nice with the sympathy, Michael," Max says.

Michael shrugs. "I just say it the way it is."

The other three sigh and then wince when they hear Kyle yelp again.

3:23pm

Kyle has fallen asleep in the boys bedroom. Tess stays in there to watch over him. Out in the lounge area Max and Liz talk.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help Kyle," Max says as he looks at her.

Liz touches his arm. "Max, in here there was nothing you could do."

Max looks at her hand that is on his arm, and Liz looks at it too. Both then meet each other's gaze and smile gently. Liz reluctantly removes her hand.

She begins to wince as she puts her legs underneath her.

"You okay?" Max asks with concern.

"Yeah," Liz replies. She then leans closer to him. "My feet are finding it hard with the task."

Max smiles. "Give them to me."

Liz raises her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I can massage them for you."

Liz smiles shyly. "I don't know...if we should."

"I promise I won't hurt you."

"That's not what I'm afraid of," she smiles coyly at him.

Max returns her smile, and she rests her feet on his lap. She closes her eyes as he begins to tenderly massage her foot.

"Hmm...that's good."

Max looks at her, before returning to the task at hand. As Liz sighs contently, Max stares at her peaceful state.

Maria walks into the house and smiles as she walks past them. After looking in at Kyle and Tess she walks past the lounge to the kitchen. Laurie is preparing a salad, and glances at Maria.

"How is he?"

"Kyle? He looks fine."

Laurie nods as she looks back down at the food.

"Laurie, hon, don't beat yourself up over this," Maria says as Lauire looks at her. "It was mistake, and you weren't the only one out there."

Laurie sighs. "That's what Alex said, but still..."

"Listen to Alex! He knows these things! He didn't hold a grudge when me and Liz did the exact same thing to him when we were 13."

"Did what to who?"

Both girls turn to see Alex walking towards him.

"I was just telling Laurie about the time when we left you asleep in my back yard."

"Oh, yeah," Alex says with fake cheer. "And left me to fry! I remember that vividly."

"Alex, I was trying to convince Laurie to stop blaming herself for Kyle."

Alex looks at Laurie who has a guilty look on her face. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Maria rolls her eyes.

"I'd forget about it," Alex says as he takes a slice of tomato.

Maria nods. "Yeah, he will by the time Sean's party rolls round."

Laurie thinks about it, then watches as Alex takes another slice.

"Alex, do you want me to make you some?"

Alex looks at the half eaten slice that he holds then smiles sheepishly. "Um, no. I promise that was my last bite."

"It's okay," Laurie says as she heads towards the refrigerator.

"No, no, I turned down the salad when you offered earlier so it's not fair for you to make it now. I will make it."

Laurie turns back to him. "Look there's too much here for me anyway, so how about we share?"

"Okay," Alex smiles.

Laurie smiles back and rolls her eyes at Maria's grin. She looks at Alex as he takes the bowl from her.

"At least let me carry the bowl."

"Thanks."

As the two walk out to the garden Maria looks at the couple in the lounge.

"Big Brother, I think you can guarantee that there's going to be at least three romances in this house."

3:55pm

The group except Kyle and Tess, are in the garden. Max is giving Maria a shoulder massage.

"Ahh, that's it," Maria sighs. "Michael, you should be watching Max because as your girlfriend I expect you to do this often."

Michael slumps on his deck chair. "If Max is as good as you say then why do you need me to do."

Maria glares at him. "Because I'm not dating Max."

"How did you hurt your shoulder, Maria?" Laurie asks, as she sits beside Alex on the cushions with the bowl sitting on both their laps.

"I'm not sure. It's been hurting all day, but it's beginning to get worse," Maria relaxs more as Max continues to knead her shoulder. "That's why I thought the man with the magic touch could have a look at it."

Liz's eyes widen. Maria sees her look.

"Liz, I meant for him to massage me. I saw how much you were enjoying it earlier."

Liz blushes and exchanges a look with Max. The others, apart from Sean, laugh lightly.

Tess walks out into the garden. "Hey," she says as she sits down beside Laurie.

The others greet her, and Laurie offers her some of the salad that is left in the bowl.

"Want some?"

"Thanks," Tess smiles as she takes a slice of tomato. "What are you, guys, up to?"

Sean leans back on his deck chair. "My cousin's being a wimp and getting a rubdown from Max."

"Shut up, Sean," Maria says glaring at him.

Sean smirks as he closes his eyes to the sun that shines down on him.

"Max, would you mind giving me a massage later?" Tess asks.

Max looks at Tess with a surprised expression. "Uh...sure."

"Thanks."

Max looks at Liz who lowers her gaze, and Maria sighs.

4:25pm

The housemates are gathering the provisions that Big Brother has provided for Sean's party from the storeroom. Max and Tess are in the lounge where Max is giving Tess a back massage.

Tess sighs contently as Max cautiously looks over at Liz, who is looking at him from the storeroom.

"Liz?" Sean says again as he is handing her paper cups.

Liz shakes her head and looks at him. "Sorry. I was miles away."

Maria stands beside her. "Liz, babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Liz nods sadly.

Maria gives her hand a gentle squeeze before Liz looks back at the scene in the lounge and walks away. Maria and Sean look at the lounge also, and Sean sighs as he sees Kyle standing at the threshold of the boys bedroom glaring at Max, who is unaware of his presence as is Tess.

7:12pm

The group have decided to hold the party outdoors. Liz and Maria have sprayed all the housemates hair with multi-coloured spray, and put on each of them a fake tattoo.

Sean stands at the head of the table on the patio, and looks at the group and the birthday cake that sits before him. He clears his throat.

"Well, I just want to thank everyone and Big Brother for throwing this party for me."

Most of the housemates smile as Sean continues.

"I know that I don't get along with everyone, and at times I can get on some people nerves, but I really appreciated the presents I received...especially the kisses from the girls," he grins.

The others laugh as they look at each other then back at Sean.

"But most of all I just want to say...thanks for today."

Liz begins to clap and soon the others follow.

"Let's eat," Sean smiles as he sits back down.

7:59pm

Big Brother had adviced the other housemates that since they are not over 21 years of age, that they shouldn't drink the alcohol. The housemates watch as Maria sings while Alex accompanies her on the guitar, Sean and Kyle stand in the conservatory sharing a drink.

"You know we'll have to get a few of these guys to lighten up," Kyle says as he looks out to the rest of the group. "Look at them."

Sean looks then frowns. "They seem to be having fun."

"I mean look at Evans and Guerin. Those two wouldn't know how to relax a little!"

Sean nods in agreement. "That's true."

"You know, we're the guys to show them how to loosen up," Kyle turns to him with a wicked smile.

"What do you suggest?"

Kyle thinks for a moment. "Give me time and I'll come up with something!"

Sean laughs lightly as he glances back outside.

Isabel sits on the table as she watches Maria and Alex sing. Maria takes Laurie's hand and gets her to join in. Laurie smiles as she sings along and Alex leans closer to her ear to whisper something to her.

Isabel lowers her gaze and doesn't hear Michael sit beside her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she says after a start.

Michael looks as Maria is now dancing with Laurie. Isabel looks at Alex again. Michael looks at Isabel looking at Alex.

"Why don't you tell him?"

Isabel turns to him. "Tell him what?"

"That you still love him."

"I..." Isabel begins to scoff, then looks at her hands. "I don't love him."

"You could have fooled me," Michael says as he slips off the table and walks towards Maria.

Isabel watches him leave, and then looks at Alex who is now smiling at Laurie as she whispers into his ear.

8:29pm

While the housemates are on the patio Max and Liz sit in a corner of the garden away from the others.

Liz laughs as she looks at Maria unsuccessfully attempting to get Michael to dance with her. Max also laughs at this and then looks at Liz.

"We can go over there if you want to?"

Liz shakes her head with a smile. "I'd rather stay here for a while."

Max smiles back at her.

"I have missed this, Max," Liz says seriously. "Just the two of us being able to talk."

"I've missed it too," Max replies sadly.

Liz lowers her gaze. "Max..."

Max looks at her expectantly.

Liz takes his hand. "When we leave here...there's some things that I've been needing to tell you. But I can't talk about them in here."

Max holds her gaze, and caresses her hand within his. "Okay."

Liz looks down at their joined hands then smiles slowly at him which he returns.

Tess stands at the conservatory doors looking out into the garden. After watching Max and Liz she shakes her head and walks over to the kitchen where the alcohol is.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Sean asks as he walks towards her.

"Taking a drink, what does it look like."

Sean frowns as he watches her pour herself the drink. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Tess glances at him as she takes a mouthful. She makes a face and coughs. Sean is soon patting her back.

"You've never drank before have you?"

Tess continues to cough for several seconds, then sways a little and holds her head.

Sean grabs her quickly. "I think you should lie down."

He walks her towards the girls bedroom and disappears inside as Laurie walks into the house.

"Laurie?"

Laurie turns as she hears the voice from behind her. "Isabel."

Isabel walks with her towards the kitchen counter as Laurie pours more orange juice into 2 glasses.

"I see you and Alex are getting along," Isabel says calmly.

"Yeah," Laurie smiles. "He's a nice guy."

Isabel nods. "You like him don't you?"

Laurie looks at her cautiously. "Um..."

"It's okay. It's obvious that you do."

Laurie blushes as she looks down at the drinks.

"Laurie, I don't want to see you get hurt that's why I'm telling you this..."

"Telling me what?" Laurie asks with concern.

Isabel takes a deep breath. "Alex and I, we have this on and off relationship..."

Laurie continues to look at her as Isabel pauses for a moment.

"And, while at the moment it is off, Alex and I will probably get back together once we leave the house." Seeing Laurie's look of disappointment, Isabel touches her arm lightly. "I just didn't want to see you get hurt by getting further involved with him."

Laurie nods slowly and looks to the side of Isabel as she sees Alex playing his guitar outside.

"Do you want me to take those drinks for you?" Isabel smiles sweetly.

"Thanks," Laurie says despondantly, and watches Isabel walk out to the patio and hand Alex a glass.

Alex smiles at Isabel then looks into the house at Laurie, who meets his gaze but slowly lowers hers.

8:40pm

All the housemates except Sean, Tess, and Kyle are outside sitting at the table.

"So..." Maria asks Liz. "What's going on with you and Max? Are you back together, getting there or what?"

Liz smiles at Maria, then looks over at Max who is looking at her with a warm smile.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Maria sighs as she rolls her eyes.

Michael looks at Max smiling at Liz who sits across the table from him. He shakes his head.

"It's sickening. He's got that puppy dog look on him again."

Isabel nods in agreement. "At least he's smiling again. I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time."

Michael looks at her. "Yeah, but it's gonna be Liz this and Liz that all over again."

"Oh, Michael, please. You are like that with Maria."

"No, I'm not."

Isabel sighs. "Michael you called her a vibrator."

Michael clears his throat and looks away. Isabel smirks at him.

Laurie looks at Isabel and then looks down at the table.

"Are you okay?"

She turns to Alex who sits beside her. "Yeah," she says quietly.

Alex looks at her curiously. "Hey, do you want to have another bass lesson tomorrow?" he nudges her arm lightly.

"Um, I can't," Laurie looks away. "Sorry. Perhaps another time."

Alex looks at her with a frown. As she doesn't look at him, he nods. "Sure."

Laurie nods her thanks without looking at him. She looks up to see Isabel watching them and quickly looks down again.

Kyle walks into the girls bedroom. "Tess?"

As he enters he sees Tess laughing hysterically on the bed, while Sean is trying to stop her from falling off it.

"What the hell's going on?"

"She's drunk," Sean states. "C'mon help me."

Kyle rushes towards the bed. "Drunk? How much did you give her?"

"I didn't give her anything," Sean snaps. "She took a drink and was like this afterwards."

Kyle kneels down and tries to calm her down. "Tess? Tess? Look at me!"

Tess stops laughing and is now reduced to a giggle.

"Kyle!" She throws her arms around his neck bringing him down on top of her.

Kyle rolls over so that her weight is on top of him instead of the other way around. Sean lifts Tess up from Kyle and holds her.

"I want to hug Kyle!" she says as she stamps her foot.

"You can hug Kyle later," Sean answers quietly. "First we need to get you sobered up."

As Kyle stands Tess manages to wrangle out of Sean's arms and runs out of the bedroom. Kyle and Sean look at each other and chase after her.

The rest of the group look up as Tess comes running out of the house. Max stands.

"Tess?"

Tess smiles and runs to him throwing her arms around him. "Max!"

Max is startled and shares bewildered looks with the others. Kyle and Sean run out to the patio and Kyle stops abruptly as he sees Tess in Max's arms.

"Hi, Max," Tess giggles as she loosens her hold on him. She looks over her shoulder to Kyle. "Kyle, look it's Max! Destiny Max!" she says with a nod.

"I see him, Tess," Kyle says sadly.

Tess looks at Max again then lets go as she takes a step back. "But he isn't destiny he Max...he doesn't want me..." she trails off looking at him with a mixture of hurt and sadness.

"Tess," Max takes a step towards her.

"No!" Tess snaps as she moves further away from him. "You want her!"

She points her finger at Liz.

Michael stands. "Tess, sit down."

"Why?" she yells at him, as the rest of them now stand. "I'm sick of you telling me what to do! Tess sit down! Tess help me with my pow..."

"Tess," Isabel moves forward. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

Tess shakes her head. "I know exactly what I'm saying! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Nacedo said it would be different. That I would be wanted. But none of you want me around..."

"That's not true," Max says calmly.

Tess glares at him. "Isn't it, Max? All of you think that I'm such this horrible person who ruined everything! If it wasn't for her then I'd be accepted!" Tess glares at Liz. "I would have a purpose!"

"Tess, that's enough!" Max snaps at her.

Tess shakes her head as she looks at him with tears now falling down her cheeks. "I'm not to blame for how things are, Max. Destiny is."

Max lowers his gaze, then looks back into her eyes. She turns away and runs into the house.

"Tess!" Kyle calls out as he chases after her.

Max slowly looks at the others who are looking at him. His eyes meets Liz's and both look sadly at each other.

9:26pm

Tess has been in the Diary Room for over half an hour. Sean, Laurie, and Kyle are in the kitchen, while the others are gathered outside.

"She's still in there," Isabel sighs as she looks into the house. She sits down beside Alex. "God only knows what she's told them."

"We shouldn't panic," Max states. "She'll won't tell them anything."

Isabel looks up at him. "She almost already did, Max!"

"Isabel's right," Michael says as he stands at the table. "She could have told them everything by now."

"She's not stupid," Alex says from the table.

Michael glares at him. "No, but she's drunk."

"Yeah, and drunk and stupid go together when you're in that state," Maria says glancing at Max who lowers his eyes to the ground.

"Guys," Liz says as they all look at her. "Can we also remember that everyone here can be seen and heard at all times. Including now!"

Max looks at the cameras that surround him and nods as does the others.

Laurie stands in the kitchen and watches Kyle pace by the Diary Room door. Sean walks up beside her.

"How long has he been doing that now?"

Laurie shakes her head sadly. "I'm not sure."

"You know the longer she's in there the better it will be."

"How do you figure that?" Kyle calls over to him.

Sean looks at him. "Because she can talk things over with Big Brother. Get an objective point of view on things."

"Objective..." Kyle shakes his head in disbelief. "What she needs is someone who gives a damn for her and not this thing that talks out of damn speaker!"

"Kyle," Laurie says calmly. "I think Sean was just trying to say that she needs someone who isn't close to the situation. It's not perfect but at least in there she can talk in private."

"In there they'll show the whole country her crying! They aren't gonna help her, Laurie. They just want to make good tv."

Kyle storms off out into the garden as Laurie and Sean exchange a worried look.

The others look at Kyle as he storms over towards Max. "You did this!" he yells.

"What?" Max says defensively.

"You knew how she felt, you were stringing her along like you did with Liz!"

Max glares at him. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You used her!"

"I did not use her!" Max snears back.

The others stand as Sean and Laurie enter the garden. All watch the scene that unfolds before them.

Kyle steps closer to him. "What is it, Max? You think you can just play with people's feelings and get away with it because you have this shy-I'm Max Evans can't do a thing wrong-good boy-crap!"

"Kyle..." Liz says before Max interrupts her.

"I'm not the one who plays with people's feelings," Max glares down at him. "The only reason you told Tess she was like a sister was because you were tired of trying to get her into bed!"

Kyle shakes his head as he lounges for him. "You bastard," he yells as he swings his fist at Max.

Max ducks and soon Michael is between them while both Alex and Sean hold Kyle back. The girls stand shocked as Alex and Sean take Kyle inside.

Michael, and the girls all look at Max who still looks at Kyle who can be seen through the conservatory doors.

Alex and Sean let Kyle go.

"Are you stupid?" Alex asks incrediously.

"You shouldn't let Max get to you," Sean states. "You need to keep a cool head."

Kyle now sits at the kitchen table and holds his head in his hands.

Alex and Sean share a concerned look. Sean sits down.

"You're not doing Tess any good by getting yourself thrown out."

Kyle looks at him then rubs his face as he considers it.

10:09pm

The group is now gathered in the lounge area. Kyle is in the boys bedroom, while Tess is in the den. Max sits in the conservatory alone.

Michael walks up to Max and sits on a deckchair beside him.

"Hey."

Max looks at him for a moment before looking back outside towards the den. "Hey."

"You can't be responsible for everything, Maxwell," Michael says as he watches him.

"I know," Max nods without looking at him. "I am responsible for her though."

Michael glances out towards the den. "We're responsible for each other."

Max looks at him then turns away again as Michael turns to him.

"I don't know how to handle this, Michael. This is..." Max shakes his head sadly. "beyond my control."

"We can't control everything, Max. Just try and fix what's broken."

Max nods again as he thinks it over.

10:15pm

It is against Big Brother rules for housemates to deliberately physically abuse one another. Doing so could lead to a possible eviction from the house. Kyle is called to the Diary Room.

Kyle sits down and looks into the camera.

Hello, Kyle.

"Hi, Big Brother," Kyle looks grimly at the camera.

Kyle, do you know why you have been called to the Diary Room?

"I have a good idea," he nods.

It is against Big Brother rules for a housemate to purposely harm another member of the group. If a housemate does harm another member of the group in this way then we will have no choice to evicted them.

Kyle looks away from the camera and sighs.

Do you understand that, Kyle?

"Yes, Big Brother."

As you did not make contact with Max, Big Brother will not evict you from the house.

Kyle raises his eyebrows in genuine surprise. "Thanks," he says quietly.

However, Big Brother will not tolerate anymore of this behaviour and next time will evict you from the house.

Kyle nods. "Okay. Thanks, Big Brother."

Is there anything else that you wish to talk about?

Kyle shakes his head. "No."

Big Brother is always here to listen.

Kyle nods and looks into the camera but doesn't say a word.

11.18pm

The housemates sit and talk in the lounge quietly about the events of earlier in the evening. Kyle is out in the garden as Tess sits in the den alone. Isabel and Laurie have been outside for over an hour trying to talk to her through the door as Tess isn't letting them in to see her.

Isabel talks through the door loudly. "C'mon Tess. Let me in. You can't sleep in here all night, you have to come in sometime."

Tess responds by crying out through the door. "Why? What's the point? I know I wouldn't be welcome there!"

Isabel looks at Laurie hopelessly as she tries again. "Tess...please. I know you are feeling bad but...things will be...ok. They will."

As the only response is silence she sighs loudly at the door and turns to Laurie and Kyle who has now joined them. "She...she needs time I guess. C'mon, we'll let her cool down and that will help."

She begins to walk towards the house before turning and looking at Kyle. "You should leave her Kyle, the pair of you need to calm down."

"I am calm." He replies angrilly.

"Oh, you're so calm that you nearly got yourself evicted? She doesn't need your issues just now. Go away and give her space...for both of your sakes." As she finishes she walks into the house leaving Laurie and Kyle standing.

Kyle angrilly runs a hand through his hair before looking at Laurie. "What do you think?"

She looks at him understandingly. "I know why you need to see her...but maybe...maybe it would be better if you left her to me. I'll make sure she's alright. And if she's not..."

"You'll come and get me? Promise." He looks at her resigned.

Laurie nods her head and smiles. "I promise."

He sighs and looks at the den desperately before turning and walking away towards the house. Laurie gives it a second and follows him in. The other housemates have started getting ready for bed and Kyle is lying on the sofa in the lounge. Laurie walks to the kitchen and make some coffee and grabs a bottle of tabasco sauce and put it in her pocket. She carries the two cups out of the house and out towards the den. She knocks the door lightly and hearing no answer she opens it up and walks inside.

"Hi Tess, I thought you could do with something to drink." Laurie looks down and see's Tess crying quietly at the back opf the den. She puts the cups down and walks over towards her.

"Tess, are you ok? C'mon, please don't cry...things will be ok." As she walks over she sits down beside her and hesitantly puts a arm around her shoulders.

Tess shakes her head defiantly. "No. No it won't, I've ruined...everything. Ever...everyone will hate me and...and I nearly got Kyle evicted..." She begins to sob openly. "And...and, I just, don't know why they don't...like me."

Laurie looks at her sympathetically as she begins to talk. "Tess, they do like you. I mean, Kyle thinks the world of you, you only have to look at tonight to see that." Tess turns to her and starts to talk before Laurie cuts her off. "And Alex? He...he really likes you. You two have so much fun together. And, Sean, and me...I like you."

Tess bites her lip softly. "You don't need to say that Laurie..."

Laurie smiles as she replies. "I know I don't...now please, stop crying or I'm going to have to go and drag Kyle out here and you know that that won't be fun."

Tess begins to laugh gently as Laurie smiles. She wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath as Laurie hands her one of the cups. "Here, drink this...it'll make you feel better."

Tess takes the cup and puts it to her mouth but before she can drink Laurie stops her. "Wait! Sorry...I forgot, here..." She hands her the bottle of tabasco sauce. "I know you like that in everything so..."

Tess smiles gently as she replies thankfully. "Thank you."

Laurie shrugs her shoulder and smiles shyly as the two of them sit in silence for a moment. Tess is the first to speak. "I'm sorry about tonight...it's just, I feel..." her voice grows quiet. "I feel like I have...no-one. I feel like Max blames me for him and Liz not..."

"Not being together?"

Tess nods her head and looks down. "It's hard seeing them playing those games. It's hard watching him being in love with her..."

Laurie puts a hand on Tess' shoulder and sighs. "Well, I don't know the ins and outs of the situation but...I think it would maybe be for the best if you just forget about it tonight. Let's...let's talk about something that isn't related to our lovelife tonight."

"Lovelife?" Tess asks as she looks at her. "As in yours and Alex?"

Laurie sighs as she looks away.

Tess frowns. "Laurie?"

"Like I said," Laurie forces a smile. "Let's talk about something girls our age talk about."

A laugh escapes from Tess involuntarily. "You mean like girly things?"

Laurie nods her head enthusiastically. "Yeah. We will talk about hair and makeup and boybands...stuff that I've never done before!"

Tess smiles broadly as she replies. "Neither have I. It would be fun to try it. Thank you."

Laurie smiles at her gently as they begin to talk.

12:01am

All the housemates are still awake. Maria comes to the Diary Room.

"Hello, Big Brother."

Hello, Maria.

Maria looks off camera as she plays with her hands. "I hope it's okay to come in here this late. I just needed to talk about some things," she finishes looking into the camera.

Big Brother is always here for the housemates to talk to.

"Good," Maria nods. "It's been a very emotional night. I admit I wasn't surprised that it happened but I didn't expect for it to all blow up like it did," she says with wide eyes.

What didn't surprise you most?

"Tess. I've been trying to make the effort with Tess, but I don't think it's fair how she blames Liz for all of her problems. She brought it on herself, and I don't think Liz is in anyway to blame for how things have turned out."

She down at her hands. "I was shocked that Kyle tried to hit Max like that, but in a way I wasn't really that surprised that it happened."

Maria looks into the camera.

"Max and Kyle have this very long history together. I think that Kyle sees Max as having the things that he wants. First with Liz and now with Tess. I mean Max doesn't have Tess, but he could. And I think that's what bothers Kyle the most."

She sighs as she finishes.


	10. Day 11

Day 11 - 08.18am

Day 11 in the Big Brother House. All of the housemates are in bed apart from Michael, Kyle and Tess. Michael is getting ready in the boys room and Kyle, who only slept for a few hours, is at the conservatory looking out towards the den where Tess spent the night after she had an argument with some of the other housemates.

Kyle looks out towards the den and begins to walk towards it. As he gets to the door he chaps it lightly.

"Tess? Are you awake? Can I come in?" He whispers quietly. 

As he receives no reply he knocks again. "Tess...please talk to me, things are going to be ok...I promise."

Again, there is no reply and he sighs out loud. "Okay, I'm going in to make some breakfast and I'm coming in no matter what ok? Ok...I won't be long. Is there anything you want?"

She opens the door slightly and looks at him. Her eyes are red and her face is tear-stained but she forces a smile. "Hi."

He looks relieved and smiles happily. "Good morning Tess, How are you feeling?"

She looks at him sadly as she answers."I'm good...I'm sorry Kyle...I know I nearly got you evicted..."

Kyle smiles at her reassuringly. "You didn't nearly get me evicted...that was all me. Again. Letting things wind me up." 

Tess looks at him. "Kyle? Can we talk?"

He nods his head and walks in the den as she closes the door. Kyle looks down and see's the two empty cups.

"You and Laurie were at it for a while last night weren't you?"

She smiles as she sits down. "It was nice just sitting there and being...normal. Not having to explain the Max thing. Not having to worry...She was so nice."

Kyle looks at her. "What about now? You were crying again weren't you?"

She nods her head and sits down. "I just can't believe that this has happened. I can't believe I was so stupid as to do that."

Kyle sits beside her and puts a reasurring hand around her shoulder. "Well, we've all been stupid before. Just look at Max...he let a girl like you get away from him. He's the stupid one...you were just upset."

She puts her head on his shoulder sadly. "I think I've burned all my bridges in the house. If it wasn't for you and Laurie. I don't even know if Alex will still want anything to do with me now..."

Kyle squeezes her a little closer. "Don't worry about everyone in there. They will all be fine and understand what's going on. I promise you that. No one will give you a hard time."

She smiles as she looks at him. "Thats nice of you to say...even though you know that's not true."

He puts his head back and looks at her incredulously. "Well, maybe that's not completely true. But it made you feel a little better didn't it?"

She laughs gently as she looks at him. "Well, maybe a little."

He looks at her seriously. "Well, my mission is complete then. Tess? I meant what I said about Max, he was stupid. He is missing out. And you're too good for him...you deserve someone who loves you for you." As she looks down nervously he sighs and runs his free hand through his hair. "That's all I'll say about him ok?"

She nods and smiles as he stands up and looks at her. "Ookay, I'm going to get something to eat. You coming?" He holds an out-stretched hand out to her.

"No...I, I think I'm going to stay in here for a while."

He sighs. "Okay, you want me to bring anything out? Coffee? Pancakes? Porridge? Apple?"

She smiles as he rhymes off the list. "I would love coffee and an apple please?"

He smiles as he walks out. "Your wish is my command."

She giggles gently as Kyle walks out the den and towards the house. "Thanks Kyle..."

As Kyle walks into the kitchen he notices Michael standing outside the shower. Michael looks angrilly at Kyle and Kyle glares back as he heats the water.

"You want coffee Guerin?" He asks harshly.

Michael looks at him. "No. I'm going in here."

Kyle continues to make the coffee. "Fine."

11.03am

All the housemates are now out of bed. Laurie is in the den with Tess, Alex and Kyle are talking in the garden and Liz, Isabel, Michael, Max, Maria and Sean are all in the lounge. The conversation is strained as they all try and avoid discussing the previous nights events.

Liz sits beside Mmax and their hands are touching as they sit beside each other. Michael stands up and looks and looks at the others. 

"To hell with this!" He walks away from the lounge and heads towards the Diary Room and presses the button.

"Michael? What are you doing?" Max asks concerned.

"What does it look like Maxwell? I'm going to go someplace where I don't have to cut the atmosphere with a knife." 

The light at the Diary Room signals that Michael could get in. He walks in and sits down in the chair and looks directly into the camera.

Hello Michael.

"Hi Big Brother."

How are you feeling?

"Truthfully? I feel like I'm living in a mad-house."

Why do you feel that?

"Last night, was a total disaster. I cannot understand why the 10 of us were put in this house together. We are all too set in our ways and being in this...this house isn't helping anything!"

How are the other housemates coping this morning?

"Well, if they weren't all avoiding each other it wouldn't be a problem."

Do you think that the situation will get better?

Michael sighs. "I don't see it. There's too much been said."

Back in the lounge, as Michael continues to talk to Big Brother, Isabel stands up and turns to Sean. "Do you want to pratice the task?"

He nods his head and follows her into the conservatory, leaving Maria, Max and Liz alone.

Maria looks towards the diary room and then towards Max and Liz who are looking at each other tenderly.

"Ok, I think I'm going to go..." She stands and grins at the two of them. "read in the bedroom, and leave you two kids alone. Could you two...maybe let Michael know where I am when he comes out? Thanks."

She skips away quickly and heads towards the bedroom. She smiles broadly as she looks over at Max and Liz on the couch. "Way to go Lizzie..."

Out in the garden Kyle is talking to Alex about Tess, Max and Liz.

"I just don't understand how this happened." Kyle sighs as he lies down and looks at the sky.

"You are kidding right? You must have knew deep down that something like this would happen eventually." Alex replies as he lies down as well.

"Yeah, I guess...but...I never thought she would be so hurt. I never thought she would be so sad..."

Alex sits up and looks at Kyle. "Did you think her feelings for Max weren't real?"

"No...yes...I don't know. I just didn't think she loved him like that..." Kyle looks intenetly at Alex.

Alex sighs. "Kyle? How does that make you feel?"

Kyle sits up and looks at him. "I hate the fact that he keeps her dangling, I hate the fact that all he would have to do is click his fingers, I hate the way he uses her, I hate the way he makes her feel, I hate being helpless as she gets hurt again and again. I hate not being able to help!" As he finishes he clenches his fist and bites his lip angrilly.

"You need to do something to clam down, Kyle! There, is no point you getting angry at Max again, you will just get yourself evicted. You need to do something that relaxes you. I don't know...you meditate don't you? Or...and this is just me being nice so don't take it literally, we could..." He gulps over-dramatically which causes Kyle to laugh gently. "play football....That would maybe take your mind of things."

Kyle smiles at him. "Thanks, but I think that I'm too tired to play football today."

Alex smiles as he stands up. "Good, maybe I'll have a chance to beat you then."

"Alex...we only have 2 players?" Kyle says as he looks up at him.

Alex walks towards the conservatory. "Hey Izzy, Sean. You two up for a little game of football? Just to work some of that tension off?"

Sean looks at Izzy who is looking at Alex. "Just the 4 of us Alex?" As Alex nods his head Isabel walks out and joins them. "Why not. So, who's team am I on? Alex?"

Sean shares a smile with Kyle as he joins them. "I guess I'm with you then, Kyle, since Isabel has already chosen."

Alex turns to Isabel. "He's kidding. You don't have to stick with me if you don't want to." He steps close to her and whispers in her ear. "I'm not that good...if you want to win, go with Kyle." 

She turns to him and smiles as she whispers back into his ear. "I think I'll stick with you Alex. I know we'll be good together..." 

As she turns to get changed he looks after her with a slight blush on his face. Sean notices this and nudges Kyle who smirks as he calls to Alex. "You ok? Still like the idea of partnering up?"

Alex turns to them and laughs gently before turning and heading towards the grass. "Of course." 

2.59pm

After lunch Tess and Alex and Laurie and Kyle practise the dance task. Isabel and Max are talking in the girls room about the events of the past few days and Maria and Liz are in the kitchen cleaning up. Michael and Sean are back in bed.

In the kitchen Maria sits on the counter as Liz cleans up. "So what's up with you and Max? You two looked very comfy, if I do say so myself."

Liz blushes as she furiously begins to wipe the counter. "I don't know what you're talking about Maria."

"Oh please Lizzie! I saw you last night and this morning...you were all starry-eyed again. It was you two dating all over again."

Liz stops and looks at her seriously. "Maria, please don't say that. Now, now is just not the time to be even thinking about that." 

"Why?"

"Why, well...last night? That has to count for something and...and also, Tess' feelings have to be considered."

Maria begins to laugh loudly. "Like she considered you're feelings last night?"

Liz looked at her. "We both know what can happen when some people get drunk...so just leave it just now ok?"

Maria opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by Liz. "I mean it Maria. No more about Max and me."

Maria sighs and looks at her. "But Lizzie! I need to talk about something! Ok, how about Alex and Laurie? It was looking good for them."

Liz sighs as she continues to clean up. "Sure, whatever you say..."

In the girls bedroom both Max and Liz are sitting on the double bed talking. Isabel listens intently as Max speaks.

"I am responsible for this. I am to blame for what happened last night."

"Max, nothing was responsible for last night. It was going to happen eventually..."

He stands as his voice becomes heated. "No, it didn't have to! I am responsible for the way Tess is feeling. It would be better if I left the house."

Isabel looks at him disbelieving. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't leave because of a stupid argument. Why should you play the martyr?"

He looks at her. "I am serious. And it has nothing to do with "playing the martyr" it's to do with why I came in here. I didn't want any of this. I didn't want responsibility. I don't like staying in a place that is this tense knowing I'm responssible for it."

She stands and looks at him. "You. Are. Not. Responsible! Stop feeling bad about this. Go and be level-headed Max and speak to Tess. It'll make you feel better. And if that doesn't work and you still want to leave...think about leaving Liz in here just when you two were getting back to where you were. Do you really want to spoil that over one night?"

He looks at her and sighs. "I just wish...I just wish it could be different in here."

She takes his hand gently. "It is different. In here you at least listen to me..." She smiles at him as he laughs gently.

"I listen to you...some of the time anyway." They both laugh as they walk out the room door.

6.47pm

The housemates have all eaten dinner that Liz and Alex prepared. Tess only came back in the house at dinner time and afterwards she went to the girls bedroom. Sean has went in to talk to her leaving the others in the main area of the house. 

Alex is sitting on the cushion reading a book as Laurie, Maria and Liz all sit on the couches. He looks over to Laurie and begins to talk.

"Hey Laurie, haven't really had a chance to speak to you today. How you doing?"

Laurie looks at him quickly before looking down towards her book. "Good...I've been good."

Alex waits for her to talk again and after a pause he shrugs his shoulders and begins to talk again. "So...you and Kyle are coming along in the dance task...you guys look really good."

She smiles as she looks at him. "Thanks. We've been working on it." She then looks back down at her book and Alex looks at Liz and Maria bewildered. As Liz shrugs her shoulders he stands up. 

"I think I'm going to go outside...I'll see...you guys later."

After he walks outside Maria turns to Laurie. "What was that all about? What has he done?"

Laurie looks at her. "Nothing...why? I...I just wanted to read...it's nothing."

Maria looks at Laurie and then turns back to see Isabel walking out to join Alex in the garden. "Yeah, I bet it's nothing..."

In the bedroom Sean has sat down on the bed opposite Tess. 

"How you doing? You recovered yet?" Sean asks lightly.

She smiles weakly. "Just about. I'm just...emabarrassed I guess."

"You know you're going to have to go out there and face the music later when they announce the nominations don't you?"

She nods her head and smiles bitterly. "Probably getting a one way ticket out of here anyway."

Sean smiles. "I wouldn't count on it." As they sit in silence Sean continues. "Tess? Do you mind if I ask what last night was about?"

Tess groans loudly as she answers. "My feeling's for Max, his feeling's for Liz. Me feeling sorry for myself...lots of things..."

Sean smiles. "We've all been there. What are your feelings for Max? Are you in love with him?"

She looks at him sadly. "You could say that I am destined to love Max...I don't have a lot of say in the matter..."

Sean kneels down in front of her. "Tess, I don't know you that well, but in the past...what 11 days? I already know you spend to much believing in destiny. Nothing is written in stone...everything can change. Especially feelings. What you need to do is take a break and think about what is real. And that means you have to think about what you feel for Max. Is he really the one man on the planet you think you could spend the rest of your life with?" He stands up and walks towards the door and she turns to face him as he stops and turns to her. 

"Think about you're own feelings Tess...forget destiny. If I believed in destiny I would be living it up with J-Lo in some big Hollywood mansion, and you notice that that isn't happening."

She looks at him and smiles as he walks out. "Just think about what I said ok?"

She nods her head and as he leaves she looks at her pictures. She takes the picture of Max out of her drawer and looks at it before quickly putting it away again. She then turns to above her bed and looks at the other pictures. As she looks at them she runs her fingers across the surface of one of her and Kyle and sighs before turning and lying down on the bed and closing her eyes.

9.31pm

Big Brother has gathered the group in the lounge area to announce the results of this week's nominations. The housemates all voted on Friday which 2 housemates they wanted to evict from the Big Brother House on Friday. The housemates are not permitted, by the rules of Big Brother, to discuss nominations with each other or they face the possibility of eviction.

The group all sit in the lounge area. Isabel is sitting on the seat. Maria, Michael and Sean are all on one couch and Kyle, Tess and Laurie are all on the other while Alex sits on Isabel's exercise ball. Max and Liz are sitting on the cushions on the floor.

This is Big Brother. There are two people nominated for eviction this week.

As the housemates hear Big Brothers voice each of them look at each other. Kyle takes a hold of Tess's hand and she smiles at him as Laurie looks first at Alex and then to Sean, who is sitting alone as Maria cuddles into Michael. 

The results of this weeks nominations are...

Alex whispers. "Well, guys, lets keep this in perspective...no matter who's up, we have to nominate someone..."

Sean nods his head and Laurie grabs his hand as Big Brother begins to speak.

Sean...

Tess looks at Max and then to Kyle. "It's me...they'll do it in alphabetical..."

and Michael.

As the name is read out the housemates all stand. Tess hugs Kyle tightly as Maria turns to look at Michael. "Michael..." Sshe throws her arms around him as Sean looks on sadly. As he looks at them Tess walks over to him.

"Sean...I'm sorry."

He shruggs his shoulders nonchalantly and smiles at her. "Hey, see, I told you that you'd have to face the music."

As the others turn to Michael he walks towards the boys bedroom. Maria call's to him concerned.

"Michael? Are you ok?"

He turns to look at her. "Sure. Why shouldn't I be? It's only a stupid nomination, I just want to grab my book. That ok?"

She looks at him and nods. "Sure it is..."

As he walks out of the kitchen she looks at them. "I thought it should be alphabetical order!"

Tess looks at her hurt and Maria glares at her. Alex steps in front of them. "Maria, calm down ok?"

She looks at him and whispers loudly. "Calm down? My boyfriend has just been nominated out of the house. You all nominated him despite the fact that you all know what he means to me."

As Liz and Alez walk up to her and put their arms around her shoulders, they share a guilty look.

Sean watches this and walks out. "I'm going to get some air..." As he walks out he mutters quietly. "God forbid the boyfriend should get nominated. So much for blood being thicker..."

Liz looks out at him sadly as he leaves and then looks at Max who is walking towards the boys room.

As he arrives he knocks on the door to see Michael sitting on his bed.

"I thought you were getting a book?"

"I did, I'm now reading it." Michael replies harshly.

Max walks over towards his bed. "How are you feeling? You know its nothing personal?"

Michael is quiet but Max sits down anyway. "I'm sure only a few people voted you. It was probably close."

Michael smirks sarcastically. "I can name all the people that voted me just now, you want to hear?"

Max looks at him. "We can't talk about nominations Michael. You know that, and you don't know who voted you..."

Michael remains quiet and Max looks at him. "Fine, stay in here and sulk. Let's see how much it bothers you..."

He stands and walks towards the door. "Its not a personal attack Michael. It's only a tv show. Get over it."

As he walks out Michael looks after him and sighs quietly. "You try and get over it yourself Maxwell."

As Max walks out he bumps into Maria. "Is he ok?"

Max smiles at her as he takes her arm and guides her to the couch. "He's fine...he's just being Michael. He'll be fine in the morning."

She looks at him sadly. "I can't believe they voted him out."

Max smiled at her gently. "Maria, they have to nominate someone... and Michael's not exactly easy to get on with."

She laughs gently. "I guess...but, if he goes..."

"You'll have Alex, and Liz, and Sean, and me all here with you. Michael will be able to watch you everyday. Things will be ok."

Maria smiles at him. "You know Max? If you don't make it as a world renowned doctor or something, you can come on the road with me as I make my millions. Because you keep me sane...and being locked up in a tour-bus with Alex and the guys for months on end...I might need that!"

Max smiles as he stands up. "C'mon, I'll make you coffee...and we'll not talk about my future career as a Whit's groupie ok? Ok..."

Maria smiles as she stands up and walks beside him. "So you figure I should wait 'till tomorrow to talk to Michael?"

Max nods his head and she sighs. "Tomorrow. 'k then."


	11. Day 12

Day 12 - 8.47am

Day 12 in the Big Brother House. All the housemates, apart from Sean and Kyle are still in bed. Sean has been awake for over 2 hours. Last night, the housemates discovered who would be the first to face the public vote and since Sean discovered he was nominated he hasn't tlaked about it with the others.

Sean is sitting out on the table drinking a cup of coffee. Kyle has just walked from the boys room towards the kitchen. He turns and he notices Sean alone outside and heads towards him.

"Hey Sean. What's up? It's a bit early for you is it not?"

Sean shrugs his shoulders as he answers. "Couldn't sleep."

Kyle sits beside him and looks at him. "How you feeling about last night?"

Sean smiles sadly. "What part? The fact that I was nominated or the fact that my cousin doesn't care in the slightest?"

Kyle quickly replies. "That's not true...she does care."

Sean looks at him. "It's not? Then what was that all about last night? She was so upset about Michael being up for nomination that she couldn't even say "Bad luck Sean." or even look at me. She was too busy being angry that we had the audacity to vote Guerin out. You know, me and Maria weren't really that close...but I thought we were, I thought, I just...whatever, I guess I was wrong. That's how sad and pathetic my life is..." He sighs as Kyle looks at him understandingly.

"It's just, Maria is probably the closest thing I have to a sister...and I guess it just hurts that she doesn't feel the same about me. I guess it just hurts that she'll never consider me family. I guess it hurt a little that she reacted more to Michael getting voted out than she did about me. I just wish she has said something to me...you know, "I'm sorry you're nominated but I want Michael to stay." Just something that showed she at least cared." He laughs bitterly as he continues. "I've been alone before, I can handle that...but last night I felt isolated. Like no one would really care if I were to go. And maybe that's the case...but I don't like feeling it."

Kyle smiles gently at Sean. "You are not the only one that's felt isolated in here you know. I have had days when I just wish I could scream at people. If it wasn't for Alex and Tess there's is no way I would survive being locked up with some of the other people in here. They make me feel like I'm some sort of intruder in their little clique sometimes you know?"

Sean nods his head in agreement as Kyle continues. "To hell with that, I refuse to be an outsider to make some of them feel good. You should talk to Maria, if nothing else tell her how mad you are about her reaction."

Sean rolls his eyes. "Sure Valenti, I'll do that. While I do that why don't I just pack my bags at home because there's no chance in hell of Aunt Amy letting me stay when I yell at her daughter on national tv."

Kyle stands up and looks at him. "Hey Sean, I never claimed to be good at the advice...if you want that go talk to...Liz or Alex."

Sean smiles at him broadly. "You got that right Valenti. I guess I better go and clean out the chickens then..."

"Yeah, I'm going to go and have breakfast."

Kyle walks in the house and Sean walks towards the chickens as Big Brother calls to the house. 

This is Big Brother, will Sean please come to the Diary Room.

Sean sighs loudly as he looks at the chickens who he has just let out of their pen. "Okay then, let the interrogation begin..."

Sean walks in the house and looks at Kyle who is smirking at him and at Laurie who has just came out of the girls room. 

"'Morning Sean." She says grogilly.

"Hey Laurie." he replies as he walks in the Diary Room door and sits down.

Hello Sean.

"Hey Big Brother, how you doing?"

Sean, how are you feeling today after last night's results?

Sean sighs and looks directly at the camera. "What can I say...I expected it but I'm still a little bit upset I guess."

Why do you think you are upset?

Sean smiles sadly as he looks at the floor. "Because I was nominated and no one seemed to care...well, apart from some of them."

How do you think Michael reacted to being nominated?

"I don't know and to be honest, I don't care. He has enough people concerned about him."

Outside in the kitchen Laurie is talking to Kyle. "So why has Sean been called in?"

Kyle shrugs his shoulders. "To hazard a guess...because of the nominations and his reaction to it."

Laurie looks at Kyle. "I thought he was ok? He was a little quiet last night but I just assumed he needed a little bit of time..."

Kyle leans closer to Laurie and lowers his voice. "He was upset at Maria's lack of reaction to him and her over-reaction to Michael."

Laurie nods her head. "I guess that would have been hard for him..."

Kyle begins to make breakfast again. "Yeah...very."

11.03am

All the housemates are now awake. Michael is in the boys room on his bed, Kyle and Laurie and Sean and Isabel are all practising the dance task, Alex and Maria are out in the garden talking while Tess sits in the girls room drying her hair. Max and Liz are talking in the dining area about the events of the previous two days.

Liz looks at Max as he talks quietly.

"It's just...I feel responsible for her feeling so alone in the group." Max looks at Liz as he tries to explain. "This isn't just down to her...I have to take some of the responsibility."

Liz takes his hand gently. "I think we both have to take some responsibility. We weren't exactly subtle, and we weren't exactly caring about her feelings on Sunday. We should have been more careful."

Max smiles at her gratefully. "I don't know if I'd get through it in here without you Liz..."

Liz looks at him shyly. "I'm sure you'd do ok..."

Max looks at her earnestly. "Maybe, but it wouldn't have been the same."

She smiles and looks at him. "It wouldn't be the same for me either. But we have to fix the Tess thing."

He sighs. "I know."

She looks at him. "You should talk to her Max. Tell her what you feel."

He looks at her. "But...it'll hurt her."

Liz sighs. "Better to get it out in the open sooner rather than later...at least then she'll know."

He laughs bitterly. "Be cruel to be kind? That's a little cold is it not?"

She looks at him sadly. "Is it not better that than letting her believe that you feel the same? Is it not better than letting her be in pain everytime she see's you with someone else?"

Max looks at her guiltily. "I guess when you put it like that, I better go talk to her." 

He stands and walks towards the girls room. As he gets to the kitchen he turns to look at Liz who has closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead. He opens his mouth as if to talk but no words come out and instead he turns and walks towards the girls room where Tess is now sitting on her bed.

As he enters the room Tess is sitting on her bed alone. At first she doesn't notice him but as he clears his throat she looks around and see's him. As he looks at her she smiles shyly.

"M..Max, hi. What are you doing here?"

He walks towards her. "I thought we should maybe talk about things. Is it ok if I sit down?"

She nods her head and puts her feet underneath her to let Max sit down at the bottom of her bed.

"Tess...you've been avoiding me since Sunday and I think...I think we need to clear the air what do you think?"

She smiles at him apprehensively. "I...agree, things can't go on like they have been."

He takes a deep breath and looks at her. "Ok, I'm going to talk first ok? Ok. I'm sorry about what happened on Sunday, things got out of control and we were just not ready for it to happen like that."

Tess looks at him embarrassed as he continues. "A lot of what you said was true to an extent, you have been treated badly by everyone, including me. But a lot of what you said wasn't...Liz isn't to blame for what I feel for her...or..."

He looks at her as gently and speaks softly. "Or what I don't feel for you."

Tess drops her head slightly and plays with her hands as he continues. "I care a lot about you Tess I do, and I even love you as a friend. But...but I don't think I'll ever love you the way...the way..."

She answers quietly. "The way you love Liz?"

He nods his head and takes a deep breath. "We'll never be together like that Tess...I'm sorry, but I can't...offer you anything more than friendship. And I would really like you to want that."

She smiles sadly as she lifts her head. "I would like us to be friends Max."

He smiles at her relieved as he stands up. "Thank you. I'm glad you understand."

She looks at him. "Well, someone told me I dwell too much on a misguided faith in destiny. I think they might be right."

He looks at her puzzled as he walks towards the door. She calls to him before he walks out the door. "Max? I really am sorry about Sunday. And I'll apologise to Liz as well."

He turns to her and smiles. "There's no need. But thanks." 

As he disappears from the room door she rubs her hand against her forehead and clenches her eyes shut as she begins to cry quietly on her bed.

In the lounge the rest of the housemates have now come in the house and Alex is making lunch for the others. As he starts to chop he notices Laurie and he calls to her.

"Hey Laurie. You busy? I don't suppose you would like to help make sure that this meal is edible do you?"

Laurie smiles at him sweetly as she replies. "Oh Alex I'd love to but I wanted to speak to Tess."

She walks away towards the girls room and he looks after her and shrugs his shoulders as he continues to prepare lunch. Maria is walking towards the boys bedroom where Michael is still on top of his bed reading.

She chaps the door lightly as she walks in. "Hello? Michael? You feeling a little more sociable now?"

He looks at her and replies. "I'm never sociable."

She laughs as she walks over towards him. "See, that might be the case with most people but you better be sociable with me. How are you feeling?"

He sits up and looks at her. "I'm fine."

She rolls her eyes and looks at him. "Michael...you were nominated for eviction...you must be feeling something."

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm fine. I mean I expected it and I'll probably go on Friday but...I guess I was a little shocked you know?"

She puts her arms around him. "I don't want you to go Spaceboy...what will I do in here without you?"

He sighs. "You'll do what you do just now, hang out with the others, sing bad pop songs, wrap Alex round you're little finger, and try and mess in his love life. The only difference will be that I will have to watch you do it at home..."

Maria pulls back. "You will not go out, you have to come out of here and be annoying and grumpy and pig-headed and show the country why they should keep you in. Come on! You have to make the effort."

As she pulls him to his feet she notices Sean standing at the door looking at them. 

"What's up, Maria? You're boyfriend not making a big enough effort to get me out?"

She watches as Sean walks back out the room and away from them. As he leaves she looks up to the ceiling and sighs. "I think I hurt his feelings, Michael."

Michael shrugs his shoulders. "That's his problem then. Not yours."

She looks at Michael and says quietly. "Maybe..."

5.36pm

Most of the housemates are inside. Laurie and Maria are sleeping in the girls room while in the dining area Max, Michael, Liz and Isabel are all playing snakes and ladders. Kyle and Sean are both reading in the lounge area. Outside on the decking Alex and Tess are practicing this weeks task where the housemates have to master 5 styles of ballroom dancing. Alex and Tess' dance is swing-dancing and the housemates have gabled 10% of their weekly shopping budget on successfully completing the task.

Alex and Tess are laughing as the work out the steps for the next part of the dance as they dance they discuss the situations in the house. 

Alex smiles as he lifts Tess high in the air. "So, Tess, how are you feeling today?"

As he brings her down again gently she laughs at him. "You do realise that this could quite possibly be the strangest conversation ever? I have never talked to a guy as he swung me over his head."

He grins at her as he does it again. "What can I say? I like to impress the ladies."

She grins mischieviously as they seperate. "What with? Your ability to talk and dance at the same time?"

He looks at her wounded. "Hey, a lot of girls would kill to be able to find a guy that can do that."

She grins at him. "Well, c'mon then, we'll practice the catch then you can demonstrate the skill again."

He puts on a whiny voice. "Tess? The catch again? But we have done it already!!"

She looks at him and he turns to face her. "Ok, we'll do the catch...but I want to try the tossing again after that ok?"

She nods her head and he smiles as they start dancing noisely. As she runs at him he catches her but his hands slip and she lands in a heap on the decking.

"Oww." She says painfully as she rubs her thigh.

Alex looks at her horrified and quickly gets down beside her and starts to talk quickly.

"Oh my God, Tess! I am so sorry, it was a accident my grip slipped are you hurt? I am so sorry."

Before she gets the opportunity to answer he lifts her up. She turns to him and looks at him. "Alex? What are you doing?"

He looks at her again. "Oh God am I hurting you? I am really sorry Tess! It was stupid of me I should have been concentrating more and now you're hurt."

As he walks in the house he walks straight over to the couch and tells Kyle to move. Kyle looks at him carrying Tess as the others all stand up.

"What happened Alex?" Kyle asks as Alex sit's Tess down.

Alex looks at him with a mixture of regret, embarrassment and guilt. "I..I um dropped her."

The others all walk over and Kyle looks at Tess. "You ok Tess?"

She nods her head as she replies. "I'm fine. A little sore I guess but ok."

As Tess talks Alex looks at her full of guilt. "You're still sore? You want me to get Big Brother to get a doctor?"

Kyle looks at him. "Alex? You are what? 6' 3" and Tess, you're what? 5'4"? And you managed to drop her?" Kyle begins to laugh as he pats Alex on the shoulder.

"Nice one."

Alex ignores him and looks at Tess. "Can I get you anything? I don't want you to have to do anything today ok? I'll do whatever you want. Would you like a drink?"

She looks at him akwardly. "I guess a glass of water would be good...but I can get it myself."

Alex shakes his head firmly. "No, you stay there. I'll get it." He quickly makes his way over to the kitchen and grabs a glass as Sean call's to him. 

"Hey Alex, while you're over there bring me a glass as well will you?"

Alex turns to Kyle? "Did I drop you on your butt? No? Well, until I do I think you can get your own water."

As the others laugh softly Kyle turns to Tess, who has turned a shade of bright red. "Ah...so that's why you didn't go into details."

Alex brings the water over and smiles at her. "Is there anything else you want? You look a bit warm? Do you want me to bring you some ice? How about a cushion for beneath you?"

Tess shakes her head mortified as Kyle and Sean share an amused look.

9.23pm

Big Brother has given the group a discussion topic for the night. The topic is about their biggest regret and all the group must contribute to the discussion. 

Sean is sitting on the chair as Max, Liz and Isabel sit on one couch and Kyle, Tess and Laurie sit on the other. Alex is sitting back on the exercise ball and Michael and Maria are on the floor again holding hands. As Laurie finishes talking the group applaud her and she gets a reassuring smile from Maria, Michael and Alex.

As the group sit in silence for a minute they wait on someone to start talking. Isabel sighs before she begins to speak.

"Okay, I guess I'm up. I have a lot of things I regret...a lot of you know about them but I think the one I regret most is jeapordising the most important people to me because I was scared. I shut my mom and dad out so much and..." 

She begins to play with the pendant around her neck. "And I almost lost them because of it. I lost other people..." 

She looks briefly at Alex before continuing "people that I lov...cared for, because I was scared that I couldn't live up to what they deserved. That I couldn't live up to their dreams. I don't make any excuse other than I'm a bit of a coward. I'm terrified that people will see through me and will realise that I'm not the girl they expect, and that in the end...I'll be left alone. I regret not telling the people that I care about how much I love and need them."

The group clap their hands and Max smiles reasurringly at his sister. Sean clears his throat and begins to talk.

"Okay, me again. My biggest regret is." He takes a deep breath. "My biggest regret is my relationship with my family. Or more accurately, the lack of a relationship with my family. After...after I was sent to juvenile hall I was...I embarressed my family. I mean, it's not like I did it intentionally but...it happened. Anyway, I did my time and it was time for me to get out. I got out the gates of the hall and my mom and dad were waiting on me."

He takes another deep breath as he continues. "I thought...I thought they were there to take me home. So I hugged my mom and I went to talk to my dad but he was...cold. I just figured he was angry, I mean as I said I had embarrassed him, so I got in the car and started telling them that I had learned my lesson and that I'd make it up to them. My mom...my mom sat in the front seat and started crying and my dad was just looking straight ahead. I didn't know what was up so I just put it down to them being pissed at me you know? But...but when we got away from the hall my dad stopped the car at the bus stop. He got out and so did my mom and..." 

Sean clenches his fist tightly. "And he went into the car and took out my suitcases and handed me a bus ticket and some money. I...I asked him what I was supposed to do with this and he said that I was to go and stay with Aunt Amy and stay away from him. He said...he said...that he didn't have a son and that it would be for the best if I decided against contacting him or my mom...because..." 

He looks down as his eyes mist up. "Because he...they, wouldn't return any of my call's. I walked away and got on the bus and never...EVER tried to contact him. But...I miss my mom so much...I haven't seen her in a year and it hurts that she didn't get in contact with me..."

He takes a deep breath and gulps loudly as he looks up. "I guess...I guess maybe that might be her biggest regret. I know my dad's was having me but...I would give anything to have a family again."

As he finishes talking Maria stands up with tears in her eyes and hugs him tightly. "You always have me, and mom. You'll always have us...I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." The rest of the group all clap genuinely.

As the group gets silent again Tess stands up and Alex immediately gets up beside her.

"Tess? Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

She shakes her head. "I just need a drink."

Alex walks over to the kitchen. "Me too. What do you want? Sean? You want a drink? Anyone?"

As Tess sighs and sits down she call's. "I guess I'll have a soda."

Sean, Maria, Max and Kyle all agree and Alex carries the can's over. As he hands Kyle, Sean, Maria and Max their soda's he sits in front of Tess and opens the can for her and then hands it to her.

"That ok?" He looks at her expectantly as Kyle stifles a laugh.

Tess widens her eyes and nods her head. "Yes...it's fine. Thank you."

As Alex sits back down on the ball Kyle leans close to Tess' ear and whispers. "I would have hated to see him if you had milked it. You should have had some fun with him."

Tess smiles at him as the next person begins to talk.

11.57pm

Most of the housemates are now in bed apart from Sean, Kyle, Tess and Alex who are talking in the lounge quietly.

Kyle, Alex and Tess are sitting on the couch while Sean sits on the table facing them. Tess has just told them what happened with Max earlier in the day.

Sean smiles as she recounts what she said to him. "You took my advice? Man you must have been desperate..."

She smiles at him gratefully. "Nah, it was good advice. It still hurt though. It hurt a lot."

Kyle rubs her shoulder protectively. "And now?"

She leans into him. "Now, it doesn't feel so bad. In fact it almost feels...easier which probably doesn't make sense but it does." 

Alex looks at her and smiles. "Maybe you needed that to clear the air."

She smiles as she stands up. "Maybe."

Alex gets to his feet to join her. "You ok?" He looks at her guiltily.

Tess looks at him as she raises her voice slightly. "Alex! Enough is enough! No more fussing please. Please stop this! It was a stupid fall, nothing was broken or bruised apart from my ego. You don't have to feel guilty so please, just be calm, I promise you, I am not that brave, if I was in pain you'd know it wouldn't he Kyle?"

Kyle looks at the pair of them and nods his head. "It's true...when she has those menstrual cramps she's like a bear with a sore head for like 3 days every month."

As Tess hits his arm hard she turns a bright shade of red. "I am going to bed. And you!" She turns to Kyle and pokes his chest. "You...better have an elaborate strategy to make up for that."

She storms of and Sean and Alex shake their heads at Kyle. "Nice, Valenti...you were really Mr. Sensitive there..." Sean remarks as he stands up.

Alex pats his shoulder gently. "You've lived with her for a year...you should know to avoid some subjects with some women..." Alex says as he follows Sean into the boys room.

"You are so dead Valenti..." Sean continues as Kyle looks from the girls room to the boys room. 

He walks into the boys room shaking his head. "Elaborate plan to make it up... hmmm, ah, what the hell, I'll think of one tomorrow..."

Sean turns to Alex and whispers loudly. "He thinks she'll let him live long enough to think of one doesn't he?"

Alex nods his head and laughs with Sean. "He really is clueless when it comes to women..."

Sean lies down and smiles. "Yup...clueless...well, goodnight guys."

Alex lies down and Kyle turns out the light as they both say goodnight.


	12. Day 13

Day 13 - 9.17am

Day 13 in the Big Brother House. All of the housemates are now out of bed and Max and Alex are making breakfast. Liz and Michael are getting some last minute practice in the dance task before they have to perform later in the day. All the housemates were paired up by Big Brother and they each had to learn a style of Ballroom Dancing. If they fail they will lose 10% of their weekly shopping budget for next week.

Michael and Liz practice the tango in the garden as Tess and Laurie watch them from the outside table. As they finish Liz looks at Michael.

"I don't think we made any real noticable mistakes there did we?"

He rolls his eyes. "Apart from me nearly breaking your ankle by standing on your foot? Again? Let's face it...we're not going to pass this..."

Liz looks at him encouragingly. "No, it wasn't that bad. C'mon, let's try it again and I'm sure we can do it."

Michael shakes his head. "I don't think so, I'm going for a shower."

Liz sighs as Michael walks towards the conservatory doors. She walks towards Laurie and Tess.

"Is Michael okay?" Laurie asks with concern.

"Yeah," Liz replies as she sits down beside. "He's just having a few problems with the task."

Laurie nods. Liz glances at Tess who is deliberately avoiding eye contact. Laurie looks at Tess who sits beside her, then back at Liz who has now turned away.

"So, Liz, I think Michael just needs more confidence with the task," Laurie says.

"Yeah, I think so," Liz agrees.

Laurie agains looks between Tess and Liz, and as Liz is about to stand Tess speaks.

"Liz?"

Liz looks at her curiously.

Tess still doesn't look at her and begins to let her fingers circle the top of her cup.

"I just...wanted to say..." she looks at Liz. "I'm sorry...for the other night."

Liz continues to hold her gaze.

"I shouldn't have said the things that I did, and it was unfair of me to place any of the blame on you." Tess glances away for a second before looking back at her. "I'm sorry."

Laurie looks at them both then is about to stand. "I should go and give you two some privacy."

Tess looks at her with pleading eyes.

"No, Laurie," Liz says. "It's okay." She then turns to Tess. "Tess..."

Tess turns to Liz and sits nervously.

"I accept your apology."

Tess lets out a deep breath and is visably relieved.

"And, I have my own apology to make," Liz begins.

"No," Tess interrupts. "You don't have to..."

Liz nods. "I do. I should have been more aware of your feelings for Max..."

"Liz," Tess begins. "I wasn't with Max. You were."

Liz lowers her gaze.

"Believe me you have nothing to feel sorry for. I know that now."

Liz looks back up at her, and both girls exchange an understanding look.

10:22am

Last week the girls pulled a prank on the boys, throwing buckets of water over them as they sunbathed and turning the hose on them. The boys are in the garden discussing a plot of their own.

Max squirts the tomato sauce onto the plate which has details of his plan.

"If we could get someone to keep the girls out of their bedroom, they would only need to give us a long enough time to fix the bucket above the bedroom door, and pull the slates from underneath two of the beds."

Michael turns to him. "What about the other beds?"

"Only 2 beds need to have the slates removed." Max then grins to himself. "We will be put mud in the pillow of the third bed."

"That would come through and they'd see it," Kyle questions.

Max shakes his head. "Not if we put something in between the mud and the front of the pillow and make sure that there isn't any weight on it."

"That way when whoever lies down their weight will make it soak through the pillow onto them," Alex grins. "I like it, Max."

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you, Max?" Sean asks with a smirk.

Max nods with a smile. "Yes, yes I have."

"What about the other one?" Michael asks. "The bucket and beds only takes care of 4 of the girls?"

Max squirts more of his plan onto the plate. "We can't guarntee that all the girls would be caught out by the beds that is why we will remove two prized possessions from the room."

Alex snaps his fingers. "Laurie and Tess' cuddly toys?"

Max nods to him with a smirk. "We will hold them hostage and tie them here..." he squirts on another part of the plater. "Where we can threaten to fire eggs and mud at them."

"I am truly impressed with this, Evans," Sean says.

"Yeah, good going, Max," Michael adds.

"What's going on?" Isabel asks.

Max and Michael quickly smudge the plan on the plate by wiping bread over it.

"Nothing," Alex quickly answers.

Max looks up at her with his mouth filled with bread.

Isabel looks suspiciously at them all, as the boys try to remain calm.

"What are you up to?"

Michael stands. "Isabel, you're too paranoid."

He walks into the house and soon the other boys follow him. As Max stands he swallows and clears his throat. Giving her an innocent smile he walks into the house, leaving Isabel to look at him suspiciously.

11:02pm

In just under an hour the housemates will have to perform the Ballroom Dancing task. Big Brother has provided them with outfits for them to wear. The boys aren't happy. Each of them have taken turns coming into the Diary Room to ask Big Brother if they would reconsider the attire. Now it is Alex's turn.

"Hello, Big Brother," Alex says as he sits on the chair.

Hello, Alex.

"I was wondering if it would be in anyway possible to finding other outfits to wear for the task?"

Big Brother has provided the appropiate attire.

"Is there anyway that perhaps you can change your mind?"

Big Brother feels that the outfits provided will be appropiate for the task.

Alex sighs. "No offence but the guys aren't happy about this because basically we think we're gonna look like dorks in these outfits."

Big Brother had provided the appropiate clothing.

Alex nods with disappointment. "All right then it was worth a try."

He gets up and leaves. As he leaves the Diary Room the other boys are waiting.

"What did they tell you?" Kyle asks.

"They said that they have provided the appropiate outfits."

"It wouldn't be that if they had to wear them," Sean gripes.

The others nod in agreement.

12.01pm

The housemates have to perform the Ballroom Dancing task. All the housemates were paired up by Big Brother and each couple had to learn 5 dances. The group have gambled 10% of their shopping budget. Isabel and Sean are the first up to dance.

Standing on the decking Isabel and Sean look at each other nervously. As the music begins to play they begin to dance the Merengue. The others watch them as they perform the dance flawlessly.

"They're really good," Liz whispers to Alex who nods in agreement.

After they finish dancing the others cheer and applaud them. Isabel and Sean exchanges smiles and bow for the others. They stop whenever they hear Big Brother's voice.

Will the next dancers please get ready to perform the Samba.

"That's us, girlfriend," Maria says as she and Max rush to where Sean and Isabel have vacated.

The music begins and soon Maria and Max are dancing with gusto.

"Wow, look at them go," Laurie says in amazement.

"Go, Maria," Liz cheers.

Alex shakes his head, amazed by the scene before him. "God, they're like these dancing gods."

Michael rolls his eyes as he watches them.

As the song ends Maria and Max finish in a pose. They get applauded and cheered loudly. Maria hugs Max who smiles.

Will the next dancers please get ready to perform the Tango.

Michael sighs as he and Liz walk to where Max and Maria were. Maria gives him a peck on the lips.

"You can do it, spaceboy."

Michael watches Maria rush towards the others and looks down at Liz. She smiles at him encouragely and they take their stance as the music begins.

Maria crosses her fingers as she watches them dance. The rest of group remain silent as the dance continues. Michael steps on Liz's foot, she looks at him and nods for him to continue with the dance. As the song finishes the group clap and cheer for them.

Liz smiles at the others and tries to encourage Michael to get into the spirit of things. Michael takes a slight bow, and as they walk off the "stage" Maria greets him with a kiss.

"You did it!" she smiles.

"I don't think so," he replies quietly.

Maria kisses him again, as Big Brother come over the speaker.

Will the next dancers please get ready to perform the Salsa.

As Laurie and Kyle take their places, Tess and Maria call out with encouraging words.

Kyle raises his eyebrows and smirks as returns his smile. The music begins and they perform the Salsa. Kyle makes a wrong step but quickly recovers. As soon as the music fades, the rest of the group give the usual claps and cheers.

"Woohoo!" Alex applauds.

"You two were great!" Tess enthuses.

Kyle and Laurie exchanges smiles with them before Tess pulls Alex towards the dance floor.

"It's just us two left," she grins.

Alex lets out a deep breathe then exchanges a nervous smile with Tess.

Will the next dancers please get ready to perform Swing Dancing.

The music begins and soon they are dancing in perfect time. The others begin to clap along with the music as Alex and Tess dance flawlessly. A loud cheer is heard as Alex tosses Tess in the air and catches her perfectly.

"Oh my God that was amazing!" Maria gushes.

As the music finishes the others cheer with excitement. As the others gather around Alex and Tess congratulating them on their performance Big Brother's voice booms through the speakers.

The task has now ended. Big Brother will reveal the results later today.

1:14pm

After changing back into their own clothes the boys are in the lounge talking about whether or not they have failed the task.

"I think we've failed it," Michael states.

Kyle nods in agreement. "There's no way we could not have failed it."

"I hate to admit it but I think they're right," Alex sighs as Max and Sean look on.

In the kitchen Liz makes coffee. Maria stands beside her.

"I'm telling you, Liz, we have so passed this!"

"I hope so," Liz replies as she watches the boys.

Laurie walks past them and stands at the counter.

"Laurie, what do you think?" Maria asks her.

Laurie frowns. "About what?"

"The task. Passed or failed."

"Passed."

Maria smiles triumphantly. "The only way we haven't passed is if Big Brother pick on every little movement."

Liz and Laurie nod in agreement. Both look as Isabel and Tess walk past them.

"Either that or because of the lack of effort some of the boys put in," Isabel says as she sits at the table.

Tess looks at her. "That's not really fair. I can vouch that Alex put lots of effort into the task."

"Alex is different," Isabel says as she glances at them all. "But some of the boys didn't really put in any effort at all."

Maria nods. "That's true. Some of them didn't put in as much effort as they could have."

The others exchange looks, and Maria and Isabel look over at the boys who are chatting in the lounge.

1:55pm

The boys have gathered the girls in the garden for a game of football. Meanwhile in the girls bedroom Alex and Kyle put into action the first part of Max's plan to get revenge on the girls.

"You know if the girls will kill us when they see what we're doing," Alex says with a grin.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it," Kyle smirks.

Alex walks over to Laurie's bed and picks up the cuddly toy dog. "You know for some reason Laurie's been acting weird all week."

Kyle stands by Tess' bed. "She seems fine to me."

"I think she's avoiding me," Alex says with a frown as he flaps the toy dog's ears.

Kyle looks over his shoulder at him. "Avoiding you? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. Everytime I go near her she blows me off."

Kyle smirks as he picks up Tess' cuddly bear. "That's woman for you. You never really know what they want..."

"Or what they're thinking," Alex finishes for him.

Kyle nods and shows Alex the teddy bear. "I got this for Tess last Christmas. She called it J.C. after the guy from N*Sync."

Alex laughs lighly. "You're kidding?"

Kyle shakes his head with a smile.

"We have got to get these girls into real music."

Kyle laughs as they both walk towards the door. Alex stops and looks around.

"Look around, Kyle," Alex says. "This is the last time we'll see this as a safe haven."

"Yeah, isn't it great!"

Alex laughs as they leave the bedroom.

3:52pm

The boys are in the conservatory making catapults for phase 2 of their plan. The girls are out in the garden discussing how the outside world will perceive the male housemates.

"I think that Max and Kyle will definitely be the two that woman will see as the most attractive in the group," Liz says.

"Hey, don't knock Michael," Maria says defensively. "He has this whole brooding, rugged look about him that people definitely go for."

Tess rests her arms on her knees. "Yeah, but Max and Kyle are the two who are seen as the all american boys plus they work out a lot. And to be honest they probably show that on tv and women will be drooling over them."

"Eww," Isabel makes a face. "That's an image I don't want of my brother thank you."

Tess giggles. "Sorry, Isabel."

"What about Alex?" Maria says. "He's got that whole sweet thing going on."

"Definitely," Isabel agrees.

Maria looks at Laurie. "Plus he looks great. That trip to Sweden did him good."

Isabel glares at Maria. Laurie notices Isabel's glare and looks back to Maria.

"You know Sean's got that whole sweet thing as well," Liz says.

"Eww, Liz!"

"Well, Maria, he has!" Liz states.

Isabel smiles. "Okay if you could rate each of the guys, except for family..."

"Yeah, because that's just wrong," Maria agrees.

"What would you rate them out of 10. 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest. And remember looks, body and personality has to be taken into consideration," Isabel says.

Maria grins. "Michael is definitely a 10!"

Isabel rolls her eyes. "Okay this is weird rating Michael but I'd give him an 8."

"I'd give him a 7," Tess says.

They look at Laurie. "I'm not even going to rate him! God, he's family!"

Maria smiles. "That leaves you, Liz?"

Liz thinks for a moment. "Um, I'd have to give him a...4."

Maria gasps. "4? You're giving my boyfriend a 4?!"

"You wanted me to be honest, Maria," Liz defends herself. "And if I take everything into account then I'd have to give Michael a 4."

Maria gasps again as Tess and Laurie exchange amused smiles.

"Okay," Isabel interrupts. "What about Kyle?"

"9 bordering on 10, definitely," Tess states abruptly.

The other girls all look at Tess with amused expressions.

"What?" she asks.

The other laugh as Tess blushes slightly.

"I'd give Kyle an 8," Laurie smiles.

"8 definitely," Liz grins.

"I don't know," Isabel says. "He can be immature."

Tess looks at her. "Yeah, but that's him just being funny. Kyle can be very mature about things."

The others look at her again.

"What?" she asks again.

"I'll have to give him a 6," Isabel says.

Maria thinks for a moment. "I'd give him a 7. He can be sweet that's true."

"Alex?" Isabel smiles. "I'd give him a 10."

Maria rolls her eyes and Laurie looks down at her hands.

"Alex would definitely get a borderline 10," Liz smiles. "He's the sweetest person there is."

"I agree," Maria says. She looks to Laurie. "What about you, Laurie? What would you give Alex?"

Laurie looks at Maria and glances at Isabel who looks away. "Um..."

"I think everyone would probably give Alex a borderline 10," Tess interrupts.

Laurie looks at Tess and both exchange a smile.

"Okay what about Max?" Maria smiles.

Liz smiles sheepishly. Tess looks down at her feet.

Isabel shakes her head. "I'm not even going to rate my brother!"

"I'd give Max a 9," Maria grins. "Liz? What would you give Max?"

Liz clears her thoat. "Um...maybe a...a 10."

Maria laughs and looks to Laurie. "What about you, Laurie?"

"Maybe a 7."

Maria raises her eyebrows. "Interesting."

Laurie looks at Tess who is looking away from the others. "I think though that all of us would give him a high number. What about Sean?"

Tess looks to Laurie, and exchanges the same smile they had shared just minutes before.

Maria shudders. "Not even going there."

"I'd give him a 7," Isabel says. "He doesn't seem as..." she thinks for a moment. "Let's just say that I might have judged him before I met him."

"I think I did too," Tess agrees. "I'd give Sean an 8."

Laurie nods. "Me too."

"I don't know," Liz sighs. "Sean can be a really sweet person. I'd give him a 9."

The others look at her.

"What?" she asks as she looks at them.

The other exchange looks as Liz frowns.

5:27pm

The group are gathered in the lounge area to hear the results of the task.

This is Big Brother. The results of this week's task is...

Kyle sighs. "Here we go."

The housemates have failed to successfully complete this week's task.

"I knew it," Michael mutters.

The housemates now have $88.20 to spend on their shopping list.

Liz looks at them all. "That's still enough to get through next week."

"Yeah, more than enough," Max agrees.

Michael stands and walks outside. Maria stands as well.

"Michael..." she says as she walks after him.

Liz and Max exchange looks of concern.

7:32pm

Most of the group are in the lounge area, while Max and Liz cook dinner.

Alex and Maria are laughing at a magazine when Maria sees Laurie walk out of the girls bedroom and calls her over.

"Hey, Laurie, come and see this."

Laurie smiles and begins to walk over only to stop when she sees Alex. "I...I just need to check on something."

Maria frowns as she watches her walk out into the garden. "What's wrong with her?"

Alex watches Laurie walk over to the plants. "That's what I'm going to find out."

Maria looks at him as he stands up and walks out into the garden.

"Laurie?"

Laurie turns and looks awkward as Alex walks towards her. "Alex...what is..."

"Can we talk?" he asks firmly.

She looks at him for a moment before she looks away quickly. "Sure."

"In private," Alex says as he points towards the den.

Laurie looks at him then reluctantly walks towards the den with Alex behind her. Isabel watches from the conservatory doors. She looks at them sadly as they enter the den. Alex closes the door behind them as Laurie stands in the middle of the den.

"Have I done something to offend you in any way?" he asks her.

"No..." Laurie only makes eye contact with him for a second. "Why?"

"Because everytime I go near you it's like you can't get away from me fast enough."

Laurie glances at him for a moment. "That's not true."

"Then what is true, Laurie?" Alex asks firmly. "Because I'll admit I'm getting confused here."

Laurie looks at him directly. "I've been spending some time with Tess. I just feel that after Sunday night that Tess needs a friend."

Alex holds her gaze and nods slowly. "So you aren't avoiding me?"

"No."

Alex looks at her curiously but then nods his acceptance. "So we're okay here then?"

Laurie slowly smiles at him and nods. "We're okay."

"We're good?" Alex presses with a smile.

Laurie giggles lightly. "We're good."

"Good," Alex nods. "I've been enjoying our friendship, Laurie, and I wouldn't want to lose it."

"Me too," Laurie gives him a genuine smile.

Alex holds her gaze then points towards the door. "We'd better get back inside then."

"I'll just be a minute."

Alex nods then walks out of the den. Laurie sighs sadly as he closes the door.

7:40pm

While the others sit down to dinner, Isabel sits in the girls bedroom crying.

"Isabel?"

Isabel quickly wipes her face and glances over her shoulder at Max.

"What is it, Max?"

Max walks over to her and sits beside her on the double bed. "Why are you crying?"

Isabel glances at him then breaks down again. She covers her face with her hands.

"I've been so stupid, Max."

Max frowns as he puts his arm around her.

"I shouldn't have treated him like I did. And now...I'm losing him for good."

"Alex?" Max asks softly.

Isabel turns to him and nods.

Max pulls her to his chest as Isabel cries for several moments then wipes at her eyes.

"It was all my fault. He was the only person who wanted the real me." She tries to compose herself as her lip trembles. "And I pushed him away. It's too late to tell him that I..." she trails off.

"It's not too late, Isabel."

Isabel nods. "Yes it is. He's moved on."

"Isabel, the thing with Leanna finished over 6 months ago."

Isabel shakes her head. "I'm not talking about Leanna."

Max frowns as he holds his sister's gaze. He then nods as it becomes clear he knows who she's talking about.

"See. You can even see the way he acts with Laurie."

"It's not the same."

Isabel looks at him. "It's just because it's just beginning. It doesn't have to be the same. It's there."

Max lowers his gaze.

"I blew it with, Alex," Isabel looks away. "And now I won't be able to tell him just how much I loved...love him."

Max pulls her into another embrace, and unknown to them Laurie stands at the door that separates the ensuite from the girls bedroom. She looks at them sadly, before gently closing the sliding door. Walking out to the others Liz looks up.

"Are they coming?" Liz asks.

Laurie shakes her head as she sits down. "They'll be along in a few minutes. They're just talking about something."

Liz nods, and Laurie looks at Alex then turns away before he sees her.

8:55pm

Kyle and Alex are in the lounge area with the girls. They keep the grils preoccupied in the lounge area while in the girls bedroom Sean, Max, and Michael put their plan into action to play a prank on the girls.

Sean and Max stand on the nightstands that are now at the door, and Sean sits a bucket on the door, while Max ties a belt to one of the beams at the lights. Michael has the mattress off 2 of the beds and is removing slates from the beds.

"Right, now let's tie this to the bucket and that way it won't fall it'll just tip over," Max says as he prepares the bucket."

"That looks secure enough," Sean says as they test it.

Max nods in agreement. He steps down as he goes towards the 2 pots filled with mud and water.

"Maybe we should wet this a little more," he says looking into the pot of mud. As he lifts the pot of water he pours a little into the mud then looks over at Michael. "Michael, take another slate from underneath that bed so they will fall through it more."

He stands up on the nightstand and Sean helps him tip the water into the bucket.

"You have a mean streak in you, Evans."

"Well, that's what happens when someone gives you a cold shower in the middle of the day," Max smirks.

Michael begins to pour the mud into the pillowcase on the double bed. "Hey, you know who's bed this is don't you?"

Max looks at him with a grin. "Isabel's."

Sean smiles. "I hope she'll be able to see the funny side to all this."

"She once put make-up on us while we slept," Michael says quietly.

"Michael, make sure that pillow is nice and smudge so a lot will go right through it," Max smiles.

Michael nods with a grin as he pours more into the pillow.

Alex and Kyle look up as Michael, Sean, and Max walk out of the girls bedroom. Max nods to them, and Alex and Kyle smirk.

"Well, girls, we are going to have to excuse ourselves," Alex says to the girls as he stands.

The girls frown at each other as Kyle and Alex smirk as they walk out to the garden. The girls continue to watch as they laugh with the other boys, and Max says something which the others boys laugh loudly at.

"Max and Kyle seem to be getting along, aren't they?" Tess says as she observes them.

"Yeah," Liz frowns.

Maria looks at them suspiciously. "That's it they are definitely up to something."

Isabel nods and turns to the rest of the girls. "Did I tell you that I saw them earlier this morning. It seemed like they were planning something."

"I think we all had better watch our backs," Maria states.

The others nod in agreement as they again look at the boys who are smiling in the garden, unaware that they are being watched.

10:12pm

The group are in the lounge area where Alex is playing his guitar. Isabel and Laurie make coffee and snacks.

Isabel looks over at Alex as he plays the bass. Laurie watches Isabel watch Alex.

"Isabel?"

Isabel turns to Laurie.

"I...I just want to say..." Laurie looks away for a moment. "About Alex..."

Isabel looks at her but remains quiet.

"You're right. About you two. What you said about you both getting back together when you leave here."

Isabel turns away with a guilty look. "Listen, Laurie, I shouldn't have said that. What happens between you and Alex is your business..."

"No, it is yours," Laurie interrupts. "I know that things might seem..." she glances at Alex then looks back to Isabel. "It's not. Alex and I are just friends."

Isabel looks at her curiously.

Laurie lowers her gaze. "I thought you should know that."

Isabel smiles slowly. "Thank you, Laurie."

Laurie nods as she gives a slight smile. Isabel holds her gaze and then carries two cups of coffee over to the group. Laurie watches her then looks at Alex who smiles when Isabel says something to him. She looks down and busies herself by pouring another cup of coffee, before taking another look at Alex.

12:33am

The girls have decided to get ready for bed. Laurie and Tess are in the ensuite brushing their teeth, while the boys are in the conseratory.

"I still say the boys are up to something," Maria says as she walks over towards her bed.

"You're paranoid, Maria," Liz sighs.

Maria shakes her head. "I mean it, Liz! Well, else would they be so secretive today?"

"I don't know," Liz admitted as she walks towards the bedroom door.

Isabel pulls back the sheets and lies down.

"Whatever it is we'll soon find out," Liz says as she opens the door.

Maria gets into bed, and soon Tess and Laurie rush into the room when they hear screams.

They look around the room to see Maria's bottom has fallen through her bed and she is stuck as she wriggles her legs. Liz is standing at the bedroom door drenched in water, while Isabel is feeling her hair which is covered in mud.

"Oh, my, God," Tess says in amazement before she giggles.

Laurie covers her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laugh.

The boys watch from the hall and laugh quietly at the scene before them.

"Will someone please help me!" Maria yells.

Laurie and Tess rush to her aid, and each taking her hand pull her up out of the hole in her bed. Liz now runs towards the ensuite and dries herself with a towel. Isabel soon follows as she rinses her hair under the water.

"I knew they were up to something!" Maria fumes as she rubs her bottom. She glares at Laurie and Tess as they laugh.

"Sorry, Maria, but it is funny," Tess laughs.

"This is not funny!" Maria barks. "Who says they haven't done something to you!"

Laurie smiles at Tess as she looks at her bed. Laurie's smile fades as she notices something is missing.

"Hey, where's Loco?"

Tess turns to her bed. "They've took J.C.!"

Laurie and Tess exchange looks and run out of the bedroom.

"See, it isn't so funny now, is it?" Maria calls out to them with a smile of her own.

As the Laurie and Tess look around the empty conservatory and lounge room they stop when they hear the boys cheer outside. They go to the conservatory door and see the boys using spoons which have been made into catapults. They are firing eggs at something on the beam in the decking.

Tess and Laurie walk slowly towards them and gasp as they see what they are firing at. The two cuddly toys are tied to the beam with targets behind them.

"Fire in the hole!" Kyle calls out as he takes aim and fires.

The girls stand with dread as the egg just misses the toys. Tess shoves Kyle hard almost making him fall over.

"How could you do this, Kyle! It's J.C.!"

Alex smiles. "And just like his real life counter-part he has reached new heights."

The boys laugh as Tess hits Alex on the arm.

"Take them down now!" Tess barks.

"Not until you say you're sorry for the hosing down we got last week," Kyle smirks.

"Never," Tess folds her arms defiantly.

Max shrugs. "Okay then, Michael do the honours."

Michael raises his catapult but Laurie grabs onto his arm.

"Okay, we're sorry! Please take them down."

The boys laugh once again as Max nods to Alex. Sean gives Alex a boost as he takes both the cuddly toys down off the beam. As he hands the toys to the girls both glare at him and smack his arm hard as they walk away.

The boys watch the girls enter the house.

"I think that went well," Sean smirks.

"We should do it again sometime," Michael agrees.

Max looks at them and back at the retreating figures. "Maybe tomorrow."

"I'm in on that," Kyle smirks as the others laugh before walking towards the house.


	13. 1st Eviction - Part 1

The camera zooms down and we see Wayne Kason standing outside the Big Brother House. As the camera gets down to his eye level he looks in it as he begins to walk forward.

"This is Wayne Kason and in just over 2 hours the first housemate will be walking down this run-way as they will be the first evictee from the Big Brother house."

He stops at the gate as we hear crowd noise come from the other side and the camera spins to show the crowd before it turns back to Wayne. "This crowd is here to welcome the first housemate to face eviction and you can find out who it is here, on KROZ radio and Channel 11 live! This is..."

He turns to the crowd and shouts loudly which makes them cheer loudly! "Eviction Friday!"

Big Brother Titles

The camera cuts to Wayne in the house and he begins to speak. "Can you believe that crowd? Wow...Okay, in here we have Sean and Michael's friends and family. But, before I say anything more I think it's best to remind everyone that you can still make the difference to how the vote turns out."

He walks towards the screen and looks at the camera. "So lets have a look at who's up and why they think they should stay in the house."

The image on the screen hovers and we see Sean sitting on the seat in front of the camera looking confidant.

"Why did I want to be in the Big Brother house? Well...I guess, and this is going to sound pretty corny but I think it's a way to let people know what I'm really like. That I am not a bad guy. Not that I want their approval but... The money would also be good." He laughs gently as he continues.

"Why should people keep me in the house? Well..." He looks at the camera with a smirk. "I'm going in there and I'm being myself...if you like that then do the right thing and please vote to keep me in!"

Sean's image fades and we see Michael looking directly at the camera.

"Why did I want in the house? I'm really only going in it for the money. Is it a good reason? Maybe not but at least it's an honest one unlike some of the other crap some people have probably been spouting."

His expression doesn't change as he leans a little closer to the camera. "What do I want to say to the public? If you don't like me don't vote to keep me in, but if you want to see someone who is honest and completely themselves then I'm your guy so vote to keep me in!"

Michael's image fades and we see the housemates all sitting together in the lounge as Wayne stands in front of the audience. He ushers to the screen. "They look nervous don't they? Okay, Michael or Sean...who do you want to get out of the house? You still have time to make your vote count!"

He walks to the audience and sits. "But maybe you haven't had enough time to make your mind up yet...maybe you need to see a little bit more of them. Let's have a look at what happened in the house yesterday and earlier today to see if that will help you make your minds up."

He indicates to the screen we see the events of the house with Wayne narrating.

8.16am

All the housemates are in bed apart from Laurie and Tess who are sitting out in the lounge area together talking. Last night the boys played a prank on the girls that involved stealing Tess and Laurie's cuddly toys and now the girls are planning their revenge.

Laurie and Tess whisper quietly as the hug their toys that they brought out of the girls room with them. They huddle under the cover they are sharing and Tess takes a drink from her coffee cup and then begins to talk.

"They have to pay for it, especially Kyle! He got me J.C and then he ties him up and tries to catapult eggs at his little head!" As she talks she cuddles the bear tighter.

Laurie looks at her sympathetically. "What I don't understand is how they stole them. Saying that though...there was a few times when a couple of them went missing....they were planning it all day!"

Tess nods her head. "And when Isabel asked Max what he was doing? That was him making the weapon! They have to pay..."

Laurie puts a determined look on her face and lets Tess continue. "It has to be something elaborate since they were so...so...creative."

Laurie looks down at her toy dog and then to Tess. "You call that creative? I call that cruel and they should be made to pay-back!"

Tess smiles as she looks at Laurie. "Well, I think the only thing that would affect them would be humiliation...and I have the best idea for that..."

Laurie grins as she huddles closer to Tess to hear the plan. "How about a little bit of tree decorating?"

Laurie looks at her puzzled and Tess laughs as she whispers the details into Laurie's ear quietly.

As Laurie hears the plan she edges back a little to look at Tess square in the face. "We couldn't do that...could we?"

Tess looks at her mischieviously and grabs Loco and J.C. and holds them up in front of Laurie. "Remember last night? Do you really think they deserve anything else?"

Laurie smirks and begins to laugh. "When you put it like that...they deserve so much worse!"

The two girls continue to laugh gently as they discuss the details.

10.14am

Sean, Alex and Michael are all still in bed asleep. Max and Kyle are exercising in silence outside as the girls all talk in the lounge.

Liz, Isabel and Maria all listen carefully as Laurie and Tess fill in the details of their plan so far. As they finish talking they wait on the others reaction.

Maria is the first to talk. "I am impressed. I never though you had it in you Laurie. But I think other than that there should be personal touches as well."

Isabel looks at them. "I agree...it took me ages to wash that stupid mud out of my hair with cold water! They need to pay and that sounds as good as any."

The group turn to look at Liz who nods her head forcefully. "Yeah, let's see if they can take it as good as they dish it out! We need to make them...suffer."

Maria claps her hands loudly. "Way to go Lizzie! I guess all you have to do is douse you in a bucket of cold water and it gets you're bitchy side out!"

Alex stumbles out the boys room. "Who's bitchy side out?"

He stops and looks and is glared at by the 5 girls. He holds his hands up. "Whoa!...down girls...I can see I better just keep walking..." And continues towards the kitchen.

As he walks Isabel's gaze softens and she watches him with a mixture of sadness and aprehension. Laurie notices this and sighs loudly as Tess watches her before loudly clearing her throat. 

"So..that's that then. We'll talk about it more later ok?"

All the girls turn to face her and nod their heads before dispersing. Tess grabs a hold of Laurie's hand.

"You ok?"

Laurie smiles at her reassuringly. "Of course, I'm just looking forward to later."

Tess looks at her for a second and then giggles. "Me too...revenge is sweet!"

12.43pm

All the housemates are now out of bed. Outside in the garden, the girls are sunbathing while the boys sit inside. Michael and Alex are reading comic books in the lounge and Kyle and Sean play cards. Max is reading on a bean bag.

Alex finishes the comic he's reading and turns to Sean. "Sean, I know technically I gave it to you for a birthday present but can I get the Wolverine comic back off you? My brain is getting wasted with this..." He holds up the comic book. "Crap."

Michael looks up at him. "Batman is the greatest superhero ever. How can you call him crap? You call Batman crap when you want to read about a guy that prances around in yellow lycra?"

Alex smiles sarcastically. "Sorry...it's so much better to prance around in black rubber isn't it? Beside's Wolverine is by far superior to Batman in the greatest ever superhero argument."

Michael puts his comic book down and sits and looks at Alex. "Batman's costume is an asset. He needs it to be dark and sleek...Wolverine looks like a...a clown. I mean who in their right mind would be afraid of someone who is about 3'7" and prances around smoking cheap cigars and with hair that requires 3 cans of hair spray?"

Sean put's his cards down and nudges Kyle and nods towards Alex and Michael.

Alex is laughing forcefully as he sits forward more. "You should talk about hairstyles. So...what does Batman have to offer a comic book reader apart from a fetish for black rubber and the occasional death of his side kick? I mean...they must be on Robin number 22 by now surely?" He smiles at Michael confidantly.

Michael glares at Alex and talks through clenched teeth. "Wolverine feels the need to pair up with teenagers doesn't he? Maybe he is the poster boy for the mid-life crisis?"

Alex rolls his eyes. "Wolverine trains his proteges to be honed fighting machines...at least everyone he's took under his wing is still alive and figting. Let's go through Batman's casulties shall we? I mean, seriously Michael...what does Batman really have to offer."

Michael looks directly at Alex. "He is dark, serious, rich, smart, had the best car in the world and always gets the girl. Maybe that's why you don't feel any affinity for him? Because you will grow up to be the polar opposite?"

As Alex forces a laugh out he sits right on the edge of his seat and stares at Michael. Max looks at the pair of them and puts his book down.

"You know, when you put it like that you might be right. I mean, that is a pretty impressive car and he is very successful with the ladies...but nothing seems to last. Do you think..."

He edges closer to Michael. "Do you think that maybe he was over compensating? You know...surely one of those relationships had to work? But maybe the ladies were fooled by the car and all that machinary and the fact that he flashes his cash at every available opportunity. Maybe he was a bit...lacking, if you know what I mean? Maybe that's why he appeals to some people...and just not to others?"

Sean and Kyle burst out laughing as Michael's expression turns to one of anger. "What are you trying to say Whitman?"

Alex smiles innocently. "Nothing, just maybe he sometimes left the party before the girl got there. Unless...unless the reason his only long term relationship is with Albert is because...maybe he is a bit ."

"A bit... what?"

"Maybe he's a little bit gay?" Alex smiles sweetly as Michael's eye's widen in anger as Alex continues.

"I mean, Wolverine's relationships were all lasting."

"Batman...is irresistable to the ladies because he's mysterious. He doesn't have to call them or be in a long lasting relationship...he's Batman and Wolverine wouldn't stand a chance against him."

Alex glares at him. "Wolverine would slice Batman to pieces if they ever came head to head, and you know it!"

Michael stands up and Alex joins him. Kyle, Sean and Max watch the argument. 

"You so sure that your small fry little middle aged, hairy, cigar smoking chubby little jerk could take Batman?"

Alex steps forward. "I'm sure that Wolverine could take your rubber wearing, over compensating, tv cowboy, closet case anyday."

Michael steps closer and both of them look eye to eye. 

Sean looks at Kyle and then to Max who are both watching. He call's to the pair of them. "C'mon guys, calm it down a little. It's only a comic book...besides everyone knows that the greatest superhero ever is Daredevil."

Both Alex and Michael turn to look at him. "Daredevil?" Alex shakes his head in disgust and Michael looks at Sean.

"You know it's when you say stuff like that that backs up everyone's attitude that you're a loser. Daredevil is a poor man's Batman."

Alex sits back down and chirps in. "That tell's you how little he has going for him..."

Max roll's his eyes and smiles before reading his book again as Alex, Sean and Michael all continue the discussion.

3.52pm

All the housemates are outside apart from Laurie and Maria who are making dinner for the housemates. Maria has been trying to pair Laurie and Alex up for the past few days.

Maria peels the potatoes as Laurie chops vegetables beside her. 

Maria smiles at her as she begins to talk. "So ehat are you thinking about the rest of the housemates as you've been getting to know them a little more?"

Laurie smiles as she chops. "Tess is great. I think I could really like her."

Maria makes a face and adds. "Hmm, well, you'll be one of the only ones that do..."

Laurie looks at her shocked for a moment before she adds. "I don't know what people problems are with her...none of you seemed to care about her on Sunday. I think that's a shame. You guy's don't know what it's like to feel alone like that.."

Maria looks at her. "Tess has caused a lot of problems for Max and Liz..."

Laurie turns to her. "Maybe they've caused a lot of problems for her as well. I don't care, I still like her."

Maria shrugs her shoulders and smiles at Laurie. "That's up to you."

They stand in silence for a minute before Maria begins to talk again. "So...Alex? What do you think of him now." She grins as she turns to Laurie. "Maybe the possibility of a little romance there?"

Laurie sighs and looks at her. "Maria, will you please stop this? Will you stop trying to pair me and Alex up? I like him as a friend and that's all. That's all!"

Maria looks at her suspiciously. "Where has this come from? On Sunday..."

Laurie cuts her off and turns to face her fully. "Will you please let it drop and back off? If you don't you will ruin things for me and Alex. Please, just leave it alone. He's a friend and I don't want anything other than that from him."

Maria looks at her and sighs as she turns the gas on underneath the pot. "Sure...if you're sure that's what you want."

Laurie nods her head as Maria walks away. "It is, thank you."

As Maria leaves the kitchen Lauries expression changes to one of sadness and she sighs loudly as she finishes chopping. "It is..."

8.47pm

All the housemates are indoors apart from Isabel who is outside on the decking. Alex is clearing the dishes away as the other housemates play monopoly.

Sean looks at the others. "This is it...last night with 10 in the house. I take heart in the fact that I might be home in just over 24 hours."

Tess and Liz smile at him reassuringly as Michael rolls the dice. "It might not even be you DeLuca. Maybe I will finally get some peace and quiet after tomorrow."

Maria shakes her head and looks at them. "Can we please stop talking about this? It's very depressing for me...I don't want to think about one of you going out there."

Sean smiles at her genuinely and she meets his gaze and they share a smile.

Isabel is pacing up and down on the decking and Alex is noticing as she puts her hand at her mouth. He walks from the kitchen and outside.

"What's up? Isabel Evans biting her nails? It can't be good...are you alright?"

She turns to see him and see's him leaning against the doorway. "Alex! I didn't see you there. I'm...I'm ok, I just...I just..." 

She turns away from him and walks a few steps and takes a deep breath before turning.

"I need to talk to you, alone." She looks at him desperately and adds. "Please."

He walks towards her and looks at her. "Sure, we'll go to the den. Is everything ok?"

She smiles and nods her head as he takes her arm and guides her to the den. As they get inside she walks over to the back of the den and stands. 

He looks at her worriedly. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

She shakes her head and sighs. "No, I just...I just need you to listen to me please. I have to tell you something...and I don't expect you to say anything back, I mean I'd like you to...but I don't expect it. I would..." She walks towards him. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything until I'd finished. Please."

He nods his head and looks at her concerned. "You can tell me anything Isabel..."

She smiles as she sits down and he joins her. "Ok. Okay, this is...this is really hard. It's...it's recently, well not just recently but...what it is..." 

He turns to her and takes her hands in his. "You can talk to me. Just say what you think."

She smiles down as she looks at their hands entwined and then looks back at him tenderly. "I love you Alex...I don't think I stopped loving you."

He looks at her shocked as she continues. "And I know I blew it...so often. But...but, I know I don't deserve another chance and I know that you've moved on...and I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me after the way I treated you...but...but I had to...I had to let you know. I had to...I had to, I had to be...honest with you. For once."

As she finishes she rubs her eyes as tears fall silently. Alex looks at her and wipes away a tear before he bites his lip and stands up. He takes a deep breath as he begins to talk. "Wow...I don't know what to say."

She looks at him sadly and speaks gently. "I don't expect anything..."

He looks at her and kneels down beside her. "I know you don't Isabel. You have no idea how much I dreamed that you would have loved me the way I had loved you when we were dating. I never thought it would happen, I never thought you'd want to be with someone like me. Ever." He lifts her chin as she looks at the floor and looks at her in the eyes tenderly.

"I will always care about you Isabel, but, if after we came out of here and you're feelings changed again...I'd be right back were I was last year. I don't want to be hurt again..."

She smiles sadly as another tear falls. "And I'd just hurt you again?"

He shakes his head as he sits down and grabs her hand. "No. What I mean is that we have to be careful...I don't want you hurt. I care too much for that. We rushed into things last time and it hurt so much after..."

"After I screwed it up?"

He smiles at her. "You could put it like that...but what I mean is, I won't risk losing you again because the timing is wrong, or situations are mis-leading, or geoligists show up."

He laughs as he speaks and she laughs involuntarilly. "I'm never going to live that one down am I?"

He shakes his head as he continues. "We have been through too much in the past for me to lose you. But I don't know what I can commit to just now, I know what I'd like to be able to say to you but I think we should take things slow and see where that gets us for the time being. Anything else...anything else that happens then...we'll be ready for."

He kisses her tenderly on the forehead and embraces her in a long hug. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"Is that ok with you Isabel?"

She murmers into his shoulder before raising her head. "Yes, just promise me that we'll still be friends and that you won't feel akward with me."

He edges back a little. "Isabel, I always will be your friend. I have it on a psychic's good authority that we're destined to always be friends."

Isabel looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "You went to see a psychic?"

He sits back down and grins at her. "Uh-huh, Maria dragged me and Liz last year."

She nods her head as she begins to laugh and he takes her hand. "Thank you for telling me Isabel."

She smiles shyly as she looks at him. "I wish I had done it a long time ago..."

5.30am

All the boys are in bed but the girls are up and have went into the boys bedroom quietly.

Each of the girls have walked in the darkness towards one of the boys beds and are under their beds and looking through the drawer underneath with the boys clothes in it. They are all quiet and after a while they file out the room one by one. Maria stops above Michael's bed and takes his picture of the wall and then leave the room to where the other girls are all waiting in the kitchen.

As she meets up they all laugh quietly. "Oh My God I thought that they had caught me there!"

Tess smiles at Laurie. "C'mon, lets get these up before they wake up...paybacks a bitch."

They all walk out towards the tree in the garden. Isabel looks up. "So should we just throw them up or should we climb?"

Tess looks up. "It's not that high, we should climb and make sure it looks nice."

The others all nod in agreement and Tess and Maria volunteer to climb as the other pass the items upwards.

As they finishe the girls take a step back to admire their handiwork. 

"It looks good if I do say so myself. We did good. They deserve it." Liz says as Maria walks towards the chicken coop. 

"Maria? What are you doing?" Laurie asks as they walk towards the house.

"Tess put it right, paybacks a bitch. And Michael Guerin needs to realise that if he upsets his girlfriend it's not just payback that's the bitch."

She sticks the Metalica picture on the far wall at the bottom of the chicken coop before walking in the house.

11.35am

The boys have only just woke up after spending the night playing monopoly. The girls are all out in the garden waiting on the boys to come out.

In the boys room Sean is looking through his drawer of clothes as is Max and Kyle. Alex is sitting on his bed and Michael is awake in his bed. 

"What's up guys? What have you lost?" Alex asks as Max, Sean and Kyle empty their drawers on the floor.

"Check you're drawer Alex, all my boxer shorts are gone." Kyle answers panicky.

Alex immediately looks through his drawer and see's the same. " Where'd they go?"

Max and Sean look at him. "They've took them!" Sean says as Michael looks in his own drawer. "Mine too." He looks around and stands up as he looks at the wall. "And they've took my Metallica picture!"

The five of them walk out the room and see the girls outside. As they walk out one by one they each see their boxers and y-fronts decorating the tree. As they walk forward Maria call's to them. "Good morning."

She is met by 4 glares and a smirk by Sean who is clearly impressed by the girls decorating skills.

"Hey Kyle! I still aprove of those Calvin Kleins, not so sure about the Y-fronts though...."

Kyle turns to Tess who is smirking at him..."J.C say's hi by the way."

"Max, you really need to be a little more adventurous in the underwear departmen." Maria call's from the garden as Max turns and looks horrified as she continues. "I mean...grey?"

Alex begins to laugh until Liz calls over. "I wouldn't even start Alex. We all see your Cartman boxers hanging there!"

Kyle, Max and Alex look at each other in horror as Sean observes and Michael walks toward's Maria.

"Where is it?" He asks seriously.

She looks at him innocently. "Where's what sweetie?"

He glares at her. "You know what. Where's my Metallica picture?"

Maria pouts. "Michael! I don't know where your stupid Metallica picture is...maybe it's up the tree."

Michael looks at her. "Me and you both know that you stole it and it's not up the tree...so where is it?"

Maria looks at the rest of the girls. "You see what I have to put up with?"

They all laugh loudly as Michael looks more intently at her. "Where is it?"

As he looks at her he hears someone make chicken noises behind Maria. As he hears them he looks at Maria.

"You put it in with the chickens!" He says accusingly.

She looks at him shocked. "Would I do that to you? When I know that you hate the chickens?"

He nods his head. "Yes. Yes you would." As he walks away swearing as he grabs the brush for cleaning out the chickens and tries to push them out the way before grabbing the picture. As he grabs it he walks out the coop looking at it.

"They pecked it!! Thank you Maria." He walks in the house muttering as she smiles at the other girls.

"You're welcome Spaceboy!"

2.45pm

The boys have retrieved their underwear from the tree. Kyle, Laurie and Tess are talking in the lounge and Max is talking with Michael in the garden while Maria and Liz are sunbathing. Alex and Isabel are talking at the garden table quietly for the first time after their discussion last night. 

Alex and Isabel are talking quietly.

"You ok Isabel?" He asks her.

She smiles as she answers. "You know I feel better today than I have in days. I know that nothing really has changed between us...but I just feel like..."

"a big weight has been lifted? Like the air has suddenly been cleared?" He smiles at her as she smiles back.

"Exactly. It's like..." She goes to continue but is cut off by Sean who has just walked outside. He smiles at both of them before walking over to the garden and sitting down beside Maria.

"Maria? Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

Maria roll's over and looks at him. "Sean! I'm trying to sunbathe here..."

He smiles at her. " I know but it's important."

She sighs and stands up and follows him to the kitchen. "What's up?"

He sighs as he looks at her. "I think it's a fair bet that I'm going out tonight and I just wanted to say to you, while we had a minutes peace and quiet, that I hope you win. People are going to love you out there and even though you can be tactless when it regards me, I love you. And if Guerin stays in he better treat you good because as soon as he gets out I will pound him."

Maria looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Sean." She runs and puts her arms around him. "Sean, this week is so hard...I don't want either of you to go... but thank you. I love you too...c'mere."

The two embrace for a second before Sean pulls away. "Ok, enough of the soppy stuff Maria, we are on national tv and I have a reputation to preserve."

She looks at him and smiles as he walks away towards the boys room. As she's left alone she bites her lip and looks after him. As she takes a deep breath she walks outside. "It's okay Maria...only 7 weeks left..."

4.32pm

In little under 6 hours the first housemate will be evicted from the house after facing the public vote and Sean is in the Diary Room talking about what he expects to happen tonight. 

Sean's in the Diary Room sitting on the chair and looking in the camera.

Hello Sean

"Hello Big Brother."

What would you like to talk about?

"Umm, I guess I just want to talk about tonight. I guess I'm a little...nervous."

What are you nervous about?

He looks at the camera and smiles shyly. "I would love to think that I had a chance of staying in tonight...but I know I won't. What I'm nervous about...what I want...I would love to think that my mom would be there tonight...but I know she won't be, so...so I just want to say to her. I love you Mom. And I understand why you aren't going to be there...but I really hope you get to see this." Sean bows his head and rubs his eyes as Big Brother speaks again.

Is there anything else you want to talk about Sean?

Sean looks up and smiles sadly. "No...that's it. That's all I wanted to say. Thanks Big Brother."

Big Brother is always here if you need to talk Sean.

Sean sighs as he stands up. "I know...thanks Big Brother."

END VIDEO FEED

The camera fades to show the housemates still sitting in the lounge area. Maria is sitting between Sean and Michael holding their hands.

The camera turns to show Wayne who is sitting in the audience. "What a couple of days! Well, the voting has now closed and the results are being counted. But before we announce who the first evictee is.." the camera pans out to show Sean and Michael's friends and family. "Let's see what the family and friends think of what been going on. First, let's talk to perhaps the most important guest here tonight..." He ushers to a woman sitting beside him. "Kim DeLuca...Sean's mom."

He turns to her and smiles as he talks. "Kim, we've heard a lot about you recently...and there is no doubt that Sean is missing you, but what do you think of your son in the Big Brother house?"

Kim smiles warmly and has tears in her eyes as she talks. "I am...so proud of him. He has been so good in there...he has been friendly, funny and entertaining. I am just so proud of him..."

Wayne smiles and puts the mic to Amy DeLuca. "This is Amy, Sean's aunt and Maria's mom, we saw you last week and you said it would be hard for Maria with both Sean and Michael up for eviction. How do you think she's handled it?"

Amy nods her head as she listens. "I think Maria was in shock...but, I think she should have been more tactful with Sean's feelings...I think she handled that badly. But I'm glad they both talked there and made it up."

Wayne ushers to the screen. "Well, it looks like they are getting on a lot better now."

He turns around and introduces an old man. "Here we Hal Carver, a friend of Michael. Hal, have you been watching Michael in the Big Brother House?"

Hal nods his head as he answers. "Yeah, I haven't missed an episode and I have to say that he's been playing it straight down the line. Wasn't too impressed with the no pictures of his girlfriend thing but...the boys not perfect."

"Who is?" Wayne smiles as he stands up and walks towards the screen. He picks up the remote and talks into the camera.

"This is it, just now I will announce the results of the voting to the house."

He turns to the screen and begins to talk.

"Big Brother House, this is Wayne. You are live on television and radio so please do not swear."

The housemates look at each other nervously and last minute "good lucks" are said.

"The nation has been voting for the past week and the voting has now closed. The results have been counted and verified by an independant ajudicator. The first person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is..."

During the pause Michael closes his eyes and leans his head back as Sean smiles knowingly to the group. Maria clutches Sean and Michael's hands tightly.

"Sean."

As the name is said Sean looks at the housemates and smiles knowingly as Michael takes a deep breath before standing up and shaking his hand tightly. 

"Congratulations." Sean says as he is enveloped in hugs by the girls. He shakes the rest of the boys hands as Maria stays seated sadly. She has tears in her eyes and she stands up and hugs Sean tightly before Wayne begins to speak again.

"Sean, you have an hour and a half to get ready. Pack your belongings and say your goodbyes. I'll see you in 90 minutes, I'm now closing the mic."

As he walks away from the screen he sighs as he sits down. He looks at Kim and Amy. "He knew didn't he? He seemed to expect it."

Kim cries quietly and is comforted by Amy. Amy answers Waynes question. "He's a smart boy and I think he could just tell."

Wayne turns to Hal. "Well, Michael stays in...do you think he will be nominated next week?"

Hal smiles. "I don't think there's much doubt that he will be nominated again."

Wayne stands up and ushers to the percentages that appear on the screen. "As you can see, it wasn't really that close. Michael had 547 votes which was equal to just 13% and Sean had 3581 votes which equalled 87%. All in all 4128 people voted."

The camera looks down as Wayne begins to speak. "Tonight Sean was evicted from the house. Check back here on Channel 11 and KROZ radio in 90 minutes to see what he has to say about life inside the Big Brother House on Eviction Friday!!!"


	14. 1st Eviction - Part 2

Wayne stands in front of the massive crowd outside the bridge that separates the house from the outside world. Behind him a huge screen is erected and the housemates can be seen.

He holds the microphone up and is smiling as the crowd cheer behind him. "Earlier tonight 87% of you voted Sean as the first housemate to leave the Big Brother house. In just under 10 minutes I will be bringing the man himself into the studio where we will find out what he really thinks of his fellow housemates. This is Big Brother on Eviction Friday!"

The group whoop and cheer as the main titles begin.

Wayne now stands in the studio. "The crowd outside are going crazy to see Sean, and here is how he took the news of his eviction and what has happened the past 90 minutes.

8:55pm

Sean packs his belongings in the boys bedroom. He looks up at Kyle who watches him.

"How're you feeling?" Kyle asks.

Sean shrugs. "Disappointed. But I knew it was me who was leaving. I just had a feeling you know?"

Kyle nods.

Sean looks at some of his things. "You know I'm gonna be out in the world again while you guys are stuck in here. I won't need all this stuff with me. So you can pick what you want?"

"Really?"

Sean nods with a smile. "Hey I can buy some of these things out there. You guys are more limited then I am."

Kyle smiles as he looks through the things. "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

Both look up as the girls enter the room. Maria walks up to Sean and hugs him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you," she says.

Sean smiles. "Thanks."

She pulls back. "I mean it. I'm so totally sorry for everything that I've put you through."

"It's okay. I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Maria hugs him again, as the rest of the boys enter the room.

"Can you tell my mom how much I miss her," Maria says quietly.

Sean nods. "Definitely."

As Maria moves to the side Liz hugs Sean.

"Good luck, Sean."

Sean closes his eyes as he hugs her tightly. "Don't let anyone get you down, Parker."

Liz smiles against his shoulder. "I won't."

They come out of the embrace and smile at each other. Michael holds out his hand which Sean shakes.

"Good luck," Michael says sincerely.

"You too," Sean replies just as sincere. "Look after my cousin and treat her right."

Michael nods. The others soon say their own goodbyes and Sean hugs the girls while shakes the boys hands.

9:25pm

Sean stands in front of the mirror in the boys bedroom. He looks at himself in the mirror as he stands dressed smartly.

"Are you nervous?"

Sean turns to see Liz stand at the door. "A bit."

Liz nods as she walks to him and stands at his side.

"It's a bit frightening going out there knowing the world has been watching you on television."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that," Liz says as she leans her head against his shoulder.

Sean looks down at her as she looks at him in the mirror.

"You look really smart," she smiles.

Sean smiles. "Something you're not used to saying about me, huh?"

Liz giggles as she looks up at him. "Enjoy yourself out there, Sean. It's your night."

Sean sighs as he looks back into the mirror. "Yeah, they probably hate me though."

"Because you're voted out doesn't mean they hate you."

"No, it just means they like Michael better, huh?" Sean smirks down at her.

Liz looks away shyly then looks back at him. "Just don't worry about it."

Sean nods then looks at them both in the mirror.

9:45pm

The group sit in the lounge. Sean stands in front of them and raises his glass of juice.

"I just want to say that it's been a pleasure, and maybe a little crazy sharing a house with you," Sean smirks.

The others smile and nod, while Michael pulls Maria closer to him.

Sean clears his throat. "Also, I was a bit worried when I first saw everyone that I was sharing this house with, but all in all it wasn't something that I really had to worry about. Even though I probably did rub some of you up the wrong way..."

Max lowers his eyes as the other continue to look at Sean.

"I do think that there wasn't really that much bad feeling between me and any of you. I got to meet some people who I really liked..."

Laurie, Tess, and Kyle all smile at him.

"And I got to know others better," he looks at Alex, Liz, and Maria.

Sean raises his glass. "I just want to wish you all luck in here, and whoever wins will be a deserving winner."

The group raises their glasses and then cheer and applaud, as Sean takes a drink of his juice.

END VIDEO FEED

Wayne is in the studio standing in front of a screen which shows the housemates gathered in the lounge.

"Well, that's what happened, and now I'm going to speak to the house."

He turns to the screen and his voice booms through the house.

"Hello, Big Brother house, this is Wayne."

The housemates cheer and stand.

"Sean, you are the first housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother house..."

"Yeah, baby!" Sean laughs as he waves to the various cameras around the room.

"In several moments the countdown will be activated and I will be waiting to meet you at the bridge. Can I please remind the rest of the housemates that you are not allowed to step out of the house as you can be caught into the automatic door. This warning is for your own safety."

The housemates nod then the girls are around Sean giving him last minute hugs.

"Start the countdown."

40 seconds...

"Let's go get him," Wayne says into the camera as he begins to jog out of the studio and past the crowd.

Kyle shakes his hand and gives him a manly hug. Alex then shakes his hand.

30 seconds...

Liz hugs him once more. Sean tightens his embrace and both share a smile as they pull back.

20 seconds...

Maria engulfs him in a hug which he returns.

"Tell mom I love her," Maria cries.

"I will."

10 seconds...

The housemates stand at the threshold in 2 rows and join their hands above their heads. Sean stands at the bottom holding his bag ready to walk underneath the hands and out of the door.

Sean, you have been evicted. Will you please leave the Big Brother house.

Sean walks underneath the arch of his housemates, as they call to him their support.

Sean's eviction song plays: Chumbawamba - "Tubthumping"

As he leaves the house he sees a security guard. He looks back into the house as the others cheer to him as the door slides closed. He walks down the gang-plank as the music booms at him. He grins as he hears it.

Inside the house Maria and Liz hug tightly. Alex put his arms around them both.

Wayne stands at the gate with Amy and Kim. "C'mon, Sean, run," he calls out.

As Sean walks past the first gate he looks to the security men. "Can I leave my bag here?"

At their nod he leaves his bag and runs towards the second gate where Wayne is waiting. As he sees his mother he runs towards her and lifts her up and swings her around, embracing her tightly.

Amy wipes away her tears as she watches them. Sean says something inaudiable to Kim, but the mic is able to pick up Kim saying "I love you."

Wayne motions for them to separate and talks to Sean. "Sean, how does it feel seeing your mom?"

"Incredible," Sean says choked with emotion.

"Kim, do you have anything you want to say to Sean?"

Kim nods as she looks at her son. "I want to tell you how proud I am of you, and the people love you. We all love you."

Sean hugs her again as he buries his face into her shoulder. Wayne smiles as he looks at them. He then reluctantly pulls on Sean's arm.

"Sean, you will be able to get a better reunion in a little while, but for the moment I'm going to take you out to the press and crowd who are waiting out there to see you."

Sean looks visably shaken as he nods. He looks back at his mother and aunt as he is led towards 2 giant gates. As they slowly open cameras flash at him. Sean looks dazed as he walks out to the press and waves at them. From both sides people call his name and Sean looks on in amazement.

Wayne takes his arm and leads him past the press towards the crowd that has gathered outside.

"Everybody, the man of the hour," Wayne begins loudly. "Sean!" he bellows the name.

The crowd give a huge cheer as Sean stands before them. He raises his arms and waves at the crowd grinning. He turns to the other side of the crowd and waves to them.

Wayne takes his arm and leads him into the studio. Sean sees his friends waiting for them and runs to them. His friends lift him up and embrace him.

Wayne laughs into the camera. "In a few minutes we'll be asking Sean what his thoughts were on his party, his real feelings for Liz, and what he really thought of Max. All this when we come back."

Commerical Break

Wayne sits in the studio in front of the big screen. 2 smaller monitors sit beside him and the chair across from him.

"Welcome back. We have Sean!" Wayne gestures in front of him.

The audience cheer as the camera swings across to Sean who sits in the leather chair opposite Wayne. He gives a small wave as he looks at his friends and family who fill half of the studio audience.

"How does it feel to be out of the house?" Wayne asks.

"It's weird," Sean nods. "You're locked up in there with no way knowing how you're preceived by the outside world."

Wayne nods. "Can you believe how huge this is."

Sean laughs lightly. "I had no idea how huge this was."

"So you didn't expect the crowd then?"

"No, that..." Sean smiles shyly. "Scared me a little."

Wayne smiles. "Now Sean a lot of things have happened in the 2 weeks that you've been in there."

Sean nods. "Uh-huh."

"Why do you think that you were nominated for eviction?"

Sean moves in his chair then shrugs. "I don't know. Everyone had their reasons for doing things in that house, and when it comes to it you have to nominate someone, and I guess I was that someone."

Wayne nods. "Well, let's take a look at who nominated you and why."

The screen changes and the nominations from the previous week's come up on screen.

*Alex sits in the Diary Room. "Uh, my second nomination," he glances up at the wall to his side before looking into the camera. "is going to be Sean. We've been talking more than we usually do this week, but Sean is just basically the person that I get on with the least in the house."*

Sean nods as he watches the screen. Soon the image cuts to Laurie.

*"My first nomination is Sean. Um," Laurie pauses as she looks away from the camera. "Out of everyone Sean is the person I've spent the least amount of time with, so I haven't been able to get to know him that well."*

Sean again nods as he watches the screen.

*Max looks into the camera. "My second nomination is Sean. I just don't get along with Sean."*

Sean remains expressionless as he looks at the screen.

*Michael slouches on the chair. "Sean. We just don't get along."*

Sean smirks as he watches the screen. Soon the screen resolves back to the live feed from the house.

"Now, seeing your reactions there I want to ask you what you think of the 4 housemates that nominated you."

"Okay," Sean nods.

"Alex?"

Sean thinks for a moment. "He's a good guy. I gave him a bit of a hard time outside the house but we seemed to get along better in there."

"Laurie?"

Sean smiles. "She's a good girl. Like she said though we never really got to spend that much time together in the first week, but in the second we hung out more together."

"Max?"

Sean thinks for several moments. "Max is someone I'm not sure I'd get along with at all to be honest. I don't want to say too much but Max is just someone that I have a hard time getting to know."

"Michael?"

"He's honest. I'll give that to him. I just hope he treats Maria right. Sometimes he's got that jackass thing going, and I just don't want Maria to be hurt by him."

Wayne nods. "As we can see Maria is already missing you in the house."

Sean looks to the screen where he sees Maria and Michael hug.

"You two didn't seem that close when you went into the house. What changed?"

"We were never that close to begin with, but we were each other's family in that house," Sean says.

Wayne nods. "You seemed to be hurt by how she reacted to the nominations?"

"Yeah, I was," Sean nods. "It did hurt me that she was upset about Michael being up for evicition but not really caring about me. It's just that in that house you need to cling onto something from the outside world, and for me the main thing was family. I think eventually Maria realised that as well, and we had a talk about it and cleared the air."

Wayne smiles as he looks at him. "Now Big Brother threw you a birthday party on Sunday night."

Sean smiles nervously. "Yeah. The night everything blew up."

"Yes," Wayne grins. "Now what were your thoughts on what happened?"

Sean sighs. "I think that whatever was building up on the outside world finally exploded in the house. I could not believe how badly Tess can't hold her liquor. She seemed to have only took one mouthful and that was enough to send her over the edge. But I think the things that she said she must have been thinking about for a while now, and it's a shame that it all came out like it did."

"What about Liz?" Wayne asks. "She seemed to be on the receiving end of Tess' hostility. How do you think it effected her?"

"Liz was upset by it. I think she wanted to take the higher road though and not be the source of the tension within the house. I'm not sure what went on between her and Tess outside of the house, but they were trying in there, which you have to. You can't spend your whole time in a house like that and not try and get on."

"Do you think you tried to get along with Max?"

Sean nods. "Yeah, I tried. I don't think I succeeded though. Like I said Max isn't really someone I could probably get along with. We did have our moments though when he set up that plan for the girls..."

"The girls managed to extract their revenge though," Wayne grins.

Sean laughs. "Yeah. I personally think that both plans were ingenius. I was pretty impressed by that."

"Now Sean one more thing about Liz. We've talked about the party and how she interacts with others, but we also noticed that you seem to have feelings for Liz..."

Sean blushes as he fidgets in his chair.

"What is happening there?"

"There's nothing really happening." Sean then smiles shyly. "I do like Liz but I know that she probably still has a thing for Max, so I'm just willing to accept her friendship which is fine by me."

Wayne nods. "Now you've spoken about your situation with your family. How did it feel to see your mom waiting for you?"

Sean grins as he looks at his mother who sits in the audience beside Amy. "That was amazing. Words could not describe the feeling that I got."

Wayne smiles. "Now a couple of things before we run out of time. Who do you want to win and who do you think will win?"

Sean smiles as he answers. "I personally want Maria or Liz to win because I think they deserve to."

"Who do you think will win?"

"Maria."

The audience cheer as Wayne holds out his hand. "Could luck to you. Everybody, Sean."

The audience cheer as Wayne stands. Sean goes towards his family in the audience. Wayne jogs out to the crowd who cheer loudly.

He walks over to the barrier and talks to fans. "Who do you want to win?"

"Maria!" the girls calls out. The girls behind her chant "Maria."

He then moves onto another fan further down. "What about you? Who do you want to win?"

"Alex 'cause he's soooo sweet!"

Wayne laughs as he crosses towards the other side. "Look at these banners here. One says "Michael - The Chicken Man." Another says "We love you Kyle", and there's one over there that says "Max you dancing god!" he points the microphone to one fan.

"Who's gonna win?"

"Michael!" the girl screams into the microphone.

Wayne laughs as he turns to the camera. "Well, the crowd here have their favourites and you out there have yours. Who will win Roswell's Big Brother no one knows! Keep tuning in to find out!"


	15. Day 16

DAY 16 - 8:37am

Day 16 in the Big Brother house. Last night Sean was the first housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother house. As the rest of the housemates sleep Max and Liz write the shopping list.

Liz looks at the chalkboard she holds. Max sits beside her and looks at the shopping list that's written on the board.

"Can you think of anything else?" Liz asks as she lightly taps the chalk against the board.

Max shakes his head as looks on sleepily. "No."

"Okay," Liz nods. "That's it then."

Max nods, and Liz smiles as she looks at him.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

Max looks at her with raised eyebrows and Liz blushes.

"I mean..." she smiles shyly. "You can go back to bed if you want to."

Max gives her an impish smile. "It's okay. I'm not used to sleeping in this late anyway."

Liz's eyes widen. "Max, it's only 8:30. On the weekend that's not late. In fact it's basically normal."

Max looks down with a sheepish smile. "Well," he looks at her. "Not everything has to be normal."

She smiles back at him. "Yeah."

Liz clears her throat as she looks away. "Do you feel like you're losing all track of time in here?"

"Yeah," Max nods. "It's weird 'cause you feel a little off balance."

Liz nods. Max looks at her as she seems lost in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just in a way that was a good thing," she looks at him. "You know not having to worry about things and not having to follow the same routine in your life outside."

"It's still a routine in here," Max says as he sctraches at his shoulder. "Only it's different."

"Yeah, but it is different that's what makes it appealing."

Max looks at her intently. "But?"

Liz looks at him then sighs. "But, last night after Sean left I realised that no matter how much we think we're cut off from the outside world, the people out there are in control of what we do and say. It's like their controlling our lives by telling us how long we can stay in here."

"Sometimes it's refreshing to not be in control," Max says as he thinks. "We still have to be careful but..." he shakes his head then smiles a little. "It took me a long time to admit to this, but..." he looks at her. "Sometimes it's good not having responsibility. To just be like everyone else. To be normal."

Liz smiles at him. "Not everything has to be normal."

Max returns her smile. "I know. But sometimes it's nice."

Liz holds his gaze then turns away. "Yeah, but even in here it's not really normal. It's even more than a gameshow. It's about who's popular and who isn't. Some people who watch this will love some of us and hate others."

"Liz," Max says softly as she turns to him. "We can't think of it like that. We're doing something that not many people our age get to do. At any age gets to do. It's an experience we'll never forget. You should enjoy your time in here, because like you said we don't know how long it will last. But for us it will last longer than everyone watching cause we're in here living it."

Liz nods as she considers this.

10:21am

All the housemates are now awake. Alex and Isabel sunbathe outside in the garden, while Max and Michael play cards in the kitchen. The other housemates are in the lounge area discussing Sean.

"I wish I had spent more time with him earlier," Laurie says regretfully. "I didn't really get to know him until this week."

Kyle slouches on the chair. "He was an easy-going kinda guy. He was easy to talk to about things."

Liz nods. "Sean was great to talk too. That's what I appreciated most...his honesty. He told it how he saw things."

"He gave me some really good advice in here," Tess says sitting beside Laurie on the couch. "He made me think about a lot of things and how I felt about them."

Kyle looks at Tess who is exchanging a look with Liz. Tess then meets Kyle gaze before smiling slowing and turning away.

"I cannot believe how much I miss Sean," Maria moans. "I treated him really really badly."

Liz puts her arm around Maria. "It's okay."

"No, Liz, it's not okay. I was like this total cow to him!" She then sighs. "There's a lot that I did I wish now that I could take back."

"Well, he knows this, Maria," Liz reassures her. "He'll probably be watching us."

Maria nods with a sigh.

"Hey," Kyle grins. "What do you think Sean's doing right now?"

"Sleeping," Tess smiles.

Maria nods. "You know he's probably in one of those big hotels."

Liz turns to her. "Yeah. They did tell us before we came in here that we'd probably have to spend the night in a hotel when we get out."

"Plus the other commitments they have us do," Laurie adds.

"Like what?" Kyle frowns.

"Well," Laurie begins. "We have a press conference that night." She then thinks for a moment. "A..."

"Internet chat," Tess finishes for her.

Laurie nods. "Yeah, an internet chat too."

"Why would people want to come to an internet chat?" Kyle asks the girls. "For all they know they could be talking to anybody who says they're such and such. You know like a stalker or some loser."

"Kyle, that kind of thing would be controlled," Liz tells him. "You have official websites for controlled chats with a celebrity."

Kyle sits forward. "Yeah, but that's my point. Why us? Why would anyone in their right state of mind want to come to an internet chat just to talk to us?"

"Just like why anyone would want to watch us on television," Laurie smiles at him.

"Exactly!"

"Kyle, that's the whole point of Big Brother," Maria explains. "It's for people who want to see 10 people locked in a house together. If they like the show then they'll want to know more about us after it finishes."

Kyle nods as he sits back. "It still sounds weird to me though."

Tess stands and walks over to him and playfully ruffles his hair. "Aw, you'll get it someday."

Kyle grins as he pulls her down onto his lap. Both laugh oblivious to the reactions of Maria, Liz, and Laurie who exchange amused glances.

10:55am

Last week Laurie nominated both Sean and Kyle for eviction. She comes to the Diary Room to talk about Sean.

Laurie sits on the chair with her legs pulled up to her chest. "I just wanted to talk about Sean as I've been feeling very..." she trails off and looks away for a second, before looking back into the camera. "guilty about his eviction last night."

Why do you feel guilty?

"Um, because I never got to know him better than I should have. I just wish that I could have gotten to know him more in the first week, as I really liked what I saw and I think that he could have turned out to be a really good friend."

Do you have any regrets over last week's nominations?

Laurie nods slowly. "Yes. I regret both my nominations last week, as this week I really was beginning to get along with them both."

Which other housemates do you feel you have bonded with?

Laurie smiles as she considers the question. "Tess. This past week I've been spending a lot of time with her and I feel that we have become friends. I already knew Michael who is like a brother to me, and Maria."

How do you feel towards the other housemates?

Laurie pulls her legs closer to her. "Well, I had met Max and Isabel on the outside. And, now that I've got to know him better I think Kyle is a funny but protective guy. He stands up for what he believes in and I like that about him. He's really good for Tess. Liz is nice too, but I've still to really connect with both her and Max."

What about the others?

"Um," Laurie lowers her gaze. "I enjoy Alex's company. I think he could be a really good friend. I would hate to lose contact with him once we leave here. And Isabel..." she clears her throat. "Isabel I owe a lot too. There's some things that have happened on the outside that I don't really want to go into, but I do owe Isabel a lot. This past week my friendship with Isabel has been strained but I'm hoping that it can be repaired."

Laurie looks back into the camera.

11:30am

Today a new housemate will join the group. On Day 1 the housemates were given a life-sized dummy with the instructions that an 11th housemate would be joining them the day after the first eviction. It seems, however, that the other housemates have forgotten about the new arrival.

This is Big Brother. Will someone please bring the 11th housemate to the Diary Room.

Maria covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh, my, God, I totally forgot about that."

Max carries the dummy to the Diary Room. He looks above the door to check if the light is green. Seeing that it is he walks in and sits the dummy on the chair.

"There you go, Big Brother."

Thank you, Max.

He leaves and sees the others are waiting for him outside of the door.

"What did they say?" Maria asks him.

Max shakes his head. "Nothing."

The other disperse leaving Maria, Tess, and Alex.

"I wonder who the 11th housemate is?" Maria ponders.

"I still say it's a dog," Alex states as he walks away.

Maria looks at him. "Why would they give us a dog? We have no way of dealing with it in here."

Alex shrugs. "They gave us chickens."

"And they gave us a coop to keep them in. I do not see a kennel around here unless I missed it."

"I think we're getting a human," Tess says looking at Maria. "Not an animal 'cause that wouldn't make much sense."

Maria nods in agreement. "See, Alex, a human being would make more sense than a dog!"

Alex makes a face as Maria giggles.

"I wonder who it is?" Tess asks excitedly.

As Maria and Tess debate over this Isabel looks at Alex as he sits down beside her.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Rover," Alex replies. "A canine that will prove me right, and Maria wrong."

Isabel smiles as she shakes her head.

11:58am

Last week Brody was voted in by the viewers as the 11th housemate. Today he will spend his first day in the house. For the past 2 weeks he has been hidden in a secret location so that he will not know who has already entered the Big Brother house. He is blindfolded and led through a secret entrance that leads to the Diary Room.

2 men sit Brody down in the Diary Room chair. They leave through the hidden door leaving Brody alone in the small room.

Brody, you can now remove your blindfold.

Brody removes his blindfold and allows his eyes adjust to the light. He then looks around the small room then smiles into the camera.

Hello, Brody.

"Hello, Big Brother," Brody grins.

How do you feel?

"Pretty strange to be honest," Brody smiles. "I never expected the cloak and dagger entrance, but now that I'm here I just can't wait to meet the others."

The housemates know of your arrivial and are waiting for you inside the house.

Brody nods. "Okay." He then points behind him to the door. "Shall I go in just now then?"

Yes, Brody, you may leave the Diary Room.

Brody nods with a grin. "Thanks, Big Brother."

He picks up his suitcase and opens the door. The other housemates are in the lounge area and the garden. Tess and Kyle are in the kitchen with their backs to him.

Brody closes the door behind him and grins as he walks towards Kyle and Tess who seem to be oblivious to his presence.

"Hello," he smiles.

Tess screams while Kyle jumps as he turns around with a yelp of his own. Brody looks bewildered and soon the others rush towards the kitchen.

"Man, you scared the crap out of me!" Kyle says holding his chest.

Tess frowns. "Brody?"

Brody smiles at her then looks as the others are soon in the kitchen.

"Brody?" Max says curiously.

Maria gasps then shrieks with delight. "Brody!"

She soon rushes forward and hugs him. Michael stands with his hands in his pockets with an unimpressed expression.

"Good, Brody's here," he mutters. "Where's Rath when you need him."

Isabel hits him on the arm. "Be nice, Michael."

He looks at her. "Trust me, I am being nice."

"So you must be the 11th housemate!" Maria says as she releases Brody from the embrace.

"Yeah," Brody nods. "I got voted in last week."

Maria's eyes widen. "You got voted in? Now that's impressive!"

"Yeah, an already multi-millionaire entering a house to earn more money," Michael mutters. "That's impressive."

Isabel rolls her eyes, as Laurie who stands at the other side of him gives him a hurt look.

Max walks towards him and extends his hand. "Welcome to our humble home."

"Hey, Max," Brody grins as he shakes his hand. "You're in here too."

Max nods, as Brody looks behind him and sees the others.

"Wow, a lot of you got in here, didn't you?" Brody asks. "I'm not sure I know you though," he says looking at Laurie.

"Hi," Laurie smiles as she steps forward. "I'm Laurie."

"Hi," Brody smiles. "I'm Brody."

Laurie nods as she steps back beside Michael and Brody looks at Kyle.

"I've seen you around but I don't think we've actually met."

"Yeah," Kyle agrees. "I'm Kyle."

Brody shakes his hand and looks to the others. "Hi, guys."

The others say their hellos while Michael forces a smile that fades quickly as soon as Brody looks away from him. Max sees this and gives him a warning look.

"C'mon, Brody, I have to show you around the house," Maria grins taking his arm. "It's amazing!"

"Eh, okay," Brody smiles as he allows Maria to lead him to the lounge area.

As they walk past Alex, Maria grins to him.

"See, Alex, a real life person."

Alex makes a face which causes Maria to giggle.

Michael glares at them as they walk past him. He then looks to see Kyle watching him as he watches them. Kyle walks up to him and slaps him on the back.

"This is going to be really interesting," he smirks.

Michael glares at him as he walks past him. He takes another look into the lounge where the others are now sitting while Maria shows Brody their surroundings.

1:07pm

Brody has been in the Big Brother house for over an hour. Michael sits in the garden talking to Max, Isabel, and Tess.

"I'm telling you having him in here could spell trouble for us all," Michael states firmly.

"Michael, stop being so paranoid," Isabel tells him.

Michael looks at her. "I'm just telling it how it is."

Isabel looks back at him. "And, you really expect us to believe this has nothing to do with Maria?"

Tess and Max exchange anxious looks as Michael glares at Isabel.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, Michael, I saw how you reacted when you seen Brody. Your problem isn't whether or not Brody says something he shouldn't have. Your problem is how Brody reacts to Maria."

Michael continues to glare at her before shaking his head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Isabel holds his glare. "Don't I?"

"Let's just calm down," Max interrupts.

"I don't need to calm down, Maxwell," Michael fumes. "Isabel is the one who's becoming too blind to see the problem that's right in front of her."

Isabel glares at Michael and Max sees this.

"Michael, you both need to calm down," Max says firmly. He then looks at Tess and Isabel before looking at Michael. "I do think that we need to be careful, but I also agree with Isabel."

Michael's glare then turns to Max.

"I think your judgement is clouded because of Maria."

Before Michael can reply Tess nods in agreement. "Me too."

Michael looks at her, and she shys away from his glare then shrugs.

"I like Brody. I don't think we'll have to worry about anything while we're in here."

Michael stands. "I guess I'm the only one who sees it."

The others watch him as he walks towards the house. They exchange looks then sigh as they look away.

3:45pm

Brody is in the boys bedroom with Alex and Kyle. He finishes unpacking as Kyle plays with a soccer ball that Brody has brought in with him.

Kyle kicks the ball around the room and shoots towards Alex who just manages to catch it with his foot before passing it back.

"Man, I don't get how you Brits can say that this is more exciting than football," Kyle smirks.

"That's because it is the real game of football," Brody replies. "Not some nancy game where you have to wear padding just to run about holding a ball."

Kyle looks at him. "Hey, you just try running without any protection with guys trying to pound you to get the ball."

"I do," Brody looks at him with a smirk. "It's called rugby."

Alex laughs as Kyle stands watching them.

"Good one," Alex grins.

"Okay, I'll give you that," Kyle admits. "But football is a harder sport than rugby. Guys get put out all of the time."

Brody walks over to him and holds out his arm. "See this?"

Kyle looks at his arm then at Brody.

"I broke this when I was 7 while playing rugby. And this," he lifts his leg a little. "I broke when I was 11 after a friend of mine went in for a tackle from behind and took the feet from under me while playing football."

Kyle smirks. "You mean soccer."

Brody laughs. "No, football. I'll give you a game later on if you like. We could do a 5-a-side game."

"Okay," Kyle nods then smiles. "But if the game is so rough then why would you want the girls to play?"

Brody grins. "We'll be gentle."

Kyle laughs as he kicks the ball once again to Alex as Brody goes back to his unpacking.

5:25pm

While the housemates are in the lounge area, Michael makes hot chocolate in the kitchen.

Michael looks over at the group as he waits on the pot of milk boiling. Maria is laughing with Brody as the others look on. Once the milk is boiled he busies himself with pouring the hot milk into the cups.

"Hey, spaceboy."

Michael glances at Maria as she stands in front of him at the counter. "Hey."

Maria pauses for a moment. "What'cha doing?"

"What's it look like?"

Maria looks at him curiously. "Okay, what's up?"

Michael looks at her then at Brody who is now talking to Max. He then looks away. "Nothing."

"Well, obviously something has gotten you all moody?"

Michael picks up his cup. "Maria, just leave it."

Maria looks at him bewildered as he walks out towards the patio. Laurie walks over to her.

"What's wrong with Michael?"

"Beat's me," Maria sighs as she watches him leave.

Laurie looks at her and touches her arm. "I'll just..." she looks to the door.

Maria nods as Laurie walks out to the patio. Michael looks up as he sees Laurie who sits across from him at the table.

"Hi, Michael."

"Hey," he mumbles as he looks back down at his book.

Laurie watches him for a moment. "What's going on, Michael?"

"Nothing."

"Well, why did you blow off Maria?"

Michael gives her a stern look. "Keep out of it, Laurie."

"Is it Brody?"

"I'm not having this conversation," Michael says firmly as he keeps his eyes on the book.

Laurie shrugs. "Well, you're gonna have to have this conversation with someone and since technically I'm your sister in a weird sort of way, I'm not going to let you wallow in self-pity."

Michael puts his book down and looks at her. "I do not wallow in self-pity."

"Well, then what are you doing?"

"I just don't like the guy," Michael says as he reads his book again. "End of story."

Laurie holds his gaze. "Is it because he has money?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Michael sighs as he closes his book. "What is this, Laurie?"

"What?" Laurie asks him.

"This isn't just about whether or not I'm jealous of Brody, which I'm not by the way."

Laurie lowers her gaze as Michael now studies her.

"What's this really about, Laurie?"

Laurie looks at him. "I heard you when Brody first came in here."

"So?" Michael shrugs.

"So, I heard what you really thought of someone who has money coming onto a gameshow."

Michael pauses for a moment. "That wasn't about you."

"No, but it's still the same."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is," Laurie presses. "Maybe it's wrong for someone like me or Brody to come onto a show like this, but..." she sighs and looks away for a moment. "I know that I've probably taken someone else's chance to come in here and win. Someone who needs the prize money. I do think about that."

Michael watches her as she continues.

"I only signed up because it was an experience that I needed to try. This is an amazing thing to be a part of. I don't think you should hold a grudge against Brody because he wants to share in that experience."

Michael lowers his eyes as he considers what she has said.

Laurie looks at him. "Unless the reason you don't like him really is because of Maria?"

Michael looks at her. "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Laurie nods. "But you will need to talk about it sometime."

MIchael looks back down at his book as Laurie stands and walks back towards the house. He sees her glance back at him before entering the house.

7:49pm

The group have decided to play soccer in the garden. They have split off into teams. Brody's team consists of Maria, Kyle, Tess and Alex as goalkeeper. While Michael's team is Liz, Isabel, Laurie with Max in goals. So far Brody's team is winning 1-0.

Kyle manages to runs past Liz as he passes the ball to Brody who fires it towards the makeshift goal. Max falls to his left and catches the ball.

"Almost got you there, Max," Brody grins.

Max smiles as he passes the ball to Laurie who kicks it to Michael. As Michael zooms past Tess, then Maria, Kyle and Brody chase after him. Alex gulps as Michael fires the ball past him and scores.

His team cheer as Alex sighs.

"Sorry, guys."

"It's okay, Alex," Brody reasures him.

They take the ball from behind the makeshift goal and Brody kicks it to Kyle who runs past Liz quickly before firing a hard shot straight at Max's head. Max gets his hands up and catches the ball before it hits him and smiles forcefully at Kyle.

"That one get away from you, Kyle? You're suppossed to get it past me."

Kyle runs back towards his own goal and call's towards him. "Just trying to keep you awake, Evans..."

Max throws the ball at Liz's feet who looks at him gratefully before she is dis-possessed by Brody, which causes Michael to glare at her and yell.

"Stop staring at each other and concentrate on the game!"

Brody passes the ball to Maria who runs towards Max's goal and closes her eyes as she shoots the ball passed Max. As she hears her team-mates cheer she opens her eyes and jumps up and down.

She runs to Brody and hugs him forcefully. "I scored! I can't believe I scored!"

Michael looks at the two of them as they hug before walking over and picking the ball up. He glares at Max and Liz who are both looking at him guiltily. Liz tries to speak but Michael ignores her as he call's to Brody.

"Hey! I thought you wanted to play or are you too busy "celebrating" with Maria?" 

Maria rolls her eyes as she walks away and Brody and Michael look at each other before Michael kicks the ball to Laurie. Laurie concentrates as she runs only to have Tess take the ball of her. 

"Sorry, Laurie..."

Laurie runs towards her in an attempt to retrieve the ball but Tess passes the ball to Brody who immediately starts to head towards Max's goal. Michael watches him and runs towards him and slides in for a hard challenge from the side, which knocks Brody off his feet and causes his teammates to call to Michael.

"Michael! What did you do that for?" Maria asks accusingly as she walks over to Brody.

Michael looks at her. "What? He said it's a man's game...I didn't go in that hard."

"What are you saying that he is faking it?" Maria has her hands on her hips as Brody stands to his feet.

"I'm okay, guys...but you..." He grins at Michael. "You have just cost your team a penalty."

Isabel walks over to Michael and shakes her head. "Nice one, Michael, thanks a lot."

He looks at Brody. "How do you work out that was a penalty?"

Brody looks at him and speaks slowly. "Well, you fouled me, you denied me a goal scoring opportunity. You owe me a penalty kick. Just be grateful that we don't send you off."

Michael glares at him. "Fine, take your stupid penalty kick. Maxwell will save it, right, Max?"

Max looks at Michael and then to the others in the team and shrugs his shoulders.

"Right, Max?" Michael asks again more insistantly.

Max looks at the others before answering hesitantly. "Sure, Michael..."

Brody smiles before he turns to the rest of his team. "So, who wants to take it?"

Brody looks at the others as Maria speaks. "Well, you won it so you should take it..."

Michael glares at her before walking over to Max and talking quietly. "You better save this, Max!"

Max looks at him. "No pressure then huh?"

Brody sits the ball down and takes a few steps back and grins at Max. "You ready for this, Max?"

Max smiles back as he crouches down and prepares to save the ball. "Bring it on, Brody..."

Brody smiles as he runs towards the ball as he kicks it straight past Max's outstretched arm.

Michael looks at Max and shakes his head. "You couldn't have reached a little futher?"

Max stands up and looks at him. "You didn't want him to score, Michael? Then don't give him a damn penalty!"

Michael opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by the sound of Maria cheering at Brody. He turns to look at them both.

"Brody! You won the game for us! We beat them!" Maria screams happily as she hugs her teammates. 

Brody smiles before walking away from them and heading towards the other team. He shakes Max's hand and smiles.

"Good game, Max."

"Thanks, Brody. Well done."

Brody smiles as he walks over to Michael. He sticks his hand out and offers it to Michael.

"Good game, Michael, maybe we can play again sometime?" 

Michael looks at his hand and reluctantly shakes it. "Yeah, whatever..." As he walks in the house he is followed by the others in the team.

10:55pm

Most of the group are relaxing in the lounge area. Michael is in the boys bedroom while Alex and Laurie are outside on the patio having a guitar lesson.

"Now, just hold that chord and play," Alex instructs her as Laurie sits at the table facing outwards.

"Like this?" Laurie asks.

Alex nods and she strums the chord. She smiles up at him at the sound.

"That's it," Alex smiles encouragingly. "You've got it."

Laurie grins and plays the chord again.

"You wanna try another one?"

Laurie nods and Alex crouches down beside her placing her fingers on the correct strings. Laurie looks at him for a moment then looks down at the chords as he glances at her.

"Now this one is called a Bb major."

Laurie watches as he finishes with her hand.

"Now try that."

She strums again.

"You hear that," Alex grins. "That's you've now learned how to play all the major scales."

Laurie smiles at him and then looks back down at the bass.

"Now try playing F and Bb major."

She plays the chords and then winces as she hits a wrong note. "That didn't sound right."

"It's okay," Alex reasures her. "You just have to get used to playing them both one after the other."

He stands and sits beside her at the table. "All you have to do is..." he covers her hand that's on the chords with his own.

"Relax your hand a little."

Laurie looks a little uncomfortable as she looks down at his hand on hers.

"You're too tense," Alex says as he looks at the strings.

He leans closer to her to get a better look at how their fingers are not seeing Laurie glance at him.

"See," Alex smiles as he looks at her. "Now you can slide your hand better to get to the next note."

Laurie nods meeting his gaze and then looks away quickly. She inches away from him.

"Thanks, Alex."

Alex frowns as gives him the guitar.

"I appreciate all you've taught me."

"Okay," Alex nods. "I can teach you more if you want?"

Laurie stands. "I'd like that some time. I can't tonight."

Alex nods again looking bewildered. "Sure, okay."

"Hey, what're you doing?"

Alex turns and looks up as he sees Michael standing behind him.

"Nothing!" Laurie says quickly. "Alex was just teaching me how to play the bass."

Michael and Alex frown at Laurie's nervousness.

"I'm just gonna go in," Laurie says as she walks past them and into the house.

Michael looks down at Alex suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Alex says defensively.

Michael continues to look at him then after a moment turns and walks away. Alex sighs and shakes his head as he begins to play his bass.

"This is just getting weird," he mumbles.

1:22am

Most of the housemates are in bed apart from Kyle and Tess.

Tess walks quietly into the bathroom as not to awaken the other girls who are asleep. Kyle sees her as he walks past the kitchen and smirks as she enters the bathroom unaware of his presence.

Kyle creeps along the wall until he is standing beside the bathroom door. After minute he hears the flush of water and the sink tap run. He gets himself ready as the door opens. Tess walks out still unaware that he is there and Kyle touches her side.

"Boo!"

Tess gives a little scream as she jumps. She looks at him and hits him on the arm repeatedly as he laughs.

"Kyle, that's not funny!"

"It is from where I'm standing," Kyle laughs which causes Tess to hit him more.

As she stops Kyle rubs his arm with a smile. "Wow, for someone so tiny you sure pack a mean punch."

Tess laughs as she looks at him. "Well, next time you'll know better than to scare me."

"Nope," Kyle grins. "I'll just know to use padding." He then looks at what she's wearing. "Is that my shirt?"

"No, it's my shirt," she grins back at him.

"Uh-huh," Kyle smiles at her. "Goodnight, Tess."

"Goodnight, Kyle," Tess says softly.

As she walks back to the bedroom she looks at him over her shoulder and both smile at each other. Once she is out of view Kyle grins before he enters the bathroom.


	16. Day 17

DAY 17 - 8:42am

Day 17 in the Big Brother house. Today the group will receive their weekly task a day late as Brody yesterday entered the house. Kyle and Max are the first to discover the props for the task which are setup in the garden.

Kyle and Max walk out onto the patio and frown as they see the obstacle course that is setup in the garden.

"I guess this is the next task," Kyle says as he walks towards the monkey bars.

Max nods as he walks towards the beam. Kyle grabs hold of the monkey bars and pulls himself along. Max walks across the beam and then jumps off at the end. He grins as he steps back up and walks faster across the beam again.

"Woohoo!" Kyle calls out as he completes the bars and now swings across them.

10:57am

All the housemates are now awake. Brody has been in the house almost 24 hours. Big Brother calls him to the Diary Room.

Brody picks up a sheet of paper from the chair and sits down.

Hello, Brody.

"Hello, Big Brother," Brody smiles.

How do you feel you have settled into the house?

"Um, it's been okay," Brody nods. "There's been a few problems with Michael, who seems to generally detess the fact that I'm actually in here. But all in all it's been fine."

Why do you think Michael has problems with you being in the house?

"Um," Brody thinks for several moments. "I'd like to say that I had no idea but he's made it blatantly obvious that he's jealous of my friendship with Maria. I can't do anything to really change how he feels because I enjoy Maria's friendship and I don't have any intentions of giving it up," he finishes looking into the camera.

What was your reaction to seeing Maria and the other housemates?

Brody smiles. "I was very surprised at that. Not as half as surprised though as they were to see me. I think I scared Kyle and Tess half to death! But really," he taps his finger against the armrest. "I was surprised to see so many people that I already knew."

He smiles shyly. "Maria is a wonderful girl, and we have a growing friendship outside of here. I can't say enough good things about her to be honest."

Brody grins at the camera then clears his throat. "Max is a good bloke. He works for me so now I know why he needed the time off. I've known Isabel, Tess, and Liz for a little while now and I think they're good people. I admit I didn't really know Kyle or Alex that much, as I didn't really have that much contact with them. In here I think they're okay and I'm still getting to know them. Same goes for Laurie. I just met her yesterday but I still haven't had that much time to get to know her."

Brody, the sheet that you hold is instructions to this week's task. Big Brother would appreciate it if you could read these instructions to the rest of the housemates.

"Okay," Brody smiles.

Thank you, Brody.

"Sure, no problem," Brody smiles as he stands.

As he leaves the Dairy Room he calls out to the others who are out in the patio.

"I've got the instructions to this week's task," he says walking towards them.

The others follow him out into the garden as he stands at the obstacle course.

"Big Brother has given you a task to test the housemates skill of agility, strength, and teamwork," Brody read aloud. "This week's task requires the housemates to work as a team as each housemate completes the obstacle course and hands a baton to the next team member. For every mistake the housemates have to redo that stage obstacle and a 30 second pelanty will be added to your final time. The housemates must complete the course within 7 minutes."

Maria and Liz look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"The housemates must bet a percentage of their shopping budget with 10% being the lowest and 90% being the highest."

"I think we can do it," Michael says as he looks at them. "I say we bet 40%."

"I don't know," Kyle says as he folds his arms. "I know that we can all do it," he says gesturing to the boys. "But..."

"Don't even finish that sentence, Kyle," Maria warns him.

"What?" Kyle asks innocently. "I'm just saying that the girls might have a problem."

Alex winces as he sees the glares that a few of the girls are giving Kyle.

Max clears his throat. "I think Kyle is right."

"Max!" Isabel glares at him.

Max looks at her. "What I mean is with the monkey bars it's going to be harder for the girls to pull themselves along than it is for us."

"That's true," Maria agrees.

Michael sighs as he looks at the course. "I still say we can do it if we practice. We'll have 7 minutes to do it in which gives us plenty of time for any pelanties the girls clock up."

"Hey, what's makes you think that it will be just the girls who'll mess up?" Maria asks him.

Michael shrugs. "Whatever. It still gives us time to get it done." He then looks at them.

Brody nods. "Michael's right. We could get it done if we try hard enough."

"Okay," Maria says. "I agree to 40%."

Michael looks at her then shakes his head.

"What about everyone else?" Liz asks.

As the give their approval Brody smiles.

"Okay then I'll tell them 40% it is."

Maria smiles at him as he walks away, but her smile fades when she sees Michael looking at her. He shakes his head once more and walks towards the house as she sadly watches him leave.

12:02pm

Today the housemates will receive another surprise in the form of a gift from Big Brother.

This is Big Brother, could someone please come to the Diary Room.

Isabel sighs as she puts down her book. "I'll go."

The other girls nod as Isabel walks out of the lounge area. As she enters the Diary Room she sits down on the chair.

"Hi, Big Brother."

Hello, Isabel.

Isabel looks into the camera waiting for them to speak.

Big Brother would like to announce that underneath the rockery is a luxury item for the housemates to use for their pleasure at any time.

Isabel raises her eyebrows and nods. "Thank you, Big Brother."

As she rushes out of the Diary Room the girls look at her curiously.

"What is it?" Tess asks.

"We're getting a gift," she says as she rushes out into the garden.

The girls exchange looks then rush after her. Isabel is soon at the rockery which she begins to remove. The other girls help her as the boys look at them.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asks as he stands at the beam.

"We're getting a gift," Tess calls back.

Kyle and Alex rush over to the girls as they help them uncover the gift.

"Oh, my, God!" Maria gasps as Kyle takes the cover off. "It's a hot tub!"

Max, Michael, and Brody join them as the girls beam with delight. Maria soon rushes back into the house and presses the button to the Diary Room. She waits for the light to turn green and enters and sits down.

"Hello, Big Brother," Maria smiles into the camera.

Hello, Maria.

She joins her hands together. "I just wanted to say a huge thank you for the hot tub! We all really really appreciate it. So, thanks!"

1:45pm

The housemates have been in the hot tub for over half an hour. Kyle has suggested that they play a guessing game where one of the housemates have to close their eyes and dip their heads underwater while another kisses them.

"Okay, Brody," Maria smiles. "You're up first."

Brody grins then leans back dipping his head just under the water. Tess leans down and kisses him. As she moves back to her space next to Kyle and Laurie, Brody comes back up.

"Okay, Brody," Alex grins. "Who did it?"

Brody wipes the water from his face as he looks at the girls. "Um, I think it was..." he spots Tess grinning as she tries to hide her grin. "Tess."

The others laugh as Michael steps into the hot tub.

"How did you know?" Tess asks amazed.

"The grin gave it away," Brody smiles.

Tess covers her mouth as she giggles with Laurie.

"Okay, Liz, you're next," Maria grins.

Liz smiles shyly as she moves to the middle of the tub. She looks at Max who smiles at her before she dips her head back into the water. Isabel nudges Michael and he moves quickly to kiss Liz. Max watches them clearly uneasy with the situation while Maria gasps.

Isabel laughs with the others as Michael rises and quickly retakes his place. Liz comes out of the water tocuhing her lips with her fingers.

"Okay, who do you think that was?" Isabel grins.

Liz looks at Max and sees his unease, she then looks at Maria who still has her hands over her mouth with her eyes wide. She then glances at Isabel who grins while Michael smirks.

"Oh, God," Liz sighs. "Michael?"

Isabel nods and Kyle claps. Maria glares at him then looks at Max.

"C'mon, Max, you're next," Maria orders pointing to the middle of the tub.

Max looks at Liz with a shy smile and moves to the middle of the tub. As he ducks under the water Maria glares at Michael before she quickly leans in and kisses Max.

"Woohoo," Kyle grins only to receive a glare from both Michael and Liz.

As Maria rises again she wipes the water from her face and quickly steps back to her position. Max shakes his head as he gets up.

"Okay, who do you think that was, Max?" Kyle grins.

Max gulps as he sees the looks that both Michael and Liz are giving him. "Um...Laurie?"

The others laugh as Maria gasps.

"How could you not tell that was me?" she says to him.

"Um," Max clears his throat. "Sorry."

Maria looks away in disgust as Kyle laughs.

"All right, Alex, front and centre."

Alex moves to the centre. "Remember don't even think about it, Kyle." He then dips his head under the water. 

Isabel smiles as she slips over to him and gently kisses him. Laurie looks away as the kiss lasts longer than expected. Michael watches her curiously.

Kyle smiles as he calls out. "You are gonna let him breath aren't you?"

Isabel finishes the kiss and rises from the water. She glares at Kyle who grins back as she retakes her position next to Michael. Alex comes out of the water and licks his lips.

"Who was it, Alex?" Liz asks.

Alex smiles at Isabel. "Isabel, definitely."

Isabel smiles back and Alex moves back to his place next to Brody and Max.

"Okay, Tess, it's your turn," Maria says.

Tess clears her throat as she goes to the centre and dips her head backwards. Kyle smiles as he moves towards her and places a tender kiss on her lips. The others exchange looks as Kyle puts his hands on either side of her face, holding her gently.

Maria sighs wistfully as does the other girls. Michael rolls his eyes, while Max watches them curiously and Alex and Brody grin. Kyle breaks the kiss and looks at Tess for a moment before rejoining Laurie who grins at him.

Tess comes out of the water and brushes her lips with her fingertips. She sighs contentedly.

Maria clears her throat. "Who do you think that was, Tess?"

Tess looks directly at Kyle who smiles slowly.

"Kyle," she says softly.

The girls look at Kyle who is still looking at Tess. Maria exchanges a look with Liz before looking back at the duo.

2:32pm

The group are still in the hot tub. They have now moved onto a new game of chinese whispers.

All the housemates manage to squeeze into the tub and Brody begins the game. He whispers into Isabel's ear who in turn whispers into Alex. He nods and turns to Laurie who then does the same with Kyle. Kyle grins as he whispers into Tess' ear, who giggles. She whispers to Maria who grins as she passes it onto Michael. He smirks as he whispers to Liz, who blushes as she looks at Max.

"What?" Max asks curiously.

Liz looks over at Kyle. "You changed it! Kyle, I know it!"

Kyle looks at her innocently as Tess laughs.

"C'mon, Liz, pass it on," Kyle smirks.

Liz shakes her head as Max looks at Kyle suspiciously.

"You've got to pass it on," Michael adds. "That's the rule of the game."

Liz leans up against Max and whispers into his ear. As he listens Max begins to blush furiously as the others laugh. Some harder than others.

"Well, Evans, what did she say?" Kyle grins.

Max clears his throat and smiles. "That Kyle has gotten a rise out of being in the tub."

The others laugh as Kyle blushes. Tess covers her mouth as she looks at Kyle. He looks back at her.

"No, I havent!" Kyle almost calls out. "I enjoy being in here but not that much!"

The others continue to laugh as Michael looks at Max.

"Nice turnaround there, Maxwell."

Max nods with a grin as he then smiles at Liz. He leans closer and whispers something into her ear which she grins at then laughs.

2:55pm

The housemates have now found a new game in the hot tub. A housemate has to turn their backs to the others and guess which member of the group has licked their back.

Laurie leans her elbows against the rim of the hot tub. Her back is to the others and she waits nervously as it is now her turn in the game.

"Okay, Laurie," Maria giggles. "You've got to guess who's tongue it is."

Laurie nods. "Okay."

Maria gestures to Alex as Isabel's smile disappears. She watches as Alex moves behind Laurie then begins to lick up her spine. Laurie shivers as she gasps. Maria grins as Alex doesn't stop as he skips over her bikini strap and only stops when he reaches her shoulders.

Michael, Max, and Liz look at Isabel who has now looked away. Michael glares at Alex as he moves back towards Maria.

"Who do you think that was," Maria beams as she looks at Alex who is smiling shyly as he watches Laurie turn around.

Laurie looks around the hot tub and sees Alex blushing but then notices Isabel's look.

"I'm...not sure."

"Guess then!" Maria prompts.

Laurie glances at Alex then looks at Kyle. "Kyle."

Kyle shakes his head as Tess looks between Laurie and Alex.

"Wrong," Maria sighs. "Will the real curlprit please stand up"

Alex stands sheepishly and Laurie smiles at him then lets it fade as she glances at Isabel who is looking at Alex then at her. Tess sees this and clears her throat.

"Liz," Tess says looking at her. "Do you want to go next?"

Liz Watches Isabel and then nods to Tess. "Yeah."

As she turns around Max glares at Michael who smirks. Max then soon moves towards Liz and slowly begins to move his tongue up her spine. Liz closes her eyes and bites her lip as she shivers. Max gently holds her hips and when he finishes he pauses before moving back to the other side of the hot tub.

Maria raises her eyebrows as she exchanges a look with Alex. Kyle looks anxiously and she smiles at him.

"Well, Lizzie? Who was it?" Maria asks.

Liz smiles shyly as she turns around and looks directly at Max who smiles sheepishly.

"Max."

Michael rolls his eyes. "Like she was never going to get that one."

Maria slaps his arm then grins at Liz. "Yep."

Max and Liz exchange looks as Maria looks at Isabel.

"C'mon, Isabel, you've still to have a go."

Isabel nods and turns around. Maria nudges Kyle who shakes his head. Tess looks between them and nods as Kyle looks at her. Seeing her nod he moves behind Isabel and licks the middle of her back. He quickly moves back to Tess.

"Who was it, Isabel?"

Isabel turns around and looks at her male housemates. "Brody."

"Are you sure?" Maria grins.

Isabel nods. "Definitely, Brody." She then looks at Kyle who is avoiding her gaze. "Oh, my, God, Kyle!"

Tess looks at Kyle who seems embarrassed. She gently squeezes his hand which is just barely visable under the water. He looks down at her as both share a smile.

"Max, come on it's your turn now," Maria says to him.

Max clears his throat as he turns around. Kyle gestures to Laurie and she looks at Liz. As Liz nods Laurie quickly licks Max's back. Alex laughs as she blushes as she retakes her position.

"Who was it, girlfriend?"

Max clears his throat once more as he turns around. As he studies the girls he sees Liz smiling as Laurie blushes beside her.

"Laurie," Max grins.

The others laugh at this as Laurie smiles shyly.

Isabel looks at Maria. "Okay, Maria you're the only one who hasn't had a turn. Turn around."

Maria shrugs and turns around. Isabel nudges Brody who looks at her. She nudges him again and he licks Maria's spine. Michael glares at them then looks at Isabel, who looks at him guiltily. As Brody finishes he quickly moves beside Isabel.

"Right, Maria," Kyle smiles. "Who was it?"

Maria turns around and sees Brody smiling. "Brody?"

He nods and Maria laughs, but then looks at Michael who gets out of the hot tub. Maria sighs sadly as Isabel quickly follows him into the house.

"Michael..." Isabel begins as she walks into the house.

"Thanks a lot, Isabel," Michael says over his shoulder as he continues to walk towards the boys bedroom.

"Michael, I didn't mean to..."

Michael looks at her. "Yes you did."

He storms into the bedroom as Isabel looks away sadly.

"Dammit," she curses as she walks back towards the conservatory.

Maria steps back as Isabel walks past her at the conservatory doors. She then calls out as she looks around the house.

"Michael?" She walks to the boys bedroom and knocks on the door. "Michael, are you in there?"

When she receives no answer she opens the door. Michael is buttoning up his jeans as he looks at her.

"Do you mind?" he says sternly.

"Yes, I do mind," Maria retorts as she walks over to Alex's bed and sits down.

Michael watches her as she begins to speak.

"You've been blowing me off all weekend, Michael, and I want to know why?"

He looks at her before putting on a t-shirt.

"And, I'm not leaving here until you tell me."

Michael walks towards her as she remains sitting. She looks up at him.

"Maria, you've told me countless times that I don't act like a boyfriend should," he says as he looks down at her. He then crouches so he is at eye-level. "Now, I'm going to."

He leans closer and kisses her passionately. She soon puts her arms around his neck as he caresses hers. When they finish she looks at him with dazed eyes.

"Just remember that I am your boyfriend."

With this he stands as Maria frowns at him as he continues to get dressed.

6:32pm

The housemates have just finished eating dinner. Brody sits outside as Max and Liz wash the dishes while the others relax in the lounge.

Max looks at Liz as she washes up. She catches him looking at her and smiles at him through the mirror. Max returns her smile as he dries a plate.

Michael watches as Alex talks to Kyle, Maria. Isabel looks at Alex then at Laurie who is trying to avoid her gaze as she talks with Tess. Alex stands and walks into the boys bedroom. Michael watches as both Isabel and Laurie watch him leave.

Alex takes a magazine from his nightstand and looks up as Michael enters the bedroom.

"Hey."

"Hey," Michael nods.

Alex looks at him as he walks over to him. "Is there something wrong, Michael?"

Michael sits on the bed next to him. "You know Isabel and Laurie are like sisters to me."

Alex looks at him curiously as he continues.

"And I wouldn't want to see them get hurt."

"Who's going to hurt them?" Alex frowns.

"You are if you don't watch what you're doing."

Alex looks at him with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Michael looks at him sternly. "You've got both of them playing off each other and that's not right."

Alex shakes his head. "Firstly I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. And secondly, I don't enjoy you trying to intimidate me. I'm not the same guy who used to be scared of you, Michael. A lot changed this year."

"You're right, a lot has changed. Maybe you should take a look around you."

Alex looks at him bewildered. He watches Michael stand and walk towards the door. He then stops and looks at him.

"I won't let you hurt them, Alex."

Alex looks confused as Michael leaves the bedroom.

8:42pm

As some of the housemates play monopoly at the dining area, Brody and Maria are making themselves something to drink. The pair are laughing together and Michael is observing them from his seat at the conservatory.

Brody smiles as Maria jokes and playfully touches his arm. Michael glares at Brody as he touches Maria's hand with his own as she walks away from the kitchen and into the girls bedroom with her cup. Michael rises from his chair and walks over towards the kitchen. As he arrives there Brody notices him.

"Hey Michael, what's up? If you want something to drink the kettle is ready." Brody ushers towards the kettle as he speaks.

Michael looks at him and begins to speak forcefully. "Actually, I'd like to talk to you alone for a minute if that's ok? Good," He walks out the kitchen and turns to Brody. "We can talk outside."

Brody looks at him suspiciously before walking cautiously past Michael and into the garden. As he stops at the table he turns and looks at Michael.

"Well, we're outside. What do you want?" 

Michael walks over to him and stands close. "I don't like the way you are behaving with Maria, she's my girlfriend and I don't appreciate that you try and put the moves on her all day."

Brody looks at him dis-believingly and then laughs slightly as he turns to Michael. "You are kidding aren't you? You are joking when you say that? Because that is hilarious..."

Michael glares at Brody as he replies. "What's the joke? That you think you have a chance with Maria?"

Brody's face grows deadly serious. "I enjoy Maria's friendship the same way that she enjoys mine, and I am not about to allow a jealous boyfriend try and dictate to me. I mean, why would you feel the need to feel threatened by me if your such a great boyfriend?"

Brody looks at him straight in the eyes. "I will not avoid Maria because you don't like it, so get over it. Okay? Now I'm going inside so try posturing to someone else...it doesn't work with me."

Brody walks past Michael as Michael grabs his arm. "Just stay away from Maria."

Brody smiles at him. "It will take a bigger man than you to make me Michael." As he pulls his arm away and walks into the house leaving Michael alone.

As Michael is left alone he swears loudly and kicks the seat in anger. "Nice move Big Brother, thanks for putting him in here. I really appreciate that."

10.21pm

Tess and Laurie are out in the den talking about their relationships with some of the other housemates. Michael has went to bed and Alex is trying to teach Isabel how to play poker in the lounge. The rest of the housemates are getting ready for bed.

In the den Laurie and Tess are sitting huddled up under one of the covers. Tess listens intently as Laurie talks.

"It's just ever since Isabel basically warned me off at Sean's party I've felt kinda bad about spending time with Alex...and then when I heard her crying that night about how she felt about him. I had never seen her so upset and I felt so bad, because I know that in a weird way I am a little responsible..."

Laurie looks at Tess as she continues quietly. "And despite the fact that I know she still loves him and I want to take a step back...it's hard for me to stop how I'm feeling about Alex."

Tess looks at her. "You definately have feelings for him?"

Laurie nods her head sadly. "I don't know what I should do with it Tess...I don't want to get in Isabel's way but...but it's hard. But I'd feel so bad...she was heart-broken and I might not know Isabel that well....but she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would cry for nothing."

Tess nods sadly. "You have to think about you here Laurie, that's what's important. Let Isabel deal with herself, if she does still love him then it's up to her to let him know and then the ball's out your court. But you have to make sure you don't get hurt."

Laurie nods and sighs. "What about you? How's the whole Max situation?"

Tess smiles slightly as she talks. "You have no idea how much I regret what happened at the party but in a way maybe it was for the best. My feelings for Max were..." she pauses as she thinks, "muddled I guess you could say. I always thought that me and him would end up together..."

Laurie looks at her. "And now?"

Tess smiles at Laurie. "Now...now I want to follow my own feelings and take another path, one where my judgement about Max isn't clouded over with some misconception that me and him are meant to be together. I want to follow my own feelings..."

She sighs loudly as she continues. "It's just...it's just those feelings are becoming really confusing. Me and Kyle have gotton so much closer since we got in here,"

She looks at her hands and her voice grows wistful as Laurie looks at her with a slight smile. "It's just weird how much more I have seen of him...how differently I have felt about him recently..."

Laurie puts a hand on her shoulder and Tess looks at her and laughs gently. "Why can't we have straight forward love lifes?"

Laurie laughs as she lies back. "Well Tess, to be honest, that would make really un-intresting tv..."


	17. Day 18

Day 18 - 9.12am

Day 18 in the Big Brother house. All the housemates are up apart from Alex and Michael. Maria, Laurie and Liz talk about the impending nominations quietly in the lounge while Isabel and Tess clean the breakfast dishes. Max, Kyle and Brody are all out in the garden.

Kyle sits and listens as Brody talks to Max.

"You know, I have been in here all of two days and I already feel like it has been a week. Does that seem strange?"

Max looks at him and smiles. "Wait and see what it's like after 2 weeks. I never thought..." he looks down at his hands and lowers his voice. "that I'd miss my mom and dad as much as I do..."

Brody and Kyle both look at him with a look of understanding and Kyle is the first to talk. "I know how you feel...for years it's just been me and my dad and now it's just me, well Tess as well but that's kinda different in a complicated way. I didn't know she was coming in here...but if she wasn't here? Whoo...I would have went crazy." He gestures with his hands as he talks.

Brody looks at Kyle as he talks and smiles slightly before adding. "I promised my little girl that I'd take her someplace nice when I get out of here. That's what you two should do...when you get out you and your families should go away and spend a few days alone."

Max sighs audibly and smiles sadly at Brody. "So much for being ready to go to college huh? Can't spend 2 weeks away from home without missing it? God only knows what it would have been like without Isabel, the pair of us have never been apart from each other... I would be lost without her here..."

Kyle looks at him as he adds. "I hear you there Evans..." He looks in at Tess and then lies down. "I hear you there..."

Inside Tess talks to Isabel as they clear the dishes away. "So...Isabel? I see you and Alex have been spending a little more time together. Things are clearly a little less...tense?"

Isabel smiles gently as she concentrates on what she's doing. "Things are a lot clearer. We talked about things and we agreed that we didn't want to risk losing each other. So we're friends. Nothing else just now, but friends is 100% better than we were you know?"

Tess turns and looks at her. "You think you two might try again?"

Isabel turns away from Tess and blushes slightly. "Not straight away...but I hope so, one day."

Tess looks disappointed as she turns to look at Laurie who is sitting on the couch with Liz and Maria. Laurie notices her and smiles warmly at her. Tess smiles back before she turns back to Isabel.

"Just...just be sure that it's what you want Isabel. Be sure that you want Alex all the time and not just because you're in this house and he's the only viable option. Be sure that no one will get hurt. Make sure it isn't just because you don't want to be alone in here."

Isabel looks at her with a hurt expression. "Sure...I guess. I don't know whether or not I should be insulted about that?"

Tess puts a hand on her arm reassuringly. "I just care about all the people involved in this. I don't want you to be offended."

Isabel looks at her for a second. "I'm not, don't worry. I know how I feel, other people don't." She smiles mischeivously as she turns away and continues. "Besides, technically Alex isn't the only "viable" option. There is always Kyle if I was that desperate."

Tess looks at here with an offended and annoyed expression before turning away and muttering quietly. "Desperate? Wouldn't know a good guy if he did a striptease in front of her..."

Isabel merely smirks as she has the desired affect on the shorter blonde girl.

In the lounge Maria sighs loudly as she talks. "I really wish I didn't have to do this today! Because although I know who I'm going to say, I know I'll feel bad because of how their nominations would affect certain people that I like."

Liz looks at her. "You know who you're nominating already?"

Maria looks at her directly. "Like you don't Lizzie? You have no idea who you're going to vote today?" Maria then looks over at the kitchen towards Tess before looking back to Liz. "No idea at all?"

Liz sighs and looks at Maria. "I kinda know who I might nominate...but I still feel bad about it. I hate saying why I wish I wasn't in the same house as someone else. I mean...I like everyone in here to some extent."

Maria raises an eyebrow at Liz and turns to Laurie. "What about you Laurie, things any easier for you this week?"

Laurie looks at Maria. "Well, I know people I like really well so I'll be staying away from voting them out. So that only really leaves so many people that I could vote. I'll still feel bad about it though..."

Maria looks at her and goes to speak but then changes her mind again. Liz notices this and begins to speak.

"I think we should just wait and see what happens. We're really not supposed to be talking about this anyway. C'mon, we better go practise the task."

11.21am

All the housemates are up and they have all been practising the task for nearly an hour. This weeks task is an obstacle course that they have to complete in under 7 minutes. For every mistake they make the housemates will have 10 seconds added onto their final time. The group have been given a stopwatch so they can time theirselves. They have gambled 40% of their shopping budget on successfully completing the task.

The group have nearly finished going through the obstacle course. Only Brody and Isabel have to finish their run through the course. Isabel is on the beam and as she crosses it carefully Brody waits on her to "tag" him so he can start going. The others all cheer Isabel as she jumps of the beam and makes it through the tyres that they have to step through. As she nearly finishes Brody turns to Maria and Max.

"Here's where I hope I don't screw it up then?"

Max smiles at him reassuringly and as Isabel tags him he begins to run as Maria shouts loudly at him. "You'll do great Brody! Come on!"

Michael glares at Maria before walking in towards the house as Brody climbs the wall. Isabel notices this and blocks him off. "Don't even think about it Michael. We're a team."

He looks at her. "Well, the "team" has passed this unless Brody is completely useless."

She smiles at him forcefully. "If you walk in that house I swear I will tell everyone that you did it, now stay here and support your housemate!"

He looks at her and rolls his eyes. "If it means that much to you. Fine."

"Fine."

Isabel walks over and joins the others as Brody comes of the monkey bars and crawls under the camoflage net. Michael leans against the wall as the others all shout encouragingly at Brody as he stands on the beam and begins to walk it slowly. As he walks a couple of steps he wobbles and fall's off. He swears at himself and shouts an apology to the others as he quickly got back on the beam. "Sorry guys!"

Alex shouts back. "Don't worry about it Brody...you have plenty of time. Just take your time."

"C'mon Brody, nearly there..." Laurie shouts as the others all echo it and he jumps off the beam after a successful second attempt.

He quickly makes it through the tyres and as he arrives back at the starting point. Max immediately stops the watch and they all look at him expectantly.

Max looks at the others. "Okay, how many mistakes do we think we made?"

Brody sighs as he answers. "I made one." Maria immediately rubs his arm reasurringly and smiles.

Laurie quietly adds. "I made 1 as well on the monkey bars."

Max looks at them all. "Anyone else?"

Alex, Liz and Isabel all shake their heads as Maria add's. "I made one on the monkey bars as well."

"So that's 3? Okay, with 3 mistakes, which makes up a 90 second penalty. Which brings the grand total too...a fantastic 5 minutes 34 seconds!"

The whole group cheer loudly and hug each other. 

"Woo-hoo! We have so passed this on the 2nd day! We are good...are we not?" Maria asks as she hugs Liz and Alex.

Michael looks on at the group and adds sarcastically. "Whoo-hoo. Can I go in now?"

Isabel glares at him and Maria walks up to him. "You have got to learn to lighten up Space-boy. You keep frowning like that and all the banners out their are going to be showing your scowly face."

Michael looks at her. "I don't really care to be honest, I'm not in here to make people like me."

Maria looks at him as he walks in. "You're missing the point Michael...you need to make people like you! It's a popularity contest!"

Michael shrugs his shoulders as he walks in. "Tell that to Mr. Popularity who was already voted in the house!"

As he walks away she turns round and looks at the rest of the group. "You see the crap I have to put up with? Seriously, if he was anyone else I'd dump him stone cold."

Brody looks at her with a quizical expression. "Why don't you then? He's clearly a..."

Max, Isabel, Laurie and Maria all look at him expectantly and he pauses and smiles nervously. "A...very possesive guy, who I'm sure would make a great boyfriend. I guess, if you like your boyfriends stubborn and pig-headed."

Maria smiles and walks over to him. "You're right, but I love him! He can be sweet when he's in the right mood, he can even be romantic." She see's Alex and Liz look at her. "He can!"

They both nod their head obligingly and start to walk in. Alex and Liz mutter to each other which they intend to be over-heard by the others.

"Michael romantic? Yuh-huh..."

"He didn't even bring her picture in! He is so not remotely romantic!"

Maria looks at them wounded as the pair of them grin at her. "He is romantic! I'm hurt that you two don't see it...I really am."

As the two walk in laughing Maria turns to the others. "You can all see it can't you?"

No one answers and Max changes the subject quickly. "So...we've passed the task. That's good huh?"

Maria looks at them all shocked as they laugh at her reaction. 

1.28pm

It's time for the housemates to nominate for the second time. Big Brother has gathered the housemates all in the lounge before they have to nominate. As Brody has just arrived in the house he is excluded from nominations this week.

The housemates are all gathered in the lounge and an uneasy silence is over them. Brody is sitting on the cushions with Isabel. Michael is in the chair and Maria, Liz and Max sit on one couch as Laurie, Kyle and Tess sit on the other. Alex is sitting on the exercise ball bouncing up and down nervously.

"So...this is it. Again. At least we know it isn't live this time." Alex says as he continues to bounce. Kyle looks at him.

"You nervous?"

"Me? Of course not, it isn't like it's anything personal. I just hate doing it." He looks down as Big Brother speaks.

This is Big Brother. Will Alex please come to the Diary Room.

Alex looks at them all. "Why do they insist on doing it in alphabetical order?" As he walks over. He opens the door and smiles shyly at the camera as he sits down.

"Hello Big Brother."

Hello Alex. Can you please give the name of your first nomination.

Alex looks at Big Brother and speaks calmly. "My first nomination is Michael."

Can you please give the reason for this nomination.

"My reason is that although he is my best friends boyfriend and she will miss him, I feel like I've gotten to know him a bit better now, and I'm just not getting on with him. At all if I'm honest." He looks down and then back to the camera. "I feel bad but that's why."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination.

"My second nomination is Max."

Can you please give a reason for your second nomination.

Alex sighs. "This is hard and it's not because I don't like Max because I do...it's just I get on with Kyle better and I feel that there is tension there and Kyle isn't just to blame for it. After the party...I just think the house would be less tense without him in it."

Finally, can you please give the name of your 2 nominations.

Alex sits forward on the chair. "Michael and Max."

Thank you Alex, you may now leave the Diary Room.

Alex rises quickly. "Thanks..." And walks out the room.

He looks at the others and sighs when he sits down. "That does not get any easier."

This is Big Brother. Will Isabel please come to the Diary Room.

She steps up in silence and heads over. Alex calls over "Good luck Isabel." as she smiles at him before stepping in the Diary Room and sitting down.

Hello Isabel. 

"Hi Big Brother.". 

Can you please give the name of your first nomination.

"My first nomination is Maria."

Can you please give the reason for this nomination.

"Me and Maria have just found it difficult to get along." She looks down at her hands for a second before she looks back up. "We see things differently."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination.

"My second nomination is Kyle."

Can you please give a reason for your second nomination.

She looks at the camera. "Basically he tried to punch my brother on Sunday and they have not been getting on. I would rather he wasn't here than Max wasn't. So I choose to nominate Kyle."

Finally, can you please give the name of your 2 nominations.

"Maria and Kyle."

Thank you Isabel, you may now leave the Diary Room.

"Thank you Big Brother." She walks out the diary room and sits back down.

"How did it feel?" Brody asks curiously.

Isabel and Alex share a look before she answers. "It's not something you like doing but you have to. You feel guilty afterwards though..."

This is Big Brother. Will Kyle please come to the Diary Room.

He shares a look with Tess and walks of in silence to the Diary Room.

Hello Kyle. 

"Hey."

Can you please give the name of your first nomination.

"My first nomination is Max."

Can you please give the reason for this nomination.

"Same as last week. We don't get on and I doubt we ever will. I just don't think if I will ever be able to respect someone like him."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination.

"My second nomination is Michael."

Can you please give a reason for your second nomination.

He looks at the camera and sighs. "The same reason as Max, we clash. He is too serious and he causes friction in the group."

Finally, can you please give the name of your 2 nominations.

"Max and Michael."

Thank you Kyle, you may now leave the Diary Room.

He stands up and walks out as he says. "Ok..."

As he sits back down the others sit in silence. "How'd it go?" Tess asks quietly.

Kyle sighs as he looks. "Pretty easy actually. I voted Whitman out." He grins at Alex as he speaks and causes the others to laugh as Alex puts a wounded look on his face.

"I'm hurt...and there was me feeling bad about trying to get you thrown out on your ass."

Kyle and Alex exchange good natured insults much to the amusement of the others as Laurie is called. 

This is Big Brother. Will Laurie please come to the Diary Room.

Tess, Alex and Brody call good luck to her as she walks towards the Diary Room.

Hello Laurie. 

She sits down and brings her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. "Hi Big Brother.". 

Can you please give the name of your first nomination.

"My first nomination is Max."

Can you please give the reason for this nomination.

"I just haven't spent that much time with him so I get on with some of the others better. I always didn't like how he handled the things on Sunday with Kyle and Tess...he could have handled that better."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination.

"My second nomination is Liz."

Can you please give a reason for your second nomination.

She looks shyly at the camera. "Same reason as Max, I just haven't got to know her that well."

Finally, can you please give the name of your 2 nominations.

"Max and Liz."

Thank you Laurie, you may now leave the Diary Room.

The voting so far has placed Max with 3 nominations, Michael with 2 and Kyle, Liz and Maria all with one each.

Liz walks to the Diary Room after Big Brother call's her and sits down ready to give the names of her 2 nominations.

Can you please give the name of your first nomination.

"My first nomination is Tess."

Can you please give the reason for this nomination.

She looks at the camera sadly. "We just don't get on."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination.

"My second nomination is Mchael."

Can you please give a reason for your second nomination.

"I feel bad but he causes a lot of tension and that is hard to live with 24/7."

Finally, can you please give the name of your 2 nominations.

"Tess and Michael"

Thank you Liz, you may now leave the Diary Room.

Liz's nominations mean that Max and Michael both have 3 votes each. 4 other housemates have recieved one vote each.

Maria is sitting in the diary room giving her nominations.

Can you please give the name of your first nomination.

"My first nomination is Isabel."

Can you please give the reason for this nomination.

"Me and her just don't get along and we will always rub each other up the wrong way."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination.

"My second nomination is Tess."

Can you please give a reason for your second nomination.

She looks confidenatly into the camera. "Basically? I hated the way she attacked Liz on Ssunday and I know she was a little drunk but that was always going to happen and I think that she causes problems for some people in the house."

Finally, can you please give the name of your 2 nominations.

"Isabel and Tess."

Thank you Maria, you may now leave the Diary Room.

She stands up and smiles. "No problem Big Brother."

Big Brother call's Max to the Diary Room and he sits down and look at the wall above the camera.

Can you please give the name of your first nomination.

"Umm, My first nomination is Kyle."

Can you please give the reason for this nomination.

"We don't get along and I get on with the rest of the house better."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination.

"My second nomination would be Laurie."

Can you please give a reason for your second nomination.

He looks at the camera with regret. "I don't know her that well...so I'd rather stay with people I knew better."

Finally, can you please give the name of your 2 nominations.

"Kyle and Laurie."

Thank you Max, you may now leave the Diary Room.

Max sighs as he stands up and quickly walks out. He looks at the others as he sits down and shakes his head.

Michael is called to the Diary Room and he walks confidently in.

Can you please give the name of your first nomination.

"Kyle."

Can you please give the reason for this nomination.

"I still don't like him. I wouldn't mind living here without him."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination.

"Alex."

Can you please give a reason for your second nomination.

"Alex is an ok guy but when he's with Kyle he starts being...like Kyle and that annoys me. Also he has both Isabel and Laurie wrapped around his little finger which I don't like. Also, I can't vote out Brody so Alex get's it."

Finally, can you please give the name of your 2 nominations.

"Kyle and Alex."

Thank you Michael, you may now leave the Diary Room.

Michaels nominations mean that all the housemates have at least one nomination each. Max, Michael and Kyle all have 3 nominations each and will definately face the public vote together unless Tess nominates 2 of them for eviction.

This is Big Brother. Will Tess please come to the Diary Room.

She stands up and looks at the others nervously and smiles as she walks over to the door and sits down inside the Diary Room.

Hello Tess. 

She looks nervous and smiles. "Hi Big Brother.". 

Can you please give the name of your first nomination.

"My first nomination is Liz."

Can you please give the reason for this nomination.

She sighs as she looks at her hands. "Liz and I will always find it difficult being locked up together, it's hard being in here with her."

Can you please give the name of your second nomination.

"My second nomination is Maria."

Can you please give a reason for your second nomination.

She looks back towards the camera. "Maria has been acting weird with me since the weekend and I know that she has a problem with me. I'd rather be in here with people that like me."

Finally, can you please give the name of your 2 nominations.

"Liz and Maria."

Thank you Tess, you may now leave the Diary Room.

She sighs as she stands up. "Bye."

As she walks over she sits down and everyone looks relieved. 

"Well, thats that done for another week." Alex says cheerily as the others all agree.

This is Big Brother, the nominations are now over and the results will be announced later in the week.

After the nominations, 3 people will face the public vote : Kyle, Max and Michael who each received 3 nominations each. The housemates will discover tomorrow who will be nominated for eviction.

4.14pm

All the housemates are in the garden practising the task apart from Alex who has went in to see Big Brother.

Hello Alex.

"Hi Big Brother."

How are you?

Alex smiles at the camera. "A little frazzled today if I'm honest..."

What do you mean?

"I just wish I could have 5 minutes alone today for some reason. Today I have been distinctly aware that I have no place where I could be alone." He sighs. "I just could do with some space today I guess..."

How are you getting on with the other housemates?

He leans down futher in the chair. "Pretty good I guess with some of them. It's just...I've see a new side to some people in here and I'm not sure I like it. Nominations were hard today, not because of who I was nominating but because of how their eviction might affect certain people that I care about. It's just been pretty hard. It's not even just that either if I'm honest."

What is it?

He looks directly at the camera. "I was getting close to Laurie and now it's just...it's changed in the last few days." He runs his hand through his hair as he continues.

"Michael seems to have this impression that I will hurt her, I have no idea where that came from."

What do you think of Laurie?

He smiles slightly. "Laurie is sweet and I was really starting to enjoy our friendship as it grew. But it's been...kinda awkward between us now and I have no idea why. I would like the opportunity for our friendship to grow again as I honestly feel like I could care a lot for Laurie. And then there's the Isabel thing..."

How do you feel about Isabel?

Alex sighs loudly as he looks at his hands and then back to the camera. "I still care deeply for Isabel. She was the first person I was in love with and I still have feelings for her...but it's very confusing. I have no idea how the house is affecting what I'm...what she's feeling. Maybe this atmosphere is messing up our judgement. I don't want to risk losing her friendship because of a false situation. Maybe what we're feeling is only because we're in this house.

Do you believe that Isabel's feelings are augmented by the situation?

Alex looks away from the camera and thinks in silence for a minute before looking back into the camera. He smiles sadly and sighs. "Honestly? I don't know...I hope not but I don't know..."

6.21pm

Big Brother has set the housemates a mini-task for the night. If they all spend two hours in character and dress of another housemate of the opposite gender they will receive a "junk-food party." The housemates have been getting ready for the past 20 minutes. Isabel and Max have decided to switch rolls in the house. Alex and Liz are being each other as is Brody and Laurie, Kyle and Tess and Michael and Maria.

The housemates are all sitting around the louge area. Isabel is putting make-up on a reluctant Max and Kyle and Tess are talking to Brody and Laurie. Michael is sitting on the chair looking on solomly.

Maria walks up to him and hits him on the shoulder. "I do not sit like that Michael! You are supposed to be in character!"

He turns to her and smiles before standing up sharply. "I'm sorry, I'll just go sit over there and play with my little friends Alex and Liz. 'k?"

With that he bounces over and sits beside Alex and Liz who look at each other amazed. Maria scowels at Michael before tossing her hair and sitting down.

"Fine. What do I care? It isn't like I need you here." She puts on a deep voice as she imitates Michael.

A slow smile spreads across Michael's face as he turns to her and looks sad. "B...But Michael...I called you a thousand times and you didn't get back to me, so...I was just wondering...do you like my hair long or short?"

An indignant look crosses Maria's face as she talks. "Hmm, see for me to answer that Maria I would have to have a degree of fashion sense. See, I own 3 colours of clothes: Black, Charcoal and well...black again but I do know about hair-styles. I have two..." She ushers to her hair. "Spiky. And Mullett."

Liz and Alex exchange entertained looks as they sit in silence waiting for Michael's comback.

Michael turned away from Maria and walked over to Laurie who was being Brody. "Brody, you are so rich, handsome, successful...can I marry you?"

Brody looked up at this and Maria blushed a deep shade of pink before standing up and walking over to Laurie and Michael.

"Hey! Yeah you, the one with the English accent! You trying to mess with my girlfriend? You talking to her without my permission? You looking at me funny? You want to be nothing but a splat on that wall?"

Michael stepped in front of Laurie and looked at Maria amused. "Michael! What have I told you about doing that? God, you're not supposed to show you care!"

Maria smiled warmly at Michael as he spoke and then turned to him. "Do you care Maria?"

Michael smiled at her gently and rolled his eyes as he nodded. 

She smiled as she kissed him passionately for a minute before pulling back and grinning mischivously at him. "Sorry babe, I can't commit to anything at the moment...but maybe I'll see you around."

With that she walked back to the seat and started arguing with Liz who was playing Alex and Tess who was playing Kyle.

Isabel stood up and dutifully stood between Maria and Alex. "Come on, let's calm it down. It's not good to fight. We all have to be nice..."

Max looked at her amused before standing up and storming in front of her. "You always think you can tell us what to do! Well, guess what Max...I will not be dictated to! From now on, you can just go play leader to someone else!"

Isabel smiled as she retorted. "Well, that's fine! I don't need you anyway. But if you want we can always talk about it? Isabel? I'm sorry...I was a jerk, we'll do it your way."

Max looked at her and put a hand on her hips and tossed his head extravagently. "Of course you'll do it my way, my way is vastly superior to any other way..."

Isabel smirked at her brother as she noticed Alex pretending to be Liz. "Hey Isabel, I've decided that I'm going to go and hang out with my on-off-on-off-on-off currently off girlfriend. Tell mom that I'll be late ok?"

With that Isabel walked slowly around the couch, where she ducked behind every available piece of furnature.

"Psst, Liz? C'mere...I need to speak to you and I know it's late."

Alex dutifully sat on the chair as Isabel whispered behind it. "What do you want Max? You know that we're on-off-on-off-on-off and currently off just now so it's not really appropriate for you to be here, but since it's you." He sighs loudly as Liz and Max share an amused but embarressed look.

"Liz, I just wanted to say that I miss you and I would really like it if we became a on-off-on-off-on-off currently on couple? What do you say?"

Alex sighs loudly again and whispers back. "Max...is it a good idea? It's such a big step becoming a on-off-on-off-on-off currently on couple. Are you sure we're ready for that?"

Isabel sighs loudly and looks over the couch and shares a smile with Alex. "Maybe you're right...maybe it was a bad idea...maybe I should just go and yell at Michael and Isabel some more?"

Alex nods slightly. "I think that would be for the best. Goodnight Max, see you tomorrow."

As Isabel and Alex finish up Max and Liz look at each other knowingly. "So, Alex? What are you up to tonight?" Max asks Liz.

Liz smiles as she replies. "Oh...nothing much, I thought I'd practise in my band, not Maria's band, my band later."

Max walks over to her and smiles. Liz looks at him and gulps. "Well, um, well Isabel if you want to come see me play my instrument..."

Alex blushes furiously and looks at Isabel who is looking at him amused.

Max strokes his hand up Liz's arm. "How about me and you go out tonight?"

"Sure! I mean...why not." Liz smiles as Max walks beside her.

"Well, we'll go out and then we'll head back to the Crashdown?"

Liz nods her head furiously. "Sure! What time?"

Max turns back to her and smiles. "What time what?"

Liz looks at him hopefully. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

Max sighs as he walks away. "Why do you keep asking me questions Alex! God, you're smothering me here!"

Isabel looks at Alex who is smiling at their impression.

Liz looks at Isabel. "Fine then Isabel, you know what? It's your loss 'cause I don't need you...I have decided I'm going to Sweden for 2 months so there!"

Max turns to Liz and dramatically tosses his hair. "Fine!"

Liz looks at him. "Fine!"

"Just don't come back looking really good ok? Because I have decided that we won't work now."

Liz walks over to Max and smiles confidantly. "I'll come back looking great so there!"

Max looks at Liz and smiles. "Fine, I don't care..."

Liz walks away and smiles as she see's both Alex and Isabel exchange smiles.

"Alex? Can we at least be friends? I know we could be good friends?"

Liz turns around angrilly. "Why does everyone say that!!!"

Isabel looks at Alex and nods as they begin again. "Liz? I think we need to talk...I think I should tell you I'm in love with you but we can't be together."

Alex looks at her with a hurt expression. "But Max...wh...why not? We love each other...."

Isabel smiles sympathetically and sit's Alex down. "See the thing is...the thing is that we wouldn't be the same together. This whole tortured romance thing we have going on goes so much more to add to our appeal. I mean...we have the whole sould-mate thingy going on and yet...we get to fight it. Aren't we lucky?"

Alex and Isabel look at Max and Liz to make sure they're ok and as they look on amused Alex continues.

"Well, when you put it like that...I guess you're right." He sighs loudly. "So when do we get to be together?"

Isabel looks like she's considering it and replies. "Hmmm, how about after Isabel get's it together with someone her own age? That should be in about...god, that could be never..."

Alex smiles as she speaks and puts on an exited look. "You mean we could be tortured all that time? Wow, that would be great for us! You sure Isabel isn't going to end up with someone her own age?"

Isabel smiles as she looks at Alex. "I doubt she'd be that lucky...so we should be safe for a while."

Alex returns her smile. "So, we have a date then. Wow...so that means we're on-off-on-off-on-off currently planning to have a date but not quite there yet?"

Isabel smiles as she stands. "Exactly!"

On the couch Tess is sitting with Kyle, Brody and Laurie. Kyle and Brody are talking in character.

"So, I was thinking about that stupid Max and I've decided I don't really like him any more." Kyle said as he sat looking at Brody.

"Well, Tess...what can I say, he seems nice enough but if you think your over him go for it."

Kyle smiles as Tess grabs something sitting beside him. "Ha! Ok Tess, you two have 20 seconds to get the toys before I pound them both.

She runs to the table and stands on top of it as Kyle runs to stand next to the table. "Dammit Kyle, don't make me come up there!"

Tess looks down at Kyle who is grinning at her. "What are you going to do Tess?"

"I'll, I'll, I'll fry you with my death-ray eyes! I'll, I'll put all your underwear on the tree's outside. I'll...I'll steal all your sporting shirts!"

Tess looks at him and smiles before turning the expression to one of horror. "You wouldn't dare! Not all my sporting shirts? How would I play sports? I'd be thrown out of the teams? My popularity would plummit and I'd have to rely on my good looks to get dates instead of picking up the nearest cheer leader? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Kyle looked at her and tried to stifle a laugh. "I'll do it I swear, give me back JC!"

"But he want's to be the first member of N*Sync to leave the planet!"

"I'm going to get the shirts...."

As he turns his back he hears her scream. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, I give up...just don't take the shirts. Please."

She jumps down and is caught by Kyle. He grins at her as she looks at him. "Too late Buddha Boy, I have already took them, I was just wanting to see your reaction..."

"I'm telling dad!" She says as they still stand close.

"Fine, but you should know that I've already worn them all so if you want them you'll have to learn to live with the smell of perfume!"

"You wore perfume when you were wearing my shirt?" She sighs and then grins at Kyle. "Oh well, the team is crap anyway so maybe I'll just join the debating team instead...never mind all those sports..."

Kyle looks at her shocked and then grins at her again, "Yeah, I can never get near you when you have all those admirors there."

She smirks at him and grabs JC again and jumps up on the table again. "Ok Tess, you better make it good to make me let him down this time..."

10.14pm

The housemates successfully completed the task and were awarded with the "junk-food party" They were provided with Pizza, chocolate, burgers, fries, icecream and soda as well as a game of twister. All the housemates other than Laurie, Brody, Kyle and Tess are playing twister inside.

Laurie and Brody are sitting outside at the table. They are talking about the events of the night.

"It was fun tonight wasn't it Brody? Just what we need after nominations."

Brody nods. "I can honestly say I'm not looking forward to nominating next week."

Laurie looks at him. "It's really not fun, it's a shame we have to do it."

He opens his mouth to answer as Kyle and Tess run out the house. Kyle is chasing Tess with a can of soda that he is shaking furiously.

"What is it Tessie? C'mon, take it like a...woman. You deserve so much worse for what you had me like tonight."

He grinned at her as she backed of. "Never! Besides, you had me worse."

He sits the can on the table and walks slowly towards her. "Did not. See, I've stopped, I'm unarmed..."

She looks at him suspiciously as Brody and Tess exchange amused looks as Kyle pounces on Tess and wrestles her to the ground. 

"Give up Harding! Admit you were wrong!"

She grins at him as he allows her to roll him over easilly. "Never! Now give up to clearly the superior..."

As she stradles him he replies softly. "Never."

They look at each other intently and tenderly oblivious to Laurie and Brody who look at each other shocked before Brody coughs loudly to alert them to there presence.

As they hear Brody's cough Tess quickly gets up and looks around slightly embarrassed and she sticks a hand out to Kyle to help him up. As their hands are joined they both look down and then look at each other and quickly seperate. Kyle exhales a breath quickly and smiles again at Tess.

"I'll make you pay later Tess..."

Tess looks at Laurie before looking at Kyle to reply. "You'd like to think so Buddha boy...but feel free to try and make me pay..."

They both walk in the house smiling and Brody turns to Laurie. "So what's going on there then?"

Laurie sighs as she looks at Tess who is standing in the kitchen looking at Kyle and shakes her head. "I have no idea..."


	18. Day 19

Day 19 - 10.13am

Day 19 in the Big Brother house. All the housemates are up as they had decided that they would get up early to practise the weekly task. The group are taking it in turns to work their way round an obstacle course. Big Brother has provided the housemates with safety helmets for when they are practising the task. Last night it was raining and the housemates had to dry some of the equipment off before they could use it safely.

Isabel is working her way around the course as the others all sit at the table. Alex is waiting to go on the equipment next and turns to the others.

"Listen guys, it's starting to rain again so I think I should maybe be the last person round? We don't want to catch pneomonia or something."

Max and Kyle nod their agreement as Brody shouts some encouragement to Isabel who has just about finished the course. Alex walks over to the starting point and waits on Isabel to tag his hand.

As she hits it she takes her helmet off and watches Alex as he climbs the wall before turning to the others.

"We aren't going around again in this weather are we? Someone will end up falling off the beam."

Max shakes his head as he looks at Isabel. "No we'll stop once Alex is done."

Alex climbs the step to get to the monkey bars and begins to cross. Maria and Michael are talking as Brody, Tess and Laurie all call to him encouragingly. As he reaches over to grab a rung his hand slips from the wet metal and he fall's to the ground where he puts his hand out to instictively save himself and as he lands awkwardly he lets out a painful scream.

"Aggh!"

The others all look in horror as they hear him scream before running over to where he is sitting clutching his hand.

"Oh my god Alex! Are you okay?" Maria asks concerned as Kyle helps him to his feet.

Alex cradles his hand and looks at them as he grimaces in pain. "I hurt my hand...I can't move my fingers..."

He looks at the others fearfully as Isabel and Tess rush inside the house. Tess grabs a packet of frozen vegetables out the freezer and takes it outside as Isabel presses the button to gain access to the Diary Room.

Outside Maria, Liz and Kyle stand around Alex and Kyle looks at Max.

"Max? Is there anything you can do to help him? You know...any trick to reduce the damage?"

Max looks at Alex who is looking at him hopefully. "I'm sorry...I don't know any first aid to deal with that." Max looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry Alex...but there's nothing I can do."

Alex looks disappointed but nods his head as Tess runs out with the cool pack. "Here Alex...put this on it...It'll reduce the swelling. You ok?"

Alex nods his head and grimaces again. "Thanks Tess."

Inside the light at the Diary Room door has turned green and Isabel walks in.

Hello Isabel.

Isabel sits down and looks straight at the camera and talks quickly. "Hi. We need someone to help Alex...he's hurt himself and he can't move his fingers. I think he's hurt his wrist as well so he needs a doctor."

Big Brother will call Alex to the Diary Room in a few minutes Isabel. Tell him to support his arm and to put an ice pack on it.

Isabel sighs as she stands. "I'll tell him Big Brother. Thanks."

She runs out the Diary Room and heads towards the others who are now sitting at the outside table.

"Big Brother said they will call you in a couple of minutes Alex to get your fingers and arm seen to. They said you should keep the arm supported and to put ice on it." She walks over to stand in front of Alex.

"You ok?" She asks worriedly as she kneels down to look at his hand. As she looks at it her hand hovers over the damged arm before she looks up at Max who shakes his head sadly. She looks at Alex sadly who smiles at her reassuringly as she stands up.

"I'm fine, thanks Isabel."

Alex gets his back rubbed gently by Maria and Liz as Kyle and Brody talk loudly. 

"They should have put grips on those stupid bars anyway! You can't stop your hand slipping when the metals wet!" Kyle says angrilly as he walks over to Alex.

Brody nods his head. "You're right...even if they gave us gloves then it would have eliminated the danger. We should have just jacked in training today and waited until the weather got better."

As Brody talks Kyle, Tess, Laurie and Alex turn to look at him. "Jacked in?" Alex asks.

Brody grins as he answers. "Gave up. We should have gave up training today."

Alex nods his head as he grimaces again. "Guys, it's okay...it was...my own stupid fault. I should have made sure the rungs were dry..."

Laurie looks at him and pats his shoulder gently. "It's no ones fault Alex."

This is Big Brother, will Alex please come to the Diary Room.

Isabel stands back as Alex gets to his feet and walks to the Diary Room followed by Liz, Maria, Laurie, Tess and Isabel.

"You know you guys don't have to come in with me. I'll be fine from here...thank you."

The girls look at him reassuringly.

"You'll be fine Alex, the doctor will fix you up fine." Liz says as she walks towards Maria who smiles at him.

Isabel looks at him. "You'll be great...I'll see you in a little while."

Laurie smiles nervously. "Bye..."

Alex smiles at them thankfully and then grimaces again. "I'll see you guys later."

He walks into the Diary Room and the girls walk away towards the guys. As they get out Max is standing seperate from the others looking sadly. Kyle is still complaining about the monkey bars to Brody.

Liz looks to Max as Maria walks towards Michael who puts an arm around her shoulder.

"He's terrified of something happening to his hand...of all the people for this to happen to it had to be him." She says sadly.

As she talks Liz walks over to Max. "Hey Max."

Max looks at her and answers quietly. "Hey...how is he?"

Liz smiles at him reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be fine, you know Alex...he doesn't let much get him down."

Max looks at his feet and goes to speak before Liz cuts him off. "We all wish we could have done more...but that's what the doctors are for."

Max nods his head and smiles weakly. "Yeah...I guess..."

12.31pm

Alex has been given treatment for bruised fingers and a strained wrist by a doctor in the Diary Room. Big Brother has now gathered the housemates together to announce the results of this weeks nominations.

Alex is sitting on the chair talking about what the doctor said to him. Kyle, Tess and Laurie are sitting on one couch together as Michael, Maria and Isabel sit on the other. Max, Liz and Brody all sit on the cushions.

Alex talks across the room to the others. "Yeah, they said I can't play my guitar for at least two weeks! 2 weeks in here without my guitar."

Kyle grins at him. "Hey, ain't you glad now that you taught Laurie how to play?"

Alex smiles at Laurie proudly as she begins to blush slightly. "Yeah...she's not doing too badly. But I can't play!" He sighs loudly before he looks at Kyle and then to Michael. "You two do know that this has got to be the first time that someone other than you two has sat in this seat?"

Michael shrugs his shoulders. "Maria said that it would be a nice gesture..."

Brody rolls his eyes as Max mutters. "Don't go pretending that it was off your own bat there Michael."

This is Big Brother, the housemates nominated for eviction this week are...

Everyone is quiet and Maria hugs closer to Michael and Tess grabs Kyle's hand as Laurie looks at her.

"This is it guys...this is where we find out who's up." Maria says nervously.

Brody observes them all. "Good luck guys..."

Michael...

Maria looks at Michael again as he smiles at her. "I knew I would be up again..."

Max...

Max looks from Isabel to Liz and smiles reassuringly as he says. "Well, it was going to happen one day."

Laurie looks at them all. "They didn't say and...someone else is up. There's more of us up."

The others look at her as they realise and they all sit in silence as they wait on Big Brother to finish talking.

and Kyle.

As Kyle's name is said the colour drains from Tess' face as she clutches his hand tighter as she looks at him. Her eyes fill with tears as he smiles at the group shocked. "Well...I guess it's three of us up for it then. Wow..."

Maria immediately stands up and hugs Michael tightly. "Why do they keep picking you?"

Tess looks on disbelievingly as a tear streams down her face as Kyle hugs her tightly. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and smiled at her. "C'mon Tess...it's not that bad. C'mon, don't cry, please."

She laughs gently as she forces a smile. "I'm okay...I'm okay."

"I can't believe you got nominated Max!" Isabel says as she walks over towards Max and smiles sadly before hugging him while Alex pats him on the shoulder as he walks over to Kyle.

Alex sticks his hand out to Kyle. "Kyle...wow, I didn't expect 3 people to be up..."

Kyle stands up as Laurie looks at Tess sadly and then smiles reassurringly at Michael.

Tess stands up and excuses herself quietly and walks out into the garden alone. Kyle looks after her and bites his lip as he talks to Alex.

"Do you think she's okay?" He asks concerned as he looks at her. "I think I'll go out there okay?"

He goes to walk out but Alex stops him. "Give it a little while Kyle. She's just upset...she needs to be alone just now."

Kyle looks at him as Alex grimaces as Maria inadvertantly hits his arm. "You think that's the right thing to do? Just leave her there?"

Alex nods his head. "Not for long...but she needs space."

This is Big Brother, will Michael please come to the Diary Room.

Michael looks at the Diary Room and bends down and whispers in Maria's ear something inaudible to the others which causes her to let go of him. As he walks towards the Diary Room he is intercepted by Laurie who gives him a quick hug. "You beat it once already...I'm sure you'll do it again."

Michael smiles at her genuinely as he replies. "I guess..."

He walks to the Diary Room and sits down. 

"Hello Big Brother."

Hello Michael. How are you feeling about the nomination?

Michael sighs as he answers honestly. "I expected it if I'm honest and I have no doubt that if I somehow manage to stay in here that I'll get nominated next week as well. Maybe I'll get nominated every week. I'm just one of those guys that manage to be difficult to live with...it's not that it's intentional...it's just I'm not putting an act on in here."

In the lounge Maria and Isabel are busy re-organising the cushions as Alex and Laurie talk in the kitchen quietly.

"I don't know if I've ever felt so bad as I do just now..." Alex sighs as he pours water into the kettle.

Laurie nods her head in agreement. "It's horrible and we can't even say to someone why your voting for them. I mean...I mean, we are directly responsible for some of the people who are feeling bad in here."

He turns to look at her and she looks at him sadly. "It would be better if we could just bi-pass the nominating. Just put us all to the public vote and who wins wins. That would be better..."

She nods her head in agreement as Michael walks past and Kyle is called to the Diary Room.

Kyle walks passed Laurie and Alex and smiles reassuringly at them as he walks in the door to the Diary Room.

"Hey Big Brother."

Hello Kyle. How do you feel about being nominated for eviction?

Kyle smiles slightly. "I kinda expected it because of what happened on Sean's birthday."

How do you think the other housemates are handeling the situation?

Kyle sighs as his expression changes to one of saddness. "I'm worried about how Tess is handling it. She's upset...I don't like her sad like that. I spent ages cheering her up when Max made her cry...it's not nice to know that I'm responsible for it now."

Have you spoken to Tess?

Kyle runs a hand through his hair. "I'm going to...I just need to work out how to make her feel better without letting her know how much I hate the thought that we might not be together next week..."

In the boys bedroom both Max and Liz are sitting on one of the beds. "Can I be honest with you Max?"

Max smiles at her and nods his head. "I hope so..."

Liz sighs and leans her head against his shoulder. "I am so shocked that you were nominated..."

Max smiles slightly. "Why? Someone had to go up."

She pulls back and sighs. "I know...I know it was going to happen eventually but I didn't think it would happen to you in the second week."

He sighs. "To be honest? I think it was Sean's party that sealed it for a lot of people."

Liz looks at him. "I'll miss you if you go Max."

Max smiles at her and takes her hand. "I'll miss you too Liz."

4.19pm

The housemates have decided to come outside. The girls have decided as a group to take Alex into the hot-tub and pamper him as a way of cheering him up as he hurt his hand and in an effort to take their minds of the nominations. As Alex sits in the hot tub Isabel gives him a massage, while Liz and Laurie provide him with drinks and snacks. The boys are watching it unfold.

Alex grins as Liz hands him a drink and Isabel sits behind him and massages his shoulders gently.

"If I had known that I would have gotton this kind of treatment just for injuring myself then I would have done it much sooner."

Maria smiles as she sits beside him. "Aww Alex, you know that you could get this treatement anytime. We all like you..."

"You mean all we've got to do is ask? In that case..." Kyle call's over from the table which causes the girls to glare at him.

Maria turns to Alex again and continues loudly. "As I said Alex, we all like you!"

Alex sighs again as he grins at the girls surrounding him. "You know what would be great? If we could get a picture of this."

Tess smiles at him as she sits up on the edge of the hot tub. "Well, there's a camera pointed straight at us...maybe if we posed in at it we could ask them to make a picture of it for us?"

The girls all nodded in agreement and waited on Alex's reply. "Hmm, well...when you put it like that then...how should we pose?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled. As Maria and Liz sat on either side of him and Laurie, Isabel and Tess sat around the back of him.

As he smiled broadly Liz and Maria kissed his cheek and he cocked an eyebrow as they all held the pose for a few seconds.

After about 5 seconds the scene descended into chaos as they all began to laugh loudly and splash about in the water. Alex looked over to Kyle and smiled.

"Bet you wish you were in this situation?"

Kyle shakes his head and smiles. "You realise your street cred has just gone sky high? Sharing a hot-tub with 5 beautiful girls? Man, every guy in America wants to be where you are..."

Alex smiles again as Laurie and Tess kiss him on the cheek unexpectedly before sliding away and turning to look at Kyle mischievously.

"What can we say Kyle? He's just irresistable..." Tess smiled as she spoke.

Kyle rolls his eyes before turning around and talking to Brody. "I am not even listening any more..."

7.14pm

Kyle and Alex are sitting outside alone as Brody and Max plat backgammon in the lounge. Michael, Isabel, Laurie, Liz and Maria are all playing poker at the dining table. Tess is sitting alone in the girls bedroom.

Outside in the garden Kyle and Alex are talking about the events of the day. 

"Your arm still sore?" Kyle asks as he looks at Alex's strapped arm.

Alex nods his head and sighs. "I've to pick up some pain killers from Big Brother before I go to bed."

Kyle nods his head and then sits in quiet for a minute. Alex notices this and begins to speak. "You spoke to Tess yet?"

Kyle shakes his head. "I'm going to go and get her in a minute."

Alex looks at Kyle for a minute before speaking again. "What's going on there Kyle?"

"Going on where?"

"You and Tess. Things seem different..."

Kyle looks at Alex and pauses before he answers. "Nothings happening...we're friends, I care about her a lot. I enjoy her company and she enjoys mine..."

Kyle gets to his feet and walks towards the house. "I'll see you later Alex."

Alex rolls his eyes as he lies down and looks at the sky. "Later Kyle."

Kyle walks in the house and looks around. "Any of you seen Tess?"

No one answers so he asks again. "Anyone? Anyone seen a short blonde with even shorter hair? You know blue eyes, wearing a purple top and jeans?"

Again no one answers and Kyle waves his hand in front of his face and then walks over to the the middle of the room.

"Laurie? You seen Tess?"

Michael groans. "Dammit Valenti, we're trying to play here!"

Laurie looks at Kyle. "I think she's in the girls bedroom Kyle."

Kyle looks at her thankfully. "Thank you Laurie." as he walks towards the girls room.

He knocks the door and stands at it as he calls in. "Tess? You in here?"

Tess looks up at him from her bed and walks over to the door. "Kyle, hi...what is it?"

"Can I talk to you? Maybe in the den?" He asks her quickly.

She shrugs her shoulders and walks out the door as he walks behind her.

As they get to the den they both walk in and Tess stands and looks at Kyle expectantly. "What's up?"

Kyle smiles at her as he sits down and he ushers her to sit down beside her. "I thought we should maybe talk about the nominations."

Tess' face clouds over again and she looks down at her hands sadly. "I don't want to talk about them Kyle..."

Kyle looks at her and begins to talk anyway. "I might go on Friday you know..."

Tess looks at him and smiles sadly. "I know that...I don't want you to go."

Kyle looks at her and begins to talk. "And I don't want to leave you in here..."

Tess turns to him and looks at him seriously. "If you weren't here Kyle I don't know if I would want to stay, I would want to go, I would go..."

Kyle looks at her and puts a finger to her lips. "Don't. Don't say that, if I go out of here on Friday then I want you to promise me you'll stay in here! I'll be out there telling the world how great you are and how much I want you to win so you have to be here if that's going to work. So promise me Tess..." He moves his finger from her lips as her begin to water.

"But Kyle..."

"No but's, promise me you'll stay in here and try and win it."

Tess nods her head reluctantly. " Okay, I promise."

Kyle smiles as he looks at her. "I'd really miss you if I went Tess, I can't believe how much closer it seems we've become..."

Tess looks at him as she listens to him. "I'd miss you too Kyle, things have become so different in here. I didn't expect some things to happen."

Kyle smiles at her as he takes her hand. "Things happen for a reason, that's what they said in that film you made me watch isn't it?"

Tess laughs involuntarily as she replies. "Yeah...they said that. But I don't..."

He cuts her off again with a shake of his head. "Just promise me that you won't take any of Evan's crap when I get out of here. Alex and Laurie will be there for you as well...just don't...don't miss me too much. Just be glad that you'll finally get sometime on your own."

Tess looks at him and her eyes water again as she throws her arms around his neck and closes her eyes tightly to try and stop the tears escaping from them. As she hugs him tightly Kyle hugs her back and closes his eyes as well as they hug tenderly. They remain like that for over a minute before they reluctantly seperate and Tess wipes her eyes in an effort to disguise the fact that she was crying and Kyle stands up and takes a deep breath as he runs his hand through his hair. As they both settle down again they look at each other and Tess smiles warmly at him.

"You got anything planned tonight Buddha boy?"

Kyle grins at her as he jokes. "Well, I was supposed to have football practise but I can blow it off if you want?"

Tess smiles. "Well, if you're sure that they can do without you?"

Kyle shrugs his shoulders. "Well, to be honest they can't...but I'll blow it off anyway. What do you want to do?"

Tess looks at him with a grin as she points up to the back of the den. "You want to try your luck with snakes and ladders?"

Kyle groans as Tess pull's him up towards the board. "Why could Sean have taken this away with him?"

Tess smiles. "Because I asked if I could keep it."

The two of them begin to play snakes and ladders.

11.41pm

Kyle and Tess have just come in from the den. All the boys are in bed apart from Kyle who is in the bathroom and Max, who is alone with Liz in the girls bedroom. Isabel is getting a drink from the kitchen area and Maria has just went into the ensuite bathroom. Laurie and Tess talk in the conservatory.

Laurie looks at Tess. "How are you feeling Tess?"

Tess smiles sadly. "Honestly? I feel awful, its hard trying to keep a happy face on it. How about you? How are you feeling that Michael is up again?"

Laurie sighs and leans her head back on the chair. "I feel bad, I know he's not the easiest guy for some people to get on with but as soon as you scratch away the surface he is a really nice guy."

Tess puts a hand wearilly on her shoulder and smiles feebily. "Maybe they'll both stay..."

Laurie looks at her. "That would put Max out? How does that make you feel?"

Tess looks at her and hesitates as she answers quietly. "Honestly? Not as bad as I feel now..." she laughs bitterly. "Guess Sean was right after all..."

In the girls bedroom Max and Liz are sitting on Liz's bed talking about the nominations. 

"You know, I hate this whole nomination thing. I mean, I mean they should just not make us do it anymore."

Max nods his head as Liz looks at him. "I mean Max, how could you be nominated enough to face eviction? How could they not want to keep you in?"

Max smiles at her. "I told you already, its because of what happened at Sean's party."

"But you weren't the only one responsible!" 

Max smiles bitterly as he looks at her. "That doesn't matter..."

"It matters to me." Liz lowers her voice and looks closely at Max. "I want you to stay in here Max."

Max looks at her closely and smiles. "I want to stay too..."

The two look at each other intently for a second before they move closer and Max begins to bow his head as Liz closes her eyes. As their lips are close to meeting Maria comes running into the room and they seperate quickly.

"Lizzie! We need to...oh my god! I am so sorry Liz, Max." Maria immediately backs towards the door to the ensuite again but Max stands and looks at her.

"It's okay Maria, I was just going anyway. Goodnight Maria." He turns and looks at Liz longingly. "Goodnight Liz...I'll see you in the morning."

Liz looks at him and smiles. "See you in the morning Max..."

As he walks out the door Liz looks at Maria and then flops down on her bed. Maria runs over to her.

"I am so sorry Liz! I didn't know you two were in here, and I certainly didn't know what you were doing."

Liz climbs under the covers. "We weren't doing anything...yet." She sighs loudly as she leans back in her pillows. "Goodnight Maria."

Maria looks at her guiltilly. "Goodnight Liz..."

3.02am

All the housemates are in bed. In the girls room Tess has been tossing and turning all night and the rest of the girls are now awake.

Tess turns again and groans loudly which causes Isabel and Maria to look at her angrilly. As she rolls over they hear her speaking.

"Kyle..."

As the 4 girls hear Tess say Kyles name they all look towards each other in the darkness and exchange amused glances. 

As Tess smiles in her sleep she continues to speak. "This is nice..." before she sighs blissfully.

Maria gasps loudly and looks at the others who are all grinning and looking shocked.

As Tess settles down again Maria whispers over the room to the others. 

"Well, we know who she was dreaming about...now I wonder what they were up to..."

Isabel laughs quietly as she lies back down. "I knew there was something going on there..."

Maria laughs again as she snuggles under the covers. "And Jim Valenti breaks down in tears as he realises his son and the girl that shares his house is getting it together...that would be so funny. I hope Sean is taking detailed notes gauging the reaction..."

Liz sighs as she turns to Maria. "Goodnight Maria...see you in the morning."

"Goodnight then..."


	19. Day 20

Day 20 - 10.12am

Day 20 in the Big Brother house. All the girls are out of bed and all the boys, apart from Kyle and Max are still in bed asleep. Late last night the girls all overheard Tess say Kyle's name as she slept but she is unaware of this.

Tess playfully hits Kyle on the arm as he tries to steal a slice of her toast of her plate. Maria, Liz and Isabel all grin at her as they watch them.

"C'mon Tess, just give me a bit." Kyle asks hopefully. She takes another bite of the toast as she ducks away from him.

"No. Go make your own, and don't use all the tabasco sauce like you did when we were in the house."

Kyle makes a face behind her back and she smiles at Laurie as she sits down. "That boy has to learn that he needs to make his own food, he won't make anyone a good husband if he keeps going like that."

Maria grins as she says. "And you're just the girl to brush him up on all his husbandy duties? Way to go Tess."

Tess looks at her confused and then shrugs her shoulders as she turns back to Laurie. Liz, Maria and Isabel continue to look at Tess expectantly and she cautiously turns around.

"What's up guys? What did I do?"

The others shake their heads as they look away. "Nothing Tess, you didn't do anything. Sure she didn't?" 

Maria turns to Isabel and Liz and they both shake their heads dutifully and Tess smiles nervously as she takes another bit of toast. Laurie tries to stifle a laugh.

As they sit in silence Isabel begins to talk. "So...I had a really weird dream last night...I dreamt that I was walking out side and the guys were dancing along to N*Sync songs on the outside table."

The others all laugh and Isabel shares a look with Maria as she continues. "Any of you dreamt about the guys doing weird stuff? You know, is it maybe a by-product of being locked up in here?"

Maria grins at Isabel as she turns to look at Tess. "Well...not one I can repeat on national tv...what about you guys? Liz?"

Liz shakes her head and answers obligingly as she also turns to look and smile at Tess. "Nope, I haven't had one yet although I did dream once that Sean and Max had to do the dance task together..." As the other girls look at her she shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "Don't ask. What about you Tess? You dreamt about any of the guys in here?"

Tess looks at the girls. Isabel, Maria and Liz are grinning at her and Laurie is smiling but hiding her face with her hand.

"Umm, no, I haven't dreamt about any of the guys in here?"

Maria looks at her. "Really? It's just..." Isabel and Liz look at her sharply and she stops talking. Tess looks at Laurie who is still hiding her face but who is clearly laughing.

"Okay? What's going on? Did someone do something?" Tess asks clearly confused.

Liz, Isabel and Maria all stand up and walk away shaking there heads. "It's nothing Tess, we just assumed that everyone would have had some kind of dream at one point." Isabel says as Maria and Liz laugh gently as they walk away.

As Tess is left alone with Laurie she turns to Laurie. "Did I miss something? Since when did Maria and Isabel get along? And since when have I been getting smiled at by the 3 of them? Maybe it's some kind of weird dream I'm having?"

Laurie shakes her head and looks around to make sure that they are alone. "Umm, Tess? You...you were sleep-talking last night."

Tess looks at her with a smile on her face. "I was not. I don't sleep talk, trust me."

Laurie smiles at her kindly. "You did sleep talk and you did talk about another person in here."

The colour in Tess' face drains and she sits her plate on the table as she asks nervously. "Who...who was I dreaming about?"

Laurie looks at her. "You know who you were dreaming about."

Tess covers her mouth with her hand as a small noise escapes and she begins to blush. "Wh...what did I say?"

Laurie leans to her closer. "You said "Kyle" and then you said that it was nice."

Tess turns a deep red colour as she looks at Laurie horrified. "I said that? And they all heard?"

Laurie smiles as she nods her head. Tess stands up and walks over to the kitchen slowly.

"Oh my god...what the hell did I say?"

Kyle and Max walk in and Kyle walks over to her. "Hey Tess, you want to pour me a drink?"

She turns to him and looks at him for a second before turning away and muttering inaudibly as she walks away quickly.

Kyle looks confused as he watches her walk of. He turns to Laurie.

"Okay, what did I do?"

11.32am

All the housemates are now up. Alex and Maria are talking at the back of the garden. Michael is talking to Laurie in the conservatory and Brody, Liz, Max, Kyle, Tess and Isabel are practising the task.

Maria is talking to Alex well away from the others. She has been telling him about the events of the house in the last 24 hours.

"So I walk through the door and there they are...about 2 little inches away from kissing!" She gestures with her hand and takes a deep breath as Alex listens intently as she continues. 

"And I didn't know that they were close to it and I walk in and it's like boom, I totally ruin the moment and he ups and leaves." She sighs loudly as she lies down on the grass.

"Then Liz looks at me and she doesn't say anything but I know what she was thinking. She was thinking that if I had walked in 5 minutes later, or even 30 seconds later her and Max would have kissed and they would be back together and." She sighs again for dramatic effect and Alex opens his mouth to speak.

"Well..." He is cut off as Maria looks at him and starts speaking again.

"I mean, we can all see how desperate they both are. It's when they were dating all over again. You know, she's looking at him with those sad eyes and he's got that brooding puppy dog look. That's not good...they both need to lighten up and then you know, get it together! Not only that, if they two are together the tv audiences would love it so much to have another romance. Max and Michael would be dead certs to stay...of course that means that it's Kyle who will get voted out. Which is a shame but...we have to look at it objectionably I guess."

"I think Kyle will st..." Alex is interupted again as Maria takes a deep breath.

"It's not that I don't like Kyle, Alex." She pats his leg as she continues. "And I know that you and him are kinda close but if it came to Max, Michael or Kyle everyone knows who should go out first don't they?"

"Personally? I dis..." Alex manages to squeeze in as Maria continues.

"It's a shame though because of the possibility of the him and Tess thing. Did I tell you about what happened last night? Last night we were all in bed asleep and Tess woke the rest of us because she was so restless and when we were awake she was talking about Kyle! Can you believe that? And no, before you ask was she saying it in that whole "But I see him as family" kind of way. She actually said "Kyle, this is nice!" it was sweet but kinda sad as well..."

Alex goes to talk but stops himself before Maria can cut him off again. "Not sad exactly, but you know with Kyle going and that it can only end badly for her. It's a shame because for the first time since...well since ever, she actually sounded really happy. I wonder what they were up to? Maybe they were kissing? Or maybe he was hugging her? Maybe she's reliving that whole hot-tub thing?"

Maria sighs as she looks over at Tess who is laughing as Kyle is unable to manouvre the beam successfully. "Maybe she's finally realised that Max is so out of sight as far as she's concerned. But it'll be sad when he goes...I mean, I'll feel bad."

Alex sits up and says. "He might not go you know maybe the whole Max and Liz thing will work with Kyle and Tess as well?"

Maria doesn't hear him as she begins to speak again. "I think I'm going to go and see what they are all up to. You want to make yourself useful Alex and watch Kyle and Tess while I watch Max and Liz? No?" She sighs as she stands up. "Fine, I'll do it myself. Speak to you later Alex."

Alex opens his mouth to speak but Maria has already walked away so he smiles and shakes his head as he lies down again in silence.

1.30pm

Big Brother has asked the group to be ready to perform the task. The housemates have to successfully manouveur an obstacle course. The housemates had 7 minutes to get round the course but as Alex is now exempt from the task after injuring his hand the time has been reduced to 6 minutes 20 seconds. The housemates will be penalised 30 seconds for every mistake they make during the task. They have gambled 40% of their shopping budget on successfully completing the task.

The housemates are all gathered out at the task. They are all wearing their safety equipment apart from Alex who is sitting on the outside table.

"Good luck guys." Alex shouts as the horn blows and Michael runs through the task.

Michael successfully climbs the wall and the others cheer loudly at him as he ducks under and over the beams.

"C'mon Michael!!" Maria calls enthusiatically as Michael reaches the monkey bars.

He gets over the bars in a matter of seconds and drops down to crawl under the camoflage net. Liz gets ready to go and she waits at the edge of the area for Michael to tag her as he shrugs of the camoflage net he carefully walks up to the beam and stands on it. He walks across it quickly and jumps down and immediately runs to Liz and tags her hand.

"Come on Liz...!" Max calls to her as he watches her run through the course intently. Maria turns to Michael and hugs him.

"You did good space boy!"

Michael nods his head as they all turn and call to Liz who is busy on the monkey bars. 

"Be careful Liz!" Alex call's as Liz pauses halfway through and takes a deep breath as she forces herself to finish it.

Liz smiles as she drops of the end successfully and Max smiles proudly at her. "You did great Liz...."

Michael rolls his eyes as he gets out the way to allow Laurie to get tagged by Liz as she quickly gets over the beam. Laurie runs quickly and gets over the wall and the beams quickly. Max wal;ks over to Liz and pats her on the arm as he watches Laurie before turning away for a second to look at Liz. 

"You done well."

Liz smiles at him shyly. "Well, I've had los of practise."

Laurie looks up at the monkey bars and takes a deep breath as she crosses them sucessfully. This causes Alex to cheer loudly from the table. "Whoo-hoo Laurie! C'mon, just the net and the beam to go!"

Isabel looks at him for a second and Max turns to her and smiles reassuringly as Brody makes his way to the starting point.

"Okay, we're flying here...now here's hoping I don't go and screw it up." He laughs nervously as Maria and Max smile at him. As he starts to run down the task Michael mutters quietly.

"We all know you'll screw up Brody so don't worry about it." This results in all the housemates turning and looking at him dis-believingly. Michael looks at them all.

"What?"

Maria shakes her head and turns to watch Brody who has just reached the monkey bars. "C'mon Brody!"

Michael makes a face and walks over to where Alex is sitting and sits down as Brody successfully gets over the bars and is half way through the net.

Maria walks to the starting area and as Brody jumps off the beam he tags her hand and smiles at her. "Good luck Maria!"

Maria runs off and climbs the wall and manouvers the uneven beams easilly. She gets to the monkey bars and all the housemates watch her as she goes quikly and drops down half way across. "Dammit!!"

Alex looks at her concerned. "Are you alright Maria?"

Maria looks at him and nods her head. "Sorry guys, I'll get across this time."

Michael call's over to her. "Take a deep breath before you cross and take your time...we have plenty of it."

She smiles at him warmly and takes a deep breath and crosses the beams. She stops again halfway and grimaces but pushes herself on to complete the final rungs before allowing herself to drop once she reached the end. As she drops the others all cheer loudly.

"Way to go Maria!" Tess calls encouragingly from the side as Kyle makes his way towards the starting point.

Maria quickly makes it through the final two obstacles and tags Kyle. As Kyle runs off she breathes deeply. "I hate, hate, hate those damn monkey bars!" as she walks away towards Michael and Alex.

Michael smiles at her proudly. "You did good anyway."

Maria smiles sweetly. "Aww, thank you."

As Kyle quickly gets over the monkey bars he hears the others cheer for him. He goes under the net and then stands at the beam.

"Take your time this time Kyle, try not to break your neck." Tess calls to him concerned.

Maria nudges Alex and grins as Kyle jumps down and tags Isabel before walking over to Tess and smiling. "Nice to know you care Tess...although maybe I would have got the kind of treatment Whitman got if I was injured."

Maria smiles at Alex as he cheers loudly as Isabel crosses the monkey bars. "Come on Isabel, you're doing great!"

Isabel ducks under the net and crawls under it quickly and gets to the beam where she smiles at the others quickly before crossing to tag Tess who is waiting. Tess runs off and Isabel is congratulated by Max as she walks over to sit beside Alex.

She leans close to Alex and smiles. "I think it's safe to say that we've passed this don't you think?"

Alex nods his head and smiles quickly at her. "We will. You guys have all done great. You did great."

Maria rolls her eyes and glares at Isabel before turning to watch Tess go through the obstacle course cheered on loudly by Kyle.

"They two couldn't make it any more obvious could they?" She says into Alex as Tess walks quickly across the beam ready to tag Max who is the last housemate up.

Max runs of and Kyle smiles at Tess. "Well done."

She blushes slightly as she walks away towards Laurie. "Thank you, Buddha boy."

Max quickly gets through the course and the others all wait on him to cross the beam. As he jumps down he lands on the finishing spot and a loud horn blows and all the housemates cheer.

"We passed that!" Brody says as he looks at Maria who is hugging Michael.

Max nods his head as Big Brother begins to speak.

This is Big Brother, the task is now over. Big Brother will announce the results shortly.

Kyle looks up into one of the cameras. "But we know we passed, why don't you just tell us now?"

Tess walks over to him and looks into the same camera. "Do you think talking into this gets there attention?"

Alex walks over to them as well. "C'mon Kyle, stop being an idiot...you know you just have to ask them nicely."

Kyle looks at him indignantly. "An idiot? Sorry maybe I sould just ask over and over again into my mic?"

Alex grins at him. "Hey, persistance will get you everywhere. Isn't that right Tess?"

Tess looks at him and nods her head obligingly. "Yeah...persistance is good. All you need to do is annoy someone enough and you can pretty much get them to do anything."

Kyle laughs as Alex now looks at them indignantly. "Hey...not many people have got Big Brother understood like I have. You know, I know which ones will cave in if I ask something often enough."

Kyle shakes his head. "Alex...they don't cave in, they just respond quicker to shut you up."

Alex holds a hand to his heart in mock pain. "Shut me up? Why would they want to do that? They like me..."

Tess laughs gently. "Of course they do...they just don't like you being whiny."

She walks away and Alex calls after her. "It's not whiny...it's persistant!"

4.14pm

The group have successfully completed this weeks task. Next week they will have an extra 40% to spend in their shopping budget. Max is sitting alone in the garden as Maria, Laurie and Liz prepare dinner in the kitchen. 

Maria is chopping the vegetables as Laurie wipes the work top. "You know, I am so glad that the task is over with. Thoses stupid monkey rings need a good kicking...well, maybe not a kicking...but they need something done..."

Liz turns to her. "The task wasn't that bad was it Laurie?"

Laurie shakes her head. "No, it was okay...it was nice to have something to move about on."

Maria looks at them both. "But the stupid bars!" She looks over to Alex who is sitting alone on the couch tapping his uninjured hand againt his leg. "Alex sure the bars were evil?"

Alex looks at her and sticks his injured arm up in the air. "You think?" 

Maria usher to Alex. "See? They injured Alex!"

Liz turns to her. "I think we all noticed that Maria."

Maria sighs and then begins to speak again. "So...it's really quiet in here. Where's Kyle and Tess?"

She grins at them as Laurie looks down hoping to avoid the conversation.

Liz looks around. "Probably in one of the bedrooms..." As Maria raises an eyebrow and smirks Liz quickly changes it. "Not like that! I mean...I mean..."

"You mean that they are somewhere together? Now, what do we think they could be getting up to? Laurie? You and Tess are spending a lot of time together...what's going on with her and Kyle?"

Laurie blushes as she looks at Maria. "Nothing, I'm sure they're just friends..."

Mari looks at her intently. "Friends? You think I buy that? C'mon, just tell us?"

Laurie shakes her head and smiles as she walks away from Liz and Maria and heads towards the girls room. "Nope, they're just friends."

Maria sighs as she looks at Liz. "But not everyone buys into your concept of friends Laurie!"

Alex is standing beside them. "What do you mean?"

Maria looks at him and looks at him nervously. "What?"

Alex looks at her intently. "When you said that not everyone buys into Laurie's concept of friendship?"

Maria looks at Liz desperately but Liz shakes her head and looks at Laurie who is standing in the alley-way through to the girls room looking horrified.

"No...nothing, what I meant is...that what she see's as friendship other people..." She stops again as Liz continues to glare at her and she smiles hopefully at Alex.

"What I mean is...is...Liz? You knew what I meant right?"

Liz looks at her shocked. "Umm, su...sure. Sure I did." Liz turns and smiles at Alex who is looking at each of the three girls.

"Well, what did she mean then?" Alex looks at Liz closely.

Liz sighs and looks at Maria. "You know, I'm...I'm just going to let Maria explain to you, ok? Okay..." She turns to Maria. "I'm going outside."

Maria looks at her desperately. "You're...you're going outside?"

Liz pats Maria on the arm. "Good luck."

Maria watches as Liz walks towards the door and turns to see Alex still looking at her intently before she turns again and looks at Laurie who is looking at her angrilly.

"So Maria? What did you mean?" Laurie asks clearly agitated.

"Laurie...I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything, really." Laurie is about to reply when Tess walks out of the girls room.

"Hey Laurie, what's up?" Tess looks around to see Alex and Maria both looking at Laurie.

"Nothing Tess, it's okay. Maria was just a little bit mixed up about some things." Laurie looks directly at Maria. "Right Maria?"

Maria nods her head and smiles at Laurie apologetically. Laurie looks at Alex briefly before walking away towards the girls room.

Tess looks at Maria and Alex. "What happened?"

Alex sighs and shakes his head as he walks away. "I have no idea apart from Maria somehow managed to inadvertantly put her foot in it."

Maria looks after him. "I was maybe a little tactless..."

Tess nods her head and walks over to the lounge.

Outside in the garden Max is tossing playing cards into a pot. "Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored." He sighs bored as Liz walks out.

"You feeling a little bored Max?" She asks him with a smile on her face.

Max sits up straighter as he hears Liz's voice. "Liz? Hi. Yes, I'm a little...I'm really bored today." He laughs gently. "I think I miss the task..."

Liz sits down beside him and smiles. "You liked running up and down on the task didn't you?"

Max sighs. "They could have let us keep the equipment for a couple of hours."

Liz laughs. "So you could say goodbye?"

Max grins at her. "Well, it's important to say goodbye to things you love..."

Liz looks down at her hands before smiling at him. "It is..."

They sit in silence for a minute before Liz looks at him. "You know, come Friday...if...if whatever happens...happens. I just want you to know that it won't be the same..."

Max looks at her and smiles. "No, it won't."

She continues quietly. "But...but at one point in the next 7 weeks everyone will meet up again, and I hope that things that developed in the house will develop more when we get outside..."

Max smiles and nods his head. "I know what you mean, I'd like to think that relationships that developed in here would be the same or better when they get out."

Liz smiles at him as she takes his hand. "Me too, Max. I think it could be better...you know?"

Max looks at their two hands intertwined and looks longingly at her. "I agree..."

They sit in silence for a minute looking at each other before they reluctantly seperate as they hear Kyle and Brody talk as they walk out from the house.

7.51pm

The housemates have eaten dinner and most of them are outside playing football. Alex and Isabel are talking in the kitchen as they clear up the dinner dishes.

Isabel dries the dishes as Alex hands them to her. He sighs loudly and she looks at him.

"What's wrong?"

Alex turns to her and smiles. "Nothing really..."

She looks at him. "You aren't like all the rest of the boys and missing the stupid beam are you?"

Alex shakes his head. "I can honestly say that I am not missing that task one bit."

Isabel looks down at his strapped arm. "Alex? Should you be helping out with this? I can manage on my own."

He smiles at her. "I know you can but I want to help, it's better than sitting around not doing anything."

Isabel turns away and smiles as she picks up a dish. "So I'm a good relief of boredom?"

He grins at her. "Of course."

She smirks as she flicks some of the soapy water at him. "Well then, I guess I better put that down on my CV then. You know: what would people consider to be your qualities? Relieving boredom."

Alex grins at her. "Hey...that's an important quality...right up there with looking good at 3am and being able to sing the national anthem while standing on your head."

Isabel appears thoughtful. "Can anyone sing the national anthem while standing on their head?"

"Now you see why that's an important quality then."

She smiles at him and they both stand in silence again before Alex begins to talk. "Isabel? How are you feeling about the nominations?"

He grabs the dish brush with his good hand and starts scrubbing something furiously. She turns to him and puts the towel down. "I...I don't know. I don't know what I'll do if Max goes out, Michael as well but especially Max."

Alex looks down guiltilly and then looks towards her. "If Max goes will you be okay though?"

She takes a deep breath and nods her head reluctantly. "I'll be okay I guess...we didn't apply to do this together, so it's unrealistic to expect us to go out together. That would be nice though..."

She looks down sadly and Alex looks at her. "Maybe he won't go. Maria has a theory about Max and Liz being a rating's winner."

Isabel smiles at him. "So, all you need to do is be in a relationship to win?"

Alex smiles back. "Well...you probably need the whole "soul-mate starey eye thing" going on as well, so by that count everyone else in the house is screwed."

Isabel begins to laugh. "Well...maybe not everyone, Kyle and Tess are getting close to that."

Alex smirks as he walks over to the worksurface and sits on it. "I know...I don't get what's going on there if I'm honest. One day he says she's like a sister and now it's just whhhooo." He makes a "take-off" motion with his hand. "In a totally differently league."

Isabel walks over to stand beside him and sighs wistfully. "If Kyle goes Tess won't have anyone in here..."

Alex looks at her. "She has Laurie and I'll always be there for her. Same as you will."

Isabel smiles at him sadly. "What about if Max goes?"

Alex puts his hand on her shoulder and she looks at him. "It'll be the same, you'll have Michael and me and no doubt everyone else as well."

She smiles at him. "Thank you, Alex."

"For what?"

"For saying the right things...for making me feel better." She looks at him gratefully and Alex looks at her.

"Maybe I should put that down on my CV? You know...hidden qualities?" He jumps down from the work surface and walks over to the sink.

Isabel sighs quietly. "Maybe not so hidden..." as she walks over to the sink again.

10.15pm

The housemates are all gathered in the lounge area. The group are talking about how they think their lives will change once they're outside of the house.

Michael is sitting on the seat and Tess Kyle and Laurie are sitting on the couch next to him. On the other couch Brody, Isabel and Alex are sitting. Max and Liz are sitting on the cushions on the floor and Maria is bouncing up and down on the exercise ball.

"You know I see why you always sit on this Alex." Maria smiles at Alex.

"Don't be getting too comfortable there DeLuca...you're only keeping it warm for me."

Maria sticks her tongue out at him as she shares a smile with Liz. "We'll see Whitman..."

They sit in silence for a second until Brody speaks. "Okay, Liz? How do you think your life will change?"

Liz looks at him. "I don't know...honestly. I'd...I'd like to think that somethings will be better once I get out." She looks at Max who holds her gaze.

"They'll get better only if you win?" Brody enquires again.

Liz smiles slightly at Max before turning to Brody. "No...no, even if I go out next week...I'm pretty sure that things will be a lot better on the outside."

Maria and Alex share a grin as Brody grins at Max. "So Max...what about you? Same question?"

Max looks at Brody who is grinning at him. Max blushes slightly as he answers. "Umm, I think things will go back to normal pretty soon, hopefully. But I hope that the relationships that I've developed in here...will maybe continue."

Michael rolls his eyes. "Well, I hope that things will change. For one thing I am really going to appreciate my alone time more..."

"Way to go making yourself appealing to the rest of the house there Spaceboy..." Maria mutters quietly before stepping off the ball and walking over to him and sitting on his knee. 

"But you'll miss being with me 24/7, right?" Maria asks him hopefully.

He waits a second and then answers obligingly. "Sure...sure I'll miss that."

Maria smiles at him and then starts to talk. "Well, I hope that that I'll get enough money to buy myself a new car, and maybe take a trip somewhere really exotic, and maybe I'll buy my mom something she really wants...and maybe even Sean..."

Maria holds up her fingers and the other housemates smile. 

"Is there anything you don't want to do Maria?" Kyle asks.

She grins at him. "Well what about you? I mean...how do you think your life will change once you're out of here?"

Kyle looks at Tess who is looking at Maria and smiles. "I don't think my life will be that different if I'm honest. Not much will change in that respect."

Maria laughs gently. "You are kidding right? You don't think things in here will change how things are when we're outside?"

Kyle shrugs his shoulders and looks uncomfortable. "Maybe things will change a little...I mean, I knew you all before but I guess I'm a lot closer to some of you now." He looks at Alex, Laurie and his eyes hover on Tess before he turns back to Maria.

"So maybe that will change things a little."

"Yeah...maybe a little." Maria looks quickly from Kyle who is still looking at Tess descreetly to Max and Liz who are now holding hands while they talk to the others. She sighs and looks towards Alex who is looking at Laurie who is joking with Tess. 

Isabel is watching Alex quietly and looks at him sadly and Maria sighs again as Michael whispers quietly into her ear.

"Is it just me or are the others totally desperate? It only takes 9 weeks and all of a sudden everyone is up for it..."

Maria nods her head as she leans into him as he wraps his arms around her. She whispers into his ear. "At least you and me don't have anything like that to worry about Spaceboy..."

Michael kisses her gently and turns to look at Brody who is looking at Maria and sighs. "Nope...nothing to worry about...nothing at all."


	20. 2nd Eviction - Part 1

*Please remember that this was an actual interactive fanfiction when it was written and all votes listed are real. The readers voted out the housemates not the writers.*

Wayne stands before a crowd at the bridge that separates the Big Brother house from the rest of the world. As the crowd cheer behind him and hold up banners, he smiles into the camera.

"Tonight the housemates will find out who will be the second person to leave the Big Brother house. 3 housemates are up for eviction. Which one goes? You decide. It's eviction Friday!" he bellows the last line as the crowd give a massive cheer."

CREDITS BEGINS

Wayne is standing in the studio in his usual place in front of the screen that shows the housemates sitting in the lounge area. On the screen Max is talking to Liz, Maria holds Michael's hand, while Kyle and Tess exchange nervous glances as they talk to Alex and Laurie.

"As you can see the housemates are looking restless as they wait to find out which one of them will be leaving tonight. If you haven't decided yet then take look at these."

The screen changes as Kyle spins onto the screen. He is sitting in front of a curtain and smiles into the camera.

"I'm fun, I'm athletic and I get on well with most people. I think I'll be entertaining to both people inside the house and to people outwith it. As long as I like people in there I'm sure they'll like me! What you see is what you get, so there won't be any games. Well, not any games of the manipulative kind anyway."

Kyle then looks seriously while looking to someone off-camera. "It'll be weird living apart from my family for such a long time but I guess it's a learning experience. It'll be lonely at first but I guess it's hard to be lonely in a house with 10 people in it for too long so I think I'll be fine."

He then smiles into the camera. "I'm pretty sure that you'll all find me fun to watch, so please keep me in!"

A page turning transition is used to reveal Max now sitting where Kyle was.

He looks sheepishly to someone off-camera. "Hmmm, I guess I'm pretty quiet but I am also a good communicator when I need to be, so maybe I'll be good in a sort of diplomat kind of way. I honestly don't know. It'll be hard. The thought of being under such close scrutiny kinda makes my skin crawl but I know it will make me stronger."

He then looks into the camera with a shy smile. "I know I might not be the most exciting person to watch but I'm pretty sure that people will apreciate how difficult it is for me to attempt this. Despite that, I'm pretty sure they will like me and because of that I really hope that you will want to keep me in."

Another transition of a page turning shows on screen to reveal Michael.

"Why did I want in the house? I'm really only going in it for the money. Is it a good reason? Maybe not but at least it's an honest one unlike some of the other crap some people have probably been spouting."

His expression doesn't change as he leans a little closer to the camera. "What do I want to say to the public? If you don't like me don't vote to keep me in, but if you want to see someone who is honest and completely themselves then I'm your guy so vote to keep me in!"

The screen changes once more and Wayne stands in the studio. "Soon we'll be talking to the family and friends of the 3 nominees, but first let's take a look at what's been happening the last 24 hours."

DAY 21 - 10:23am

Day 21 in the Big Brother house. All the housemates are awake apart from Alex. Brody and Max make breakfast while the others sit in the lounge area.

Kyle hums a tune as he watches the others chat. After a few minutes he frowns.

"Does anyone remember that song from that movie where they spent the entire day in a record store?"

The girls look at him.

"What? Hi-Fidelity?" Isabel asks.

"No," Liz replies. "That wasn't set in one day."

Maria thinks for a moment. "Empire Records?"

Kyle snaps his fingers. "That's it. What was the song?"

"Which song, Kyle?" Tess asks him. "That movie was filled with them."

Kyle thinks again. "It had the words I don't want to take advice from fools..."

"Gin Blossoms," Tess cuts in smiling. She begins to sing.

I don't want to take advice from fools

I'll just figure everything is cool

Maria nods with a grin as she, Liz, and Isabel join in.

Until I hear it from you...

Michael glares at Kyle. "Now look what you've started."

Kyle shrugs. "Hey, I like that song."

Michael rolls his eyes. As Kyle looks at the girls.

"Laurie have you seen Empire Records?" Tess asks her.

Laurie shakes her head. "Nope, I haven't yet."

"Well, that's one of the first things we'll have to do once we get out of here."

Laurie laughs lightly at Tess' enthusiasm. Everyone looks up as Alex walks out of the boys bedroom.

"Morning, Alex," Isabel says.

"Morning," Alex replies rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Liz looks at him. "Are you okay?"

Alex yawns as he nods. "Yeah. Just a bit of a rough night. These painkillers they gave me is making me sleep longer. My hand is killing me."

Isabel stands and walks over to him. She looks over his hand and he winces.

"I'm going to see if Big Brother can give you something for it."

"It's okay, Isabel," Alex says as he nods groggily at her. "I'm fine, honestly."

Isabel gives him a concerned look. He forces a smile.

"Really, it's better than before."

She nods reluctantly. "Okay. But don't suffer in pain, Alex."

Alex's smile widens as he nods again. "Believe me that's the one thing I won't do."

Isabel nods then sits down. Alex walks over to the kitchen counter.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Max asks him worriedly.

Alex nods. "Just a little painful." He sees Max's look of guilt and quickly reassures him. "I know you couldn't have..." He looks around at the cameras and glances down at the radio microphone that he wears as does the others. "Helped."

Max nods as Brody flips a pancake onto a plate.

"Here you go, mate."

Alex looks down at the plate. "Brody, I'm impressed."

"Pancakes are my specialty."

Alex nods as Brody puts out more. Liz walks up to stand beside Alex.

"Here you go, Liz," Brody smiles.

"Thanks, Brody," Liz smiles back at him.

Max looks at her with a smile as she takes a bite.

"Hmm," Liz smiles. "This is good."

"Really, good," Alex echos.

Maria walks up beside them. "Can I have some?"

Brody smiles at her warmly. "Of course you can."

Maria takes a bite then grins. "Wow, Brody, these are amazing." She turns to Michael as he strodes up beside her. "Here, Michael, taste these."

Michael makes a face as she puts the fork up to his lips. Maria rolls her eyes as she takes the bottle of tabasco sauce from the counter and almost coats the piece of pancake with it. Brody cringes as he looks at the pancake as she then puts the fork back up to Michael's mouth who reluctantly takes a bite.

"What do you think?" she asks him.

"It's okay," Michael replies.

"Okay?" Maria says in amazement. "These are amazing."

Michael passes Max the bottle of tabasco sauce. "Yeah, whatever."

Brody watches Maria who talks to Liz and Alex. He smiles as she laughs with them. He looks up to see Michael glaring at him. He looks away before taking once last look at Maria.

11:55am

While the rest of the housemates are inside the house, Alex, Liz, and Maria sunbathe in the garden.

Alex sighs as he lies on the cushion looking at the girls beside him.

"One minute it's like everything is fine and then the next it's like there's this awkwardness between us. I'm not even sure why." Alex shakes his head sadly. "I like Laurie, I enjoy her friendship and it would be a shame to see it end before it really begins."

He then turns and lies on his back. "I guess I must have done something though because it's only really me she's behaving like this with."

Maria and Liz exchange looks and Maria clears her throat.

"Alex?"

"What?"

Liz touches her shoulder and shakes her head. Maria mouths to her "he needs to know." Liz shakes her head again.

Alex looks at them and frowns. "Okay, guys, what's going on? It seems like you do know something that I don't and I really don't appreciate you hiding things from me again."

Maria raises her eyebrows at Liz to prove that she was correct. Liz scrowls at her as they both turn to Alex.

"Well," Liz begins.

"Alex, don't you think it's kind of strange how it's only you that Laurie is acting weird around?" Maria cuts in.

Alex nods. "That's what I'm saying..."

"Yeah," Maria stretches out the word. "But...don't you think that there maybe be a reason other than that she doesn't like you anymore?"

Alex frowns. "Like what?"

"Like," Maria looks at Liz then turns back to Alex. "That she does like you. A lot."

Alex looks at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Maria rolls her eyes as she shakes her head and looks at Liz then at Alex. "I mean that perhaps she has more of a romantic interest in you."

Alex looks at her stunned. He then laughs. "Laurie isn't interested in me that way. You're seeing things, Maria."

"I am seeing things, and what I've seen is you two flirt..."

"We haven't flirted," Alex states.

Maria raises her eyebrows. "Wow. You don't even know you're doing it."

Alex makes a face as he lies back down. Maria sits up.

"I mean it, Alex, you two have been flirting like crazy in the first couple of weeks in here," Maria turns to Liz. "Haven't they, Liz?"

Liz looks at her with wide eyes. Maria looks at her waiting for an answer and she looks at Alex who is doing the same.

Liz clears her throat. "Um...I have seen you, um..."

Alex looks at her curiously and then looks at Maria as she begins to talk.

"I'm telling you, Alex, she likes you. And, I wouldn't be surprised if you like her too..."

"Maria!" Liz scolds.

"What?" Maria asks her. "I'm just telling him what I see."

Alex lowers his gaze as he sighs. He stands and walks towards the conservatory doors. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks," Liz calls to him.

"Me neither," Maria adds.

As Alex walks inside the house Liz turns to Maria, who sees her look.

"What?" Maria asks.

"I don't think either Laurie or Isabel will appreciate you telling Alex this."

Maria shakes her head. "I'm just doing them a favour. At least they don't have to hide anything anymore! I knew that Laurie was hiding how she really felt. I bet Isabel said something to her."

Liz shakes her head. "Maria, someone is going to get hurt."

"Liz, Alex, has already been hurt," Maria says firmly. "I don't want him to get hurt again because of Isabel."

"What about Isabel? She deserves not to get hurt either."

Maria lies back down. "Isabel knew what she was doing, Liz. I'm just looking out for Alex's best interests."

Liz shakes her head as she lies down beside her.

3:28pm

Kyle and Alex play snakes and ladders in the conservatory. Michael and Isabel are in the lounge chatting while Brody talks to Tess, Laurie, and Maria in the kicthen.

"So, Brody," Tess asks. "Is being in here what you expected it to be like?"

Brody shakes his head with a grin. "Not really. But I'm enjoying most of it."

"Only most of it?" Maria wonders.

"Yeah," Brody nods. "There's some things that I don't like. I wish I could see my little girl."

All 3 girls nod sympathetically.

Brody then looks over his shoulder at Michael who is talking to Isabel. "And, there's some things that could improve," he then looks back at them. "But on the whole I'm enjoying it." He then grins. "Plus how many guys get to say that they've been locked in a house with 5 beautiful women."

The girls laugh. Maria looks at Laurie and Tess.

"He's a charmer too."

Brody laughs as he takes a drink of tea.

Alex looks at the girls as they laugh with Brody. His gaze hovers on Laurie who is laughing at something that Brody has said. He then looks across the room at Isabel who smiles as she chats with Michael. Alex studies her for several moments before looking back at Laurie.

"Earth to Alex."

Alex looks at Kyle who raises his eyebrows at him. "Sorry."

Kyle watches him as he throws the dice, and then looks over his shoulder at Isabel before looking at Laurie and Tess. He looks to Alex who is again looking at Laurie. Alex sees his amused look and blushes as he looks down at the board.

Kyle grins as he looks at Laurie then at Isabel who is now frowning at him. Kyle turns away and finds himself looking at Tess as she smiles with the others.

4:01pm

While all the other housemates are inside, Max and Liz are in the jacuzzi.

Liz splashes the water and Max laughes as it sprays him in the face. He does the same to her which causes her to giggle.

"Okay, Max," Liz grins as she gathers up the bubbles from the water. "Let's see what you'd look like with a beard."

Max laughs lightly at this. "Okay."

As she begins to carefully put the bubbles around his mouth and face she smiles at him as he holds her gaze.

"There," she smiles. "That looks good."

Max glances at himself through an outside mirror that is on a wall. "I look like Santa."

This sends Liz into a fit of giggles as Max laughs. He moves towards her. "It's only fair if Santa has a Mrs. Claus."

Liz laughs as Max places the bubbles onto her hair. She catches his arms as he almost finishes.

"There," he grins. He then looks down at her as she is now extremely close. "Perfect."

Liz looks up at him and after a moment Max dips down to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss. She soon responds as she wraps her arms around his neck.

11:52pm

The housemates are outside chatting. Michael, however, is keeping an eye on Brody and Maria.

Michael sits with Laurie, Max, Liz, Isabel, and Alex. He looks over at Maria who is laughing with Brody. He watches as Maria gently touches Brody's arm, before Brody picks up her glass and walks towards the house. He glares at him as he passes by and stands to follow him in.

Brody rinses the glass in the kitchen sink as Michael walks over to him.

"Michael?"

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

Brody raises his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I'm warning you here and now, if you try anything with Maria I'll have no problem sorting things once we get out of here."

"Are you threatening me?"

Michael looks at him sternly. "Just telling you the way it is."

Brody glares back at him. "Listen, mate, I know that you've got a problem with me being friends with Maria..."

"No, Brody, I've got a problem with you trying to hit on my girlfriend."

Brody straightens himself up as he squares up to Michael. "I enjoy my friendship with Maria and I have absolutely no intentions of giving that up. No matter who says otherwise."

Michael glares at him. "Just make sure it's just friendship you want with her."

Brody glares back at him as Michael walks away.

9:47pm

While the other housemates remain outside Kyle and Tess are in the den playing snakes and ladders.

"No, you can't do that!" Kyle says.

"What?" Tess asks innocently.

"You landed on a snakes head you go down the tail not skip over it!"

Tess looks at him with a shocked expression. "I got a 4 so I didn't land on the head."

"You're cheating!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are," Kyle laughs.

Tess grins at him. "Prove it!"

"I saw you!"

"That's not proof!"

"It's enough."

"Not in this game," Tess smirks.

Kyle shakes his head with a smile as he rolls the dice.

"Aha now you landed on a snake!"

Kyle sighs as he moves his marker. He then looks at Tess who's grinning at the board then meets his gaze.

"What?" she smiles at him.

Kyle shakes his head with a small smile. "Nothing," he says as he looks down at the board.

Tess watches him as he begins to speak.

"Tess, about tomorrow..."

"Not tonight, Kyle," she says sadly. "I don't even want to think about tomorrow."

Kyle looks at her and nods. He looks up at the den. "It's really nice in here."

Tess nods as she smiles softly at him. "Yeah, it is."

"This is the kind of place I wish I had as a kid."

Tess laughs lightly as he continues.

"I wish I had spent the night in here at one time," he says still looking around.

"You still can," Tess says looking at him intently.

Kyle looks at her and she looks away.

"I mean you should spend the night in here. I've done it already..."

"I'll see what happens," he says softly.

Tess looks at him and gives him a gentle smile which he returns. As he picks up the dice and hands it to her Tess looks down at their fingers as they touch. Kyle also looks down and both smile as she takes the dice. She throws it and glances at him to see him looking at her. He takes the dice and throws it and sees her looking at him.

DAY 22 - 10:56am

Day 22 in the Big Brother house. The housemates are all awake apart from Kyle and Tess who have spent the night in the den.

Maria stands at the door to the den and presses her ear against it. Alex walks up to her looking at her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

Maria glances at him and answers in a hushed whisper. "They're in there!"

"Who?"

"Who do you think!"

Alex looks at her stunned as Isabel walks up to him. "What is she doing?"

"Kyle and Tess are in there."

Isabel looks at them amazed. "They spent the whole night in there together?"

Maria nods with a grin. The others walk over to them.

"What's going on?" Michael asks.

Isabel turns to him before Maria or Alex can answer. "Kyle and Tess spent the night together!"

"What?" Max asks shocked.

"Are you sure?" Michael adds.

Isabel and Maria nod and Alex turns around to them all.

"Okay, guys, how about we back it up a little. Nothing to see here." He then looks at Maria who is still pressed up against the door. "That especially means you, Maria."

As he gently pulls her arm she makes a face at him as she walks past.

"Spoilsport."

Alex makes a face at her as the others walk towards the house, and Max and Michael glance back over their shoulders.

Kyle wakes and glances down to see Tess lying against him with her head resting on his chest and her arm around his waist. He notices that he has his arm around her and sighs as he rests his head back on the pillow. He begins to gently touch her hair with his fingertips and she snuggles closer to him. He smiles for only it to fade as he drifts off into thought.

Tess wakes and looks up at him from her position still on his chest. She smiles as she sees him.

"Good morning."

Kyle smiles as he looks down at her. "Morning."

She holds his gaze before looking away. "I can't believe we really did fall asleep in here."

"Me neither," he says as she sits up.

She looks at him as he sits up beside her. "I really enjoyed last night."

Kyle smiles at her as he nods. "Me too."

"Just talking about things...in here," Tess says as she lowers her gaze. "Just helped me forget about tonight."

Kyle takes her hand. "Whatever happens tonight...just remember that I'll be rooting for you in here and out there."

Tess smiles at him as she caresses his hand.

3:47pm

Alex and Kyle talk in the garden as Laurie and Tess talk in the conservatory.

"So what's happening with Kyle?" Laurie asks Tess.

Tess looks out to the garden where Kyle sits with Alex on the cushions.

"I don't know," she replies with a smile. "I just...things feel different you know?"

Laurie nods as she looks out at the boys.

Kyle looks to Alex as he speaks.

"I should warn you, man, the whole house was buzzing this morning."

Kyle nods. "I thought so. But, to be honest I don't really care. What happens between Tess and me has nothing to do with them."

Alex nods in agreement. Kyle looks at him.

"But, nothing happened. We just talked. I respect her too much to do anything that would embarrass her once she leaves here."

Alex nods with a smile. "Being in here has put things more in perspective for you?"

Kyle nods as he looks at Tess. "Yeah. I'm beginning to see things differently."

Alex looks at the girls as Laurie and Tess talk. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

6.24pm

The housemates are cleaning the house. Kyle, Liz, Alex and Max are all cleaning the mirrors while Michael and Laurie wash the worksurfaces. Maria and Tess are tidying the lounge area and Brody is sweeping the floor.

Brody looks at the housemates. "You know? This is my first eviction night. I'm actually feeling a little nervous."

Laurie smiles at him as Maria walks over to Michael. "Michael, will you please put that cloth down. You too Max and Kyle. Come on...it's eviction night. You guys don't need to clean up. We'll get it. Isn't that right guys?"

The others look at the 3 nominated housemates. "That's right guys, come on, you go sit down and..." Alex says as he walks towards Kyle.

"And what? Mope around for a couple of hours? I'd rather enjoy my last few hours here." Kyle says as he looks at Alex and then to Tess who is looking at him sadly.

Michael turns to Maria. "Exactly, we are as well doing this as we are sitting there." He ushers to the couch. "Having nothing to do apart from think about things."

Maria looks at him nervously. "Are you nervous?"

Michael shakes his head and continues to wipe the work surface without looking at her. "I'll live..."

Liz looks at Max and walks up to him. "What about you? Are you nervous?"

Max smiles at her and nods his head. "Honestly? I am. My mom and dad will be outside tonight...I might only be a few hours away from seeing them...but I know as soon as I walk out that door I'll want to be back in here."

He looks at Liz intently and then looks at Isabel who is looking at him sadly. "But I'd rather think about that at the time. Come on guys...this is the last night for one of us and we don't want it to be depressing. Isn't that right?"

He looks at Kyle who is looking at Tess who is looking at her feet and then to Michael who is now hugging Maria tightly. Both of them force themselves to sound cheery.

"Sure we want it to be like normal." Kyle says as he turns to the mirror he was cleaning. "Normal."

Michael sighs as he lets Maria go. "Come on...we have to get this place ready."

Alex smiles at Tess who is looking sad and she forces a smile before she goes back to work. Isabel sighs loudly and looks at Max and then to Michael before she walks to the window and cleans it.

Alex starts to speak loudly. "So, I'm thinking of suing Big Brother for my injury..."

Max smiles as he call's loudly to Alex. "You're what? Why?"

Alex grins at Max as he speaks. "Well, it wasn't me idea but I was talking to Kyle and then I spoke to Maria and they both said that I could make my millions yet."

Kyle call's over from the mirror. "Well, since you won't be making it with your band since you're playing popsongs."

Alex roll's his eyes. "I do not play pop songs. We are an alternative..."

"To that." Maria finishes for him as she rolls her eyes. "Yes Alex, I've heard that before...just remember that the beautiful lead singer always gets the kudos when her band does well..."

"It's not your band..." He says wearilly as the others snigger.

END VIDEO FEED

The camera fades to show Wayne standing in front of the audience as live footage is shown behind him. 

"Well, I don't know if they have something in the water of that house but wow...what a week, never mind the events of the past few days."

Wayne walks over to the audience and sits in the centre of them. "Well, the polling is closed and the votes have been counted and we now know who the next evictee will be, but before we reveal who the 2nd person to leave the house is...we have here..."

The camera pans out to show the audience. "Kyle, Max and Michaels friends and family!! Okay, lets see what they think about the events in the house." 

Wayne turns to a man sitting to his right hand side and smiles. "This is Sheriff Jim Valenti, who is Kyle's dad. So Jim, what do you think of your son in there?"

Jim smiles. "He's been great. I've been so proud of him."

Wayne smiles as he looks at Jim. "Now Jim, a few weeks ago I asked you about your son and Tess and you insisted that they were not flirting. Now, a couple of weeks on...what is going on there and how do you feel about it?"

Jim smiles embarrassed and looks down. "I think...it's probably being all taken out of perspective. I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks on tv."

Wayne raises an eyebrow and ushers to the screen where Tess and Kyle are holding hands. "I'm sure it's not..."

Wayne turns to a man and woman on his left hand side. "This is Max and Isabels parents Diane and Phillip Evans. So Diane, what do you think about your son's growing relationship with Liz?"

Diane smiles at Wayne. "Well, it was always going to be a possibility in there...when you have as much history behind you as they two have it was always going to happen."

"Philip, you're daughter hasn't been having it easy in there. What do you think is going on there?"

Philip looks nervously at his wife and smiles anxiously at Wayne, "I think she will be fine. Alex is a good boy...but I just think he's confused about what he's feeling. It'll be hard for her tonight though if Max goes out."

Wayne nods his head. "Yes, well she said that to Alex on Wednesday, but she seems close to Michael as well, how do you think it will affect her if he's evicted?"

Diane looks at Phillip and then to Wayne. "Not as badly as it would if it was Max."

Wayne smiles and then holds the microphone to an old man sitting behind the Evans'.

"This is Hal Carver, who was here last week and is a friend of Michael's. Hal, how do you think the events this week has affected Michael?"

Hal smiles at him. "Well, he hates Brody...I think that's pretty obvious."

Wayne laughs. "He certainly doesn't believe in hiding what he's feeling does he?"

Hal smile at him. "Well, not the important stuff."

"Well, we certainly know more about his feelings regarding Brody since he walked in the house." Wayne smiles as he stands up and walks towards the screen. He picks up the remote and talks into the camera.

"This is it, just now I will announce the results of the voting to the house and tell them who the second evictee is."

He turns to the screen and begins to talk.

"Big Brother House, this is Wayne. You are live on television and radio so please do not swear."

The housemates cheer loudly as they hear Waynes voice and some of them look at each other nervously and wish each other good luck. Max is holding both Isabel's and Liz's hands. Tess is holding Kyles hand tightly and Maria is sitting beside Michael closely.

"The nation has been voting for the past week and the voting has now closed. The results have been counted and verified by an independant ajudicator. The second person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is..."

During the pause Tess closes her eyes and leans her head forward so no one can see her face. Kyle has his eyes closed and nervously bites his lip. Max looks at both Liz and Isabel and they clutch his hand tighter. Michael takes a deep breath and Maria takes his hand in hers and smiles at him nervously.

"Max."

As Wayne says Max's name Tess looks up and looks at Kyle and hugs him tightly. Maria has her hand to her mouth in shock and turns to Michael and hugs him tightly. "You stayed again Spaceboy..."

Isabel looks at Max who is hugging Liz tightly as the rest of the housemates walk over to him. Max turns from them and looks at Isabel who has tears in her eyes. "Hey...we didn't come in here together...you'll do great."

He hugs her tightly and she reluctantly pulls away as Alex walks over to Max. "Sorry Max..."

Max smiles and Alex walks over to put his hand on Isabels back.

"Max, you have an hour and a half to get ready. Pack your belongings and say your goodbyes. I'll see you in 90 minutes, I'm now closing the mic."

As he walks away from the screen he sighs as he sits down. He looks at Diane and Philip. "Well, Max was voted out. I have to say that seems to be a shock for the housemates, they didn't look like they expected it did they?"

Diane shakes her head sadly. "I think they expected one of the other boys to go...it's a shame that Max has been voted out, but I guess that;s the name of the game."

"That it is...that it is." Wayne turns to Hal again. "So Hal, do you think we might have our own Mr Invincible in there? The public seems to love him."

Hal smiles. "He's an honest guy and they probably appreciate that. He'll be nominated again though."

Wayne turns around and looks at Jim. "Well, Jim, Kyle stays in the house for at least another week. How do you think he'll be feeling?"

Jim looks at him and smiles. "I guess he'll be relieved..."

Wayne looks at Jim. "And of course, that means he has another week at least with Tess. Do you think that anything will happen there?"

Jim looks at him seriously. "I am practically certain that nothing is going on there...I'm sure that he see's her as a friend and that another week in there will prove that."

Wayne smiles as he stands up. "Maybe it will..."

Wayne ushers to the percentages that appear on the screen. "As you can see, we had 3757 votes and Michael, our own superman, got the lowest percentage with only 939 people voting for him. That was 25%. Next was Kyle with 1188 votes which was 32%. And finally Max recieved 1630 votes which was 43% of the vote!"

The camera looks down as Wayne begins to speak. "Tonight Max became the second person evicted from the Big Brother House. Check back here on Channel 11 and KROZ radio in 90 minutes to see what he has to say about life inside the Big Brother House, his relationship with Liz and just what he thinks is going on between Kyle and Tess on part 2 of Eviction Friday!!!"


	21. 2nd Eviction - Part 2

The camera pans the massive crowd gathered outside the gates where a giant screen is erected and it shows a live feed of the housemates in the lounge area. Wayne stands at the gates that lead to the Big Brother house and looks into the camera.

"Earlier tonight 43% of you voted for Max to be the second housemate to leave the Big Brother house. In just under 10 minutes he will be walking out of this gate and back into the real world to tell us his feelings on Liz, what he thinks about Tess and Kyle and his others housemates."

He then gestures to the crowd. "This is Big Brother on Eviction Friday!"

The crowd goes wild as the opening music begins.

OPENING CREDITS

Wayne stands in the studio he laughs as he hears the cheers from the audience. "That crowd is living it up out there as they can't wait to see the man who has kept us talking for the past 3 weeks. What happened though after we announced the results? Let's find out."

8:52pm

Max is looking through his belongings as Isabel, Liz, Michael and Maria watch him.

"It's a good thing that I packed earlier," Max smiles shyly.

Isabel and Liz lower their gaze sadly as Michael continues to watch Max picks things out of his bag. Maria walks over to Liz and puts her arm around her shoulders. Max leaves several belongings on his bed.

"There's no point in me taking these with me when you could use them more."

"Thanks, Max," Maria says.

He nods but avoids meeting her gaze. He then looks at Liz and Isabel. He walks over to them.

"It will only be for 6 more weeks."

Liz nods sadly then wraps her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. Max sighs sadly as he pulls her closer to him. Michael puts his arm around Isabel, while Maria watches Liz. Max closes his eyes as he holds Liz. Michael nods to Maria and they walk towards the bedroom door with Isabel who looks back at her brother sadly, as Michael rubs her shoulder with his hand.

9:02pm

Isabel sighs as she looks at Kyle and Tess who sit on the couch across from her. She looks at Michael who sits beside her and sees that he is glaring at Kyle. She looks back at Kyle who is oblivious that he is being watched.

Alex walks over to her and sits down. "Are you okay?"

She looks at him and nods. "Yeah," she says quietly.

"Remember I'm here if you need to talk."

Isabel nods again and looks over at Kyle again.

In the boys bedroom Max lies on top of his bed with Liz lying beside him. He strokes her back as she sighs.

"Just think tonight you'll probably be in some expensive hotel."

Max now lets his fingertips brush lightly on her shoulder. "Yeah," he says sadly.

"It won't be that long until I'm out," Liz says as she makes little circles with her fingers on Max's chest. "I'll probably go out next week."

"Liz," Max sits up and Liz does the same. He looks at her. "I want you to win. I..." he looks away for a moment. "It'll be hard not being with you..."

He's interrupted as Liz leans in and kisses him. Max puts his hands against her face and deepens the kiss. After several minutes the kiss ends.

"I love you, Liz."

Liz looks at him and presses her forehead against his. "I love you too, Max."

"I'll be waiting," Max smiles at her. "When you leave here I'll be on the bridge."

Liz holds his gaze for a moment before kissing him again.

9:25pm

Michael and Isabel stand at the door to the boys bedroom. Liz stands with Max over at his bed and both look up as they notice they are not alone.

"I'll give you guys some time alone," Liz says.

"Thanks," Max smiles.

Liz squeezes his hand and only lets go as she walks away. Max watches her as she looks back at him as she reaches the door and then finally leaves the bedroom.

Michael and Isabel look over at Max.

"Hi," Max smiles sheepishly.

"Are you all packed?" Michael asks him as he walks over to the bed beside him.

Max nods. "Yeah. I'm ready to go."

Isabel wipes a tear away and Max pulls her into a hug. Michael looks down at the floor as he sits on the bed.

"Remember it's not for long," Max sooths.

"I know," Isabel nods as she comes out of the hug. "I just..."

"I know," Max nods.

Michael shakes his head. "I just don't get how Valenti is staying and you're going. Am I the only one who's got a problem with this."

"Michael..." Max begins.

"You're not the only one, Michael," Isabel says as she wipes away her tears.

Max sighs as he looks at them both. "It's not anyone's fault. It a gameshow. Things happen."

Before they can reply Tess knocks on the door. "Can I come in?"

Max nods as the others look at her. "Yeah."

Tess sheepishly walks up to Max. "I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry for what happened before."

"It's forgotten," Max smiles slowly at her.

Tess smiles back. "I just want to still be friends on the outside."

"We will be friends," Max states. "That won't change."

Tess sighs with relief. "Thanks, Max."

She then hugs him and he returns the friendly embrace. "I'm sorry you're leaving."

"Thanks."

She pulls back and smiles at him which he returns. As she steps aside Isabel hugs him once more.

"Tell, mom and dad that I miss them."

"I will."

They hug for several moments and Isabel then steps next to Tess. Michael extends his hand.

"Good, luck, Max."

"You too, Michael. I'm just going to finish getting dressed."

As the others nod and leave Max stops Michael by touching his arm.

"Michael, could I talk to you for a second."

Michael nods and follows Max over to his bed.

"What is it, Maxwell?"

"I was hoping that you could perhaps..." Max glances at the door before turning back to Michael. "Look out for Liz and Isabel when I'm gone."

Michael nods. "Sure."

"And Tess," Max adds hesistently. "I'm worried about her with Kyle."

Michael nods again. "Me too."

"I just think that...maybe she's rushing into things with Kyle."

"Don't worry, Maxwell, I'll look out for her."

Max smiles. "Thanks, Michael. Isabel might need you. Liz..."

"She'll have Alex and Maria I know," Michael says. "But I'll keep an eye on her anyway."

Max nods. "Thank you."

Michael nods before heading towards the door. "Be careful out there, Max. There will be a lot of people wanting a piece of you."

"I will," Max nods as Michael leaves the room. He then sighs as he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

9:47pm

Max holds a glass of juice in his hand. "I'm not really good with speeches, but I wanted to say that I've enjoyed most of my time in here and that I'm sorry to be leaving you all behind."

Liz sits between Alex and Maria while Isabel sits on the other side of Alex with Michael.

"Good luck everyone."

The others raise their glasses at Max's toast.

The others stand and all gather around Max.

"Good luck, Max," Brody says.

"Thanks, Brody."

Kyle walks up to him and extends his hand. "Good luck on the outside, Evans."

Max shakes his hand. "Thanks, Kyle."

Kyle notices the glares that Isabel and Michael are giving him and frowns.

Maria hugs Max. "Enjoy yourself out there, girlfriend. This is your night."

Max returns the hug. "You take care of yourself, Maria."

Maria nods as she wipes away a tear. Max sees Liz who stands behind her. He pulls her to him engulfing her in a warm embrace which she returns.

"I'll miss you," Liz whispers.

"Me too. I'll watch you everyday."

Liz tightens her hold on him as Max closes his eyes.

END VIDEO FEED

Wayne stands in front of the screen in the studio as he looks into the camera. "As you can see things got emotional after we last left them. I'm now going to speak to the house."

He turns to the screen and his voice comes through the speakers in the house.

"Hello, Big Brother house, this is Wayne."

The housemates put on a false cheer and wave to the cameras. Liz takes hold of Max's hand.

"Max you are the second housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother house..."

Max nods as he looks around him and his gaze falls on Liz.

"In several moments the countdown will be activated and I will be waiting to meet you at the bridge. Can I please remind the rest of the housemates that you are not allowed to step out of the house as you can be caught into the automatic door. This warning is for your own safety."

Max stands as the others begin to say their goodbyes.

"Activate the countdown."

40 seconds...

"We're going to get him," Wayne says as he jogs out of the studio to the waiting crowd. As the crowd look at the screen as the countdown begins they go wild and that increases when they see Wayne jog past them.

Brody, Alex, and Kyle shake Max's hand, as Laurie gives him a quick hug.

30 seconds...

Maria and Tess hug him next, and Michael hugs him before Isabel gives her brother one last long hug.

20 seconds...

Liz embraces Max and then kisses him passionately.

"I love you, Max," she whispers.

"I love you too, Liz," Max whispers back.

10 seconds...

The group are now gathered in their usual spot in front of the door. Their arms are raised above their heads and their hands joined making an arch for Max to step through. They say words of encouragement while Max picks up his suitcase and looks at Liz and Isabel who are standing closest to him with their hands joined.

Max, you have been evicted. Will you please leave the Big Brother house.

The front door slides open and Max takes once last look at Liz before he steps through the arch to the encouraging cheers from the other housemates.

Max's eviction song plays: Texas - "When We Are Together"

Max glances at the security guard who stands beside the door. He glances back and sees the others cheer him on, and sees Liz force a smile as the door closes. He looks ahead and begins to walk down the gang-plank as the music is blared at him.

Liz covers her mouth with her hand as she begins to cry. Maria engulfs her in a comforting embrace while Isabel has also broken down. Michael quickly gathers her in a warm embrace allows her to cry against his shoulder. The others look on as Alex joins Maria in comforting Liz while looking at Isabel.

Wayne stands at the gate with Diane and Philip.

"Put down your case, Max. C'mon run!" Wayne calls out.

Max sits his case down as he gets to the first gate then runs to the other.

He quickly engulfs his mother and father in a hug.

"I missed you both so much," Max whispers as his mother hugs him tightly, while Philip has his arms around both of them. Max turns to his dad and hugs him.

Wayne gives them a moment before gently moving closer to Max with the microphone which causes Max to take notice.

"Max, how does it feel to see your family again?"

"Amazing," Max says breathing heavily with emotion.

"Diane, Philip, is there anything that you want to say to your son?" Wayne asks them.

Philip nods. "We're proud of you, Max. You've done well in the house and everyone thinks highly of you. You couldn't have done us more proud."

Max smiles shyly at this as his mother smiles to him.

"They love you! You've been in all the papers and you've got your admirers!"

Max shakes his head with a mixture of amazement and embarrassment. Wayne pulls on his sleeve.

"Max, I'm going to have to take you away from your family for a few minutes as the press and an incredible crowd are out there waiting to see you."

Max nods. "How big a crowd?" he asks sheepishly.

Wayne grins at him. "Big."

Max gulps as he is led to 2 giant gates. As the gates open flashes of light are aimed at him as the cameramen from the press begin to take pictures. Max looks scared and Wayne reasurringly guides him to the middle of the gang-plank in full view of the cameras.

As they call out his name from both sides of the barrier Max looks at them in a daze. He then waves slowly before Wayne takes his arm and leads him further down the gang-plank where a massive crowd wait.

"Don't worry, Max, everything will be fine," Wayne says encouragingly to him. "It's overwhelming I know, but the crowd really does love you."

Max nods as he steps out to the crowd which gives a massive cheer.

"Everyone that man you've been waiting to see," Wayne bellows into the microphone. "Max!"

The crowd cheer even louder and begin to chant his name.

"Max! Max! Max!"

Max smiles at them still in a daze as girls begin to call to him.

"We love you, Max!"

"Marry me!"

He then grins as he sees banners with his name and Liz's. Wayne smiles encouragingly to him.

"Wave to them, Max."

As Max waves the crowd whistle and cheer and then he turns to the crowd at his other side and they do the same.

Wayne then takes his arm and leads him into the studio. Max sees relatives waiting for him. They gather around him as Wayne looks into the camera.

"In a few minutes we'll be asking Max about his love for Liz, his feelings towards Tess and Kyle, and what he thinks of life inside the Big Brother house. All this when we come back."

Commerical Break

Wayne sits in the studio in front of the big screen. 2 smaller monitors sit beside him and the chair across from him.

"Welcome back, everybody. We have Max!" he says gesturing to the chair across from him.

The audience cheer as the camera swings across to Max who sits in the leather chair opposite Wayne. He gives a small smile as he looks at his friends and family who fill a quater of the studio audience.

Wayne smiles at Max. "You seemed very overwhelmed out there. Did you expect that kind of response towards you?"

"No," Max shakes his head with a smile. "That just seemed...frightening."

"You've got a lot of fans out there, Max," Wayne grins.

"That's," Max thinks for a moment. "A very very strange feeling knowing that."

"Now, Max, you've been in a lot of the drama during your stay in the house."

Max smiles sheepishly as he fidgets in his chair.

"Did you expect to be involved in so much before you entered the house."

Max smiles shyly. "No. I never expected to be involved in as much if anything really."

Wayne nods. "You said one night a couple of weeks ago that you just wanted to have no responsibility. Were you disappointed that everything seemed to be crumbling in front of you?"

"Yeah," Max nods. "For once I didn't want to be the one who is the responsibile one, who always has to take care of everything. I just wanted to have fun like everyone else."

"Then the night of Sean's party changed that?"

Max nods as he considers it. "Yeah, it did in a way. Everything basically blew up in my face and I found myself right in the middle of things."

"Do you think that was the reason why you were nominated?"

"Yeah. Looking back I feel that I could have handled things better. But I was in a situation that had been brewing for a while now, and to have us locked in the house together just made it worse to begin with."

Wayne nods. "Let's take a look to see who nominated you and why."

Max looks at the screen as the image on the screen changes and the nominations from the previous week's come up on screen.

Alex sits in the Diary Room. "My second nomination is Max." He sighs. "This is hard and it's not because I don't like Max because I do...it's just I get on with Kyle better and I feel that there is tension there and Kyle isn't just to blame for it. After the party...I just think the house would be less tense without him in it."

Max nods as he watches the screen.

Kyle now sits in the chair. "My first nomination is Max. We don't get on and I doubt we ever will. I just don't think if I will ever be able to respect someone like him."

Max shakes his head a little as he looks at the screen.

Laurie is now in the Diary Room. "My first nomination is Max. I just haven't spent that much time with him so I get on with some of the others better. I always didn't like how he handled the things on Sunday with Kyle and Tess...he could have handled that better."

Max nods with regret as the image on screen changes back to the live feed from the house.

"Now, seeing your reactions there I want to ask you what you think of the 3 housemates that nominated you."

Max again fidgets in his chair as he clears his throat. "Okay."

"Alex?"

"Alex is someone you can depend on. He's always there for you if you need it, and I think that," Max thinks for a moment. "That in some ways he is someone who can get along with everyone in the house, and that's a good thing to have in there."

"Kyle?"

Max fidgets in his chair again. "Kyle..." he pauses for several moments.

"You seem to have clashed with Kyle the most, didn't you?" Wayne asks him.

"Yeah," Max nods. He then glances at the audience and sees Jim Valenti. "Kyle is just someone I had a problem getting along with."

Wayne nods. "Okay then. Laurie?"

"She can be quiet. I didn't really get to know her that well. She didn't seem to open up more to other people like Michael, Tess, and Alex. I never really got to see that much of her, but I liked her."

"Now getting back to Kyle..."

"Uh-huh," Max nods nervously.

"You said to Michael to look out for Tess with her relationship with Kyle. Why was that?"

Max glances at Jim again who is looking at him curiously. "I just think..." he begins looking at Wayne. "that perhaps Tess might be rushing into something that she might not be ready for. To be honest I wouldn't want to see either of them get hurt. That's what worries me most."

"What about Isabel? What is going on there with Alex?"

Max shrugs sadly. "I...I think Isabel is the only one who can answer that. I wouldn't want to speculate on it."

Wayne glances at the screen then to Max. "Now we saw that you got close to Liz. And as you can see she is already missing you."

Max looks at the screen sadly as Liz is in one of the bedrooms sitting on a bed talking to Maria and Alex. She wipes away a tear as Alex puts his arm around her shoudlers.

"It's safe to say that you two are definitely back together?"

Max nods as he blinks then looks away from the screen to Wayne. "Yes."

"Do you hear that folks their back on!" Wayne smiles.

Max turns around in his chair as he can hear the crowd outside go crazy. He shakes his head with amazed smile.

"You wouldn't believe how many people had been waiting to hear that," Wayne grins.

Max nods to him.

"You said you were going to watch her everyday and meet her on the bridge..."

"That's right," Max nods.

"And you exchanged I love you before you left," Wayne beams.

Max smiles sheepishly. "Yeah."

"So it's definitely love then?"

Max nods. "Liz and I have a past and we want to try and make this work. I definitely love Liz and plan on waiting for her when she comes out."

The studio audience clap and Max blushes.

Wayne looks to the audience. "Isn't he something." He turns back to Max. "Now Max I've got to ask did you already know just how much of a dancing god you were?"

Max blushes as he laughs. "Um, not really."

"So you surprised yourself with your dancing technique?"

"I'll just say that Maria exaggerated what she thought of my dancing."

Wayne grins. "I don't know. We saw the footage and you've definitely got rhythm."

Max smiles shyly. "I'll take your word for it."

"Now here's the big question. Who do you think will win?"

"Liz," Max says immediately.

Wayne smiles at him. "And, who do you want to win?"

"Liz," Max says again. "If not Liz then either Isabel or Michael."

Wayne nods as the audience cheers. He reaches over and shakes Max's hand. "Good luck to you, Max."

"Thank you," Max smiles back at him.

As Wayne stands and walks towards the studio door, Max walks over to his family and hugs his parents again. Wayne catches a microphone that a member of the crew has passed to him and jogs outside into the crowd. As soon as the crowd see him they go wild.

He walks over to fans at the barrier which are holding a "Liz for President" banner.

"Who do you want to win?"

"Liz!" the girls yell into the microphone.

Wayne laughs and moves further down. "Who do you think will win?"

"Maria!"

He then turns and looks at the banners. "Look what we have...There's a "Kyle kiss Tess already!" banner. And over here there's a "Alex - The Guitar Man." This crowd is going wild."

He points the microphone at someone else. "Who do you want to win?"

"Tess!"

Wayne laughs as he looks into the camera. "Well, everyone here knows who they want to win, what about you? There can be only one winner in Roswell's Big Brother!"


	22. Day 23

DAY 23 - 7:23am

Day 23 in the Big Brother house. Last night Max became the second housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother house. Liz sits in the garden while the others are still in bed.

Liz sits on a deckchair in the garden holding a cup with a blanket wrapped around her lap. She seems to be staring out at nothing and after a minute takes a drink from the cup. Isabel stands at the conservatory doors watching her.

Isabel watches her for several moments and then turns away and walks back inside the house. Liz continues to stare out sadly, unaware that she had been watched.

9:41am

All the housemate are now awake. Liz and Alex are in the girls bedroom. The others sit in the lounge area while Michael and Maria make breakfast.

Maria watches Michael as he whisks the eggs in the bowl with a fork.

"Do you miss Max?"

Michael glances at her before his eyes return to the eggs.

Maria moves closer to him. "You know it's okay to admit it. I miss him."

"Pass me the milk," Michael orders.

Maria sighs as she takes the milk from the fridge and hands it to him. As he pours the milk his jaw sets.

"Yes."

Maria looks at him. "What?"

"I miss Max," Michael says as he looks at her. "Out of all the people in here he was someone I could talk to."

Maria nods. "I admit it blew me away that he went."

"Me too," Michael says as he glares over at Kyle who is sharing a joke with Tess.

Maria looks at him then looks to Kyle. She then sighs as she looks back at him.

"Michael, you can't blame Kyle."

Michael looks at her firmly. "Try me."

Maria watches him sadly as he pours the eggs into the pan. She glances at Kyle and bites her bottom lip.

In the girls bedroom Liz is sitting on her bed and Alex is sitting crossed leg across from her.

Liz sighs as she glances down. "It's weird him not being here. I know it's only a gameshow and people have to get voted off, but..." she trails off.

"You just didn't expect it to be Max," Alex says softly.

Liz looks at him and shakes her head slowly.

Alex nods. "I know what you mean. I'm so sorry, Liz."

"It isn't your fault, Alex," Liz reasures him.

Alex is about to say something when Maria enters the room carrying 3 plates.

"Breakfast in bed," Alex says with a smile. "Nice."

Maria hands them the plates. "Yeah, I figued we could all do with it."

"Thanks, Maria," Liz says with a forced smile.

Maria sits down on the bed next to Liz. "So how are you doing, babe?"

Liz looks at her and nods. "Okay."

Maria raises her eyebrows and glances at Alex who shakes his head.

"Liz," Maria says softly. "Just think, Max, will probably be watching you right now."

Liz nods to her sadly. "Yeah."

Maria puts her arm around her shoulders and Liz leans against her. "It's only a few more weeks Lizzie...in 7 weeks you might walk out of here with $250,000 and go straight into Max's arms."

Liz sighs sadly. "That's too long...I wish he was here..."

Alex puts his hand on Liz's shoulder. "Things will get easier soon, Max will be out there waiting on you..."

Maria smiles happily. "You never know...he might be breaking in here as week speak."

Liz laughs gently. "Maybe..."

Alex nudges her gently. "Let's hope he brings in some decent food then."

Maria looks at him indignant. "Hey...my cooking has improved!"

Liz smiles gently as Alex looks at Maria. "Okay, I won't mention the fiasco of the stir-fry then, okay?"

Maria smiles. "That was as much Kyle's fault as it was mine you know? Besides, "Mr. I can only make pancakes": you haven't cooked one meal in here."

Alex looks indignant. "Hey, Liz...will you please tell blondie there why you banned me from cooking alone in here?"

Liz smiles and turns to Maria. "He is totally incompetant in the kitchen. No offence Alex,"

Alex smiles smugly. "None taken..."

"That's a poor, poor, poor excuse..." Maria shakes her head.

"Maria, he nearly blew up the kitchen. For a guy who's best friends are girl's he is horribly un-co-ordinated..."

Maria grins. "And that's just his fashion sense..."

"And he fell of the task..."

"I mean Alex, have you not learned anything from all those dances to pop songs we made you do?"

Alex stands up and looks at them. "I never ever danced to pop songs! Tell everyone..."

Maria grins at Liz wickedly. "Tell them what? That the three of us danced to..."

"No! We did not! I never danced to that...crap, you listen to!"

Liz smiles sweetly at Alex. "But Alex...you have to remember, you know. Up at my porch?"

Alex looks around in mock horror. "Okay, since when did that "Let's Insult and Embarass Alex" brigade get in here?"

"Since you couldn't cook..." Liz says helpfully.

"And you were accident prone..." Maria adds smiling.

Alex shakes his head and walks to the door muttering. "That's what I get for being being nice...and I never danced to boybands..."

Maria grins at Liz as Alex disappears. "He is so easy to get a reaction out of..."

Liz smiles. "Do you think we should clarify things with..." She ushers to the camera's. " Them?"

Maria sighs. "Okay, but lets not tell him." She walks over to the mirror and looks in it. "I would just like to say to all the single girls and all the guys who are probably laughing just now, that Alex never did the dance to boyband songs. We did try to make him but he threatened to jump off Liz's porch so we let him off with it. He did go through a period when he sung them constantly though..."

"Maria, that's too much information." Liz smiles as she walks over to her.

Maria smiles into the camera. "He said that we brain-washed him...but that's just not true. Is it Liz?"

Liz shakes her head. "Of course not." 

Liz walks over to her bed again and sits down as Maria continues to talk to the camera. As Liz sits down she pulls a picture off her bedside table. As she looks at it Maria walks over and looks at the picture.

"Lizzie..."

Liz sighs and puts the photo down as she smiles sadly at Maria. "I know, 7 weeks... I just wish he had stayed..."

"I know you do..." Maria says quietly as she pulls Liz to her feet. "But you didn't come in here for Max, you came in for you. So you have to try and enjoy your time in here. There will be plenty of time for you and Max outside here."

Liz smiles. "Yeah..."

11:22am

The group are all out in the garden apart from Alex who is in the boy's room and Michael and Isabel who are talking in the kitchen.

Michael is looking outside towards Kyle and Tess who are sitting in the garden with Maria, Liz and Laurie. Isabel walks over to him to see what he's looking at.

"What are you looking at Michael?"

Michael continues to stare. "I don't get it personally...why would they keep him in?"

Isabel looks out at Kyle. "They obviously like something about him that we can't see in here."

Michael looks at her. "What is there to like? I mean seriously? Is it some girl thing? Do they find that attractive? Was it a bunch of 14 year olds that wanted him in?"

Isabel shakes her head, "I don't get it...I...I don't get why Max didn't stay."

Michael sighs as he walks away. "Well, with any luck it will only be for another week."

Isabel nods her head as Michael walks away. She stands by and sighs as she pours herself something to drink.

As she stands in silence she begins to talk quietly into her microphone. "Hey Max, how's life on the outside? I don't know how it's going to be in here without you. I wish you had stayed...I don't really have anyone else in here I can talk to..."

Alex walks over to the kitchen and hears Isabel talk quietly as she is oblivious to his presence. He looks at her sadly for a second before he walks over to her.

"Isabel?" He asks gently.

Isabel jumps slightly as she hears his voice and turns around and looks embarrassed. "Alex? I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here..."

Alex smiles at her reassuringly. "You don't have to apologise. How are you?"

Isabel looks down sadly before forcing herself to smile. "I'm...fine."

Alex looks at her intently but sympathetically. "Okay, now, how are you really?"

Isabel looks at him. "You aren't going to let me away with the line?"

Alex looks at her seriously. "I would hope you wouldn't need a line with me."

Isabel smiles at him. "I don't. I...I guess, I guess it's just strange being in here on my own."

Alex puts a hand gently on her shoulder. "You are not in here on your own, Isabel."

She looks at him gratefully and whispers with a slightly shacky voice. "Thank you..."

He smiles at her reassuringly. "You don't have to thank me Isabel, just remember what I said."

She nods her head and smiles again at him. "I will..."

He smiles and goes to speak as Maria walks in.

"Alex you need to go out there....it is so nice. Oh..." She looks at Isabel and Alex and her voice becomes dis-approving. "You and Isabel are here..."

"Maria?" Alex says as he looks at her awkwardly.

Alex look's at Maria who is looking at him seriously and his hand drops from Isabel's shoulder. Isabel looks at his hand as it fall's away before turning to look at Maria who is still looking at them. 

"Alex? Since you're not busy anymore with...Isabel, could you come out here? I think Liz needs cheered up."

Alex looks at Isabel and then to Maria. "I'll be out in a few minutes, Maria. I'm talking to Isabel just now."

Isabel smiles downwards before looking back to see Maria's reaction. "Okay then, when you and Isabel are finished in here, could you come out?"

Alex nods his head. "Sure thing."

Maria takes a final look at the two of them before walking back out into the garden, shaking her head.

Isabel turns to Alex. "Thank you again."

Alex smiled. "And again, you don't need to thank me. So, you'll remember what I said? You can talk to me anytime about this or anything else. And I mean anytime...if you wake up at 4am and need to talk you can talk to me"

She nods her head. "Okay."

Alex smiles at her for a second and they stand in silence as they look at each other. He sighs and looks at her and smiles before he looks outside. 

"Come on, we better go on outside...we can't stay in here all day."

Isabel looks down and then looks out into the garden. "I guess..."

They walk away from the kitchen and he puts his hand on her back. "Things will get better in here."

She smiles sadly at him as she turns to face him. "Yeah. I'm sure they will."

She walks in front of him and heads towards the garden leaving him alone in the house watching her walk away. He watches her for a second before he sighs and follows her out.

As Isabel walks out into the garden she sits down beside Michael and she smiles at him reassuringly as Alex walks out. Michael glares at Alex who notices this and glares straight back at him as he sits down on the grass between Maria and Kyle.

Kyle continues what he was saying. "Alex, I was saying to Tess and Laurie that we could try and teach them how to play poker later? They won't learn unless it's in a competitive environment."

Alex nods his head as he smiles at Tess and Laurie. "You girls don't honestly want to take on the masters do you?"

Tess looks unimpressed. "Alex, me and Laurie could beat you blindfolded, couldn't we Laurie?"

Laurie looks at Tess puzzled who indicates with her eyes that she has to agree. "Yeah, we could...definately beat you two."

Kyle looks at Alex and they both roll their eyes and begin to laugh. "Tess, you really need to know how to play it before you can win it."

Kyle looks at the other girls. "What about you girls? You all want to learn how to play? We could try out playing in teams?"

Maria nods her head and Liz smiles sadly as Isabel looks at Kyle harshly. "How can we play teams Kyle? There's only 9 of us here, they would be uneven."

She shakes her head as Kyle replies. "Well, there are more girls in here than there are guys so we could play mixed teams..."

Michael rolls his eyes as he cuts him off. "Yet no matter how you arrange the teams there will still be 9 people there." Michael looks at Isabel and add's quietly. "Well, we can assume they know he's an idiot and they didn't keep him in for his brains."

Laurie and Tess both look angrilly at Michael, as they over-hear what he said. Kyle looks down at his hands as he takes a deep breath before looking at Michael and speaking again. "As I was saying Michael, we could play mixed teams with 4 to a team and 1 dealer. That's our 9 housemates all accounted for. Or, we could play it singles..."

Isabel looks at Kyle. "I don't want to play, thank you."

Michael nods his head as he glares at Kyle. "Me neither, I have things to do."

Kyle looks at the others who have all become quiet and shakes his head. "Maybe we'll do it later in the week then...I don't really feel like it now."

"God, forbid that Kyle shouldn't feel like doing something..." Michael mutters loud enough for everyone to hear. Maria looks at him sadly before smiling apologetically at Kyle who is shaking his head as Alex, Tess and Laurie look angrilly at Michael again.

This is Big Brother, could someone please come to the Diary Room?

The group give a collective groan as Kyle stands up to go get the task. "I'll go get it."

As he walks in the house he overhears Michael. "Finally, he manages to make himself useful. It's only taken 3 weeks."

"That's enough Michael. It's not his fault." Laurie says quietly but firmly. "He can hear all these snidey comments you know."

Michael looks at her. "Good. Maybe he'll take the hint then."

Laurie looks right back. "Just stop it. We all have to live here and you are not endearing yourself to a lot of the public with acting like this."

Michael shakes his head. "I don't really care."

Laurie's look softens a little. "You clearly must do if you feel so threatened by Kyle."

Michael looks at her and opens his mouth to reply but instead sighs loudly and rolls his eyes. "You don't know him Laurie, so trust me when I say that Max should have stayed."

Tess looks at him and goes to say something but Alex's hand goes to her arm and she looks at him and he shakes his head. She sighs and doesn't say anything and Alex looks at Laurie and then to Michael. He takes a deep breath and changes the subject obviously.

"So guys, what do you think the task will be?"

Inside Kyle is waiting outside the Diary Room. He is standing against the door with his head pressed against it waiting on the light to turn green. As it does he walks in, picks up the instruction sheet and sits down.

"Hi Big Brother, you wanted one of us?"

Yes Kyle, the instructions for the weekly task are sitting on the chair, please read it out to the group.

Kyle sighs. "No problem."

He doesn't make a move for a minute and looks into the camera sadly.

Is there anything you would like to talk about Kyle?

Kyle sighs and looks at the camera. "Umm, is it okay to talk about it just now? Or do I have to go read them the task first?"

Big Brother is always hear to talk to Kyle, you can do whatever you like.

Kyle smiles slightly. "It's just, if I go out and then come back in they would know that I was speaking to you and I would rather they didn't see that it was bugging me you know?"

Big Brother understands.

Kyle takes a deep breath. "The others think I should have went out the house last night. Some of them don't make it obvious like some of the others but I know that most of the people in here would have rather I had went."

Has anyone said that to you?

Kyle smiles and laughs bitterly. "They don't have to spell it out for me. It's been just over 12 hours since Max has left and since last night I have been getting dirty looks and they've been talking under their breath thinking I don't hear what they are saying."

How does it make you feel?

Kyle rubs his head and looks down at the piece of paper in his hands. "I don't care...really, I mean if they want to play it that way that's fine, I have friends in here even if some people don't think so. As long as I have Tess, Laurie and Alex on side the rest can go to hell."

Are all the others making things difficult for you?

Kyle shakes his head. "No, Liz feels bad about her and Max so she is just feeling bad because of that, Maria was close to Max and Michael so she was obviously wanting me to go, but she's been okay. And Brody has been fine. It's really just been Michael and Isabel...I understand why they are angry. But I didn't make anyone vote him out."

Have you tried talking to them?

Kyle shakes his head. "There's no point. It would be like battering my head against a brick-wall. I'll give them a little while." Kyle stands up and looks over the chair and back into the camera. "Thanks a lot Big Brother."

Big Brother is always here for any of the housemates to talk to Kyle.

Kyle nods his head. "Thanks." Before he walks out the door and heads towards the garden. As he steps outside he takes a deep breath. "You guys will not believe the task this week? It will be so easy!"

Michael mutters something from the chair but Kyle ignores it as he sits down and begins to read. "Okay, it's a memory task. Each day Big Brother will ask the housemates to remember 5 facts from each of the other housemates. On Wednesday, the housemates will be tested at random with 5 questions about 5 different housemates. That will be pretty easy, what do you guys think?"

Maria groans loudly. "It's like school, but it will be easy as we all already know each other. I say 70%"

Michael nods his head as he looks at Maria. "I agree, we can go high on this. Let's make it 75%"

Kyle looks around at everyone. "You guys all okay with that?"

They all shrug their shoulders and nod their heads. 

"That will be lots extra next week, maybe Big Brother will let me buy some beer if we can afford it?" Brody asks hopefully as Tess blushes.

"Okay, I'm taking this back in. 75%?"

As they all nod Kyle walks in the house.

3.14pm

Michael has went back to bed. Isabel sits alone and reads a book as Kyle, Brody, Tess and Laurie kick the soccer ball around outside. Alex, Maria and Liz are in the den alone.

Alex sits down and sighs as the three of them sit in silence. "Come on guys! This is embarrassing...I refuse to do it."

Maria looks hurt. "You did it before."

Alex looks at her. "I was 12 and I was impressionable then."

Liz smiles as she sits down beside him. "But it was your idea to cheer me up Alex..."

Alex looks at her desperately. "What is it with you two and wanting to totally smash my rep today?"

Maria sits down beside him. "Come on...you never had a rep."

"Hey, I had 5 beautiful women in a hot-tub! I had a rep!"

Maria shares a look with Liz and whispers into his ear. "Well, what if you were to do that again? We could square it with Tess, Isabel and Laurie you know? And this time it wouldn't because we felt sorry for you..."

Alex looks at both of them. "You two are cruel, you do realise that don't you?"

Maria giggles at him. "You think I would make a good negotiator if my pop career doesn't take?"

Alex nods his head. "When you put terms like that to any guy...."

Liz grins at him and then looks at Maria. "See, underneath it all...he's just like every other male on the planet."

Maria stands up and helps Liz to her feet before turning to Alex who is looking longingly at the door.

"No use trying to escape Alex, there is no escape. Now get up here..."

"Maria!!!!" Alex says whining.

"Alex!!!!" Maria replies in the same tone.

Liz laughs as Alex gets to his feet. "Well, I refuse to do it until I have the right equipment, so if you'll excuse me. Oh wait," he turns around and smiles shyly. "I need to steal one of you, i can't carry the gear out myself." He sticks his arm up in the air.

Maria and Liz walk out after him. "Okay, you guys get some sheets and I'll raid the garden for some wood."

They nod and head into the house giggling as Alex hums as he picks up pieces of wood. Brody notices this as the girls come running out of the house carrying sheets and head into the den. As Aalex selects 3 thin pieces of wood Brody call's over to him.

"Alex? What are you three up to in there?"

Alex smiles at them. "We're regressing to keep Liz occupied."

Brody nods his head as Alex walks away before he turns to the others. "Regressing? I worry about that boy sometimes..."

Kyle call's over to him. "To hell with that, just get the damn ball of Tess before she..." as Kyle call's over Tess fires a shot past Brody and she jumps up and down and hugs Laurie. "scores..."

Kyle shakes his head at Brody. "This is supposed to be your game! How can you let them..." Kyle ushers to Tess and Laurie who are now working on a goal celebration dance as he continues. "Score? They're girls!"

Brody looks at him and nods. "I was distracted."

Kyle shakes his head as he walks towards the ball and Laurie and Tess begin their celebration again. 

Inside the den, Alex, Maria and Liz have all wrapped their sheets around them like they are a cape. Alex is sitting quietly as Maria applies a fake moustache to Liz with eye-liner.

"Don't think I've forgot about you Alex, as soon as Lizzie is all butched up it's your turn!"

Alex shakes his head. "You're all right, I look butch enough as it is..."

Liz smiles as Maria finishes up with her and she walks towards Alex. 

"No, I said I'd do it but I refuse to put the fake moustache on."

Maria turns to Liz. "Look at Liz, Alex. Liz, would Alex putting the fake moustache on make you feel better?"

Liz smiles sweetly as she waks towards Maria. "Yes...but," she sighs dramatically as she turns away to hide her smiling face. "If he doesn't want to...that's fine. But it just won't be the same."

Maria looks at Alex. "Ssee what you did? Liz would feel better if you had it on."

Alex stands abruptly. "Nice try, but you both forget that I know all your tricks and that one won't work!"

Maria stands and puts her hands on her hips. "Dammit Alex!"

Alex copies her and stands with his own hands on his hips. "Dammit Maria!"

The pair stand like that for a few seconds before Alex rolls his eyes. "Okay, I give up. But I only want a small one ok? None of this Mexican Bandit look that you have going on with Liz."

Maria nods as she quickly goes and draws on the moustache.

As they finish the 3 of them look at each other and start laughing. "Oh god, I can't believe we are doing this!"

Liz smiles. "I know, what has it been, 6 years? No, 5 years."

Alex looks at his feet and mutters quietly. "On national tv! I'm doing this on national tv!"

Maria nudges him and he passes them all a piece of wood. "This is so embarassing..."

"Alex, come on...girls love guys that can have fun. Isn't that right Maria?"

Maria nods her head as Alex groans as he walks forward and poses with his piece of wood as a sword.

"I am Alex of the clan Whitman, draw your sword or face the consequences!"

Liz and Maria laugh at Alex's fake English accent. Maria walks forward. "I am Maria! You have only moments to live Sir Alex if you do not surrender your sword!"

"Ha! You and who's army little girl? I have my trusty steed outside and you are all alone!"

Liz regains her composure and walks in front of the scene. "She is not alone! I will give you but one warning Sir Alex, me and Lady Maria will pummel you with our excellent sword play. I see you aren't much of a swordsman...you are aleady injured."

Alex looks at his injured arm and turns to them. "What looks like an injury to you is not as it seems. Under this bandage there is the arm of the world, world, WORLD famous swordmans that I cut off and attached to my own to make me a better swordsman!"

Maria and Liz try to stifle a laugh as Liz continues. "Well...well, in that case, en guard!"

She sticks out her piece of wood and he grins as he does the same. As Liz attacks him Alex yawns loudly. "You are a poor swordsman. I would cut off my trusty steeds left foot and it would put up a better fight."

Maria grinned as she lifted her "sword" and laughed. "You will suffer now Lord Alex."

Alex grinned at her. "Why? Are you planning on singing that crap again?"

Maria lunges forward to him and he runs outside followed by Liz and Maria. The three of the become embroiled in a fake sword fight as they are watched by amused Kyle, Brody, Tess and Laurie.

"What...are you guys doing?" Kyle asks slowly.

As Alex is attacked with both the girls he laughs as he retreats to behind Laurie. "I'm trying to stop these two maniacs attacking me."

He looks at Liz and Maria and calls from behind Laurie. "I have a human shield here and I'm not afraid to use her."

Maria looks at Laurie and then looks at Liz who nods her aproval as the both move behind Brody and Tess. Maria call's over towards Alex. "Well, guess what? We also have human shields that we're not afraid to use. So what do you think of that Lord Alex?"

Brody looks uncertainly as Maria stands behind him. "Umm, what exactly is the job description of a human shield?"

Kyle looks between all them and smiles as he shakes his head. "The 3 of you have went crazy..."

Alex looks at Kyle and then to Maria and Liz. "Hmmm, that is possible...

Kyle looks at Alex, Liz and Maria and their hostages who are looking at each other strangely and shakes his head. "There is no "possible"...you guys have cracked up. When you've finished with your hostages give me a call so we can finish the game." He laughs gently as he walks away.

"You are just going to leave us here?" Tess call's. "You could at least try and save us."

Kyle looks at her and call's back. "I would but...well, you guys seem to it covered. See you later."

Tess looks at Laurie and Brody and laughs as she gasps. "Can you believe that?"

8.43pm

Kyle, Brody, Michael, Isabel, Tess and Laurie are all sitting out in the garden. Maria, Alex and Liz are still in the den.

Isabel sits looking up at the sky as Brody talks. "Okay, what is your guys favourite band or muscian?"

Michael replies bored. "Mettalica."

Isabel sighs. "Anything apart from the damn Counting Crows."

Brody smiles. "Max can't possible play that at home as much as he plays it at work. For a while last year he had me regretting having a cd player in the office."

Isabel continues to look up at the sky. "He plays that when he feels sorry for himself."

The group sits in silence for a minute before Laurie speaks. "My favourite band is Savage Garden."

Brody nods and Tess looks at her happily. "I love Savage Garden. But my favourite band is..."

She is cut off before she has a chance to answer by both Laurie and Kyle. "N*Sync?"

She grins at them. "You guys know me so well."

"Well, you didn't call your teddy bear J.C for nothing did you?"

She shakes her head. "Okay, what about you Brody?"

Brody smiles at her. "Well, I like good music so I'm usually good with most things. Although, for the sake of the task I will say that I think my favourite just now would be the Stereophonics."

The others nod and Brody looks over at Isabel. "What about you Isabel? You didn't answer."

Isabel sits up and looks at Brody. "I guess I like normal stuff, my favourite band is Matchbox 20. So you can put that down."

Brody nods his head and smiles. "Matchbox 20. Okay, do we know what the other's are?"

Isabel sighs. "Alex's favourite band is Oasis, Liz's favourite singer is Dido and I have no idea what Maria's is."

The group look at Michael expectantly. "What? I don't know...she likes a tonne of stuff. Probably be Christina Whatever You Call Her."

"We'll ask them when they come out ok?"

The others nod and Brody asks again. "Okay, favourite movie?"

In the den, Maria, Liz and Alex are all sitting talking. They are no longer wearing their fake moustaches or outfits.

"I cannot believe you guys made me do that!" Alex smiles as he looks at Liz and Maria.

"Oh Alex, you care too much what people think. Doesn't he Liz?"

Liz nods her head as Alex smirks at them. "You two do realise that we should be practising the task, don't you?"

They both nod their heads. "Yeah, but, we already know each other's answers to all the questions..."

Alex sighs at Maria. "Maybe Maria, but the others don't know ours and we don't know there's."

Maria looks at him. "That's rubbish, I could guess what some of there's are. Okay, Michael's band is Metallica, obviously. Tess' is N*Sync..."

"And? Who's the others?"

"I'm trying to think here...okay, Isabel's...Isabel's is..."

Alex looks at her. "And before you say anything bad just don't."

Maria gasps. "Would I say anything bad about Isabel? Me? I'm hurt...I haven't said anything to Isabel."

Aalex shakes his head. "No, I just thought you were going to turn me and her to stone earlier when you walked in. She is upset about Max."

Maria looks guiltilly at him. "I wasn't going to turn you to stone. I just think..."

Before Maria can add to what she was saying both Alex and Maria turn as they hear Liz crying.

"Oh Liz..." Maria says as she quickly goes to Liz and wraps her arms around her. "It will be ok..."

Alex goes over beside them and squeezes Liz's shoulder. "Come on, Max wouldn't want you to cry..."

Liz tries to smile through her tears. "I...I kn...know he wouldn't...but...I miss him..."

Alex and Maria share a look and Alex smiles softly at Liz. "Hey, you know that he's probably feeling the same way right about now, and think, he'll be watching this..."

Maria tightens her hug as she adds. "Exactly, and trust me, no guy but especially one like Max wants to think that there girlfriend is crying over them."

Liz nods her head and wipes her tears. The three of them sit in silence for a couple of minutes before Liz pulls away and wipes her eyes that are still glistening.

"Thanks for today guys, I know that you would probably have rather done something else."

Alex and Maria both shake their heads. "Like what?"

Liz smiles as she shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know...you could have had fun with some of the others?"

Maria rolls her eyes and Alex walks over to Liz and says jokingly. "That's true. But, I take heart in the fact that you and Maria over there owe me big for today..."

Maria smiles at Liz as she joins them. "What Alex is trying to say, unsuccessful as usual, " she leans down and whispers in Liz's ear. "And we really need to train him up again to be the perfect guy, he's starting to lapse." Liz laughs gently as Alex looks on puzzled before Maria continues. "Is that you can always count on us...the three of us can get through any eviction."

Alex nods his head and Liz smiles at them both. "Thanks guys..."

10.02pm

Alex and Brody are talking in the boys bedroom. Liz and Maria are already in bed while Tess and Laurie are practising their earlier goal celebration in the conservatory. Kyle has just locked the chickens up for the night and Isabel and Michael are sitting outside.

Kyle walks over to the seat and picks up his book and Michael and Isabel stop talking as he walks near. As he stoops down he takes a deep breath and quickly picks the book and walks away. As soon as he's taken a few steps Isabel and Michale begin talking again. Kyle stops and his expression turns to one of anger. He quickly turns and takes a few steps towards Michael and Isabel.

"Okay, what the hell is your two's problem?"

Michael smirks and Isabel answers. "Nothing."

Kyle looks at them both. "It isn't "nothing", you two have been acting like this all day. If it's just because Max has went..."

Michael stands up and looks at them as Tess walks to the door to see what's going on.

"This has nothing to do with Max and everything to do with you...we all know that only one person should have walked out of here."

Kyle smirks. "What? You? Yeah, maybe it should have been you...I mean you were up for eviction as well. Maybe it should have been you that went."

Isabel quickly stands up. "Michael should not have went anymore than Max should have."

Kyle looks at her disbelievingly. "What? Because you get on with those two they should have stayed?"

Tess walks out and pulls Kyle back as Michale begins to speak again. "Well, at least she knows what to judge people on...and nothing to do with appealing to 14 year olds."

"Will you three please stop it? God, what are you two doing? It's the nature of the show, someone goes and guess what, this week it was Max. Deal with it! This has nothing to do with Kyle so stop looking for someone to blame. If you feel bad, fine. But for gods sake get over yourselves, this house doesn't revolve around your opinions."

As she finishes she takes Kyles arm and leads him to the conservatory. Laurie looks at the two of them and indicates to Tess silently that she's leaving before she walks over towards the girls room.

Tess looks at Kyle who is still looking out at Isabel and Michael. "You shouldn't let them get to you."

He nods his head and doesn't say anything as he walks over to the wall and kicks it hard twice. She looks at him.

"That make you feel better? Breaking your foot?"

He shakes his head as he walks over to the lounge and sits down on the couch and sighs. She looks at him before she walks over towards him. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

She looks at him. "What you want to tell me."

He smiles at her gently. "What? Are you a mind reader now?"

She nudges him gently with her elbow as she answers. "No...but I can tell that you want to talk about something."

He sighs and looks at her intently. "Do you think the wrong person went? And before you answer, I don't expect you to sugar-coat it for me."

She smiles at him reasurringly. "I won't sugar-coat it. I would probably have prefered if someone else had went..."

His face falls and he looks down at his hands before she quickly continues. "but only if that meant that you stayed in still. I was sad that Max went in a way, but it would have been 100% worse if you would have went."

He looks at her and smiles as she continues. "I would have missed you too much."

He nods his head and she takes his hand and their fingers become entwined. "I will always be here for you Kyle. Always."

He smiles at her warmly and the two of them sit in silence for a minute looking at each other as he strokes the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me, Tess." He says softly.

"You're welcome, Kyle..." She smiles at him and he tilts his head back as he sighs loudly.

"What a day Tess...everyone was going crazy."

She nods her head as she leans back as well and leans her head on his chest gently. "Tell me about it, with any luck things will be back to normal tomorrow."

He rolls his eyes as he replies. "I doubt it..."


	23. Day 24

*Even though this story is already finished some days are missing. As we wrote this story in real time from August to October putting up an episode almost every day, real life would sometimes prevent us from finishing a certain day. So the episode might be a while before it is posted as Day 25 has yet to be finished. What we did with the website was considering we had people voting to evict a housemate between the Tuesday to Friday we would skip over that day that hadn't been finished and continue to the next day. We had a news section saying what was happening inside the house and references in the episode so readers generally guessed what happened on the missing day. So would you rather wait for Day 25 to be finished written - which I might add I don't know when it will be done - or would you prefer me to put up Day 26 but at the top of the page having the news listed as to what happened on Day 25? The decision is yours!*

DAY 24 - 10:24am

Day 24 in the Big Brother house. All the housemates are awake. Liz and Alex make breakfast while the others relax in the lounge area and in the garden.

Maria walks up to the counter as Alex assists Liz making breakfast.

"Guys, I was wondering can we have anything other than eggs today?" Maria asks.

"Uh-huh," Liz nods as she continues to cook.

Alex grins at Maria. "We're having pancakes!"

Maria rolls her eyes as she groans. "If we're not having scrambled eggs then we have omelates, and if we're not having that then we have pancakes! It's a vicious loop we're in."

Alex frowns at her. "Hey, what's wrong with pancakes? They are the best start to a day. They're everyone's favourite..."

"No, Alex, they're your favourite food," Maria says firmly.

Alex glares at her as he continues to help Liz. Maria turns to Laurie as she walks to the counter and stands beside her.

"Laurie," Maria begins. "What do you think of having eggs for breakfast?"

Laurie makes a face. "We're having eggs?"

"No," Alex answers. "We're having pancakes. There's a big difference."

Laurie sighs. "We're having pancakes?" She then sees Alex's look and forces a smile. "Good, we're having pancakes...again!"

Alex rolls his eyes as he turns away. Laurie shrugs as Maria giggles.

"Nice try at cover up there, babe."

"You could have tried harder," Alex calls to them as he puts a bowl into the sink.

Maria and Laurie laugh lightly as Liz shakes her head with a smile.

"I promise we'll have something different tomorrow," Liz says to them.

Laurie and Maria nod. Laurie then seems lost in thought. Maria notices this.

"What is it?" Maria asks.

"Nothing," Laurie says thoughtfully then turns to Liz. "Liz, if we don't have eggs for a couple of days do you think we'd have enough food to have something else?"

Liz nods to her. "Yeah, we've got enough in our shopping to go the rest of the week without them."

Laurie smiles. "Great."

Maria watches her curiously as she walks out into the garden. Laurie talks to Tess and Kyle who grin at her.

"What do you think she's up to?" Maria wonders aloud.

Liz looks out at them as they laugh. "I'm not sure. You can never tell what those 3 are going to get up to these days."

Maria sighs dramatically. "I think Laurie might be getting led astray by those 2."

Liz smiles at her and turns as Alex begins to speak.

"She's just opening up more," he says as he turns to them. "Personally I see that as a good thing."

Maria exchanges an amused look with Liz, and Alex walks outside.

As he walks into the garden he sees Laurie and Tess standing at the chicken coop looking in, while Kyle is inside the hutch.

"How many do we need?" Kyle asks.

Tess looks to Laurie who shrugs. "Just get them all," Tess replies.

Alex frowns as he walks over to them. "What are you guys doing?"

Laurie and Tess turn to him and then exchange smiles.

"We're going to have an egg fight!" Tess grins.

Alex raises his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Laurie came up with this great idea for us to do this competition where we act like we're having a duel then turn and fire the eggs."

"Oh, did she," Alex says as he looks at Laurie who looks at him with a smile.

"We need a judge to make sure that everything is fair," Laurie tells him. "And I was hoping that you'd be it?"

Alex nods with a small smile. "Sure. This should be interesting so I'm definitely in."

Kyle comes out of the coop and hands Tess some eggs.

"This isn't just a ploy to get out of having pancakes is it?" Alex asks Laurie with a smile.

Laurie grins as she looks away. "Well..."

"We love your pancakes, Alex," Tess smiles.

"But there's only so much we can take before we start going nuts," Kyle adds with a grin.

Alex fakes a hurt expression. "Hey, pancakes are..."

"...the best start to the day," Laurie, Tess, and Kyle finish in unison.

They then laugh as Alex rolls his eyes. "Okay I'm in," he says as the girls smile at each other.

11:01am

All the housemates apart from Michael and Isabel are out in the garden. The group organize the egg dueling competition.

Alex sits on a deck chair in the garden. Tess and Laurie stand back to back to each other while the others look on.

"Now according to the rules you've got to walk 10 paces about turn and fire," Alex tells them in an official voice.

Maria frowns as she watches him. "He's really taking this whole judge thing seriously isn't he?"

"Yep," Liz grins.

Kyle tosses an egg lightly and catches it. He looks down at the egg that he holds and smirks. Liz sees him as he then looks mischievously at Alex.

"Kyle..." she says in a warning tone.

"What?" Kyle grins innocently at her.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Hey, I'm just going to help him lighten up," Kyle smiles.

Brody laughs while Liz sighs.

"Well, just make sure you don't hit him too hard," Maria tells him.

Liz's eyes widen. "Maria!"

"Well, he's right!" Maria says defensively. "He sounds like Big Brother over there!"

Liz looks at Alex who looks serious as he tells the girls the rules.

"Okay but remember not too hard and make sure his hand isn't touched," Liz orders him.

Maria turns to Kyle. "Yeah if his hand gets hurt then I will be kicking ass!"

Kyle nods to them both as he walks away. Liz, Maria, and Brody watch as Kyle slowly slips around to the back of Alex without being noticed. Tess looks at him with a frown and Kyle holds up the egg and points to Alex. She giggles lightly and nods. He moves around a little more so that he is in Laurie's view. She looks at him curiously and again he holds up the egg and points to Alex. Laurie laughs lightly as Kyle grins.

Alex frowns as he sees the girls attempt to stifle their giggles. He looks at Maria and Liz who are watching him curiously. He shrugs as he continues.

"You know I think they're all going to turn on him," Liz says to Maria.

Maria nods. "Well, if they do we've got plenty of eggs sitting here to make it more of a fair fight."

Both girls exchange wicked smiles as Brody folds his arms as he watches with a grin.

"Okay," Alex says looking at Tess and Laurie. "Let's begin. 1..."

Tess and Laurie begin to step away from one another with their weapons held up. Kyle now raises his egg as he stands behind Alex in the perfect postion as he is close enough to get a good aim, but far away enough so that the egg won't hurt once it makes impact.

"7..." Alex continues as he watches both girls.

Maria takes 3 eggs from the bucket beside her and hands one to Liz and Brody.

"9...10. Fire!"

The girls turn and Alex's eyes widen as they aim their eggs at him. He yelps as he feels the impact of an egg hitting him on the back of his shoulder, while an egg hits him on the front of his leg, and another hits him on the chest.

"Ready," Maria commands as she, Liz, and Brody aim their eggs. "Fire!"

They fire their eggs at an unsuspecting Kyle, Laurie and Tess who put their arms up to protect themselves as they are fired upon. 

Kyle looks at them as he dives for more eggs. "Hey, you guys weren't playing!"

He grabs a handful and fires them at Liz, Maria and Brody before quickly retreating to stand beside Laurie and Tess. He hands them a couple of eggs each and they stand looking at the others.

Alex looks at them and shakes his head. "You turned on the judge! That's against the rules..."

Kyle throws the egg up in the air and grins at him, "You were a lousy judge. You were just begging to be pounded."

Alex looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "I was not a lousy judge."

Kyle looks at him and smiles. "You had bored us before we had even started pacing!"

Alex picks up an egg and throws it at Kyle who easilly ducks out the way but it hits Laurie who looks shocked. Alex smiles shyly and Laurie grins at him before throwing an egg back at him, which he jumps out the way of as the egg flies past him and smashes into Brody.

Brody looks at her and grins. "You guys looking for a war? Because you will lose..."

The others reply is to send another egg flying over towards Brody's head which smashes on impact. Liz looks at them disbelievingly and see's Kyle, Tess and Laurie cheering. Liz picks up some eggs and smiles at Maria as she sends an egg over straight at Kyle.

They all look at each other and they begin to move about trying to get into postion to get a clear shot. Egg's fly all over the place and all the housemates are laughing loudly as they get covered in eggs. Michael walks out and he see's the others all scowering about the garden. Maria immediately dives behind him as she is pursued by Laurie. Michael looks at Laurie as Maria tries to stay behind him.

"What are you doing?"

He steps around and Maria asks pleadingly. "Michael...please."

Micheal smiles at Laurie before turning to Maria. "Please what? I'm just trying to sit down..."

Maria holds onto his side. "Michael! Laurie's trying to hit me with an egg!!"

Michael looks at Laurie and she nods her head and grins. Michael smiles back and looks at Maria. "So, I'm here as basically a shield?"

Maria nods her head and smiles. "Yes! That's what you are...you know you could play the whole "brother" thing and demand she doesn't hit your girlfriend."

Michael nods his head and looks at Laurie with a grin. "I could...Laurie?" He takes a deep breath and puts on an insincere voice. "Could you please not hit my girlfriend with the egg..."

Laurie looks at him and he indicates with his eyes to give him the egg. She looks confused and hands him the egg she's carrying before backing off and grinning as she says. "Okay, fine. Maria, I won't hit you with the egg..."

Maria ducks her head up and smiles. "Really? Great."

Michael walks away from her and smiles before he turns quickly. "Glad to be of help. Oh, Maria?"

Maria looks at him as he fires the egg he was holding at her. "I really don't make a good shield."

Maria looks at him disbelievingly and Laurie laughs loudly as Maria grabs an egg and runs towards Michael. "Prepare to suffer Michael."

Michael runs backwards and easilly avoids her throw before he picks up an egg and looks at it and then to Maria who is charging at him. "Bring it on Maria..." Before he grins at her mischievously and he runs at her.

Isabel walks out and looks around puzzled. "What..."

An egg lands at her feet and she looks down to see Alex running over to pick it up. He grins at her. "Hi Izzy."

She smiles at him but he quickly gets up and runs towards Laurie where he backs her into the corner and holds the egg a loft with his good hand. "Okay Laurie, I'll give you one last chance to surrender."

Laurie squints as he prepares to fire. 

"You aren't even going to defend yourself?"

Laurie looks behind him and then to him and smiles sweetly. "Why would I want to surrender?"

Alex looks at her puzzled as Tess walks behind him and throws an egg at him allowing Laurie to escape.

He turns to look at them both and shakes his head. "You double teamed on an injured man?"

Laurie and Tess smile and nod their heads before they corner him. He looks around desperately before looking towards Isabel. "Hey Izzy? You want to help out? I really could do with some assistance right about now..."

Isabel smiles and picks up an egg and throws it over at Tess. It smashes on impact and Alex cheers. "Nice throw!"

Alex takes the opportunity and throws his own egg at Laurie who is trying to defend herself from an attack from Isabel and Alex. Laurie looks at him and smiles. "Now who's double teaming?"

Alex grins at her warmly. "Well, I am injured..."

Isabel watches Alex smile at Laurie and turns away sadly before turning her attention to Brody who has just thrown an egg at her.

2.41pm

Liz is out in the garden walking along the edge of the decking trying to keep her balance as Maria and Michael lie down on the cushions trying to sunbathe. Kyle, Tess, Brody and Laurie are all in the lounge while Isabel is alone in the den. Alex is sitting reading on a deck chair.

Alex looks towards the den and bounces his leg nervously before looking back towards his book. He looks over the same page for a few minutes before looking back towards the den and sighing. He looks at his page again and shakes his head before putting it down and standing up and walking over to the den. He chaps the door lightly before walking in.

"Isabel?"

Isabel looks up from the back of the den where she has a book reading it. She smiles at him. "Alex, hi."

He walks in and stands inside the door and looks at her. "Hi, what are you doing in here by yourself?"

Isabel looks at him and smiles sadly as she moves forward towards the edge of the cushions. "I...just thought that it would be easier in here..."

He looks at her and sits down. "You want to be alone?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's just weird without Max in here...I'm just feeling a little bit...alone in here, I guess."

She looks down shyly and he takes a deep breath and says gently. "You aren't alone in here..."

She smiles at him. "I know I'm not, I have Michael...but he has his own problems in here..."

He puts his arm around her shoulder and hugs her close to him. "You also have me, I want you to realise that. No matter what happens, you can lean on me..." He blushes slightly as he looks at her. "Please tell me that didn't sound as cliched to you as it did to me?"

She laughs gently. "Well, maybe a little..." She looks at him gratefully and leans her head into his shoulder as she adds. "I know you'll be there Alex, you have no idea how grateful I am that you and I can still be friends after everything that has happened."

He smiles tenderly as he leans his head over to the side slightly and their heads touch. He squeezes her shoulder gently and she smiles as he begins to talk. "I'm glad that you know that I'm here for you, Isabel. No matter what happens..."

She nods her head and sighs as she closes her eyes. "I know..."

He pulls her a little closer and sighs deeply as he closes his own eyes for a second before lifting his head reluctantly away from hers. 

Outside in the garden Liz is still busy with the decking. She has her arms extended on either side and she is singing gently as she walks along. Maria lifts her head and looks at her amused.

"Lizzie? You have been walking along that decking and singing that song for nearly an hour...are you not bored yet?"

Liz looks up and smiles at her before losing her balance and falling off the decking. "Maria, I was close to completing it that time."

Maria looks at her and grins. "What song are you singing?"

Liz smiles. "Dancing in the moonlight."

Maria nods her head. "Brody has been singing that all day. Okay, we have the song, now why are you walking the decking?"

Liz looks at her like its obvious. "I haven't reached the end yet."

Maria nods her head before she looks at her again. "You've been doing it for an hour and you haven't reached the end yet?"

Liz starts again. She speaks slowly as she takes careful steps. "It's curved and it's a lot of decking..."

"So you're going to walk that until you get right around it?"

Liz nods her head. "Uh-huh..."

Maria looks at her and smiles before laying back down next to Michael. She stays like that for a minute before sighing and standing up and walking over to the decking. She kicks her sandles off and stands with her arms extended and taking slow steps. 

"Lizzie? I bet you I will get round all this before you do."

Liz stops half way round and looks at Maria. "What do you bet?"

"Hmm, if I win you give me your sunglasses, and if you win...I'll cook you dinner and I'll cover the first night shift at the Crashdown when we get out of here. That'll let you and Max have a little alone time?" Maria grins at her.

Liz looks at her. "You have been after my sunglasses since we came in here. I can't believe you forgot yours."

Maria looks at her. "But I sunbathe more than you do! C'mon, I'll cover the first 2 night shifts..."

Liz looks like she's considering it before she call's back. "You cover the first night and then the first weekend nightshifts, plus you give me that belt."

Maria looks at her disbelievingly. "Oh come on! All that for a stupid pair of sunglasses?"

Liz lifts the sunglasses of her eyes and sits them on her head. "You know what's great about these sunglasses? They double as a very fashionable hair accessory."

Maria looks at her with her mouth open. "Liz! Come on..."

Liz rolls her eyes. "Fine, if you win you get the sunglasses and I'll work the first night."

Maria grins. "Okay, let's try it. You need to start again."

Liz jumps off and walks over. "You should know that I'll win, I have been practising and I really want the belt."

Maria smirks at her. "You'd like to think that you'd win."

5.36pm

Laurie and Michael are outside in the garden. Tess is drying some washing using the mangle. Isabel, Alex and Liz are all preparing dinner. Maria is sleeping in the lounge. Kyle is in the boys room alone and Brody is playing a card game alone on the kitchen table.

Liz is wearing the belt she earlier won of Maria and is chopping tomatoes as Alex laughs with Isabel. He sighs and yawns loudly as he rubs his injured arm. "Man, I'm tired today..."

Isabel looks at him concerned. "Is your arm still giving you pain?"

He smiles weakly and nods his head. "Just a little sometimes...I think I might have jerked it earlier when we had the egg fight."

Isabel nods her head. Liz looks at him. "Alex? You really don't need to help out..."

Alex looks at her and puts a sad expression on. "You're throwing me out the kitchen? Again?"

Liz smiles at him. "No, what I meant is if you need to go lie down. Me and Isabel can make dinner."

Alex jumps down and hugs her lightly. "Thank you Liz..." Before smiling warmly at Isabel as he walks out the kitchen. He walks a few steps before turning around. "You guys need any help...there's your man." He indicates towards Brody who looks up from the table.

"You what?"

Alex taps him on the shoulder as he passes. "Make sure the girls don't burn the kitchen down, you know what like they are when I'm not with them."

Alex grins at the girls as he disappears. Isabel smiles at him broadly before getting back to to chopping the herbs. Liz looks at her.

"How are you feeling Isabel?"

Isabel doesn't move. "I'm...okay, I feel a bit better today than I did yesterday. Alex has been great."

Liz nods her head. "Yeah, he's a great guy. Both him and Maria have been great..."

Isabel looks down at her knife sadly. "What do you think Max's first couple of nights back in the real world were like? I hope my mom and dad are ok."

Liz smiles sadly and sighs as she answers. "I bet he was having fun..."

Isabel nods her head sadly.

Alex walks in the bedroom to lie down and see's Kyle. "Hey Kyle, what's up?"

Kyle looks up from his book and smiles at Alex. "Hey Alex, just reading. What are you up to?"

Alex holds up his arm and sits on his bed. "My arm is a little sore. I think I might have hurt it this morning pummeling you guys."

Kyle puts his book down. "You'd like to think you pummeled us wouldn't you?"

Alex nods his head. "Well, you guys got hammered but it became a bit of a free for all at the end."

Kyle nods in agreement. Alex sighs loudly. "So what are you doing in here by yourself?"

Kyle shrugs his shoulders. "At least in here I can get a little peace without the nippy comments from Isabel and Michael."

Alex looks at him. "They still at it?"

Kyle nods his head. "After I made the coffee earlier, Michael was his usual quiet self when he said to Isabel that a trained monkey could make a better cup."

Alex shakes his head. "They're just upset. I mean, Michael is "Mr. Personality" at the best of times, but Isabel is just upset."

Kyle looks at him. "I was thinking of hiding the tabasco sauce, but that wouldn't be good since then Tess couldn't have it." He smiles shyly as well. "Plus, I must admit to liking it as well."

Alex screws his face up in a horrified expression. "Please tell me you're kidding?"

Kyle shakes his head. "Nope...I'm kinda hooked..."

Alex shifts uncomfortably. "I tried it once, just out of curiosity. Gah...it was the most disgusting thing."

They sit in silence before Alex looks at Kyle. "So, are you going to talk to them?"

"Not if I can help it."

Alex looks at him. "That's not going to help."

Kyle looks back at him. "I tried to talk about it last night but you know what they are like sometimes..."

Alex shakes his head. "I'll talk to Isabel if you want? As I said she's just upset and venting..."

Kyle looks at him seriously. "Maybe, but it's not you that she's venting on. I don't care anyway, as I said to Big Brother, I only really care what certain other people in here think of me..."

Alex nods and smiles at him. "You don't have to put up with crap of anyone, if they dish it out they should be prepared to take it."

Kyle gets up of his bed and walks towards the door. "Yeah, they should. I'll see you later, better go face the music..."

Alex lies down on his bed as Kyle disappears out the door leaving him alone.

Outside in the garden Laurie is talking to Michael. Tess is still busy drying her clothes.

Laurie looks at Michael as she talks. "How are you feeling today?"

Michael looks at her and sighs. "I'm fine."

She looks at him awkwardly. "Are you still upset about Max?"

Michael shrugs his shoulders and looks at her. "I would have rather Kyle went out...he deserved to go."

Laurie sighs at him. "Michael..."

"Laurie you can think what you want, but he should have went and not Max."

Laurie shakes her head. "Fine, you can think what you want, but I don't want us to argue over it."

Michael nods his head. "Me neither..."

Laurie smiles at him and they sit in silence. She turns to Tess and call's her over.

Tess walks over. "Yeah?"

Laurie looks at her. "Are you busy? Because if you're not then I was hoping I could talk to you both about an idea I've been having."

Tess smiles and sits down and Michael sits forward expectantly. "What do you want to talk about Laurie?"

Laurie smiles at Michael and then at Tess as she takes a deep breath. "Well, you both know that I live out in Arizona, the thing is that..."

She looks at both of them and smiles shyly. "The thing is that I don't think I have anything left that's worth living there for, you know, all my family is no longer there..."

Michael nods his head and asks gently. "What do you think you might want to do then Laurie?"

Laurie takes another deep breath as she continues. "Well...I was thinking that I might move, and I was considering maybe moving to Roswell..."

Tess smiles at her broadly and a slow smile spreads over Michael's face. Laurie looks at this and smiles.

"So...what do you two think? You think it could work?"

Tess smiles at her. "I would love you to move closer, it would be horrible if you were living away in Arizona."

Laurie smiles at her gratefully and then turns to Michael who is looking at her happily. "Well, I'm not going to pretend that I wouldn't be happy to see you closer, so you could say that I think it's a good idea."

Laurie leans up and hugs him tightly before sitting back down. "Whoo, so I could become a Roswell resident. That's...weird."

Tess smiles at her reassuringly. "I wouldn't worry about it, I travelled right around the country with my guardian as I grew up and that was harder, Roswell was my first real home and it was...it was hard at first, but I soon got used to it." She looks down and rubs her head before she continues shyly. "Well, maybe not that soon, it took a while for people to accept me. But you've already got a whole load of people who like you...so it should be easier for you."

Michael looks at them. "Well, I'm not going to say that Roswell is the most exciting place on the planet." He sighs as he continues. "I wanted to leave it for years...I wanted to go and find things...but now..." His voice becomes quieter. "Now, I'm not so sure. Now, I couldn't really see myself any place else..."

Laurie looks at him and smiles. "So you both think that it might be a good idea?"

Tess nods her head in affirmation. "Definately!"

Michael smiles at her. "If your sure...then I think it's a good idea."

10.08pm

Alex, Kyle and Tess are all talking quietly in the conservatory. Brody and Maria are talking in the lounge as Michael watches from the dining table as him, Laurie, Isabel, and Liz all play monopoly. 

Brody is listening as Maria talks loudly. "And she took my belt!"

Liz call's over from the table without looking up. "You lost the bet, Maria."

Maria looks at her. "But you took my favourite belt!"

"You wanted my favourite sunglasses!"

Brody smiles at Maria. "You didn't bring sunglasses with you?"

Maria looks at him. "If you're going to be technical then no, I didn't...but I thought Liz would share more!"

"Maria, you've wore the glasses more than I have...just accept that you can't keep your balance as well as I can and I'll maybe let you borrow my belt sometime." Liz smirks.

Maria turns to Brody. "She was practicing for an hour."

"How long did it take for Liz to win?" Brody asks.

Maria sighs. "She got to the end after what, 50 minutes?"

"Give or take..." Liz call's over.

Michael roll's his eyes. "You two must really suck at that."

Maria looks at him. "It's hard...it's very curvy!"

Brody smiles sympathetically. "Maybe you should try and win the belt back? Liz would give you a re-match."

"No she wouldn't, unless it was for that purple top you have in with you," Liz call's over.

Maria shakes her head and puts on a whiny voice. "Liz!!!"

Michael sighs as he looks at her. "Liz, agree with her before she does that super-sonic thing..."

Liz looks at her and smiles. "I said I'd give her a re-match, all she has to do is bet her top..."

Maria smiles at her before sitting down and looking at Brody. "Do you see that, you wouldn't give those terms to your best friend would you?"

Brody smiles. "Well, I..."

Maria cuts him of. "Exactly." She pats his arm as she turns around to look at Liz. "See?"

Liz shakes her head and Maria turns back around on the chair and sighs as she lays her hand on Brody's arm. "It's no use Brody, Liz is stone-cold when it comes to bargaining."

Michael glares over at them as Maria smiles at Brody. He roll's the dice angrilly and it roll's of the end of the table.

"Nice one, Michael." Isabel says as she picks up the dice of the floor. She hands him the dice and he rolls them again without taking his eyes of Maria and Brody.

"You got a 7." Laurie says helpfully.

Michael looks at his marker and loudly moves it along the 7 spaces hiting each space hard before stopping.

"Bad luck Michael, you go to jail."

Michael glares at Liz as she says it cheerfully. "Liz? You could sound a little less happy about that."

Liz smiles and apologises as Maria laughs loudly from the couch. Michael looks at her and then to Brody who is smiling as he talks to her.

"Hey. Some of us are trying to concentrate here!" He glares at Brody who looks back at him apologetically.

"Sorry Michael, are you winning? Because you don't seem to be moving your...car."

Michael glares at him some more before muttering quietly so that it's inaudible to Brody and Maria. "No, I'm in jail for running amok and killing an annoying Englishman."

Liz and Laurie look at him disapprovingly and he rolls his eyes and call's over to Brody with a false cheery voice. "No Brody, I'm in jail at the moment."

Brody nods his head. "That explains a lot then..."

He sits back down and begins talking to Maria and Michael roll's the dice again while watching the two of them intently.


	24. Day 25 News Articles

*As some episodes are still unfinished I'm putting up the news articles we had about what is happening inside the house on that day*

News Articles for Day 25

[Broken Things]

Isabel & Laurie had a spat this morning over a broken hairdryer that had hidden meanings to Alex! When Tess accidently broke Isabel's hairdryer Laurie was caught by Isabel holding the broken object. The duo soon became involved in a heated argument and it wasn't long before Tess realised that the real source of the argument was Alex, as Isabel vented her hurt over the prospect of losing the young musician's affections, while Laurie vented her fraustration over trying to hold back hidden feelings for the bass player.

Whether either girl will call a truce or hold onto Alex's heart while inside the house remains to be seen!

[Housemates nominate]

The housemates have nominated for the third time today. Although some housemates were reluctant to go through the process again others seemed to have no problems deciding who they wanted to vote off. As the group sat sombrely waiting on their names to be called, even Maria and Alex's attempts to lighten the atmosphere failed.

After the nomination process finished the group splintered off where some refused to talk about the process blaming it on being "unfair". 

Big Brother can exclusively reveal that 2 housemates will face the public vote tomorrow, and this is how the housemates voted:

Alex - Michael & Brody

Brody - Michael & Isabel

Isabel - Laurie & Maria

Kyle - Isabel & Michael

Laurie - Isabel & Brody

Liz - Michael & Tess

Maria - Isabel & Tess

Michael - Brody & Kyle

Tess - Isabel & Michael

Both Isabel & Michael received 5 nominations each and will face the public vote.

[Unloading]

It's been a hard few days for Kyle in the house. After Max's eviction he found himself public enemy number 1 with some of the other housemates and after days of putting up with being cut out from the group it seems the young Buddhist has finally had enough.

Tonight he and Alex talked about the events in the house and Kyle complained that he felt like he was being punished for staying. He said that even though he had tried not to rise anymore to the baiting he had been recieving, that it was hard sometimes, because even he has his limits.

Alex listened sympathetically to his friend and as they finished Kyle confessed that he was glad he'd stayed but that he felt bad because of how some of the others had handled it. Alex replied by reminding Kyle that the nature of the game was a cruel one but that they all came in here to go as far as they could and that they all came in here on their own and that they would leave that way as well. 

The two housemates talked most of the evening and when they came in Kyle seemed happier. But will the housemates eventually push Kyle too far? Keep watching Roswell's Big Brother to find out.

[Late Night Session]

Liz came into the Diary Room at 3am last night to talk about the growing tension within the house, and admitted that she is still missing Max. She told Big Brother how it was hard to be separated from Max as they had only just recently reunited.

She also said that she was finding some of the tension hard to deal with. She felt that some of the housemates are now finding it hard to get along.

Will Liz be able to find a moment's peace in the house? Roswell's Big Brother will keep you informed!


	25. Day 26

[Day 26 - 7.48am]

[Day 26 in the Big Brother House. Liz is asleep on the couch in the lounge after speaking to Big Brother early this morning. Michael is the only housemate out of bed.]

Michael walks out the boys room and notices Liz asleep on the couch. He stops and looks at her for a second before walking over to her and covering her with a blanket. As he watches her for a second he shakes his head and walks away towards the kitchen. As he stands in the kitchen he quietly makes himself something o drink and walks out to the garden. 

He sits outside for a while as Liz wakes up. She rubs her eyes and sighs. She sits up and see's the blanket around her and looks around to see if anyone else is up. She walks over to the kitchen and she notices Michael sitting out in the garden. She looks at the clock before walking outside with the blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"'Morning, Michael." She says sleepily as she walks over to the seats.

Michael turns to look at her. "Hey. How's it going?"

Liz smiles weakly as she sits down beside him. "I'm okay, actually."

Michael looks at her for a second before turning away and looking straight ahead. "You slept out on the couch, so I'm assuming you were up last night?"

Liz sits in silence and nods her head before speaking quietly. "I...I couldn't sleep."

Michael nods his head knowingly. "Still missing him?"

Liz looks down and doesn't say anything. Michael turns around to look at her. "It's okay, you know? I'd probably feel the same if I was in your position. Actually, I'd probably feel worse..."

He looks down and smiles sadly before turning to Liz. "At one point we'll all lose someone in here and it just sucks but...that's how it goes."

Liz looks at him and nods her head sadly. "I know...but, it's still hard, you know?"

She bows her head and her eyes water slightly. Michael notices this and stands up and walks over to her and hugs her awkwardly. "Things will get better in here, we've only a few weeks left. You at least have Alex and Maria in here with you, some of us aren't that lucky."

Liz smiles as he pulls back and sits on his seat. "I know...I know I do. Thank you Michael."

Michael shrugs his shoulders as she stands up. "No problem."

She smiles at him and walks in the house and he takes another drink out of his cup. "No problem..."

[11.26am]

[All the housemates are all out of bed. Alex, Kyle and Brody are out in the garden kicking the soccer ball about. Michael is sitting on the decking reading a book. All the girls are still in the house. Maria, Isabel and Liz are all in the kitchen as Tess and Laurie sit and talk in the conservatory.]

"You are kidding me? I love that film too!" Laurie says as she turns to Tess.

"Nope, I loved that movie and I fell so in love with Ewan McGregor..." Tess replies.

Maria call's over from the kitchen. "What movie is that?"

Tess kneels on her seat and looks over to the other 3 who are now walking over towards them. "Moulin Rouge, I was just saying that I fell in love with Ewan McGregor in that."

As they arrive the other three girls nod their heads in approval. "I know what you mean, that voice and then at the end..." Maria sighs loudly and places a hand over her heart but is cut off before she can add anything else as most of the girls all look at her with the same sad expression.

"No, Maria! You can't say anything in case people haven't seen it!" Liz says as she indicates to the camera's. 

Maria looks at her and nods her head resigned. 

"I loved his version of Your Song...and I loved the costumes." Isabel says as she sits down. 

Liz nods her head in agreement and sighs loudy as she sits down as well. "The dance that they do when he sings is so romantic."

Laurie nods her head and both her and Tess turn back around in their seats and the 4 of them give a collective sigh. 

Maria looks at them and smiles. "You know what I loved from that movie? I loved their version of Lady Marmalade. It made me want to go and buy a corset..."

Liz grins at her. "I remember that, we watched the music video and she started calling around all these stores to see how much it would cost. We only stopped when her mom came in and explained in excrutiating detail what happened sometimes when you wear it."

Maria rubs her ribs instinctively. "Yeah...very excrutiating. Anyway, apart from the outfits, which I love, I loved the song so much!"

She walks towards the door and begins to sing. 

"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge..."

As she reaches the door some of the others start to sing along and she turns around and grins.

"I'm assuming that all of you know the words don't you?" The four other girls nod in reply.

"Yeah, I was singing it constantly after I saw the movie." Laurie replies.

Maria walks over to them with a deep smile. "I have the best idea for something fun to do!"

The others lean close to hear what she's saying.

Outside in the garden Kyle, Alex and Brody are standing around in a circle each taking turns to play keepie uppy with the ball. Alex has the ball and is trying to bounce it on his knee.

"Come on Alex! You need to get more than 4 bounces! Brody can get it into double figures."

Alex grits his teeth and bounces the ball 4 times but before he can get his knee up for the 5th time the ball bounces away. He swears loudly and walks up to the ball and kicks it hard against the wall.

"I hate soccer!!!"

Brody smiles at Kyle as he walks over to Alex. "That's only because you are so bad at it though..."

Kyle picks up the ball and walks back over towards Brody. "Come on Alex, at one point you'll improve."

Kyle proceeds to bounce the ball for 6 and only stops when Alex hits him on the back as he walks over knocking him off balance. Kyle turns to him and Alex puts an innocent expression on.

"What?"

"You cheated!" Kyle says accusingly as he picks up the ball.

"Me? I don't cheat..."

Kyle is about to reply but is interupted when the girls walk out and stand on the table. He quickly looks between Alex and Brody before he walks over in front of them.

"What are you doing?"

The girls begin to sing in unison and he looks on puzzled but amused.

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Maria grins at him before she nudges Tess who struts forward towards the edge of the table and begins to sing as she dances suggestively.

He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street

She leans down and sings to Kyle seductively.

She said, Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh

Kyle drops the ball he was holding and exhales sharply as Tess steps back. Alex and Brody walk over and Michael stands up from his seat to watch as the 5 girls sing the chorus.

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Alex and Brody grin and both of them cheer encouragingly as the girls continue.

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

Isabel steps forward and begins to dance and Brody whistles appreciatively as Michael walks over to join them. Michael looks uncomfortable as Isabel dances provocatively and she smiles at Alex who smiles back as she starts to sing.

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah!

All the girls join in the chorus again and continue to dance suggestively. Michael mutters something inaudible and Brody nudges Alex to draw his attention to Kyle who is staring at Tess who is grinning back at him.

After the chorus the girls all look at each other and grin as they sing in unison, complete with dance moves.

He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes gettin' love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade

Brody and Alex clap loudly as Maria walks forward. She winks at Michael as a small smile creeps on his lips as she starts to sing.

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Liz walks forward and smiles shyly as she sings.

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Alex and Brody cheer loudly at her and she blushes furiously as Laurie walks forward. She dances suggestively and Michael shakes his head and looks down uncomfortably. She smiles at Alex briefly and he smiles back as she begins to sing.

Livin' the grey flannel life  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

The 5 girls all walk forward and sing the chorus loudly.

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (CMon! uh)

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

The boys cheer and whistle loudly as the girls finish. The girls blow them kisses and bow before they jump of the table to the applause of all the boys. Tess smiles as she walks past Kyle into the house. Kyle watches her walk in and Alex and Brody walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"That was smooth there, Kyle..." Alex grins as Kyle watches Tess disappear.

"I have no idea what your talking about..." Kyle says quietly.

Brody smiles at Alex and picks up the ball. "Leave the boy alone, Alex. He was clearly unaffected by the performance."

Kyle looks at both of them and shakes his head as he takes the ball and walks back. "You both have no idea what you're talking about."

Brody and Alex look at him. "Uh-huh, sure."

[5.35pm]

[Big Brother has gathered the group in the lounge to announce this weeks nominations.]

The group sit in awkward silence. Laurie, Kyle and Tess all sit on one couch as Michael, Maria and Isabel sit on the other couch. Brody sits on the chair and Liz sits on the cushions. Alex sits on the exercise ball and looks at Liz who is sitting alone before standing up and sitting down beside her. She smiles at him gratefully and he smiles.

"You know that ball becomes less fun when you sit on it every week. Down here is a nice change." 

Liz takes his hand and Maria smiles at him proudly.

They all sit in silence until Big Brother's voice can be heard.

*This is Big Brother, the housemates up for nomination this week are...*

Laurie looks at everyone and smiles reasurringly at Michael. "Well guys...good luck."

The others all take a deep breath and Maria leans in close to Michael. "Good luck Michael..."

*Isabel and...*

Alex's head snaps up and he looks shocked as he looks at Isabel, Michael shakes his head and looks at her as she smiles at them both weakly.

Maria clutches Michael's hand tightly and Tess grabs a hold of Kyle's hand and squeezes it. Michael closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

*Michael.*

As the name is said the group sits in silence before Michael sighs loudly and stands up and walks over to Isabel and hugs her tightly. Alex stands up and walks over to them and as soon as Michael finishes hugging her he turns to Maria and Alex hugs Isabel tightly with his good arm. 

"I can't believe you've been nominated Izzy..." He says softly as she closes her eyes tightly as they hug.

Laurie looks at them both before she looks down guiltilly and shakes her head before standing up and walking over towards Michael.

Michael see's her and smiles at her. As she hugs him tightly she whispers. "Maybe it'll be 3rd time lucky again?"

He nods his head as he watches Isabel walk off to the girls room alone. Alex looks on sadly and goes to follow her before Liz stops him. "Just give her a little time, it's a lot to take in."

He shakes his head and forces a smile. "Yeah, I know..."

He sits down on the seat and Michael walks away towards the boys room. Tess looks at Laurie who looks sad and walks over to her. 

"You okay Laurie? You're supposed to be happy when you don't get nominated you know?"

Laurie nods her head and then looks over at Alex who is now sitting with Kyle. "I know I am, but that's a bit easier said than done today..."

Liz hugs Maria who looks sad. "I don't get it, what is it about him that makes you want to keep getting him out?"

As no one answers she pulls away from Liz's embrace and walks towards the boys room to see Michael.

As she walks in she smiles. "Michael?"

He sighs loudly. "In here."

She walks over to him and sits down beside him on the bed. "I know you are. How are you feeling?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Okay. I'm used to it by now."

She takes his arm and wraps her arms around it. "Please tell me what you're feeling. Are you angry?"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine Maria, I knew I would be up again. I just wish it wasn't against Isabel..."

She puts his head on his shoulder. "I know..."

He sighs loudly as he leans his head on top of hers and she bites her lip guiltilly.

Out in the lounge only Alex, Kyle and Brody are sitting now. Kyle looks at Brody and then to Alex.

"You ok?"

Alex nods his head and looks at them both. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't expect Isabel to be up yet you know?"

Brody looks at him. "You had your own ideas about who deserved to go?"

Alex shakes his head. "No...no. We'll all have to go eventually I guess. It's not that I want rid of anyone else...it's just..."

"Just you would rather it hadn't been Isabel?" Brody asks.

Alex nods and then shakes his head. "I don't know...I don't know..." He stands up and walks towards the girls room. As he walks away Brody turns to Kyle.

"That's one confused guy..."

Kyle nods his head in agreement. "Very confused..."

Alex walks towards the room and knocks the door gently. "Isabel?"

She is sitting on the bed and as she hears his voice she takes a deep breath. "Alex?"

"Can I come in?"

She smiles and turns. "Sure, come on in."

He walks in and heads towards her slowly. She moves over to allow him to sit down. The pair of them sit in silence for a moment before Alex begins to talk quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

Isabel avoids his gaze and looks down at her hands. "I'm fine."

He sighs. "I thought we agreed that you didn't need the line with me?"

She smiles at him warmly. "I know I don't need a line. That's why I'm telling you the truth. I'm fine, a little bit...shocked, well, not shocked but...I just didn't expect to be up against Michael."

He nods his head. "That would be weird for you."

Isabel nods her head. "It's just...at least if I were to go, Max would be there, but if I was to stay?"

He smiles at her and takes her hand gently. "Whatever happens you will be fine."

She sighs. "Yeah, maybe."

They sit in silence for a minute before Isabel looks at him as she forces a laugh. "You'll be glad to get rid of me if I go...I always end up unloading on you, I know that can't be fun for you..."

Alex looks at her seriously and squeezes her hand a little tighter. "I'd never be glad if you went. As I said before, I care about you Isabel...why would I want you to go?"

She smiles at him and looks at him tenderly. "How come you always know how to say the right things to make me feel better?"

He looks at her and brushes the side of her face with his hand and smiles. "I don't always say the right things...sometimes I get things wrong."

She looks at him and asks gently. "Like what?"

He sighs and looks at her and begins to speak. "Sometimes...I make bad dec..."

He is cut off as Laurie walks in the room. Alex stops as he looks at her and Isabel looks shocked at her. Laurie looks at the two of them and apologises quickly before she walks out. Alex looks after her and then looks back to Isabel who is looking after Laurie. 

She looks at him and asks sadly. "Do you want to go see if she's ok?"

Alex looks at her with a confussed expression. 

Isabel looks at him sadly. "I don't mind. You go..."

"I was talking to you, Isabel." He says gently.

"Yeah, you were...you were talking to me. Thank you." She looks down at their hands and smiles sadly before reluctantly pulling her hand away. 

He looks at her puzzled as she stands up. "I...I need to go make sure Michael is alright. Thanks for coming to speak to me Alex..."

She walks quickly to the door and as she stands with her back to him she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she speaks. "I know you might not think it sometimes but it means a lot to me..."

As she walks out the room she adds quietly. "So do you..."

Alex sits alone in the girls room. As Isabel disappears he lies down on the bed and look up at the ceiling. "Okay Big Brother, help me out here. What just happened here, because I sure as hell have no idea..."

[8.47pm]

[Alex is in the lounge with Kyle talking about the events of earlier and Laurie is sitting on the outside table talking to Tess. Isabel is in with Big Brother and Michael is out in the garden with Maria, Lliz and Brody.]

Alex sighs loudly as he lays his head against the couch. "And then she walked out..."

"She just walked out? You didn't say anything?"

Alex shakes his head. "No. She seemed fine, she said she wanted to go see Michael."

Kyle looks at him. "Maybe she did."

"Yeah, maybe it's just...it didn't seem like she did..."

Kyle sits up and looks at Alex. "Alex, what were you doing before Laurie walked in?"

Alex sits up and meets his gaze. "We were talking..."

"About?"

Alex looks down. "Nothing important."

Kyle shakes his head. "Why does it bother you then that she blew you off?"

"She didn't blow me off, and it doesn't bother me. I'm just worried about her."

Kyle looks at him. "Why? You said she was fine before Laurie walked in and you apparently didn't do anything to upset her."

"I didn't! Laurie walked out the door and Isabel had decided that I wanted to go after her."

"Did you?" Kyle asks quietly.

Alex shakes his head. "I don't know what you guys take me for, I was talking to Isabel, I wouldn't do that with anyone, especially not someone I care about. I wouldn't sit with someone and leave them to go off with someone else."

Kyle looks at him and smiles. "I know you wouldn't, but Isabel doesn't. Maybe she's seeing something that we don't. It must be hard for her..."

Alex sighs quietly. "Me and Isabel...we're...we're friends...that's it."

Kyle nods his head. "I know you are Alex, but you're "friends" with Laurie too..."

"So?"

Kyle sighs as he leans back against the couch. "Nothing...forget it."

Laurie leans back on the table and sighs. "I can't believe I did that to them. They were so close and I walked in on them."

She sighs loudly. "Isabel was nominated and I am practically responsible for that and then to add serious insult to injury..."

Tess looks at her. "They weren't doing anything, they were just talking."

Laurie looks at her. "Yeah, but...you didn't see it. They both looked at me like I was this intruder. Alex was shocked and Isabel just looked unhappy. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

Tess nods her head sadly. "Yes, I do. But the difference is that you can't get on with everyone...and maybe you do feel bad about Isabel and Alex but you aren't going to change anything there. Alex isn't going for anything with her."

"You didn't see it though Tess, I felt bad before hand but now..."

Tess looks at her. "What are you going to do? Stop being his friend? Is that fair on anyone? No, it's not. Stop laying down Laurie. You have nothing to apologise for. Nothing."

Laurie looks at her and smiles. "You won't let me away with wallawing in self-pity?"

Tess puts a resolved expression on her face. "Nope, just go in there and be yourself. This ducking out of someones way thing is a little bit..."

"Juvenile?"

Tess rolls her eyes. "Exhausting." She takes Luaries hand and smiles. "Look on the brightside, you'll be able to relive this all when we get out of here..."

Laurie begins to laugh. "Dear god, no. It's hard enough the first time."

Tess jumps of the table and Laurie looks at her. "Well, what we'll do is we'll meet up and go over it together and you can fast forward the bit's that I don't want to see and I'll fast forward the bits you don't want to see?"

Laurie jumps down of the table. "You realise how much we have planned when we get out of here? It's a good job I'm moving closer..."

They walk in the house and head over to the lounge. Tess smiles hello to Kyle who grins at her. Tess nudges Laurie and glares at her to talk.

"Hey Alex." She says shyly.

Alex leans his head up and looks at her. He smiles at her warmly as she sits down. "Hey Laurie...sorry about earlier."

Laurie looks at him and smiles reassuringly. "You have nothing to apologise for, I'm sorry I barged in on you and Isabel."

Alex shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "I was just discussing with Kyle the impromptu dance you girls done earlier. May I just say how talented you all are?"

Laurie and Tess blush as Alex smirks at Kyle. "What did you think Kyle? The girls were good movers weren't they?"

Kyle looks at Tess intently and she blushes slightly as she smiles sweetly at him. "I thought they were very good."

Laurie and Alex look at each other each of them roll their eyes in unison and they try and stifle a laugh. Alex looks at them and then ushers to Laurie. "I'm going to get a drink. Laurie? Could you give me a hand over with them? My hands still..."

She nods her head and walks over to the kitchen. As soon as they are both in the kitchen Alex whispers quietly. " Okay, how long before those two finally accept it?"

Laurie smiles. "I know...they would be perfectly happy in here by themselves. It's kind of funny."

Alex nods his head. He turns to Laurie and smiles slightly. "Laurie, you didn't have a problem earlier? You weren't upset?"

Laurie looks down for a second before she looks at him. "No, I wasn't upset. I felt bad about Isabel being nominated but that was all."

Alex relaxes a little. "That's good, because I was a little worried that I might have upset you."

She shakes her head and smiles at him. "You didn't upset me."

He nods his head and smiles. The pair of them stand together for a second looking at each other before Laurie looks away and walks over to the fridge to get the soda out it. She begins to talk quickly as she fills the glasses. "We better get this over for them...before they start that doing that starey thing again. I'm under instructions from Tess that if she does that I've to hit her until she snaps out it, though, the way they go I sincerely doubt it would have much affect..."

She walks over to the lounge leaving Alex himself. He watches her sit down and sighs loudly before muttering quietly. "Why can't my life be easy?" Before he walks over to the couch again.

[10.32pm]

[Maria, Liz, Laurie and Tess are in bed. Kyle and Brody are playing back gammon in the lounge and Michael and Isabel are sitting outside on the deckchairs.]

"I can't believe we're up against each other Michael." Isabel says sadly.

Michael nods his head. "I expected to be up...I just didn't expect the both of us to be up. I mean, I would go up against anyone before I'd go up against you. Well, nearly anyone."

She sighs as she looks at him. "How did Maria take it?"

He nods his head and shrugs his shoulders. "Fine, you know Maria...she was a little upset at the time."

Isabel smiles at him. "Well, you are Mr Invincible..."

He looks down and smiles at her. "Look on the brightside I guess, whatever one of us goes will get to see Max, and they will also get to watch this crap on tv instead of watching it."

Isabel raises an eyebrow. "Did I just hear Michael Guerin talk about a bright side? That's new...nice to see Maria at least makes you a little more optimistic."

Michael smiles before his expression quickly changes. " Isabel? Whatever happens, we'll keep going. It's only for a few weeks."

She nods her head and looks down. "I've been hearing that advice a lot recently..."

Michael looks at her and puts an arm around her shoulders. "Umm, it's not been easy in here for you...but, things will get better. As much as Whitman is turning into a real pain in the ass I know that he will be there for you if I...I go on Friday. Just don't be expecting anything else from him...you'll only get hurt and he won't even know it."

Isabel nods her head and smiles at him. "Am I not a bit too old for you to be giving me the older brother speel? You tried that before and you weren't very sucessful."

He sighs. "Yeah, but I figure you're probably less pig headed now." He stands up and walks away from her. "Just...take things as they come. No matter what."

She nods her head and he walks in the house leaving her alone. She turns and looks in the house and notices Alex in the kitchen. As their eyes meet he smiles at her and she smiles back before she turns away quickly and bites her bottom lip and mutters quietly. "Too long Isabel, you left it too long..."

As she takes a deep breath she hears the door beside her and see's Alex standing there. 

"It's pretty cold out here so I thought you could do with a blanket." He hands her the blanket and she smiles at him gratefully.

"Thanks." 

They stand in silence for a minute before Alex walks over towards the vacant seat. "It's a beautiful night tonight."

She nods her head as she looks up at the stars. "You can see everything tonight really clearly..."

He looks up from the seat and looks at the sky. "Yup, there isn't a cloud in the sky."

She sighs as she watches the sky, he looks at her. "Can you see anything?"

She smiles at him. "Well, if you look up there.." she points up and he arches his neck to look up. He squints his eyes and shakes his head. He stands up and grins at her shyly as he moves his chair a little closer to hers. 

"Can you see it yet?"

Alex looks at the sky. "Hey, the North Star, we saw that last time, and what do you call it is next to it? The cygnul constellation?"

She smiles at him and shakes her head. "Close...cygnus constellation."

He looks at her and smiles. "I was close." Before he looks back up towards the sky. "Okay, what else is out there that I should know Isabel?"

She smiles as she looks up. "Well, over there is Orion, I think we saw him before, and over there..."

In the house Brody looks at Kyle who is concentrating on the game. "How's Alex now?"

Kyle looks closely at the board. "Fine..."

Brody looks at him. "Umm, Kyle?"

Kyle glares at the board. "What?"

Brody smiles at him as he moves his marker to win the game. "I win, again."

Kyle rolls his head. "Dammit! I should have seen that."

Brody nods his head. "So what did you think of the girls dancing today? Truthfully this time."

Kyle glares at Brody. "I told you and Alex at the time, I thought it was fun..."

Brody grins at him. "I thought Maria was breathtaking, she stole the show."

Kyle was nodding his head along with Brody before he stopped and looked at Brody. "Maria didn't steal the show...Tess stole it right at the first verse."

Brody rolls his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Maria has such a powerful voice and natural charm that the table was hers."

Kyle looks at him and smiles forcefully. "You can think that if you want, I mean, you'd be wrong...but..."

"I would not be wrong! Tomorrow we'll ask Alex what he thinks...he'll clear it up."

Kyle stands up and looks at Brody. "We can do that if you want, or you could just admit defeat graciously. You're opinion on that matter sucks."

Brody stands up and smiles at Kyle. "We'll see tomorrow."

Kyle looks at him and smiles. "Yeah, tomorrow."


	26. Day 27

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has left reviews. I really appreciate it. Please remember though that this fic hasn't just been written and it was an interactive fic that last 64 days last year, and the actual readers got to vote as many times as they wanted using a poll on who should be evicted. So neither I or Sunnycouger choose who would leave the house. Our readers did. The votes you see on Eviction Fridays are real.

[Day 27 - 9.51am]

[Day 27 in the Big Brother House. All the housemates are awake. Tess, Liz and Alex are all sitting outside in the garden as Maria and Michael make breakfast. Kyle is getting ready in the boys room and Brody is sitting in the lounge while Laurie is in the girls room.]

Isabel walks out the shower and call's over to Brody. "Hey Brody, there's the shower."

Brody smiles at her gratefully. "Thanks." As he stands up and walks over to the shower. "Do you know what I would give for running hot water 24 hours a day?"

Isabel nods her head and walks towards the girls room. "Tell me about it, I always thought it was bad fighting with Max in the morning."

Isabel walks in the room and see's Laurie sitting on her bed putting her shoes on. Isabel stops at the door and walks over to her own bed. The two of them sit in silence for a minute. Isabel takes the towel of her hair and begins to brush it as Laurie continues to avoid her gaze.

They continue to sit in silence until Isabel stands up and walks over to Laurie's bed and stands awkwardly.

"Laurie?"

Laurie looks at her but doesn't say anything.

Isabel looks uncomfortable and continues talking. "I um...I wanted to apologise for what happened on Monday. I...I over-reacted about nothing, and I said things that I...maybe shouldn't have. I was, I was out of line."

She breathes deeply and looks at Laurie who is looking at her still in silence. Isabel shakes her head and walks away. "Whatever, I just wanted to let you know."

Laurie stands up and calls to her. "Isabel? I should apologise as well, I said things that was unfair. We both over-reacted...we both...we were both out of line."

Isabel turns and looks at her and walks over towards her again. "I want us to get along, Laurie. It's just hard in here..."

"There's no place to hide in here, that's what makes it so hard. But I agree, I really don't want us to have all that...tension."

Isabel nods her head and smiles sadly before she looks at her. "I know, but sometimes...that's easier said than done."

Laurie nods her head and replies quietly. "I know..."

Isabel smiles at her. "But I want to try. I want us to try and be friends in here."

Laurie smiles at her. "Yeah, me too."

The both of them stand in silence and Isabel smiles as she walks over to her bed to get her hairbrush. As she brushes her damp hair she picks up the towel. "You know what would be nice right about now?"

Laurie smiles at her a little. "A hairdryer?"

Isabel nods her head and sits down on her bed.

Out in the kitchen Maria is sitting on the work-top talking to Michael. "Why is it that it's always you and me that make the breakfasts?"

Michael looks at her. "No, I always make breakfast...you sit there and distract me."

Maria looks at him seriously. "Hey! I supervise...that's an important thing to be able to do."

Michael nods his head. "Sure it is."

He pours out a cup of coffee and hands it to her. She smiles at him gratefully. "Thank you spaceboy."

They stand in silence and Michael looks at her closely for a second. "Maria?"

"Yuh-huh? What is it?"

Michael looks at her. "I might be going out on Friday." 

She looks at him. "I know that, but I think you'll stay again."

Michael shakes his head. "I don't think so. If I go..."

Maria sighs and shakes her head. "Don't. I don't want a "be strong" speech, you won't be going on Friday."

Michael looks at her and lifts her chin so that she looks at him. "I won't give you the speech, I just want you to know that, if I go...I'll miss you and I'll be watching you."

She bites her lip and looks at him. "You won't be going..."

Michael smiles at her and stands up and kisses her on the forehead. "Maybe...but just in case, I wanted you to know that."

He takes her hand and she looks down and smiles sadly. He moves his head forward so both their heads are touching and they both stay like that for a minute. He takes a deep breath and moves away from her.

"Come on, we better get this ready so we can get some practice of the task, or else you guys could be eating egg's all week, and I know how much you would enjoy that."

He walks away and she looks after him sadly before taking a deep breath and forcing herself to smile. "Well, we do have some chickens out there if it gets really tough."

Michael keeps his back to her and smiles sadly as he looks at her carefully through the mirror. "I take it they would have to be really tough if you were going to consilder the mass slaughter of the chickens."

She grins at him. "Things wouldn't have to be tough for you to slaughter them would you?"

He looks at her through the mirror. "What makes you think that?"

She smiles at him. "Well...the fact that you hate them kinda indicates that."

He smiles at her innocently. "Why would you think that I hate them?"

Maria rolls her eyes and jumps down and walks over to him. She leans up and whispers in his ear. "Because you can lie to the others Spaceboy, but it doesn't roll with me."

He turns to her and forces himself not to smile. "Oh really?"

She grins at him as she wraps her arms around his waist. "Really."

He bows down and kisses her gently before pulling away. "Come on, we really need to get to work."

[11.14am]

[The girls are all sitting in the conservatory while Alex, Kyle, Michael and Brody are out in the garden playing poker at the outside table.]

Tess looks at them and smirks. "You know Laurie? We should probably accept the "lessons from the masters at one point." It's fun to watch Alex and Kyle try and explain the rules over and over and over again."

Laurie grins at her. "Do you think they have any idea?"

Liz looks at them both. "Any idea of what?"

Laurie shares a conspiratory look with Tess before she turns to Liz and smiles shyly. "We...um, well, we actually know how to play poker."

Liz looks at them confused and Maria and Isabel look at them interested. "You know how to play? So why do you need lessons?"

Tess looks at them and smiles. "Because it's fun watching them try and teach us stuff and them thinking that they are the "masters" when in reality we could take them. Plus it's hard for them to not get mad at us when we fool around."

Maria grins at them both. "You two have got a wicked sense of humour you know that?" 

Tess nods her head and Laurie looks down blushing as Maria continues. "You know, I think this could be a prime opportunity for a little bit of girl fun."

The others all look intrigued and lean in closer to Maria who whispers quietly. "Well, I know that me and Lizzie know how to play, and Laurie and Tess know how to play, what about you Isabel? You know how to play poker?"

Isabel nods her head. "I grew up with Max and Michael playing it constantly, I know just about all the tricks, if you know what I mean."

Maria, Liz and Tess all nod their heads and Maria continues quietly. "Well, what if we were to challenge the boys to a little game? Only with the stakes a little...higher?"

Tess and Isabel smile as she continues. "We have everything on our side, it would be interesting to see how they would deal to losing everything to a bunch of girls."

Liz looks at her. "Maria, is that good idea?"

Isabel, Laurie, Tess and Maria all look at her disbelievingly and she looks at them defensively. "What? I'm just thinking what happens if we're not as good as we think we are. We are on national tv..."

They all look at each other and nod their heads in agreement before Isabel speaks. "Well, in that case we take procautions."

They look at her confused. "Well, we know that we will generally beat them mostly, but just in case, we should wear as many layers as we can. I mean, I could go into my clothes just now and put a strappy top on, then a crop top, then a long shirt, then a pair of shorts then my trousers. Not counting my shoes, my socks, and a bandana or something. They would have to get through all that before they got close to seeing anything and they wouldn't even know."

The girls all grin and nod their heads in approval. Maria grins at them all. "So are we on?"

The girls all look at each other and nod their heads and laugh gently. "Yeah, lets do it. It's about time they got the smug grin of their faces." Liz says.

Tess looks outside. "Me and Laurie will ask for a game and we'll invite you guys to play and one of you can make the suggestion to up the stakes."

Maria nods her head. "Yeah, they'll be less suspicious then."

Outside, Kyle turns and looks in the conservatory to see the girls all huddled together and laughing. He looks puzzled and turns to the others. "Do you think the girls are up to something?"

Alex, Brody and Michael all turn to look at them and the girls all smile innocently at them. They sit back and Brody speaks. "No, they're okay, just doing that girly stuff..."

Alex looks at Kyle, "Maybe they are planning to do another dance?"

Kyle looks at them suspiciously. "They don't act like that unless they are planning something."

Michael looks at him. "Valenti, the girls know we will be looking out for any tricks, so just relax."

Tess and Laurie walk out the house. Tess smiles at Kyle and Alex. "What are you guys doing? Ooh, you have the 3 kings!"

Kyle looks at her disbelivingly and the other boys all throw their hands in. "Tess!"

Tess looks at him apologetically and puts her hand to her mouth. "Oh Kyle, I'm so sorry, I forgot I wasn't supposed to say! I'm sorry."

He looks at her and then to Alex and Brody who are stifling a laugh and he sighs. "It's ok..."

Tess looks at him and smiles at him. "I'm really sorry. I was just wondering whether or not you and Alex would maybe want to play me and Laurie later? We could ask the rest of the girls and you guys would play wouldn't you?"

Brody and Michael look up and she smiles at them hopefully. Brody smiles at her. "Sure, I'll play later."

"Michael?"

Michael sighs loudly and nods his head. "Sure thing, you can't be any worse than some of these guys."

Tess hugs Kyle quickly and smiles broadly. "Thank you! We'll do it after dinner!"

She grins at them before walking over and picking up the soccer ball and throwing it over to Laurie.

Inside Maria, Liz and Isabel watch the scene outside. Maria lets out a low breath. "She's good, she had me convinced that she didn't know anything."

The other two nod their heads in unison before Isabel stands up. "Let's hope she really does know what she's doing, or else this could be very embarrassing."

Liz and Maria nod their heads.

[2.38pm]

[It's time for the group to perform their weekly task. The housemates have been asked to remeber 20 facts about each of their fellow housemates, in which they will be asked 5 random questions relating to these facts. The group are only permitted to get 1 question wrong. They have gambled 75%of their weekly shopping budget on the tasks successful completion.]

The group watch the monitor on the wall, where they can see the person in the Diary Room. 

Tess sits in the Diary Room and taps her hands nervously against her knees.

*What is the name of Liz's mother?*

Tess smiles at the camera. "Nancy."

*What does Alex want most in life?*

"He wants to live a long and happy life with his friends and family near by." She grins at the camera and Alex nods his head in agreement as Big Brother asks her her final question.

*What did Brody study at college?*

"Brody studied software production and computer..." She closes her eyes and concentrates and Brody look at her on the screen. "Come on Tess..."

She takes a deep breath and starts again. "Brody studied software production and computer aided design. Or CAD."

*Thank you Tess, you may go.*

She jumps out the chair and walks quickly out the Diary Room. As she reaches the others she look at them expectantly. "Well, did I screw up? Brody?"

They all grin at her and she jumps up. "Whoo-hoo!"

[Michael is the next housemate called to the Diary Room for his 5 questions.]

*Who was the first person that Maria kissed?*

Michael looks directly at the camera. "John Langley."

Maria blushes and keeps looking as Michael is asked another question.

*What would Kyle buy first if he had a million dollars?*

Michael rolls his eyes as he answers. "He would buy tickets to every major sporting event and travel the world to see them all."

*If Liz had a time machine what period in time would she go back to?*

Michael smirks. "Liz wouldn't use it as she doesn't believe in changing the past."

Liz looks down shyly and Maria nudges her as Michael walks out. 

[Brody is the next housemate called to the Diary Room.]

He sits in the seat as Big Brother asks him the questions, which he answers the first 4 of correctly.

*What was the name of Liz's childhood pet?*

Brody looks up and his eyes widen. "Umm...she had a...hamster called..."

Liz bites her lip and her and Maria both bounce up and down. "Come on Brody..."

Brody closes his eyes in concentration. "Umm, her hamster was called...Ernie?"

Liz closes her eyes and grimaces. Brody walks out and looks at Liz. "It wasn't Ernie was it?"

She shakes her head. "It was called Einie. After Einstein..." 

Brody bows his head. "Sorry guys..."

The housemates look at him and some of them smile at him. Alex pats him on the back. "Don't worry about it Brody...one of us was always going to get one of them wrong."

[Big Brother call's Laurie into the Diary Room.]

*What is Alex afraid of?*

Laurie smiles as she answers. "He is scared of bald cats."

Alex looks down and the rest of the housemates start to snigger. He looks up at them. "What?"

Kyle shakes his head. "You're scared of cats?"

Alex shakes his head. "No! I'm scared of bald cats...there is a diffence. Normal cats are fine, bald cats are evil!"

*What is Isabel's favourite band?*

Laurie smiles. "It's Matchbox 20."

*Thank you Laurie, you may now leave.*

She smiles and walks out to the others.

[Maria is called to the Diary Room.]

*What was Laurie's favourite subject at school?*

Maria looks and bites her lip before answering. "I think it was...english?"

Laurie smiles as she nods her head as Maria leaves the Diary Room.

Maria walks out and looks at Laurie. "Please tell me that your favourite subject at school was English..."

Laurie nods her head as Liz is called in.

Liz sits down and smiles.

*What is the name of Brody's daughter?*

Liz smiles. "His daughter is called Sydney."

*How old was Laurie when she broke her arm?*

Liz smiles again. "She was 11 when she broke her arm."

*Thank you Liz, you can now leave the Diary Room.*

She walks out and looks at Maria and Alex. "Guys, they haven't been asking any of us questions about the three of us!"

Maria nods her head. "I think Big Brother is cheating us!"

Alex nods his head. "Well, they might ask me something about one of you guys."

Only Alex, Isabel and Kyle to answer the questions. Kyle is called to the Diary Room.

He sits down and smiles at the camera.

*Who is Liz's hero?*

"Liz's hero is her Grandma Claudia."

*What would Michael like to do when he leaves school?*

Kyle sighs. "Michael would like to travel around America on his bike for a year."

*Where is the one place in the world that Tess dreams of visiting?*

Kyle smiles as he answers. "She dreams about visiting Paris and then Rome."

Tess smiles at the screen as he answers the question right.

*What is Laurie's favourite colour?*

"Orange"

*If Isabel could only take one thing to a desert island, what would it be?*

Kyle sits forward as he answers. "She would take a photograph of her friends and family."

*Thank you Kyle, you can now leave the Diary Room.*

Kyle walks out towards the others and they all smile at him. Isabel is called to the Diary Room.

She sits down and looks at the video.

*What is Michael's favourite book?*

"Ulysses."

*What is Alex's favourite food?*

She smiles confidently at the camera. "That would be warm pancakes with hot maple syrup."

*What is Kyle's favourite song?*

"Umm, I think it's Time of Your Life by Greenday."

*How old was Tess when she had her first kiss?*

Tess looks down shyly as the others watch Isabel on the screen.

"She was 16."

*Thank you Isabel, you can now leave the Diary Room.*

"Thanks Big Brother."

[As Isabel has answered all her questions correctly, Alex must get all his questions correct in order to successfully pass the task.]

Alex is called to the Diary Room. As he sits down on the seat he waves into the camera before he bounces his legs nervously.

*What sports team does Brody support?*

Alex grins. "He supports Arsenal, a soccer team."

*What is Isabel most scared of?*

Alex looks into the camera and answers quietly. "She's afraid of being alone."

Isabel looks down and Michael looks at her reassuringly.

*Who does Kyle admire?*

"Kyle admires his dad."

*What is Tess' favourite band?*

Alex rolls his eyes and laughs gently as he answers. "It's unfortunately N*Sync."

*What is Michael's favourite tv show?*

Alex looks up and his eyes widen. He bites his lip and closes his eyes as he thinks. He sighs loudly and looks into the camera. "Umm..."

Outside in the lounge all the housemates are focusing on the screen. Kyle turns to Michael. "What is your favourite tv show?"

Michael looks at him. "Win Ben Steins Money."

Kyle shakes his head. "No wonder he's having it hard...one game show is the same as the next."

Alex is still concentrating on the chair. He bites his lip and then speaks. "I...I think, it's...Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?"

Outside the others all groan and sit down dejected as Alex walks out. He looks at them and sighs.

"I got it wrong didn't I? I'm sorry guys..."

He walks over and shakes his head. "That's it...75% gone." He leans his head back against the chair. Maria and Liz walk over to him and sit down either side of him.

"Don't worry about it Alex, that was a hard question. None of us would have got it right, would we guys?" Maria says.

All the housemates apart from Michael nod in agreement. Kyle looks at him. "Don't worry about it, it was a hard question."

Alex looks at him. "But it was the last question...we were so close."

Tess shakes her head. "It doesn't matter, we'll be fine."

Michael adds quietly. "Yeah, we'll all be fine, but you and Brody will be eating the crap out the garden..."

All the housemates look at him disbelievingly.

Maria smiles as she pats Alex's knee. "That's him just being humourous, you know Michael..."

Alex nods his head and looks at her. "Yeah, I do..."

Brody walks over to him and smiles reassuringly. "You weren't the only one who messed up...if I hadn't got the first one wrong..."

Isabel walks forward. "Okay, that's enough from you two. No one's to blame, so we failed it. We'll manage."

She looks at them and Brody and Alex both take a deep breath and force themselves to smile.

*This is Big Brother, this week's task is now over and the results will be announced shortly.*

Alex looks up at the camera. "Is there any point in extending the agony. Just tell us what we already know."

Kyle walks over to him. "C'mon Whitman, come outside and display your formidable soccer skills."

Alex groans as he gets up. "That'll be fun..."

[4.42pm]

[The group have spent the last hour together in the garden talking about what they want to do after they come out of the Big Brother House.]

Michael and Kyle are sitting on the deckchairs while the others all sit on the cushions that they brought outside. Alex is talking.

"What would I want to do personally? Umm, live life like an international rock star? You know, millions of dollars, fast cars even faster women?" He grins at them.

"Seriously Alex...what do you want to do?" Liz asks seriously.

"What do you mean seriously? Maybe I am being serious..."

Liz looks at him and he squints under her stare. "Okay, I'll play nice just turn of the death stare already."

Maria bursts out laughing and Liz grins at him. 

"After this, I want to study music. I would like to think that maybe one day I'll get a break and become this really famous bass-guitarist. If not, I guess I'll do something else...no idea what yet...but I'll think of something."

Maria smiles at him. "You'll make it, if for no other reason than because you have a beautiful, talented lead singer."

Alex looks at her and smiles mischievously. "Really? Who is that?"

Maria pouts and turns away and Liz grins at Alex. Laurie turns to Tess.

"What do you want to do after this Tess?"

Tess smiles shyly and looks at them. She shrugs her shoulders and sighs. "Honestly? I have no idea. I always thought my future was mapped out for me." She looks at Liz and smiles slightly before turning to Kyle as she continues. "But being in here, I've had a lot of time to think about what I want from the future." He holds her gaze and she smiles at him before turning back to Laurie.

"I have no idea what I want to do with my life. Maybe I'll go to college or something like Isabel is doing."

Isabel looks at her. "Yeah, college helps sort out your future apparently."

Laurie turns to her. "Are you looking forward to it?"

Isabel smiles slightly. "I'm a little bit scared if I'm honest...it's...weird. I was going for all the right reasons, but now...I'm not going to get the whole thing with my friends. I'm not going to have a senior prom, I'm not going to have a graduation party with some of you guys. I'm missing all that..."

Alex smiles at her. "You'll be fine. You'll be there 2 minutes and you'll have charmed the pants of them as much as you had at High School. It's our loss not having you there in the final year."

Liz nods her head and smiles at Isabel. "At least you'll be able to fill us all in on what to expect when we finally get to college."

Isabel nods her head and smiles. She turns to Laurie. "What about you Laurie?"

Laurie looks at her. "I...I'm moving closer to Roswell. I want to be close to my family." She smiles at Michael warmly. "Also, it will be nice to be closer to some of the people i've met in here." She looks at Tess, Kyle and Alex and smiles before she continues.

"But other than that, I want to go to night school, I want to try and get a career for myself at one point. I think it would be nice to have a job."

Brody smiles at her. "Well, if you ever get stuck you can work in the UFO centre during the holidays. We always get busy then and I think Max would appreciate the help."

Laurie smiles at him gratefully. "Thanks."

Brody shrugs his shoulders and smiles before turning back towards Maria.

[8.53pm]

[All the housemates are inside. The boys are sitting at the dining table waiting to play poker with the girls. The girls are getting ready in their room.]

The girls are all putting on extra layers underneath their clothes. 

"Okay, do I look chunky?" Maria asks as she stands in front of the mirror.

Isabel walks over to her. "You look fine, how many layers have you got on?"

Maria grins at her. "Well, I have this cardigan, a t-shirt, 2 vest tops, a bikini top and a bra on. Lower torso, I have my jeans, my tight black pants, my shorts and my underwear. Plus I have socks and shoes as well."

She gets a round of applause from the rest of the girls who are busy making sure that they have as much on as possible. Tess looks at Laurie. "Come on, we better go or else we'll never get started."

Laurie nods her head and the two of them walk out and head over towards the table. "Hey guys, you ready to play?"

Laurie smiles at them. "Yeah, we're thinking we might win today."

Alex and Kyle exchange a look and smile at them. Kyle says "Sure, ok, lets get started."

Before he gets a chance to deal Tess stops him. "Is it okay if I see if the other girls want to play? We could make it the team thing, girls versus the boys?"

The guys look and shrug their shoulders. Kyle looks at her. "Maybe we should mix the teams up a little? Make it a bit fairer?"

Tess smiles at him. "No, it's okay, me and Laurie have been teaching the other girls how to play. Well, Isabel already knew how to play but we'll do well."

Kyle rolls his eyes and sighs. "Sure, fine then...do it your own way."

Laurie smiles. "I'll go see if the girls want to play."

She runs into the girls room and smiles at the rest of the girls. "Come on guys, we're on."

The girls all look at each other a little apprehensively. "They better be as good as they said they are."

"Don't worry Maria, as I said earlier, I know all the tricks." Isabel smiles as they walk out.

The girls all sit down and they play normal poker for a few games, which the girls lose. The boys grin at each other before Alex asks.

"Come on, we'll mix the teams up and that will give you more of a chance.."

Maria shakes her head. "You know what it is? We aren't playing for anything so there's no desire to win...maybe if we upped the stakes?"

Alex looked at her puzzled. "Maria, we have no money..."

Maria smiles. "Well, maybe if we were scared of losing something if we lost? You know, maybe our clothes?"

The guys all collectively look at the girls. Tess turns to Maria. "Maria! What if we loss...we'll be..."

"Naked. Yes we would." Maria smiles at her and Tess hrugs her shoulders. "I hope you know what you're doing...."

Alex clears his throat and looks at the girls seriously. "Guys, we're on national tv...do you really want to lose...everything?"

Maria looks at him. "We won't lose everything."

Michael looks at her. "Maria, no offence but you guys suck. You'll be wearing nothing pretty soon."

Isabel joins in. "We don't mind, as Maria said, we need to up the stakes."

Michael shakes his head and looks at the other boys. "They want to play let them play, they're big girls."

The girls all smile nervously and the boys look at them. "Are you girls sure? Because we won't be taking it easy on you?"

Kyle looks at them all individually but his eyes rest on Tess as he asks. They all smile and he shuffles the cards. "Okay then."

[10.22pm]

[The housemates are still playing poker at the table. ]

Kyle looks at his hand nervously as Tess looks at hers. Kyle and Alex have lost most of there clothes apart their boxers. The rest of the boys are in various states of undress with all of them having lost their shirts and shoes. Alex looks over Kyle's shoulder to inspect his hand. The girls do the same with Tess's hand. The girls have lost a few layers of clothing but are still relatively clothed. Isabel is wearing a long shirt and Tess is wearing lycra shorts and a t-shirt.

Kyle whispers to Alex. "They cheated us, we've been teaching them to play and they pretended they sucked."

Alex looks at the girls. "They lured us into this, they've lost as many games as we have but they were..."

"Prepared?"

Tess looks at him. "You gonna show Buddha boy?"

Kyle glares at the girls. "You are a bunch of cheats you know that?"

The girls all look like they are considering what he's saying before nodding their heads in agreement. Tess smiles at him. "I know...but it's only because we wanted to impress the "masters", has it worked?"

Kyle takes a deep breath and looks at Alex, Brody and Michael who are now behind him. Brody looks at him. "I don't think she can beat that."

Kyle looks at him and exhales sharpy. "You better be right." As he puts his hand down. "Full house."

Tess looks over at the hand and sighs. She smiles at him warmly. "Well played Kyle. You beat me, I only had a flush."

The girls smile at her and take their seats and the boys cheer at Kyle. As Tess takes her t-shirt off to reveal a crop top, Kyle looks down awkwardly. Tess smiles at him. "Kyle? You ok?"

Kyle looks at her shyly. "Yeah. I was just thinking that maybe we should quit this, you girls are getting down a little far and you know what some guys are like..."

Tess smiles at him tenderly. "No, we're fine. We can handle ourselves..."

Michael looks at Maria, Laurie and Isabel. "I agree with Valenti, we can call it quits."

Maria sits down and deals the cards. "No way, we're winning. You guys are too sensitive."

[11.03pm]

[The housemates are still playing poker.]

Alex and Kyle are still as they were previously, with Kyle avoiding looking at Tess as they play. Him and Alex are the only two boys still in the hand and they are playing against Tess and Liz. Isabel, Laurie and Maria are all looking over their shoulders and Kyle and Alex exchange a look. Kyle whispers very quietly to Alex. "I don't like this, we are going to get creamed."

Alex nods his head and asks for 2 cards. He takes his cards and shakes his head before throwing his hand in and walking behind Kyle to see his cards. Kyle asks for 1 card which Maria deals him. Liz and Tess whisper quietly and they both take one card each. Tess looks at her hand and then to Kyle who is looking at her and she smiles slightly. She looks at him and she bites her lip and her expression changes gently and she throws her hand in the deck. Maria and Isabel look at her.

"What are you doing?" Maria asks loudly.

Tess shrugs her shoulders as she avoids looking at Kyle. "I couldn't have beaten him, he would have beat me."

Isabel is about to say something before Liz calls them over. "Okay, I'm going with this..." The other girls nod and the boys all look at Kyle. 

"Come on Kyle, this is not the time for you to lose."

Kyle turns to Alex and shakes his head. "You think? I'm only wearing boxer shorts here."

Liz puts down her hand and the girls look on exitedly. "Full house, 3's over 7's."

The colour drains from Kyle's face and the rest of the boys take a step back sadly. He looks over at the cards and then lays his own cards down. "Flush..."

The girls all cheer loudly and he looks on embaressed. Tess stands up and smiles. "Okay, we know we won...so we can let Kyle away with it. We know that he lost. He doesn't have to..."

The girls shake their heads. "You can't back out the game." Isabel says as she looks at Tess.

Tess smiles and tries again. "Yeah, but this is on national tv...the guys wouldn't have made us do it."

Maria looks at her as she looks desperately at Kyle. "They would have."

Kyle looks at her and smiles awkwardly. She smiles at him shyly and turns away and walks over to the kitchen. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything Kyle? Or any of you?"

They shake their heads and Kyle closes his eyes as he stands up. Alex looks on awkwardly as the Isabel and Maria watch him. Laurie and Liz look embaressed and Tess is still standing with her back to them and she has her eyes shut tightly.

This is Big Brother, will Kyle please come to the Diary Room.

As Kyle hears the voice he almost runs to the Diary Room. He cuts through the kitchen and accidently knocks into Tess knocking a can of soda out of her hand.

"Tess, sorry. You ok? I didn't hurt you?"

She smiles at him as he holds her two arms gently. "I'm fine, thanks."

He looks at her. "You sure?"

She smiles at him gently and whispers back. "Yeah, I'm great..."

They look at each other for a second before he takes a deep breath and lets her go and heads to the Diary Room. Tess watches him go and sighs as she picks up the can of soda that she dropped.

Laurie looks at this and walks over to the table. "Okay guys, I think that's that for the night."

Alex, Liz and Brody nod in agreement as the start putting their clothes on. Maria looks at Laurie. "Well, that was fun. I can't believe Big Brother ruined our fun like that..."

Liz whispers quietly. "Maybe they realised that it might not have been fun for some other people." She indicates with her head to Tess.

"She was doing fine until he went all weird on her."

Liz nods her head. "It would have been weird for them both Maria..."

Maria sighs as she picks up her own clothes. "Yeah...would have been weird."

[2.14am]

[Brody and Alex are out in the lounge. Brody hasn't went to bed yet and Alex couldn't sleep.]

Brody and Alex talk quietly when they hear a noise behind them and they see Laurie walk out of the girls room with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She looks surprised to see them and she walks over to them.

"What are you doing up Laurie?" Brody asks concerned.

She smiles. "I couldn't sleep."

Alex smiles at her. "Seem's to be a trait, I can't sleep either."

Brody leans against the back of the couch. "Maybe it's the stress in here?"

Alex looks at him. "Maybe, how have you found it this week?"

Brody sighs loudly. "I didn't expect my first nomination to knock me the way it did. It's...hard looking people in the eyes when you nominated them for eviction you know?"

Alex nods his head and Laurie smiles knowingly as Brody continues. "I just didn't expect to feel as guilty."

Laurie smiles at him. "I know that feeling...I felt bad before, but this week, it was just harder." She looks at Alex as she talks before looking down guiltily and leaning against the couch.

Alex sighs sadly. "This week has been horrible. I'll be glad when we don't have to nominate any more, I can't handle it. I like everyone in here more or less."

The three of them sit in silence before Brody speaks. "I miss Sydney,"

Laurie looks at him and smiles sadly. "Did you see her before you came in?"

Brody nods his head. "Yeah, she was at the studio...she was crying..."

Brody bites his lip and the three of them are quiet again. He sighs before speaking. "When I get out of here I am taking her anywhere she wants to go and I'll buy her whatever she wants, I don't care what it is..."

Alex sighs. "When I get out of here I am going to tell everyone in here that I've nominated why I did it and beg their forgiveness..."

Laurie purses her lips before talking. "When I get out of here I am going to throw a large party to get rid of the crap that happened in here. Of course, I don't know that many people but..."

Brody smiles at her. "You need to make it bring a guest of a guest party. That soon fills those things up."

Laurie smiles at him. "Yeah, but how do you talk to someone you don't know?"

Alex grins at her. "Well, it's customery to stick your hand out and go "Hi, my name is..."

Laurie rolls her eyes. "I know that..."

Brody smiles at her. "Then what are you worried about? Besides, we'd all be there, assuming we got invited of course..."

Laurie grins at him. "I think I could squeeze a couple of invites your way."

Alex smiles as he lies back. "So, so far I have a party to look forward to, groveling for forgiveness...I'm looking forward to getting out of here more and more..."


	27. 3rd Eviction - Part 1

A/N: Okay it's eviction time again, and really please remember before you flame me that I can't change the outcome of either Michael or Isabel leaving as this fic was written a year ago. And all the votes listed are real! We really did set up a poll for people to vote. Now on with the first part of Eviction Friday!

*****

Wayne stands at the huge television screen that has been erected outside of the studio as he walks along the gang-plank with a crowd gathered at either side of the barriers. The crowd cheer and wave to the camera.

"For 29 days the housemates have been locked in the Big Brother house cut off from the outside world. Tonight 1 of them will be reunited with friends and loved ones as they become the 3rd housemate to be evicted! This is Eviction Friday live on Channel 11 and KROZ radio! This is Big Brother."

[OPENING CREDITS]

Wayne now stands in the studio in front of the screen of the live feed from the house where the housemates are gathered in the lounge area. Wayne smiles into the camera.

"Well, the crowd out there has been going crazy and they have already voted who they want to see evicted from the house. If you haven't decided yet here's your chance as we show you why Michael and Isabel think they should stay inside the Big Brother house."

An image of Isabel spins on the screen. She is sitting in front of a curtain looking at someone off camera.

"I think I'd be good to watch. And not only in a "eye-candy" sort of way. Sure I look good but there's a lot more to me and hopefully people will appreciate that when they see me in that kind of environment. I don't think it will be that hard. The only having one hour of hot water thing everyday will be tough, especially since there will be 10 people trying to get into have a shower but apart from that it should be ok."

She then looks into the camera. "I hope you will all give me a chance, what you see isn't always what you get and as the weeks go by I'm sure you will all see more than one side of me. I hope you all like it so please keep me in!"

A transition of a page turning appears on screen to reveal Michael now sitting in front of the camera.

"Why did I want in the house? I'm really only going in it for the money. Is it a good reason? Maybe not but at least it's an honest one unlike some of the other crap some people have probably been spouting."

His expression doesn't change as he leans a little closer to the camera. "What do I want to say to the public? If you don't like me don't vote to keep me in, but if you want to see someone who is honest and completely themselves then I'm your guy so vote to keep me in!"

As the screen changes back to Wayne he now stands in front of the studio audience. "Soon we will be talking to Isabel and Michael's family and friends. But before then lets find out what has been happening in the house the past 24 hours."

[DAY 28 - 9:48am]

[Day 28 in the Big Brother house. Last night Brody, Alex and Laurie stayed up until the early hours and are now still asleep. Liz and Maria have now been attempting to awaken Alex for the past 10 minutes.]

"C'mon, Alex," Liz says as she stands beside his bed. "You're going to miss the one hour of hot water."

Alex groans as he lies in his bed. "Leave me alone."

Maria leans over him at the other side of the bed. "Alex! C'mon get up!"

She then looks to Liz who nods to the covers. Both grab an end and begin to pull back the blanket.

"Hey!" Alex yells as he groggily sits up.

"Alex, believe me we're doing this for your own good," Liz tells him.

Alex groans as he yanks at the blanket in an attempt to stop it from being dragged back any further.

"Well, for my own good I wish you would just leave me alone and let me get some sleep."

He tugs at the blanket and soon there is a tug of war between him and the girls.

"I mean it!" Alex says through gritted teeth as he pulls on the blanket with his good hand. "Leave...me...alone."

He falls back as the girls let go abruptly.

"Fine," Maria shrugs. "Don't come running to us when you have to take a cold shower!"

Liz looks back at him as she follows Maria out of the room. "She's right, Alex. We're leaving now."

"Good," Alex calls back as he pulls the blanket up over his head. "Maybe I'll get some peace and quiet."

Maria and Liz look at each other and shrug before walking out of the boys bedroom. As they enter the lounge area they sit down on the couch and look at Tess who is talking to Kyle.

"I'm telling you I tried everything but she's going to miss it now," she says to him.

Maria looks at her. "Who's missed what?"

"Laurie," Tess replies. "I spent 15 minutes trying to get her up but she wouldn't budge."

"Alex is the same," Liz says as she looks at Tess. "I think they stayed up late last night."

Maria smiles at Liz and raises her eyebrows. Liz looks at her then rolls her eyes.

"With Brody too."

Maria nods then frowns. "Wait, I saw Laurie go to bed."

"She had another nightmare," Liz tells her. "I was just drifting off when I heard her get up. She said it wasn't as bad as last time, and that she just wanted to get a drink."

The others nod as Michael walks out of the shower wearing a towel around his waist. He passes by Isabel who is making breakfast.

"Have you told Brody you're out?" she asks him.

"Nope," Michael replies as he continues towards the lounge area.

Isabel glares at him. "Michael," she says sternly.

Michael sighs as he walks past the conservatory door. "Brody..."

He looks at him as Brody is asleep on a cushion in the conservatory. Michael shrugs and walks on. Isabel shakes her head and walks over to Brody who is lying on his stomach.

She shakes his shoulder gently. "Brody?"

Brody wakes up groggily. "Uh-huh? What?"

"That's the shower free."

"Oh," Brody says before lying back down. "Good," he mumbles.

Isabel smiles as she gently shakes him again. "C'mon, Bordy, you're going to miss the hot water. They will shut it off soon."

"Okay, okay," Brody sighs as he slowly eases himself up from the cushion. He smiles shyly at her. "Thanks."

Isabel nods as she walks back to the kitchen. Brody stands and rubs his face still obviously tired. He staggers towards the shower room as he yawns.

"Are you okay, Brody?" Maria calls from the lounge area as she watches him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brody calls back before walking into the shower room.

Kyle looks at the digital clock on the kitchen wall that reads 9:59am. "He's not going to make it."

"He might if he showers quickly," Liz reasons.

They all look at the clock and wait for it to change. When it does they wince as they hear a scream come from the shower room.

Kyle turns to them again. "I told you."

[11:35am]

[All the housemates apart from Michael and Isabel are outside sunbathing on the decking.]

Alex sighs contently as he sits on the deck chair. "You know what's so nice about today?"

"It's sunny," Laurie grins as she basks in the heat.

Alex nods. "It's sunny. It's nice and hot. And do you know what's nice after a cold shower?"

Brody smiles as he sits on the other deck chair. "The sun."

Alex snaps his fingers and points to Brody. "The sun, that's correct."

"Alex, we did try to warn you," Liz says as she lies on a cushion.

"True," Alex nods. "And again I apologise for cursing your efforts."

"Apology excepted," Liz smiles without looking at him.

Maria kneels up and hands him her lotion. "Alex, can you put this on my shoulders? I couldn't reach."

"Sure," Alex says as he sits forward. He begins to pour the lotion onto his good hand.

"Hey, you're hand is getting better?" Liz notices as she sits up.

Alex nods. "Yep. I'm beginning to be able to move it a little more."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Alex nods as he begins to massage Maria's shoulders. "It was a pain not being able to use it anymore."

Liz nods as she lies back down. As the group remain in silence Kyle turns to Tess who lies beside him.

"Hey, Tess, do you know what is a nice thing in the morning?"

Tess smirks. "Not having a cold shower?"

Kyle nods with a grin. "Not having a cold shower."

The group laugh as Laurie playfully hits Kyle.

"Ha ha, Valenti," Alex says as he looks at him. "We'll see who's laughing tomorrow."

The group laugh again as Alex continues to massage Maria.

In the kitchen Michael glances out at the garden as he makes iced tea. Isabel walks out of the girls bedroom dressed for sunbathing. She looks at Michael then looks at what he's watching. Brody and Maria are laughing together and are sharing a joke.

Isabel looks back at Michael and walks over to him. As he sees her he looks down at what he is doing.

"Michael..."

"Why aren't you out there with them?" he asks before she can continue.

"I was just going out there. Why aren't you?"

"I'm making this."

Isabel glances over her shoulder at Maria as she leans her arms on the kitchen counter. She then glances back to Michael.

"Michael, why don't you make a gesture?"

Michael looks at her with a frown. "What?"

"A gesture to Maria. You're obviously worried that Brody..."

"I'm not worried about Brody," he says firmly.

Isabel rolls her eyes as Michael looks down again.

"Even if I was I shouldn't need to make any gesture to let her know how I feel."

"Sometimes you do have to...otherwise you might regret it later," Isabel says sadly as she glances back outside to see Alex and Laurie laugh as they threaten to pour a glass of water over Kyle.

Michael looks at her. "She already knows how I feel about her..."

Isabel clears her throat as she looks back round to Michael.

"And I shouldn't need to prove to her that I'm better for her. We've been together for a while now. That should say it all."

Isabel sighs. "I'm just giving you some advice, Michael. Just don't push her away. You could end up losing her if you don't let her know just how much she means to you."

Michael holds her gaze and after several moments Isabel turns away and walks outside. He watches her leave and then looks to Maria who meets his gaze. They look at each other for several moments before she turns back to Liz who is talking.

Michael puts his hand in his back pocket and pulls out a little book called "The Little Book of Calm." He thumbs it before looking back to Maria who is looking at him again.

[4:46pm]

[The housemates are outside. Inside Alex and Isabel prepare dinner.]

Isabel turns the burgers on the grill and looks at Alex with a raised eyebrow. "I need to go away for just a couple of minutes. I can trust you to not let these burn?"

Alex raises his good hand and smiles. "Of course you can."

"Alex..."

"Isabel..." Alex says in the same tone with a smirk.

Isabel bites her bottom lip as she tries to surpress a smile.

"Isabel, you can trust me," Alex says sincerely. "I know that Liz hasn't exactly painted a pretty picture of my cooking skills but I can look after burgers."

"And the fries?"

"And the fries as well."

"You forgot about the fries didn't you?"

Alex nods. "Yes, I did, but now that I've remembered I will not forget again."

Isabel looks at him.

Alex smiles. "Isabel, do what you have to."

Isabel nods. "Okay." As she begins to walk away she looks back at him. "I'll just be one minute."

"I'll be waiting," Alex grins as she smiles at him and rolls her eyes. He then looks around the kitchen. "Okay..."

He looks down at the burgers. "Those look okay." He then walks over to fries. "They're...um...cooking nicely."

Kyle walks past the kitchen. "You're alone in the kitchen?"

Alex nods. "Yes, I told you the ban wouldn't last long."

"Uh-huh," Kyle smirks. "Let me know when I'll ask Big Brother if we can get a takeaway."

"Funny, Valenti," Alex says as he watches Kyle laugh as he walks towards the boys bedroom.

Alex begins to sing lightly. After a minute he sees Isabel and smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey," she smiles back. She then frowns as she sniffs the air. "What's that smell?"

Alex looks around him. "What smell?"

"It smells like..." she trails off as she rushes towards the grill. She pulls out the tray and sits it on the counter.

Alex quickly switches off the over. He clears his throat as he looks at Isabel who is looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm banned again aren't I?" he asks shyly.

Isabel nods with a smile as she mouths "Yep."

Alex nods as he looks down at the burgers that have little traces of black on them, and then looks at her. "So pancakes tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she says as she gives his shoulder a squeeze. "Let's stick with making pancakes."

They both look at each other before laughing as they look at the meal.

[8:12pm]

[The group are gathered in the lounge area. The conversation has turned to their most embarrassing moment.]

Michael sits on the chair as Maria, Liz and Isabel sit on one couch while Brody and Kyle sit on the other. Alex, Tess, and Laurie are on the cushions.

Maria grins at Liz. "Come on, Liz, you know you want to tell this story."

"Not really, Maria," Liz replies. "You want me to tell this story."

Maria nudges her again. "C'mon."

"I don't think Liz wants to divulge this one, Maria," Alex calls to her from the cushion.

"That's only because you didn't come out too good afterwards," Maria giggles.

Kyle looks at Liz. "So what did he do?"

"Hey!" Alex says indignantly. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, right," Kyle smirks.

Liz smiles. "You did play your part in this, Alex."

"So tell it, Liz," Tess smiles.

Liz sighs. "Okay."

Maria grins at them all. "This is a good one!"

"When we were 14..."

"15," Maria interrupts.

Liz clears her throat. "Um...yeah...15. When we were 15 I was dared to..." she then covers her face with her hands. "I can't believe I'm actually telling you all this on tv!"

The others laugh as they look at her then at Maria and Alex who are exchanging grins.

"You've started it now," Maria smiles. "So you might as well finish."

Liz takes her hands away and sighs loudly. "Okay. Anyway they dared me to eat a..."

The others frown at her as she pauses.

"...live cricket."

The girls shudder as the boys laugh.

"Did you?" Laurie asks in amazement.

Liz nods and the girls make disgusted noises.

"That's not that bad," Michael says.

Maria grins at him. "That's not the best part."

Liz glares at Maria and then looks at Alex. "Afterwards I kind of threw up..."

Alex lowers his gaze and clears his throat.

"That's to be expected," Brody tells her.

Liz blushes. "Over Alex."

The rest of the housemates begin to laugh loudly.

"Hey, it isn't that funny," Alex says as he looks at them all.

"Yes, it is," Maria laughs.

Alex blushes and looks at Liz who is trying to stifle her own laugh. As the laughter dies down Kyle then clears his throat.

"My most embarrassing moment is, um..." he trails off for a moment. "One time when I was trying to sleep I couldn't because I overheard my dad...with...someone."

Tess covers her mouth as she looks at him in shock.

Maria tries to stifle her laugh. "That's really really bad, Kyle."

Kyle nods as Brody looks at him.

"What age were you?"

Kyle looks at Maria and after a moment she gasps and covers her mouth.

"Going on 18."

The others begin to snicker as Laurie and Brody look on in bewilderment.

"It's not funny, guys," Kyle says as he sighs.

"This is so so not funny," Maria scolds them.

The laughter becomes louder.

Tess smiles reasurringly at Kyle as she tries to halt her own giggles. Isabel looks at them all.

"Um, actually I have my own story like that, that icks me out."

"You overheard your parents doing it?" Kyle asks bluntly.

Isabel shudders. "God, no! Thankfully no. But it was the next thing closest to it."

"You saw them doing it?"

Isabel glares at Kyle. "No. But..."

The others frown as she looks away.

"What?" Alex asks.

Isabel looks at him then looks at the others. "Max did."

The others begin to laugh loudly as Liz covers her mouth.

"Then he told me."

"Why would he do that?" Tess asks in amazement.

Isabel sighs. "It was my own fault. He was playing the Counting Crows every single minute of the day, and he couldn't even look mom and dad in the eye..."

"Now we know why," Michael smirks.

"So I asked him what was wrong and he told me the whole story."

"Did he see anything?" Maria asks.

Isabel nods which causes more gasps and giggles. "He walked in one afternoon and saw them in the lounge."

"What did they do?" Tess asks with a grin.

Isabel thinks for a moment. "Um...I can't seem to remember."

"Isabel," Alex says slowly. "Are you sure that your parents saw Max?"

Isabel frowns and then covers her mouth. "Oh, my, god!"

Maria turns to Liz. "What's the bets that Max will be having an interesting conversation with the folks tonight?"

Liz nods as she tries to hide her laughter. "Poor Max!"

[10:45pm]

[All the housemates are inside apart from Michael, Isabel, and Laurie who sit in the garden.]

"I think I'm going this week," Michael says quietly.

Isabel shakes her head. "No, Michael, I'm definitely out."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You'd be more popular."

Isabel shakes her head. "Why? Don't forget that you beat Sean and Max."

Michael smiles slightly. "Whatever, all I wanted to do was to let you guys know some stuff."

Laurie looks at him. He turns to her and talks. "Laurie, I really hope that you decide to come to Roswell, and you can always stay with me until you fix up your own place. I mean, my appartments not exactly your place in Arizona..." He looks down shyly. "But you would be welcome to stay in it."

Laurie smiles at him and he turns to Isabel. "And you, you know what I want to say so I'm not going to go into it. Apart from we'll miss you when you go to college."

Isabel smiles. "I'm just relieved that I'm going to college so close, I don't think I could handle leaving my friends and family again..."

Laurie and Michael look at her and she smiles at them. Michael takes a deep breath and then begins to talk.

"You know, I really want you two and Maria to be in the final 3. You three are the one's that deserve it and I hope one of you win."

Isabel smiles and says thank you before hugging him. She moves back and Laurie hugs him tightly as well. As the three of them sit back down Isabel smiles at him. "You know, you still might not go..."

Michael rolls his eyes. "We could do this all night you know...we'll see tomorrow."

Laurie and Isabel look at him sadly before Laurie adds quietly. "Tomorrow is the big day. We'll just see how it goes."

Isabel nods her head and Michael looks into the house sadly.

[DAY 29 - 10:22am]

[Day 29 in the Big Brother house. The group eat breakfast in the kitchen.]

As the housemates sit at the table both Laurie and Brody are dressed but have blankets wrapped around their shoulders. Alex comes out of the boys bedroom also wearing a blanket around his shoulders.

"You know, the next time I say that I don't want to get up someone just drag me out of bed!" Alex says as he sits down at the table.

"It's your own fault for sleeping in," Kyle says.

"Or staying up late," Maria adds.

Alex sighs as he takes a slice of toast. "That can't be helped."

"What do you guys do?" Maria asks them.

Laurie shrugs. "Just talk."

"It's just getting really hard to sleep at night," Alex says in between bites.

"So Alex how do you want us to wake you up?" Liz grins at him. "Cold water?"

Alex makes a face at her which she returns before they both grin.

As Maria finishes her breakfast Michael walks up behind her and leans down to whisper in her ear.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Maria looks up at him. "Sure."

Michael moves back a little to allow her to stand and they both walk towards the girls bedroom.

"What do you think is going on there?" Kyle asks.

"God knows," Alex sighs.

Brody watches them disappear into the bedroom and sighs as he takes a piece of toast.

Maria walks into the girls bedroom and stands in the middle of the room. She turns around to see Michael standing sheepishly.

"What is it, Michael?" she asks with concern.

Michael takes a step closer to her but is still at least 5 feet away. "You know how...sometimes you say...that I don't do anything for you."

Maria frowns but nods.

"Well..." Michael sighs as he rubs his face.

"Michael?" she says gently.

"I just wanted to give you this," he hands her a small package that is wrapped up in magazine paper.

"What is it?" she asks curiously.

Michael looks at her. "Open it and see."

She slowly opens up and gasps as she finds a ring inside.

"It's just something to...remember me by if I get kicked out tonight."

As she still looks down at the ring he watches as she tenderly removes the ring from the package.

"I know it's stupid," Michael says nervously. "It was the only thing that I had that I thought you would like so..."

He is cut off as Maria quickly moves towards him and kisses him. He wraps his arms around her waist as she kisses him passionately. As they finish she presses her forehead against his.

"You're not going anywhere, spaceboy."

"I might be," he whispers back.

Maria shakes her head as she kisses him again.

[END VIDEO FEED]

Wayne stands in front of the screen in the studio as the housemates can be seen behind him talking anxiously.

"Well, that's what's been happening inside. Now it's time to see the friends and families!"

The audience cheer as Wayne sits beside the two families. "Now we have with us Hal Carver who is a close friend of Michael's and Isabel's parents, Philip and Diane, as well as her brother and former housemate Max!"

The audience claps as Wayne turns to Hal. "Now, Hal, how do you think Michael is holding up? Do you think that he will be invincible and survive tonight's vote?"

Hal thinks for a moment. "Maybe. But, I think he's thinking that maybe his time is up. He is a realist plus being nominated each week will be hard for him, and make him think about his time in the house."

Wayne nods as he turns to Philip. "Now Isabel has been having a hard time of it inside the house. How do you think she's coping?"

"I think she's feeling a bit surpressed in there. The real Isabel hasn't really came through and I think as time goes one we'll see more of that."

"It will be hard though for both Michael and Isabel if one of them leaves, won't it?"

Diane nods. "Yes. It will be very hard as they are very very close. It will devastate them whichever one is left inside the house."

"Now, Max, you were in there..."

Max nods. "Yeah."

"How different does it feel to see the house from the outside?"

Max smiles. "Weird. I never expected anything like this, and there has been a lot of media attention towards the housemates that I never would have imagined."

Wayne smiles. "Now I've got to ask. Is the story which Isabel told the housemates true?"

Max blushes furiously as he bows his head and laughs. Diane and Philip look on uncomfortable and Max winces as he looks at them but can't help grin.

"All I'm going to say is that I never told anyone else but Iz."

The crowd laugh as Wayne points the mic back to Diane. "How do you think that Isabel is handling the Alex and Laurie situation? She and Laurie had a big blow out earlier in the week."

Diane nods. "I think she's handling it very well considering the circumstances. I think though that both she and Laurie are making the effort to get along better, but with Alex in the middle...I'd just rather not speculate."

Wayne nods as he looks into the camera. "Okay voting has now closed and I'm now going to announce who will be the next housemate to leave the house."

He stands and walks over to face the screen.

"Big Brother House, this is Wayne. You are live on television and radio so please do not swear."

The housemates cheer to the camera as Maria, Michael, and Isabel all sit on the same couch holding hands.

"The nation has been voting for the past week and the voting has now closed. The results have been counted and verified by an independant ajudicator. The second person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is..."

Both Isabel bows her head down a little while Michael leans back, both have their eyes closed. Maria tightens her hold on Michael's hand and Alex looks at Isabel as Wayne's voice is heard.

"Michael."

Maria bites her lip as her eyes water and Isabel looks at Michael with tears in her eyes. Michael sighs as he looks at them both.

"Michael, you have an hour and a half to get ready. Pack your belongings and say your goodbyes. I'll see you in 90 minutes, I'm now closing the mic."

Maria embraces Michael tightly and it can be seen that she is crying while Isabel wipes away her own tears.

As he walks away from the screen he sighs as he sits down. He looks at Hal. "How do you think he will handle it?"

"I think he will do fine. Michael's a good kid. He'll be fine."

Wayne then turns to Max. "What about you, Max? How do you think Michael will handle this."

"I think Michael will be disappointed but glad that Isabel stayed in there."

Wayne nods as he looks towards the screen that now has the percentages up. As you can see, we had massive 24344 votes and Michael received 16978 votes which was 70%, while Isabel only received 7366 votes which was 30%."

The camera looks down as Wayne begins to speak. "Tonight Michael became the third person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. Check back here on Channel 11 and KROZ radio in 90 minutes to see what he has to say about life inside the Big Brother House, his relationship with Maria and just what he thinks of Brody on part 2 of Eviction Friday!!!"


End file.
